Marche ou crève
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Un adjudant en persmission, croise le regard d'un homme en sortant d'un bar gay. Jamais il ne le reverra. Vous avez dit jamais? Plusieurs Personnage d'Avengers feront leurs apparitions. U.A [Hawksilver]
1. prologue

Voilà mon dernier bébé! Étant passionné par l'armée et étant une grande fan de Jeremy Renner je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire une fan fiction sur l'armée et de voir mon clintounet en militaire.

Titre: Marche ou Crève.

Pairing: Hawksilver.

Perso principaux: Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff.

Type: U.A

Rating: K

Disclaimers: tout ce qui appartient à Marvel reste à Marvel.

Résumé : un adjudant en persmission, croise le regard d'un homme en sortant d'un bar gay. Jamais il ne le reverra. Vous avez dit jamais?

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

.

* * *

.

Marche ou crève

.

Prologue

.

 **J-87**.

Je me dépêche d'avancer dans les rues, je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaît. Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissé, je marche vite. J'ai longuement hésité avant de venir ici. Je pars pour de long mois en Irak. J'ai une nouvelle affectation. Je n'ai pas de famille, enfin personne chez qui aller pendant mes permissions.

Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Ou du moins je n'en ai plus. Ma petite amie est l'Amérique, elle même. Je vis pour elle. Je me bat pour elle. Je me bat pour ma patrie. Comme l'a fait mon père et son père avant lui. Comme l'a fais mon frère... Mort au combat... Barney me manque, il était mon modèle. Il était un soldat hors pair. Il a reçu la médaille d'honneur. Tout le monde pleuraient mais seul les larmes de ma belle soeur étaient vraies. Kate, la délicieuse Kate Barton née Bishop. Ma belle soeur. Je pourrais aller chez elle, elle me recevrait les bras ouvert ainsi que ses enfants. Je suis l'oncle de trois enfants. Les enfants de mon défunt frère. Je me bats pour eux également. Pour leurs survies.

Bien que je chéri ma belle Amérique, je la méprise également. Les pensions que versent l'État à Kate ne sont vraiment rien, ce n'est même pas le quart de son loyer. Je me bats pour eux. Pour ma famille. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Il ne reste plus que moi et les enfants de mon frère. Tout les autres sont morts. Mort au combats. Seul ma mère est morte... De chagrin je suppose. De vieillesse disent d'autre.

Kate me dit souvent de vivre ma vie, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et ses enfants. Je vis pour moi, pour Barney pour les Barton restants. Elle me dis souvent de me marier mais je ne me sents pas d'avoir une femme. Peut être ai je peut de mourir et de laisser une famille dernier moi, se demerder sans moi. J'aperçois le bar où je voulais m'aventurer avant de prendre la route pour la mort sans doute.

Je pousse la porte et entre d'un pas vif toujours la tête baissé, je me glisse sur un tabouret et m'accoude au bar. Le barman me regarde. Je commande un double scotch. Et le boit cul sec. Un homme me regarde au fond du bar. Je fais mine de ne pas le voir. Je commande un deuxième verre. Le bois et paie ma note. Je me sents pas bien ici. Je sors immédiatement hors de ses murs. Je repaires au loin une brasserie. Les mains de retour dans les poches, je fonce vers le bar. Jeje rentre, la pièce est bien plus éclairé que l'autre bar. Je m'installe de nouveau au bar. Je commande un scotch toujours. Puis un deuxième.

Je n'ai pas envie de me défoncer la tronche c'est juste que... J'ai le pressentiment que jamais je ne reviendrais entier de cette mission. J'ai comme l'impression que quelques chose de grave arrivera en Irak. Je me lève, pars aux toilettes. Devant le miroir je me regarde. Je vois un adjudant de 44 ans, je ne vois plus Clint Barton. Je ne vois plus que cet adjudant. Je ne vois plus qu'un soldat, un militaire. Je n'ai jamais connu la vie civile. Mes parents ont toujours vécu en caserne. Enfin dans un quartier militaire. Je me souviens encore de notre quartier où 70% des habitants étaient militaires actifs ou retraités. Tout mes amis avaient des parents militaires. Tout mes amis ont fuit cette vie militaire. Je me souviens encore lorsque mon frère étaient revenu tout fiers devant mes parents et qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il s'était engagé.

J'avais vu le visage de mon père souriant et fiers de son fils aîné, ma mère, elle n'avait rien dit. Mon frère et moi avons, avions maintenant trois ans d'écart. Il aurait eut 47 ans à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Mon père est mort deux ans après l'engagement de mon frère. J'ai rejoins la vie militaire un an après sa perte. Je me souviens encore lorsque je suis arrivé à mon affectation, mes officiers supérieurs ne me parlaient que mon défunt père. Il était sergent à sa mort. Et était respecté de tous. Mon frère lui est décédé il y a cinq ans à présent. il était sergent chef. J'étais caporal chef de premier classe à sa mort.

Un de mes offiers subalterne m'a dit une fois. Que les Barton montés en grade à chaque mort. Ce n'est pas faux. Mon père était sergent, mon frère, sergent chef et moi adjudant. C'est un peu pour cette raison que je sents que se sera ma dernière mission.

Je sors des toilettes, et je retourne au bar, un homme est assit à ma gauche, il me sourit. Il a l'air correcte. Il se présente. Je le regarde à peine. Je ne lève même pas les yeux sur lui. Pourquoi suis je venu ici le dis je? Je savais pertinemment que j'allais me faire draguer ici. L'homme pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je lève les yeux vers lui, le regarde puis retire sa main. "Ne me touchez pas." Je me lève pose un billet sur le bar. Et m'en vais aussi vite. En sortant de la brasserie. Je percute un homme. Un jeune homme. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux en bataille, blanc, les lèvres roses et une barbe de quelques jours. "Pardon excusez moi." Me dit il...

\- Euh... Je me met à bafouiller devant un gamin, il pourrait être mon fils. "C'est rien..." Dis je en partant. Je remet mes mains dans les poches et regarde à nouveau le sol.

Je prends un taxi et m'enferme à l'hôtel. Je prends une douche et je rentre les draps et m'assois avant de composer le numéro de Kate.

\- Bonjour ma belle. Dis je tout souriant.

\- Bonjour Clint comment tu vas? Dit elle aussitôt

\- Ça va... Je repas en Irak demain. Je dois être à la caserne à 9h.

\- Clint... Fais attention à toi. Murmure t-elle.

\- Jessayerais... J'ai... J'ai vu mon notaire hier. Il s'occupera de tout.. Répondit je en trifouillant mes plaques militaires.

\- Clint ne dis pas ça! S'exclame aussitôt la belle soeur.

\- Tout vous reviendra... Ajouté ai je calmement.

\- Arrête putain.. S'énervait elle au téléphone.

\- Vous êtes ma seule famille Kate... Bon allez je vais dormir un peu. Embrasse les enfants... Bisous.

\- Prend soin de toi. bisou.

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux. Aussitôt les images de mes missions précédentes me reviennent à l'esprit. Je m'endors face à ses horeurs de la guerre. Face à mes souvenirs.


	2. chapitre 1

**Marche ou crève.**

Chapitre 01

 **J-86**

Ma montre sonne. Je me lève aussitôt. Je pars sous la douche. Je sors le blaireaux de feu-mon père. Et sors le couteau de mon frère. La lame glissant contre ma peau, je me regarde. J'aime que ma peau soit lisse. J'aime la rigueur. Je sors de la salle de bain. Et sors mon uniforme d'apparat. Je regarde les galons sur mes épaules. Adjudant. Peut être bientôt adjudant-chef. Je défaits mon pactage. Repli toutes mes affaires à nouveau et les place correctement dans mon sac. Je plis mes habits civiles. Et les range consciencieusement au fond. Ce sont mes seules vêtements civiles.

Je regarde une dernière fois cette chambre ou j'ai vécu ces deux dernières semaines. J'attrape mon sac et sors de la pièce. Je prends un taxi qui m'amène jusqu'à une caserne. En apercevant la guérite au loin, je souris. Je me sents revivre. Mon sac dans la main, je me présente, un caporal me salut et me montre le bâtiment des dortoirs. Je croise de nombreux soldats, des militaires de rangs, des officiers subalternes que je salue bien évidemment et des sous officiers, comme moi. Mon dortoirs est composé de huit lits. Je défaits les draps et les refaits aux carrés. Un autre adjudant me regarde de biais. Dans ce dortoirs, i que des sous officiers. Et nous ne passerons qu'une seule nuit entre ses murs. Normalement demain, on sera déployé en Irak.

Un officier subalterne entre dans les dortoirs on le salut, on est tous au garde à vous. Il passe en revu nos lors et nos affaires. Puis nous informe du déroulement. 11h tapant au mess, puis réunion à 14h au qg des sous-off. 17h fin de réunion. L'officier parti, je m'assois à nouveau sur mon lit. Je passe en revue mes affaires. Mes couteaux tactiques et baïonnettes. Mes lunettes pare-balles, ma boussole, mon casque, mes oreillettes, mon micro, une couverture de survie tout y passe. Je suis pressé d'avoir à nouveau Lola au près de moi.

Toujours en tenue d'apparat, mes collègues et moi partons au mess. Nous passons devant les militaires de rangs, les biffins comme nous les appelons entre nous. Je prends mon plateau et va isoler. Dautes sous off me rejoingnent. Ils parlent entre eux moi je reste mué dans le silence. je ne suis pas de nature à parler pour ne rien dire. Je préfère écouter et exécuter les ordres. Même si en tant que sous officier je suis sensé en donner. Je sais quoi dire et ordonner à mes hommes. Je dois répéter les ordres qui m'ont été donné quand j'étais dans le même cas qu'eux de simple soldat.

Mon repas fini. Je sors fumer une clope. Puis je rejoins la salle de briefing. Le lieutenant nous donne nos ordres de mission et les dernières nouvelles en Irak. J'ai hâte d'être là bas et de rencontrer mes hommes. Avant qu'ils ne nous laisser quartier libre. On est tous encore une fois passés en revue. Cette fois ci on est sur la place des mort, sur le champs de Mars. La levée des couleurs avaient été faites ce matin. Mais maintenant le colonel lui même qui nous salue un par un. Les photos prises nous pouvons retournés dans nos quatiers.

Avec quelques hommes nous retournons au mess, on boit un ou deux verres puis je retourne dans les dortoirs. Je brosse et cire encore une fois mes rangers. Tout soit être impeccable. Je m'allonge ensuite sur le lit, les mains derrière ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et respire cet odeur. Le mélange d'eau Cologne bon marché, de testostérone, de crème cirante à chaussure, de sueur et poudre à canon. Manquerait plus que l'odeur du sang pour parfaire le tout.

Il est 18h30 le mess est ouvert. Pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je vais au mess. Je mange calmement c'est sûrement le dernier repas à peu près potable que je mange. Mes prochains repas se constitueront de boite de conserve de nos rations de combats et avec de la chance on aura peut être un repas concocté par in cuistot militaire à la base de repli.

À la fin du repas, les officiers nous offre notre dernière soirée. Peut être là dernière de notre vie. De la bière, des cigares, de la musique et des filles voilà notre dernière soirée.

Je suis assis entre un adjudant et un caporal-chef. J'ai déjà enfilé trois verres. Fumer un ciagre et une dizaine de clope. Je suis pressé d'être à demain. Je pars me coucher. Demain levée 5h.

Je me glisse sous le draps et la couverture qui gratte. J'embrasse les plaques d'identification de mon frère, de mon père et de mon grand père puis les remet dans ma rangers. Je ferme les yeux. Les images de la guerre me reviennent en tête, les cris des hommes, ma respiration devient lente, l'odeur de souffre, de poudre, et de sang arrivent aussitôt à mon nez. Je m'endors.

 **J-85**

Ma montre sonne, je suis l'un des premiers à le lever. Une toilette rapide. Je suis prêt. Le colonel arrive, il sonne le clairon, on est tous au garde à vous en face de notre lit. Le menton haut, le torse bombé, on salut notre officier. Il passe devant et cri les ordres. "5h30 inspections des chambrés, de vos vêtements et de votre matériel! 6h! levée des couleurs sur la place des morts. 6h30 petit déjeuner au mess! 7h30 départ. Le colonel se dirige vers la porte. Mes collègues se précipitent dans leurs sac, ils font leurs toilettes. Je m'habit, sors les plaques de mes aïeul et les glisses dans les poches, je noues correctement mes rangers et range mon sac. Je prends mes photos, je les regarde. La première est celle de mon frère en tenue de ceremonie avec mon père. La seconde est celle de mon père et de mon grnad père, également en tenue de cérémonie. La troisième est celle de mon frère accompagné de Kate et de leurs enfants. Je ferme les yeux et les range dans la poche de ma veste. Je suis prêt, j'attends la venue du colonel.

La porte s'ouvre, on se met au garde à vous, c'est un lieutenant cette fois qui apparaît devant nous. Il inspecte tout. On reste tous face à lui, sans bouger, sans broncher. Tout va bien pour notre chambrée, à croire qu on est tous discipliné.

On est tous en tenue de combat. Prêt à mourir pour notre patrie. Le sac sur le dos, on marche au pas vers le champ de Mars. On se range autour de la place des morts. Le clairon sonne. Au garde à vous la main sur la tempe, on regarde les couleurs de la patrie s'élancer vers le ciel. Le colonel nous met au repos, puis on se dirige vers le mess. On boit un café, boit un jus de fruit, mange deux tartines et c'est partie.

On est à nouveau sur le champs de Mars, le bus militaire nous attend. On grimpe dedans. J'allume mon iPod. Et écoute de la musique les yeux fermés. On a deux heures de routes avant d'arriver à la base aéronautique de la un porte avion nous emmènera à la limite des eaux territoriales et nous seront sûrement envoyé en Irak par des transports de troupe aérien. Je verrai enfin mon nouveau régiment.

J'aperçois l'eau au loin on est presque arrivé. Je commençe à avoir des crampes aux jambes. J'éteins mon iPod je le range dans ma veste. La femme, qui était assise à côté de moi, me sourit. Un sourire qui dit. Mon adjudant. Je suis son superieur, elle me sourit rien que pour cette raison. Je regarde par la vitre du bus. Le porte avion est immense. Le bus s'arrête dix minutes plus tard. On sort, et on grimpe à bord du porte avion. On est entassé dans une salle, assis sur des bancs. On s'envolera dans 1h20. On patiente, on se regarde, on se jauges.

Une heure plus tard on est appelé à grimper dans des transall, des avions spécialisé dans les transport de troupes. On est tenu d'enfiler nos gilet tactique. Chose que l'on fait. On sort nos casques mais nous les prenons dans la main. On entre tous, on s'anarche. Notre sac entre nos jambes. On est tous mélangé, militaire de rang, sous officier, officier subalterne. On a 4h de vol. Je ressors mes écouteurs. J'ai plus beaucoup de batterie. Mes piles de rechange sont au fond de mon sac, j'ai hâte d'atterrir.

Le chemin est long, j'en ai marre, je veux retrouver la vie militaire, la vraie vie, la guerre. Dans cet avion, je repense à mes petits affaires. ai je tout signé? mon testament est il bien enregistré ? Kate recevra tout. Tout reviens aux Barton restant. À 20 minutes de l'atterrissage, on nous ordonne de mettre nos casques. On finit par nous déposer. On s'engouffre dans des blindées. Sur la route, je la sents, je sents l'odeur du sang, de la poudre, de la chaire mourrante, je suis revenu en Irak, je revis.

On est à vingt minutes du camp. Je souris rien que d'y repenser, je vais retrouver mon ancienne équipe et ma nouvelle aussi. J'ai hâte d'y être. On nous dépose à l'entrée. Je regarde autour de moi. Le sable. Les couleurs tan. Je souris. Ma base. Mon lieutenant me salue aussitôt. Et m'embarque ainsi que d'autre sous officier dans le qg. Il nous fait asseoir. Nous sommes 8 sous officier. Et chacun de nous avons une nouvelle équipe. Je suis Delta. Enfin mon unité est Delta. J'ai la charge de deux sergents qui ont tout deux 6 hommes à leurs charges, tous des militaires de rangs. Le plus haut gradé est un caporal. C'est vraiment le la bleusaille. Le lieutenant me fourni les dossiers des quatorze hommes sous mon commandement. Je commence par regarder les deux sergents un des deux à fait ses preuves sur le terrain, le deuxième à eut son diplôme en poche, un burocrate en somme. Je suis un homme de terrain, j'aime qu'on fasse ses preuves.

Les douzes soldat sont tous jeunes ou presque. Le plus à jeune à peine 18 ans, ils sont 12 à avoir entre 18 et 21 ans, un autre est âgée de 23 et le dernier de 25 ans. Un trait rouge est surligné en rouge. Sur trois engagés, du gnouff. Après 26 ans de carrière alors que je pourrais être en retraites depuis 10 ans, on me donne de la vermine. Je referme les dossiers, ils ne me font pas peur. Les classes... Qu'est ce que c'est les classes? Une cours de récré. Un vrai soldat est un soldat qui se bat sur le terrain. Peut etre qu'ils se montreront de bons et loyaux soldats.


	3. chapitre 2

Un second chapitre spécialement pour XKami qui me motive à écrire. Bisous à tout ceux qui me suivent. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire pas de soucis je suis là. En ce qui concerne les fautes si il y en a je suis désolé par .

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Marche ou crève

chapitre 2

.

 **J-85** (suite.)

C'est l'heure de rencontrer mes hommes. On sort des murs. Tout les nouvelles recrues sont rangés par colonne. Sept colonnes environ de cinq hommes par lignes. Et trois colonnes de cinq centaines de nouvelles recrues. Nous sortons tous au pás. On salut le colonel, les sous officier dans les colonnes de droite, tout les sergents et sergents chefs, nous saluons ensuite les hommes. Qui nous ont salués déjà depuis notre sortie. Le colonel nous ordonne de nous mettre tous au repos.

L'unité Alpha est annoncé, le chef d'unité, les chefs d'escadron et les soldats prennent leurs sacs et suivent le chef. La Bravo est annoncé puis s'est la Charlie et enfin la mienne.

"Unité Delta. Adjudant Clinton Barton, chef d'unité. Sergent chef Steven Rogers, Chef d'escadron 1. Sergent James Rhodes, chef d'escadron 2. Caporal chef 1er classe. Henry Wallace. Caporal 1er classe chef, Sam Wilson. Caporal Howard Potts. Caporal Clayton Remington. Caporal James Barnes. Caporal Anthony Stark. Caporal Robert Banner. 1er classe Pietro Maximoff. 1er classe Matthew David. 1er classe Benjamin Johnson. 1er classe Ian Jackson. 1er classe Peter Parker." Et voilà c'était le dernier. Il se rangent sur la gauche. Je me place face à eux, ils me saluent. Je les salue à mon tour, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour les soldats. Tant qu'ils font leurs preuves moi ça me va. J'ordonne qu'ils me suivent. Je les accompagne dans leurs chambrées. Je les laissent s'installer où ils veulent. Ils se positionnent en face de chaque lit. C'est l'heure de se présenter, de montrer qui est le chef.

\- garde à vous! Les soldats se figent. Et me font un salut militaire digne de ce nom. "Repos... Bon je vais pas vous faire un long discours, je pense que chacun de vous savez ce que J'attend de vous. Je veux de la rigueur, de la discipline, du respect. Je veux que vous vous dépassiez. Vous êtes des soldats, vous avez signé, certains ont déjà servis plusieurs années pour la patrie, d'autre commencent seulement. Je veux que mon unité soit impeccable. J'ai déjà servis 25 ans dans l'armée, vous pouvez aller voir mes états de services. Je veux que soyez aussi irréprochable que moi. Je veux que vous soyez les meilleurs et je sais que vous le serez quelques soit votre passé civil ou militaire. J'ai lu vos dossiers, vous n'êtes pas tous irréprochable mais vous le serez à partir de maintenant. Servez votre partie. Honorez vos couleurs. Je vais vous demander de réciter le code du soldat. 1: Au service des Etats unis, le soldat lui est entièrement dévoué, en tout temps et en tout lieu. Je commence avec eux puis les écoutent.

\- 2: Il accomplit sa mission, avec la volonté de gagner et de vaincre et si nécessaire au péril de sa vie.

3: Maître de sa force, il respecte l'adversaire et veille à épargner les populations.

4: Il obéit aux ordres, dans le respect des lois et des conventions internationales.

5: Il fait preuve d'initiative et s'adapte en toutes circonstances.

6: Soldat professionnel, il entretient ses capacités intellectuelles et physiques et développe sa compétence et sa force morale.

7: Membre d'une équipe solidaire et fraternelle, il agit avec honneur, franchise et loyauté.

8: Attentif aux autres et déterminé à surmonter les difficultés, il œuvre pour la cohésion et le dynamisme de son unité.

9: Il est ouvert sur le monde et la société, et en respecte les différences.

10: Il s'exprime avec réserve pour ne pas porter atteinte à la neutralité des armées en matière philosophique, politique et religieuse.

11: Fier de son engagement, il est toujours partout un ambassadeur de son régiment, de l'armée de Terre et des États unis d'Amérique.

\- Et si je vous dis que... J'ai mes propres règles. Voulez vous les entendre? Sergent chef Rogers. Voulez vous les entendre?

\- Affirmatif. Mon adjudant.

Je souris intérieurement et me lance. "Article 1 : le chef a raison.

Article 2 : le Chef a toujours raison.

Article 3 : même si un subordonné a raison, c'est l'article 1 qui entre en vigueur." je vois les visages se decrisper.

Article 4 : le Chef ne dort pas, il se repose.

Article 5 : le Chef ne mange pas, il se sustente.

Article 6 : le Chef ne boit pas, il se désaltère." là, je vois mes hommes sourirent.

Article 7 : le Chef n'est jamais en retard, il est retenu.

Article 8 : le Chef ne quitte jamais son service, il est appelé.

Article 9 : le Chef ne lit pas son journal pendant le service, il l'étudie.

Article10 : le Chef n'entretient pas des relations avec sa secrétaire, il l'éduque." J'entends à présent des rires dans la chambrée, je souris également a mes conneries. Je ne suis pas un monstre avec eux. Avec moi même peut être mais jamais avec mes hommes.

Article 11 : on entre dans le bureau du Chef avec ses idées personnelles, on en ressort avec les idées du Chef.

Article 12 : le Chef reste le Chef, même en maillot de bain.

Article 13 : plus on critique le Chef, moins on a d'avancement.

Article 14 : le chef est obligé de penser à tout le monde.

Article 15 : le Chef est un indicateur, il faut interdire aux Chefs de se marier pour que leur nombre n'augmente pas." Je ris avec eux et reprend mon discours. "Allez mettez vous à l'aise, je ne veux pas être un adjudant stricte et chiant. Si vous obéissez aux codes du soldat. Si vous respectez tout le corps de l'armée, vos frères d'armes les cviles et moi même, je vous respecterai. Si vous accomplissez des exploits sur vous même. Je serais fier de vous, fiers de mon unité. Je serais cool. Je peux également être stricte quand il le faut. Ne tirez pas sur la corde. Rompez soldat. Rendez-vous a 11h30 au mess.

Je retourne en salle de commandement. Je lis les rapports de missions des autres unités sur place. Rien à changé, en quinze jours à peine qu'est ce qui pourrait changer ? Il est 11h, je sors fumer une clope puis contacte Kate pour lui informer que je suis en Irak. Elle s'inquiète encore, elle s'inquiète toujours. Elle a déjà perdu sans mari dans cette guerre, le père de ses enfants, mon frère.

Il est l'heure de rejoindre ma section. Au mess, je les aperçoi, il se lèvent tous et me saluent. Ils sont sur trois tables différentes. Je rapproche les tables. Et m'installe avec eux. "Bien.. On sera mieux comme ça non. Vous êtes une unité avant d'être un escadron, de toute façon les escadrons ne sont pas encore formés. On les formera cet après midi, demain au plus tard. Bon allez bon appétit."

\- Merci vous aussi, mon adjudant. Je mange avec eux j'essaye de nouer le contact mais c'est pas facile. Je suis plus dans leur trippes, il y a 25 ans d'écart entre moi et le plus jeune de la troupe. En plus de ça je ne suis pas un grand bavard. Hors mis mes inconditionnel speech professionnels. J'ai qu'une hâte en réalité retrouver Philomène.

Je les laisse après manger, je leur donne rendre vous a 13h dans leurs chambrée. En sortant du mess, je revois quelques visages familiers, je souris. Mon ancienne unités. Mes hommes me saluent tous un par un. Ils m'appellent tous encore mon adjudant mais nos relations sont presque plus qu'amicales que professionnelles. je sors à l'air libre et respire à nouveau l'odeur de l'Irak, je regarde continuellement ma montre. Je rejoins la chambre de mes hommes. Je suis pressé. Lorque j'entre, tous ou presque me saluent aussitôt. Je les salue à mon tour. Et convoque tout les hommes, je veux avoir un entretiens d'une quinzaine de minutes en tête à tête avec chacun d'eux. Ça nous prendra toutes l'après midi je pense. Ça leurs laissera le temps de s'acclimater entre eux.

Je procéde par grade et bien-entendu par âge. Le premier est le sergent chef Rogers. Il est droit et est entièrement dévoué à sa patrie ça se voit tout de suite. Je continu avec le sergent Rhodes. Puis enchaînes avec les autres. Tout compte faits, je garde trois dossiers sur le côté. Je les recevrais peut être un peu plus qu'un quart d'heure. Ça fait déjà trois heures que je vois mes hommes, ce sont des hommes vailllant, c'est une bonne pioche tout compte fait. Je renvois le première classe Parker et demande que Jonhson me rejoints dans une dizaine de minutes le temps de fumer une clope. Je l'informe que s'ils veulent fumer qu'il s'y aillent, qu'il n'attendent pas mon véto.

Une clope plus tard et je reviens dans les locaux, le première classe m'attend devant la porte. Il me salue.

\- Mon adjudant.

\- Repos soldat, entrez. Asseyez vous. Bon je vous ai fait venir parmis les derniers. J'ai survolé votre dossier. Il y a un trait rouge sur le mot discipline. J'ai pas voulu chercher. Je préfère que vous m'en parliez. Pourquoi pensez vous méritez cette distinction?

\- Je...

\- Allez y soldat. Je vous écoute, je ne vous juge pas.

\- J'ai volé mon adjudant.

\- Bien, continuez.

\- Ma famille, ma famille avait besoin de... Se nourrir mon adjudant.

\- Vous avez fait de la prison?

\- J'ai été affecté dans un camps de redressement militaire. J'aime la rigueur à présent.

\- Bien. Vous savez à quoi vous tenir, je vous retiens pas, bienvenue à l'unité Delta Johnson.

\- Merci mon adjudant.

\- Appeler moi... Jackson. Merci

Voler pour manger, c'est mal, ce soldat ne volera plus, de toute façon ici, on lui trancherait la main pensais-je. J'entends toquer. Le première classe entre. "Première classe Jackson, mon adjudant."

\- Entrez, asseyez vous. Vous avez fait deux ans de services?

\- C'est exacte mon adjudant.

\- Avez vous eu des démêlé avec la justice civile ou pénale?

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Expliquez moi.

\- J'ai... Ôté la vie à un homme sans y avoir été autorisé.

\- Et maintenant vous vous y sentez autoriser.

\- Je n'oterais que la vie des ennemis des États unis mon adjudant.

\- Vous avez fait du carcéral?

\- Non mon adjudant. Légitime défense mon adjudant.

\- Bien je vous laisse repartir. Bienvenue dans l'unité Delta.

\- Bien mon adjudant, merci mon adjudant.

\- Appellez le dernier. S'il vous plait.

Si ce soldat n'a pas dit une seule fois mon adjudant, il ne l'a jamais dis. Pensais-je. C'est un bon élément malgrés son passé. Je range tout les dossiers. Et garde le dernier en main. Je le refeuillette avant qu'il ne débarque. Trois mois de services dont un mois au gnouff. il commence bien celui là.

Il frappe et entre. "Première classe Maximoff, mon adjudant."

\- Entrez! Asseyez vous... Et ben dites moi. Trois mois services donc un aux gnouff vous y allez fort. Je vais avoir du fil à retordre avec vous ou vous allez vous calmez?

\- Je vais me calmer mon adjudant. La carrière militaire et mon seul repli.

\- Repli? La vie militaire n'est pas un repli c'est un choix, une vocation, une carrière.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas de diplôme, j'ai fais une erreur, j'ai payé pour ça. Je veux me racheter en opex mon adjudant.

\- J'espère bien. J'espère que je n'aurais pas de soucis avec vous. Pourquoi êtes vous allé au gnouff?

\- Une bagarre.

\- Pour une bagarre? Un mois?

\- Je l'ai blessé à l'arme blanche.

\- OK... Bon... Je pensais que vos 25 ans ferait de vous le soldat le plus responsable, j'espère ne pas me tromper. Vous êtes le plus âgé de l'unité.

\- Après vous mon adjudant .

\- Merci de me le rappeler. Je souris jaune ce soldat est peut être le pire des trois. "Bienvenue dans l'unité Delta. Vous pouvez disposer. Vous avez quartier libre. Dites leur d'être à 6h tapante au garde vous. Vous pouvez profiter de votre soirée enfin pas trop quand même. Evitez les bagarres. Bonne soirée Maximoff. "

\- Bonne soirée mon commandant. Dis Maximoff en sortant.

"Mon adjudant, je suis adjudant et non commandant." soufflais-je à moi même. Le première classe parti, je referme définitivement ses dossiers et les range. je les ressortirait si seulement j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je préfère juger par moi même. Voir de mes propres yeux. Et laissez la chance aux soldats de montrer ce qu'ils valent. Je regarde ma montre 17h45. Je suis déjà naze et j'ai rien fais.


	4. chapitre 3

Un nouveau chapitre de nos militaires chéris.

 **Marche** **ou crève**

 **Chapitre 03**

.

 **J-85** suite bis.

Je prends mon iPod, mes toutes nouvelles piles et m'éloigne des baraquements préfabriqués. Je m'installe au loin, je ferme les yeux, je m'assoupie un peu. Je me réveille à l'heure du repas du soir. Quelques hommes de mon nouvel unité me font signe de la tête. Je mange avec un sous officier que je connais bien et d'autre que je connais moins bien.

J'ai hâte d'être dans mon pieu. En sortant je vais à l'armurerie. Je récupère Philomène. Je la regarde. Sa lunette hyper performante, sa cadence de tir parfaite. Ma poignet grip. Je souri à l'armurier. Et vais dans ma chambre. Je démonte Philomène et la nettoie complément. Les grains de sables s'infiltrent partout. Je la lubrifie. Je vides mes 12 chargeur et les recharge. Je dépose mon arme sur mon bureau. Rentre dans mon lit. Je sors mes photos, les plaques les embrasse et m'endors.

 **J-84**

À 4h30, mon réveil sonne. Je me lave vite fait et vais réveiller mon unité. Je vois leur visage fatigués. Tous n'ont pas l'habitude de se lever à une heure aussi matinal. Je leur laisse 30 minutes pour se laver et s'habiller. Puis à six heures, je fais l'inspection. Tout est impeccable. Ils sont habillés, leurs rangers sont cirées. On se dirige sur la place des morts. On fait la levée des couleurs. Ensuite c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. On se reverra à 9h sur le champs de mars improvisé du camps.

Ils sont tous aligné face à moi quand je sors. Je forme les escadrons. J'appelle mes deux lieutenant. Le sergent chef Rogers et le sergent Rhodes.

\- Sergent chef Rogers, vous êtes le chef du groupe un, vous êtes en reconnaissance. sergent Rhodes, chef de groupe deux et reco. On va continuer dans l'assaut. sniper groupe un: Caporal Barnes. Groupe deux: Première classe Jackson. Anti sniper groupe un: Caporal Potts. Groupe deux: Caporal Remington.

\- Le groupe de soutien. Artilleur groupe un: 1 ère classe Johnson. Groupe deux: Caporal Stark. Le doc: le sergent Wilson. Groupe deux: caporal chef première classe Wallace.

\- Les arrières. L'armurier et responsable magasin: Première classe parker. Groupe deux: caporal Banner. Operateur de communication: Première classe Maximoff. Groupe deux: première classes David. Bon les escouades sont formés, on va aller à l'armurerie. Parker, Banner. Vous ferez nos commandes. Écoutez bien ce que vous dira l'armurier. On y va.

On se dirige à l'armurerie. Je leur confie chacun leurs arme, leur fournie aussi des lunettes pare balle basique.

\- Bon ce joujou en est pas un, c'est votre ami le plus proches, vous ne serez jamais plus sans lui. Il vous faudra la bichonner. Bon premièrement enlever vos chargeur. Là, c'est la sécurité, elle doit être mise tout le temps. Vous visez, vous enlevez la sécurité, vous tirez. Vous la remettez aussitôt fini. Surtout ici. Ici c'est la position coup par coup. Ici le mode rafale. Bon. Vous mettez vos lunettes, on va aller tirer.

Deux par deux je les fait tirer. Je vois qui sait se servir d'une arme à feu et ceux qui sont moins à l'aise. Sans aucuns doutes les plus gradés sont les plus à l'aise. À une exception prêt, Wallace semble galérer. Ils sort tout droit de l'école militaire pourtant. Il n'est jamais parti au combat. Les autres se débrouillent bien, sauf Parker Wallace et Maximoff. Rhodes prends tout de suite Wallace en mains, Rogers, Parker. je m'occupe de Maximoff celui qui a le plus de mal.

J'essaye de lui montrer comment tenir son arme, c'est un désastre. Il est à deux doigts de se déboîter l'épaule. Je serre les dents en voyant le recul de son arme taper son épaule. Au bout de quelques tire j'arrête le carnage. Comment l'armée à pu envoyer en Irak des hommes qui n'ont probablement jamais tirer. Qui n'ont probablement pas été formés non plus. J'ai l'impression avec Potts, Parker,Jackson et johnson sans compté Maximoff, l'armée s'est foutu de ma gueule. Je m'en fout d'avoir des premières classes tout ce que je demande c'est qu'ils soient formés un minimum. "Arrêtez vous soldat." Pietro pose l'arme, je remet la sécurité, chose qu'il n'a pas fait. "Avez vous déjà tirer à l'arme à feu avant?"

\- Euh.. Euh... Une fois mon adjudant... Un.. Mp5 je crois. Me répond Maximoff.

\- Bien. Prenez votre arme et suivez moi. Assied vous à terre. Je le fais s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol. On est dehors un peu a l'écart. Le soleil tape sur nos épaules. On est tout les deux en maillot, une casquette vissée sur la tete. J'ai mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

"si jai bien retenu vous avez fait deux mois de classes. C'est peu, très peu, trop peu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, ils vous ont envoyé en Irak. Je vais vous former moi même. C'est le boulot d'un adjudant. On va commencer par decouvrir cet arme. Une m4, les munitions sont de 7,62. Sa Portée maximale est de 3 600 mètre, la Portée dites pratique est d'environ 500-600 mètres. Sa cadence de tir est situé entre 700-950 coups par minutes et approche une Vitesse initiale de 880 mètres par seconde." derriere mes lunettes, je le vois me regarder comme un gosse. Personne ne lui avait apprit les bases. "Les chargeurs: on a que des 30 coups, c'est pour ça qu'on se balades avec plein de chargeur. Bon vous pouvez toujours en acheter j'en deux de 100 et quatre de 50, moi par exemples. Plus les 6 chargeur de 30 livrés avec le packtage. Ma m4 est un peu plus équipé que la votre J'ai une poignet reg fab pour parfaire la prise en main, je dois en avoir une qui traine dans mes affaires une types fab, elle est pas ergo, mais plusieurs position, c'est assez pratique. J'ai un bipieds fab défense, toi non. je vous en trouverais un ... Ça vous facilitera la tâche pour la visée." Derrière mes lunettes indice 50 il ne voit pas mes yeux. Mais lui il me regarde et écoute tout ce que je dis. "En parlant de visée. Votre lunette est une" je me penche vers sa lunette et regarde l'indice... Une 9 fois 32. La mienne est une 12 par 44. Bon demontons déjà la poignet et le bipied. Votre lunette est fixé sur un mail RIS. Vous aurez besoin d'une clé BTR. Je dois en avoir une petite dizaine. je vous en filerais une. D'ailleurs... Caporal chef! Vous avez une clé btr ?

\- Oui mon adjudant. Répondit le caporal chef Rogers. En lui tendant aussitôt une clé

\- Tenez. Demontez votre lunette. Bon je vais démonter mon arme doucement, je la remonterais ensuite. je la démontrerais à nouveau, et vous la demonterez en même temps.

Je démonte Philomène devant ses yeux et la remonte. Je démonte une a une les pièces et regarde bien. Si Pietro exécute bien toutes les manoeuvre. Doucement on y arrive. Puis on demonte nos armes a deux. Je lui fais à nouveau démonter son arme et le lui fait remonter. "On va la démonter combien de fois?" demanda t-il soudainement.

\- Autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Mon soldat exécute mes ordres. Au bout de quelques heures, il ne me regarde même plus. Ses mains démontent et remontent son arme sans aucunes aides. Je savais que j'allais y arriver, je suis fiers de lui. Je le laisse faire. Je me lève et vais voir les autres. Barnes, Jackson, Potts et remington s'entraînent au tir de précision. Les artilleurs essayent la mp40, une mitrailleuse. Les autres tirent avec leurs M4. Je les fait arrêter. On part déjeuner. Puis on reviens en zone de tir.

Je les laisse reprendre leurs boulot. Rogers et Rhodes les encadrent correctement. Je prend Maximoff avec moi. "Allez venez on va tester votre M4." Il met directement la cible en joug. "Soufflez première classe Maximoff. Vous êtes crispé. Detendez-vous. Attention au recul. Inspirez, expirez et tirez." Je vois encore l'arme percuter son épaule. "Plaquez la crosse contre votre épaule. Courbez vos épaules légèrement. Pour absorber le choc." Maximoff s'exécute. "Vous voyez ça va mieux. Allez rejoindre les autres... Hep hep! sécurité quand on traverse une zone de non-tir."

Maximoff me sourit, pointe son arme vers moi en mettant la sécurité. Je souffle et repars. Je vais prendre des nouvelles des autres unités et les nouvelles des escouades et escadrons envoyés en mission. Je reviens vers mon équipe. "Prenez une pose les gars.. Hein... Bon aller, il est quatre heures. Vous avez bien progressés, même vous Maximoff. Allez repos. "

Les hommes partent. "Et n'oubliez pas la sécurité!" cri-ai je à leurs encontre. Un seul l'avait oublié: Maximoff. Je vais au mess, prends un café avec les sous officier. Je vais dans ma chambre ensuite. Je m'allonge. Les pieds et les mains croisés derrière la tête. Je sors mon iPod. Et j'écoute la musique. Je sors le chargeur de pile. Et le branche. La musique me detends. C'est la seul chose du monde civil que j'apprécie.

Après le dîner, je repas dans ma chambre et commence à préparer le programme de demain. Il est maintenant 22h. Des hommes d'une autre unités viennent me chercher dans ma chambrée. Je ne suis pas encore couché je prépare le programme de demain, mon collègue non plus. Il se plaint du bruit que font mes hommes, ça commence, je me lève, et vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

À peine je tourne dans le couloir qui amène au dortoir de mon unité que j'entends le bruit. Du cahut, des plaintes, des cris. J'ouvre la porte. Et vois Maximoff allongé à terre, son treillit sur les fesses, ses jambes autour de Jackson.

Tout les autres se mettent au garde à vous. Pietro relâche sa prise. Jackson se lève il a un léger bleu sur la pommette. Pietro, lui est en sang. L'arcade défoncé. Il se lève et me salue aussitôt. Je reste muet face à cet image. Le sang coule sur son oeil gauche pendant quil reste au garde a vous. Il ne bronche pas pour autant.

"Vous commencez bien. Je veux bien être cool mais il y a des limites. Vous avez besoin de vous taper dessus comme des chiffonnier." Je vois le sang couler maintenant le long de son coup sa pisse le sang. "Doc? "

Wallace arrive et regarde sa plaie. Il sors des compresses et arrête le saignement.

\- Il va falloir le recoudre mon adjudant.

Je souffle lourdement. "Vous savez pas faire des combats de boxes sans vous amochez comme cà? Allez extinctions des feux. Maximoff venez avec moi!" Le première classe me suit. On part à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière le recou. Il n'ose pas me regarder. Je reste auprès de lui. J'en suis responsable. Je le raccompagne. "J'ai retrouvé ma poignet pour votre arme. "

\- Merci mon adjudant.

\- Pas moi, Je ne vous remerci pas. À sang! Vous vous battiez à sang ?

\- Je suis désolé mon adjudant.

J'ouvre la porte. "Demain levée à 5h." Dis je avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je suis déçu de lui. Je lui ai donné de mon temps, de ma patience. A démonter et à remonter nos armes. Et lui, il se bat, je pensais faire de lui un bon soldat forgé à la Barton. Je pouvais le forger à ma manière, personne ne l'avait jamais instruits. "C'est qu'un combat de boxe." me dis-je à moi même. "Toi même tu en as fais... Pas à sang mais, oui ça m'es arrivé." Je retourne dans ma chambre et laisse tomber mon programme pour démain, je ferais autre chose demain.


	5. chapitre 4

Ilnsoir tout le monde, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre au total mais j'en ai déjà écrit 19.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 04

.

 **J-83, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak**

Dés les aurores, je me lève et vais les saquer à cinq heures trente. On se retrouve à la levée des couleurs. Je leur fait faire le parcours du combattant tout de juste après.

Ils ne bronchent pas et enchaînent tous les étapes. Certains galèrent plus que d'autre. Maximoff s'en sort plus tôt bien.

Je clos la séance à 12h. Ils partent déjeuner. À leur retour, ils partent en cours. Ils doivent apprendre par coeur le jargon en communication. Ils apprennent tout les lettres. _Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Écho,_ etc etc. Et les nombres. _1 tout seul, 2: 1+1, 3: 1+2, 4: 2+2_ , etc etc.. On ne dit. Pas _DC 29_ mais _Delta Charlie Deux Neuf._ Les positions aussi. On dit. _A_ _trois heures_ pour _A_ _droite._ _A 9 heures_ pour _gauche. Rogers_ pour _reçu, collationner_ pour répéter. Etc etc... Ça à l'air de rien mais dans le milieu militaire c'est important que tous aient le même vocabulaire pour ne pas se perdre. Leur cours se finit à 16h. Je prends les deux sniper et les deux anti sniper de l'unité et les entraînent. Pendant que les autres font du tir librement.

Je suis dans la chambre à m'emmerder royalement quand Logan rentre dans la chambre, il me parle d'un sous officier qui est resté avec ses hommes, il trouve ça pathétique, pas moi. Je devrais moi aussi aller les voir. Il est 23h, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne dorment pas encore.

J'ouvre la porte, la moitié des gars étaient dans leurs lits, il se lèvent. Je leur demande de se recoucher que je ne faisais que passer leur souhaiter bonne nuit. D'autre sont assis à terre. Ils sont six l'un en face de l'autre.. Il y a jonhson, Stark, Wilson, Parker, Barnes et Maximoff. Les jambes écartées devant des canettes pleine et vides. Une capsule retourné sur la pleine. Chacun l'un en face de l'autre. Un caps, je hoche négativement la tête en soufflant. Stark tente de se lever pour me saluer mais se vautre. Wilson le retiens. Je soupire encore. "Vous voulez m'en faire baver?!"

\- C'est rien mon adjudant .. on boit buste un coup. Me répond Maximoff tranquillement.

\- Juste un coup avec 5 canettes vide devant vous. Stark ne tient plus sur ses jambes, Parker à une sale tête. Vous aussi d'ailleurs. Dis-je en le pointant du doigt. Barnes est problablement celui qui tienstient le plus l'alcool avec Wilson. Et johnson picole encore! Cri ai-je jusqu'à ce que johnsn arrêté de boire.

\- Buvez avec nous mon adjudant. Me dit Barnes.

\- OK... Donnez moi s'en une, mais vous allez me faire une série de pompes.

\- Bien mon adjudant. Lance Maximoff fiers de lui.

\- Mais dis pas ça. Se plaint Stark

\- Allez hop. Je commence de décompter. Allez allez!

\- Trop facile. Me dit Maximoff en se mettant en position. Les autres se redressent aussitot pour les voir. Parker et Stark n'ont pas l'air bien. Au bout de 10 pompes, je vois Parker devenir blanc puis deux pompes plus tard, il s'écroule et vomit. Les autres gémissent de dégoût. Stark se retient de vomir, il me regarde s'arrête et met sa main sur sa bouche. Maximoff est dans le même état, il n'a pas l'air bien mais lui garde la tête haute et montre aucunes faiblesses.

\- Wilson arrêtez et occupez vous de Parker. Bah alors Stark on a envie de vomir? on veut abandonner?

\- Oui, mon adjudant. Lâche Stark exténué.

\- Vous me devrez une autre série. Vous aussi Parker. Allez c'est bon arrêtez tous. Vous me devez une série de pompe.

\- Non, mon adjudant, on continu. Cri Maximoff.

\- Maximoff! Arrêtez. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de tout nettoyer. Et merci pour la bière Barnes. Je repars dans la chambre avec une bière un peu chaude mais une bière quand même.

 **J-79, Rasheed** **military base,** **Irak**

Ça fait trois jours que mes hommes travaillent d'arrache pied. Ils se donnent tous à fond. Le quatrième jour, ils ont suivi le cours de tactique du lieutenant Barrel. Hier et aujourdhui, ils sont parti en mission dîtes humanitaire. Déblayage et construction de baraquement pour les irakien. Je suis vraiment fiers deux. Je suis au mess lorsque je les vois revenir. Ils ont l'air épuisés les pauvres. Je leur paie un coup, ils l'ont bien mériter je trouve. Ça fait donc une semaine que je suis à la tête de cet unité. Bien que se sont des têtes brûlés sans expérience, je les trouve parfait. Je suis fiers de mon unité.

On mange ensemble, ils m'expliquent ce qu'il on fait. Ils lmee parlent des irakiens civiles. De leur style de vie. Ils ont l'air fiers d'eux, ils ont de quoi. Après le repas on se sépare c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Demain je leur prépare un cours de cohésion de groupe. Apprendre les déplacement, la communication gestuelle et connaitre leur nom de code.

Pencher sur mes cours de déplacements, j'essaye de me souvenir des vraies noms car au fur et à mesure on ne parlent que gestuellement. Demain je devrais mettre des mots sur ces geste. Je suis concentré quand on frappe à ma porte. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à une demoiselle.

\- Adjudant, il y a eu une bagarre au mess, je suis navrée mais...

\- Cest un de mes hommes?! Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Le première classe Maximoff.

\- pff.

Je vais a l'infirmerie, Pietro à l'arcade ouverte encore, je lui met un poing dans la tronche, et du coup, il a la lèvre ouverte. " Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça Maximoff ?"

Il me regarde les yeux troublés, il a l'air de s'en vouloir. Le sang de sa lèvre coule. J'attrape un sac de glaçon et lui lance dans la gueule. Et repars.

 **J-78, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Au petit matin, je les réveil. On fait la levée des couleurs, on déjeune puis on se retrouve en salle de débriefing. Je leur apprends tout ce que je sais sur les déplacements. On part ensuite déjeuner.

On reprend ensuite les cours. Et ils m'informent de leurs noms de code. Rogers: capsicle. Rhodes: Rhodey. Wallace: Gromit ou doc. Wilson: Faucon ou doc. Banner: Hulk. Potts: Carotte. Remington: Bullseye. Barnes: Bucky. Stark: Iron man. Maximoff: Quicksilver. David: Punisher. Johnson: Bim. Jackson: Ultron. Parker: Spidey. Je leur informe de mon nom de code. Qui est Hawkeye.

On sort ensuite et applique les déplacement appris ce matin. On s'arrête à 18h30. Je pars appeler Kate dans ma chambre.

Avant d'aller au mess je pense à Maimoff, il fait que des couilles et jen ai marre de le couvrir. je vais le voir, il est dans dans la chambre et est occupé à remonter son arme. Il se lève des mon entrée et me salue, je le prend par la mâchoire et regarde sa blessure à la lèvre.

\- Vous avez eut mal première classe? Demandai-je sadiquement.

\- Non mon adjudant. Me réponds Maximoff.

\- Vous aimez les coups?

\- J'aime ma patrie mon adjudant. Me répond ce sale gosse. Je souris à ça.

\- Bonne réponse... Repos!

Je m'en vais, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire du coup, il m'a coupé la chique. Je me retourne en arrivant à la porte.." Désolé mais je crois que vous l'aviez mérité."

\- Je l'ai mérité mon adjudant. Me dit Maximoff avant de reprendre ses affaires.

Je sors de leur chambre, ce mec me surprendra toujours. C'est un bon soldat malgré ses conneries les plus tordu. Contrairement à lui, moi j'étais exemplaire, mais Barney lui ressemblait. Bien qu'il voulait prouver à mon père qu'il pouvait être un bon soldat. Il en faisait des conneries avec ses collègues. Heureusement papa avait le long bras et Barney échappait aux sanctions les plus lourdes. Je suis comme mon père avec lui. Je le couvre. J'ai envie de le protéger et de lui donner sa chance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me pousse à le faire. Mais je le fais. Je vais vers le mess manger et boire un coup avec les sous off puis vais me coucher directement.


	6. Chapter 5

un nouveau chapitre est arrivé, un peu triste, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Naeri: Il ne me manque aucun mots, enfin normalement. C'est juste que ce sont des ordres militaires donc court. Pas de longues phrases, juste des ordres. Et puis il suffit d'un point mal placé pour que le site supprime des mots. Bref. Merci de continuer à me lire malgré tout et de continuer à commenter ça me fait plaisir.

Allez je vous laisse lire. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève.**

Chapitre 06

.

 **J-74, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Je me lève d'un pas mécanique et vais réveiller mes gars, enfin les saquer, leurs mettre un coup de nerfs pour qu'ils soient bien réveiller.

Du bout du couloir, je les entends chahuter. J'ouvre la porte et gueule un bon coups.

\- Gaaaaarde à vous! Tout les hommes courent devant leurs lits et me saluent. Certain sont caleçon, certain sont en tenue réglementaire et d'autre en tenue de sport. J'attends qu'ils aient tous repris leurs souffles. Je fais les cents pas devant eux et les scrutes un par un. "C'est quoi ce bordel? on vous entends au bout du pays !"

Je me retourne de l'autre côtés de la rangée et vois Potts les cheveux dégoulinant au sol. "Qu'est ce qui vous ai arrivé à vous?"

\- On m'a réveiller avec de l'eau mon adjudant. Dit seulement Potts.

\- De l'eau?!

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Qui est le trouble fête? Demande ai-je machinalement.

\- Je ne sais pas mon adjudant. Je lui pose la question. Mais en réalité je m'enfout un peu, c'est que de l'eau et je suis sûre de déjà savoir qui est le coupable. Et je crois même savoir la raison.

\- Votre chambrée est dégueulasse, nous sommes pas des porcs ! Nous sommes des soldats des états Unis d'Amerique. Vous avez une demie-heure pour vous laver! vous habiller! cirer vos rangers et nettoyer moi cette putain de chambre!

Je repard illico me laver, j'attends patiemment qu'il soit l'heure de les secouer encore. j'afûte ma baillonnette en attendant puis je repars dans leur chambre. J'entre sans sommation .

\- Garde a vous! Repos! J'espère pour vous que tout est niquel! je ne suis pas d'humeurs aujourd'hui. Je veux vous voir à 6h tapante sur la champs de Mars.

Je repars, mon commandant m'interpelle. Nous partirons en mission demain.

Je rejoins ensuite mon unité sur le champs de Mars puis je leurs annonce la mission. On se prépare. Ils passent au mess. Puis on se rejoint tous en salle de briefing. Je prends note de la mission en même temps qu'eux. On étudie les plans et voit nos tactiques d'approche. Pour cet opération on se divise en trois équipes. C'est une mission de sauvetage. Une famille civile américaine.

On part déjeuner, puis on révise toute notre stratégie et vérifions nos barda. Je les laisse ensuite tranquille, on part au petit matin.

 **J-73, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Il est 3h, je vais rejoindre mon unité, ils sont tous prêt à partir. Rogers et son escadron prend par le Nord Est. Rhodes prends vers le Nord Ouest. Et moi vers le nord. Je suis en reconnaissance, sniper. Potts est anti sniper. Banner et Johnson en soutien et Maximoff en arrière. Ça fait déjà 4h que l'on marche. On arrive à proximité d'une ville abandonné, enfin une ville fantôme.

 **Périphérie de Baghdad, Irak.**

Je pars en reco. Dans ma lunette, je ne vois pas grand chose. C'est calme, c'est bien trop calme.

\- Hawkeye pour Quicksilver.

\- Quicksilver parlez.

\- Le secteur 1 est clair. Risque d'embuscade. Rejoignez le point Alpha.

\- Quicksilver bien reçu, terminé.

Je regarde à nouveau dans ma lunette, c'est vraiment bien trop calme. J'entends des bruits de branches derrière moi.

\- Quicksilver pour Hawkeye. Rapport.

\- Quicksilver, on arrive sur point Alpha. On voit l'objectif.

Je me retourne et vois la lunette de Potts. J'entends des balles fusées, Potts en prend une dans la nuque.

\- Doc! Doc! Carotte est touché au point Alpha. Une balle dans la nuque. Demande d'intervention secteur 1! Je répète besoin du doc et d'intervention! Quicksilver vous me recevez?

\- Quicksilver pour Hawkeye. J'ai plus de visu de Hulk et de Bim.

\- Je reste au point Alpha. Rejoignez moi. Hawkeye. terminé.

Une main sur la blessure de Potts, l'autre sur le talkie, j'attends Maximoff.

\- Putain Potts restez avec nous.

\- Mon adjudant... Bafouille t-il. "Je suis désolé."

\- Potts je vous laisserez pas... Potts!

\- Dites à ma mère que...

Je sents sa vie d'échapper. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est décédé. Je lâche le talkie et presse sa jubulaire. Il n'a plus de poul. Je lui ferme les yeux. Décroche une de ses plaques d'identification. On viendra le chercher après. J'entends des tirs. Je place quelques branche sur lui. Je veux récupérer son corps en entier et le ramener auprès de sa famille. Je vois au loin Maximoff. Il arrive paniqué, je le rejoins.

\- Quicksilver allons à couvert! Je regarde par ma lunette. "Dés que je te le dis, tu cours à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Pret?"

\- Prêt.

\- Go.

Maximoff court entre ses murs. Je le suits peu après. On entends de grosses ripostes. "Hawkeye pour Delta Bravo et Charlie. Nous sommes cernés. Aucun visu sur Hulk et Bim. Carotte est à terre. Terminé.

\- Potts?! Potts? Où est Potts? Demande Quicksilver.

\- Il n'est plus des nôtres. Dis-je en armant mon arme, le regard vissé entre deux volets

Je me retourne et vois Quicksilver devenir blanc.

\- Ils ont tué Potts! Ils vont nous décimer... En plus le doc est de l'autre côté et... Le premier classe se laisse tomber contre un mur qui tombait déjà en ruine. "Je suis coincé avec le plus haut gradé! vous êtes une cible!" Dit le soldat en attrapant ma veste. Je défaits ses mains tremblantes de ma veste.

\- Hey première classe calmez vous..

\- Ils vont nous tué, on est fait comme des rats! je veux pas mourir ici. Vous sentez? Me demande Maximoff. J'essaye de rester calme face à ce soldat paniqué.

\- Maximoff calmez-vous et tenez votre position.

\- Vous sentez cet odeur de sang et de poudre?! Vous sentez mon adjudant!?... Vous.. Pietro suffoque devant moi. Je suis entre énervement et compassion envers lui "et Je"

\- Maximoff! Cri ai-je pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Je suis toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit autour de nous.

\- Je me sents pas bien. Je me sents pas bien. Dit-il en boucle. Son dos commence à glisser contre le mur.

\- Maximoff hey! Je me place face à lui. Le regarde dans les yeux... "Pietro calmez-vous.." Mais merde! C'est lui... C'est ce mec, le mec du bar, son regard, je m'en souviens... Ces yeux... Merde... C'est lui. Je suis maintenant aussi pétrifié que lui mais pas pour la même raison.

\- Ils vont nous tués... Dit-il presqu'en pleurant.

\- Pietro rappelez-vous de ce que vous m'aviez dit... Mon regard reste planté dans le sien. Je fais tout pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Je ne veux pas perdre un homme de plus. Et surtout pas lui. "Après la bagarre vous m'aviez dit que vous aimiez les coups car vous aimez votre patrie. Regardez votre uniforme, regardez votre manche!" Dis-je en haussant un peu la voix. Je le force à regarder sa propre manche. "C'est le drapeau américain. Pietro... Battez vous pour l'Amérique, battez vous pour elle..." Il commence à se calmer, à respirer normalement. Ma main glisse derrière sa nuque entre sa veste et son casque.

\- Ça va aller... Hein calmez vous.

\- Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi je vous ai dis ça... Je me suis engagé par dépit... Je ne sais rien foutre de mes dix doigts. Dit-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Je me met à sa hauteur et le force à me regarder encore une fois. Je suis à deux centimètre de lui, nos casques se percutent tellement on est proche.

\- Battez vous pour vous alors... Battez vous pour votre vie... Pietro regardez-vous, vous êtes un bon soldat, je crois en vous. Murmure ai-je.

\- Mon adjudant... Je suis désolé... Me dit-il les yeux humide.

\- Ne le sois pas... Relève toi! Je lui tends la main, il la saisit. Je me relève, ma main est toujours la sienne. Il ne se lève pas pour autant.

\- Vous croyez vraiment en moi? Me demande le première classe. Il a l'air surpris que quelqu'un croit en lui.

\- Biensure Maximoff sinon je vous aurais laisser croupir ici. Il est toujours accroupi. Il me regarde, les yeux pétillant, il fallait juste lui dire qu'il était important. Il se lève à présent. "Aller venez... On va aller se battre pour nos frères morts au combats, pour notre liberté et pour la liberté des civiles.. Allez première classe Maximoff, du nerf! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre.

\- Je vous suit mon adjudant. Dit-il seulement en engageant un chargeur.

On sort du bâtiment je vois au loin une lunette.

\- Restez derrière moi. Lunette en visu a 2h. Je regarde et aperçois Barnes. "C'est Bucky. Faites un appel radio. Dites lui qu'on l'a en visu."

\- Bucky pour Quicksilver on t'a en visu. On est à 10h.

\- Bucky, Bien recu. Je vous vois. On a récupérer Hulk et Bim. On nettoie la zone. Charlie s'occupe de l'objectif.

\- Dites leurs qu'on se rejoint en foxtrot. Dis-je à Pietro.

\- Quicksilver pour toute les unités. Point d'extraction foxtrot. Je répète. Point d'extraction foxtrot.

\- Ultron, Charlie. Bien reçu. Terminé

\- Spidey, Bravo. Bien reçu. Terminé.

\- Bon on va y aller. Je regarde dans la direction du point foxtrot. "Quand je te le dis.

\- J'ai compris je coure vers foxtrot. Je pensais que tout à était nettoyé? Me demande Maximoff.

\- Je me méfie. Prêt?

\- Prêt.

J'attends quelques seconde puis donne le signal. Il court se mettre à l'abris puis il me donne le signale pour que je le rejoigne. Arrivé au point foxtrot, on aperçois l'objectif. Un couple, une enfant de 11 ans et un autre de 5.

\- Mon adjudant. Dit de suite le chef d'escadron Alpha.

\- Rogers. Il faut que Alpha escorte l'objectif. Le reste on doit aller récupérer le corps de Potts. Il est sur Alpha.

\- Bien. Répondit le chef de l'escadron. Rogers rassemble ses hommes. Bim et Hulk les accompagne.

On se met en route on est à l'affût. On est 7 à présent sur l'objectif. C'est bien plus simple qu'à cinq. On retrouve Potts. Maximoff et quelques hommes sont choqués par sa vue.

Spidey, Ultron, et moi transportons le corps de Potts. Les autres assurent notre sécurité. On se relaye pour transporter le corps sans vie de Carotte. Il est presque 15 heures lorsqu'on aperçoit au loin le camps de base. Une voiture nous croise. Ils emmènent le corps de Carotte. On marche le regard vissé sur le sol. Maintenant que la tension et l'adrénaline sont retombés, la tristesse nous atteint.


	7. Chapter 6

**Mes chapitres étant très court je les ai déjà rallonger. Pour votre plus grand bonheur d'en lire plus.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

* * *

 **Marche ou crève.**

Chapitre 06

.

 **J-74, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Je me lève d'un pas mécanique et vais réveiller mes gars, enfin les saquer, leurs mettre un coup de nerfs pour qu'ils soient bien réveiller.

Du bout du couloir, je les entends chahuter. J'ouvre la porte et gueule un bon coups.

\- Gaaaaarde à vous! Tout les hommes courent devant leurs lits et me saluent. Certain sont caleçon, certain sont en tenue réglementaire et d'autre en tenue de sport. J'attends qu'ils aient tous repris leurs souffles. Je fais les cents pas devants eux et les scrutes un par un. "C'est quoi ce bordel on vous entends au bout du pays !"

Je me retourne de l'autre côtés de la rangée et vois Potts les cheveux dégoulinant au sol. "Qu'est ce qui vous ai arrivé à vous?"

\- On m'a réveiller avec de l'eau mon adjudant.

\- De l'eau?!

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Qui est le trouble fête?

\- Je ne sais pas mon adjudant. Je lui pose la question. Mais en réalité je m'enfout un peu, c'est que de l'eau et je suis sûre de déjà savoir qui est le coupable. Et je crois même savoir la raison.

\- Votre chambrée est dégueulasse, nous sommes pas des porcs ! Nous sommes des soldats des états Unis d'Amerique. Vous avez une demie heure pour vous laver! vous habiller! cirer vos rangers et nettoyer moi cette putain de chambre!

Je repard illico me laver, j'attends patiemment qu'il soit l'heure de les secouer encore. j'afûte ma baillonnette en attendant puis je repars dans leur chambre. J'entre sans sommation .

\- Garde a vous! Repos! J'espère pour vous que tout est niquel! je ne suis pas d'humeurs aujourd'hui. Je veux vous voir à 6h tapante sur la champs de Mars.

Je repars, mon commandant m'interpelle. Nous partirons en mission demain.

Je rejoins ensuite mon unité sur le champs de Mars puis je leurs annonce la mission. On est exemptes de corvées. On se prépare. Ils passent au mess. Puis on se rejoint tous en salle de briefing. Je prends note de la mission en même temps qu'eux. On étudie les plans et voit nos tactiques d'approche. Pour cet opération on se divise en trois équipes. C'est une mission de sauvetage. Une famille civile américaine.

On part déjeuner, puis on révise toute notre stratégie et vérifions nos barda. Je les laisse ensuite tranquille, on part au petit matin.

 **J-73, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Il est 3h, je vais rejoindre mon unité, ils sont tous prêt à partir. Rogers et son escadron prend par le Nord Est. Rhodes prends vers le Nord Ouest. Et moi vers le nord. Je suis en reconnaissance, sniper. Potts est anti sniper. Banner et Johnson en soutien et Maximoff en arrière. Ça fait déjà 4h que l'on marche. On arrive à proximité d'une ville abandonné, enfin une ville fantôme.

 **Périphérie de Baghdad, Irak.**

Je pars en reco. Dans ma lunette, je ne vois pas grand chose. C'est calme, c'est bien trop calme.

\- Hawkeye pour Quicksilver.

\- Quicksilver parlez.

\- Le secteur 1 est clair. Risque d'embuscade. Rejoignez le point Alpha.

\- Quicksilver bien reçu, terminé.

Je regarde à nouveau dans ma lunette, c'est vraiment bien trop calme. J'entends des bruits de branches derrière moi.

\- Quicksilver pour Hawkeye. Rapport.

\- Quicksilver, on arrive sur point Alpha. On voit l'objectif.

Je me retourne et vois la lunette de Potts. J'entends des balles fusées, Potts en prend une dans la nuque.

\- Doc! Doc! Carotte est touché au point Alpha. Une balle dans la nuque. Demande d'intervention secteur 1! Je répète besoin du doc et d'intervention! Quicksilver vous me recevez?

\- Quicksilver pour Hawkeye. J'ai plus de visu de Hulk et de Bim.

\- Je reste au point Alpha. Rejoignez moi. Hawkeye. terminé.

Une main sur la blessure de Potts, l'autre sur le talkie, j'attends Maximoff.

\- Putain Potts restez avec nous.

\- Mon adjudant... Bafouille t-il. "Je suis désolé."

\- Potts je vous laisserez pas... Potts!

\- Dites à ma mère que...

Je sents sa vie d'échapper. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est décédé. Je lâche le talkie et presse sa jubulaire. Il n'a plus de poul. Je lui ferme les yeux. Décroche une de ses plaques d'identification. On viendra le chercher après. J'entends des tirs. Je place quelques branche sur lui. Je veux récupérer son corps en entier et le ramener auprès de sa famille. Je vois au loin Maximoff. Il arrive paniqué, je le rejoins.

\- Quicksilver allons à couvert! Je regarde par ma lunette. "Dés que je te le dis, tu cours à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Pret?"

\- Prêt.

\- Go.

Maximoff court entre ses murs. Je le suits peu aprè entends des grosses ripostes. "Hawkeye pour Delta Bravo et Charlie. Nous sommes cernés. Aucun visu sur Hulk et Bim. Carotte est à terre. Terminé.

\- Potts?! Potts? Où est Potts? Demande Quicksilver.

\- Il n'est plus des nôtres. Dis-je en armant mon arme, le regard vissé entre deux volets

Je me retourne et vois Quicksilver devenir blanc.

\- Ils ont tué Potts! Ils vont nous décimer... En plus le doc est de l'autre côté et... Le premier classe se laisse tomber contre un mur qui tombait déjà en ruine. "Je suis coincé avec le plus haut gradé! vous êtes une cible!" Dit le soldat en attrapant ma veste. Je défaits ses mains tremblantes de ma veste.

\- Hey première classe calmez vous..

\- Ils vont nous tué, on est fait comme des rats! je veux pas mourir ici. Vous sentez? Me demande Maximoff. J'essaye de rester calme face à ce soldat paniqué.

\- Maximoff calmez vous et tenez votre position.

\- Vous sentez cet odeur de sang et de poudre?! Vous sentez mon adjudant!?... Vous.. Pietro suffoque devant moi. Je suis entre énervement et compassion envers lui "et Je"

\- Maximoff! Cri-ai je pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Je suis toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit autour de nous.

\- Je me sents pas bien. Je me sents pas bien. Dit-il en boucle. Son dos commence à glisser contre le mur.

\- Maximoff hey! Je me place face à lui. Le regarde dans les yeux... "Pietro calmez-vous.." Mais merde! C'est lui... C'est ce mec, le mec du bar, son regard ?, je m'en souviens... Ces yeux... Merde... C'est lui. Je suis maintenant aussi pétrifié que lui mais pas pour la même raison.

\- Ils vont nous tués... Dit '-il presqu'en pleurant.

\- Pietro rappelez-vous de ce que vous m'aviez dit... Mon regard reste planté dans le sien. Je fais tout pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Je ne veux pas perdre un homme de plus. Et surtout pas lui. "Après la bagarre vous m'aviez dit que vous aimiez les coups car vous aimez votre patrie. Regardez votre uniforme, regardez votre manche!" Dis-je en haussant un peu la voix. Je le force à regarder sa propre manche. "C'est le drapeau américain. Pietro... Battez vous pour l'Amérique, battez vous pour elle..." Il commence à se calmer, à respirer normalement. Ma main glisse derrière sa nuque entre sa veste et son casque.

\- Ça va aller... Hein calmez vous.

\- Je ne sais meme pas pourquoi je vous ai dis ça... Je me suis engagé par dépit... Je ne sais rien foutre de mes dix doigts. Dit-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Je me met à sa hauteur et le force à me regarder encore une fois. Je suis à deux centimètre de lui, nos casques se percutent tellement on est proche.

\- Battez vous pour vous alors... Battez vous pour votre vie... Pietro regardez-vous, vous êtes un bon soldat, je crois en vous. Murmura ai-je.

\- Mon adjudant... Je suis désolé... Me dit-il les yeux humide.

\- Ne le sois pas... Relève toi! Je lui tends la main, il la saisit. Je me relève, ma main est toujours la sienne. Il ne se lève pas pour autant.

\- Vous croyez vraiment en moi? Me demande le première classe. Il a l'air surpris que quelqu'un croit en lui.

\- Biensure Maximoff sinon je vous aurais laisser croupir ici. Il est toujours accroupi. Il me regarde, les yeux pétillant, il fallait juste lui dire qu'il était important. Il se lève à présent. "Aller venez... On va aller se battre pour nos frères morts au combats, pour notre liberté et pour la liberté des civiles.. Allez première classe Maximoff, du nerf! Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre.

\- je vous suit mon adjudant. Dit-il seulement en engageant un chargeur.

On sort du bâtiment je vois au loin une lunette.

\- Reste derrière moi. Lunette en visu a 2h. Je regarde et aperçois Barnes. "C'est Bucky. Fait un appel radio. Dit lui qu'on l'a en visu."

\- Bucky pour Quicksilver on t'a en visu. On est à 10h.

\- Bucky, Bien recu. Je vous vois. On a récupérer Hulk et Bim. On nettoie la zone. Charlie s'occupe de l'objectif.

\- Dit leurs qu'on se rejoint en foxtrot. Dis-je a Pietro.

\- Quicksilver pour toute les unités. Point d'extraction foxtrot. Je répète. Point d'extraction foxtrot.

\- Ultron, Charlie. Bien reçu. Terminé

\- Spidey, Bravo. Bien reçu. Terminé.

\- Bon on va y aller. Je regarde dans la direction du point foxtrot. "Quand je te le dis.

\- J'ai compris je coure vers foxtrot. Je pensais que tout à était nettoyé? Me demande Maximoff.

\- Je me méfie. Prêt?

\- Prêt.

J'attends quelques seconde puis donne le signal. Il court se mettre à l'abris puis il me donne le signale pour que le rejoigne. Arrivé au point foxtrot, on aperçois l'objectif. Un couple, une enfant de 11 ans et un autre de 5.

\- Mon adjudant. Dit de suite le chef d'escadron Alpha.

\- Rogers. Il faut que Alpha escorte l'objectif. Le reste on doit aller récupérer le corps de Potts. Il est sur Alpha.

\- Bien. Répondit le chef de l'escadron. Rogers rassemble ses hommes. Bim et Hulk les accompagne.

On se met en route on est à l'affût. On est 7 à présent sur l'objectif. C'est bien plus simple qu'à cinq. On retrouve Potts. Maximoff et quelques hommes sont choqués par sa vue.

Spidey, Ultron, et moi transportons le corps de Potts. Les autres assurent notre sécurité. On se relaye pour transporter le coprs sans vie de Carotte. Il est presque 15 heures lorsqu'on aperçoit au loin le camps de base. Une voiture nous croise. Ils emmènent le corps de Carotte. On marche le regard vissé sur le sol. Maintenant que la tension et l'adrénaline sont retombés, la tristesse nous atteint.

 **Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

On va ranger notre matériel et on se rejoint en debrieff. Ils sont tous effondrés. J'ai du mal moi aussi. "On a réussi l'objectif."

\- On a perdu Howard. Dit Maximoff la tête entre les mains.

\- Potts était un bon élément. Dis-je simplement.

\- C'est de ma faute. Ajoute l'opérateur de comm.

\- C'est pas de ta faute Pietro, ils nous ont séparé et on abbatut l'un d'entre nous. Dit Banner.

\- Ils ont isolé le doc. Ajoute Johnson.

\- Mon rôle est de protéger l'unité, je suis vos arrières. Murmure Maximoff.

\- On est en vie Banner, Johnson et moi. Vous avez fais votre boulot. On a sauvé une famille aujourd'hui. Ajoute ai-je calmement.

\- On a perdu Potts. Dit Jackson.

\- Il a sauvé une famille. Dis-je encore.

\- Est ce que ça vaut le coup? Me demande Parker.

\- Deux gamins et leurs parents. Est ce que ça vaut le coups? Je me retourne vers Remington. "Tiens vous, vous avez une famille?"

\- Oui mon adjudant. Me répond Bulleyes.

\- Est ce que ça vaut le coup? Lui demande ai-je. Il lève les yeux puis murmure. "Ça vaut le coup, oui."

\- Bon allez je vais pas vous retenir. C'est relax. Demain aussi. Mes hommes partent, je reste la assis. Rogers reste là.

\- Vous avez fait au mieux mon adjudant. Me rassure le sergent chef.

\- Je sais oui. Surveillez Quicksilver, Ultron et Spidey ils sont l'air d'avoir été beaucoup affecté par la perte de Carotte.

Rogers acquiesse et repart. je me retrouve seul. Je me lève et regarde par la vitre. Je vois quelques un de mes hommes parler. J'en vois d'autre frapper dans un sac. Maximoff et Barnes tirent au snipe. Je ferme les yeux et revois les images de Potts mourir dans mes bras. Les larmes glissent sur mes joues. Potts était une balance, un égoïste mais il était un bon élément, un anti snipe de renom. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Et vois un commandant emmener la famille d'expatrié dans une voiture blindé. On a pas fait ça pour rien. Potts n'est pas mort en vain. Il est mort pour eux. Pour sauver une famille américaine. J'essuie mes larmes et vais rechercher Germaine avant de rejoindre Barnes et Maximoff en zone de tir.

En m'approchant de mes hommes, je me souviens du regard de Maximoff. C'est le mec que j'ai croisé à New-York. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnu. En tout cas moi, il m'a fallut deux semaines pour me souvenir de lui. Je m'inscruste à leur côté et tire moi aussi sur une cible. Au bout de vingts minutes Maximoff repart. Puis Barnes part peut après lui. Après avoir tiré toutes mes balles, je rejoins le mess. Je mange peu et pars me coucher.

Dans mon lit lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois Potts me regarder droit dans les yeux et tenter de me dire qu'il aime sa mère. Des larmes glissent à nouveau sur mes joues. Perdre un de mes hommes m'a toujours affecté. Mes hommes font parti de ma famille. Ce sont mes frères.


	8. Chapter 7

merci pour vos reviews ça lmee fait plaisir d'autant que j'en ai pas beaucoups et ne sais pas trop si ça plais. Un nouveau chapitre... Un peu plus long. Et le post mortem de Potts. Et ...

Et ça vous plaire je pense :)

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 07

.

 **J-72, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Je me lève avant les aurores. Je fais la levée des couleurs avec les autres unités, mon unité est en repos aujourd'hui. Il faut savoir s'évader de temps en temps. Moi j'y arrive pas. Je pars me restaurer au mess puis fais du sport toute la matinée. Et cours une bonne partie de l'après midi. Au mess en fin d'après midi je vois quelques hommes. Ils sourient. Ça me fait du bien de les voirs comme ça. Ça change d'hier. Je vais voir Ultron.

\- Première classe Jackson comment allez vous?

\- Je vais bien merci mon adjudant.

\- Vous aviez l'air choqué hier.

\- Voir Carotte... Dans cet état.

\- Son corps est rapatrié aujourd'hui.

\- On a rassemblé ses affaires. Pietro l'avait réveiller avec un verre d'eau de la veille.

\- Je sais oui. Je me doutais que c'était lui. Il l'avait balancé donc... Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je le vois baisser les yeux sur ses plaques d'identification. "Ultron si tu veux parler, je suis là. Je te tutoi car je suis pas là en tant qu'officier subalterne. Je suis là en tant que camarade. D'accord Ultron?

\- Merci Hawkeye. Ça va aller.

Je souris et lui met une tape sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre quelques soldat qui jouent aux fléchettes.

Il est 21h quand je vais me coucher. Je m'endors aussitôt alors que je n'ai pas fais grand chose.

 **J-71, Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Après la levée des couleurs. Je réuni mon unité. On fait du sport. On court dans la base. Et faisons des étirements. L'après midi on fait du tir. Maximoff à bien progressé. Il est encore stressé mais il tient maintenant correctement son fusil. Sans se blesser du moins. On fini par se séparer sur les coups de 18h. Au soir, après le dîner, je vais me poser dehors pour ma clope. Je vois Maximoff et un autre gars sur le muret, ils font le guet ce soir.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il fume un joint dans le camps. Pendant son tour de garde. Je m'approche d'eux

\- Éteignez moi ça le bleu! Lui dis-je en lui foutant une claque sur la bouche. Son joint tombe, il est surprit.

\- Première classe! Soldat première classe! Me dit-il en fronçant des yeux.

\- Vous contestez mes ordres Maximoff ?! Vous vous allez faire un tour au gnouff ? Je me place face à lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas... Me dit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Arrêtez de me poussez à bout... Je ne vous ferez pas ce plaisir de m'énerver contre un incapable! Allez dans votre chambrée vous n'êtes pas en état de nous protégez contre qui que se soit... Allez hop execution!

\- Chef...

\- Maximoff ! Je l'attrape par son t shirt et le fixe. "Vous allez nous mettre en danger alors partez."

Il soupire et se dirige vers la chambre. Je sors une clope et m'appuie sur le muret où était Pietro. Son coéquipier ne bronche pas, il a pas intérêt.

Ma clope fini, je décide d'aller toucher deux mots à Pietro.

Je rentre dans la chambre et me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers lui. Il se lève pour me saluer. Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi? Comment il ose encore me saluer. Je le pousse violemment, il tombe sur son lit, il me regarde pétrifié.

\- Vous êtes défoncé!

\- Non.

\- C'était pas une putain de question! C'était une constation! À terre! Je le regarde, il a les yeux vitreux, explosés, rouges et brillant. Il se faufile à terre et se met en position de pompe aussitôt.

\- J'ai pas dis de me faire une série de pompe! Abdo! Faites moi 20 abdos. Tout de suite! Maximoff se met sur le dos. Je lui marche sur les pieds pour le retenir. Il fait des abdos en me regardant dans les yeux. Son regard de gars déchiré me trouble. Il me trouble. Son regard me trouble. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps. "Clint ne tombe pas amoureux d'un militaire. Et surtout pas celui là." Je vois qu'avec la drogue, il a du mal à suivre. Il transpire. Je vois son front perler. Il a du mal, à quinze abdos, il commence à me faire pitié mais je lacherais rien. Pas de drogue ici. Pas de drogue tout court. Il se laisse tomber au vingtième.

Je défaits mes pieds et m'en vais. "C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois avec ça!"

\- Oui mon adjudant. Entend ai-je avant de sortir

Je vais me coucher. Et repense a Maximoff. C'est un petit con. Autant sur la mission il m'a touché en paniquant mais là, il m'énerve à un point. J'essaye de dormir sans penser à rien, sauf à mes exercices de demain.

 **J-70, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de leur faire faire le parcours du combattant. Je le fais avec eux. On part ensuite se debarbouiller puis on part manger. Au mess on vient me chercher. Une mission de repérage nous est attribué. On doit partir en fin d'après midi. On doit dormir en chemin. Un bataillon véhiculé viendra nous chercher aux aurore. Je dois établir un plan des lieux et un plan d'attaque. Je pourrais y aller avec seulement quelques hommes mais je décide d'y emmener toute l'unité ça fera comme un bivouac. Je leurs annonce la mission. On se prépare. on prend la route. Je divise l'unité. Un escadron ira plus à l'Ouest et l'autre plus à l'Est pour la nuit. On se rejoindra aux aurore avant d'être embarqué par un bataillon.

On marche pendant 2h30 puis on se pose. On établit notre camps. On fera des relèves pour cette nuit. Je deploies l'escadron. Je reste au camps. Tout le monde est à son poste.

 **Yusufiya, Irak.**

On est toujours en position, je suis avec l'escadron de Rogers. Rogers est un peu plus sur les hauteurs. Barnes est aux arrière. Maximoff est le guet du camps, je regarde la carte de commandement. les autres se reposent. Le soir tombe, la fraîcheur, l'humidité, je tranpire, je passe ma main sous mon t shirt et essuie mon front avec celui ci. Je vois le visage de Pietro s'éterniser sur moi au lieu de regarder dans sa lunette.

\- Tenez votre position première classe. Dis-je en ne quittant pas ma carte des yeux.

\- C'est bien plus alléchant à côté de moi qu'en face. Me sort-il. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte celui là. "Que.. Que.. Qu'insinuez vous?"

\- Que vous êtes pas mal du tout MON adjudant. Me lance t-il.

J'avale difficilment ma salive, décidément il veut m'en faire baver. Enfin, on ne peut pas lui reprocher son imagination débordante, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-la. "Mais euh.. Ressaisissez vous Maximoff."

\- Quoi vous allez me balancer? Je suis sûre que non... Pietro regarde à nouveau dans le viseur... "Je vous ai reconnu au premier regard ... Vous étiez exactement pareil ... En sortant de ce bar... Par contre vous .. Vous m'aviez pas reconnu." Il me regarde à nouveau. Je le regarde à mon tour. "J'avais les cheveux plus long. Teinté en blanc et j'avais une barbe d'une semaine... C'est sûr que je suis différent là."

Je plie ma carte et me lève. "Tenez votre position première classe." Je rentre dans la tente de fortune en compagnie de Wilson, Parker et Jonhson...

Il est 21h, c'est l'heure de changer la sentinelle. Wilson, le doc de l'escadron fait le guet, Parker est aux arrière, Jonhson sur les hauteurs

Je leur donne les ordres puis Je fais réchauffer un café sur un galet allume feu.

Pietro s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Je vous balancerai pas mon adjudant, vous êtes mon officier supérieur... Je vous respecte en tant que tel. En plus vous faites partie des meilleurs OS. Et puis étant moi même gay, je vais sûrement pas vous balancer.

\- Mais mais je ne suis pas gay !

\- À d'autre... Me dit-il sans lever les yeux.

Je le regarde, il lève les yeux vers moi. "Je sais que vous l'êtes, et je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le dire, même si c'est complément con, vous avez fait vos preuves je crois. Bonne nuit mon adjudant."

\- Bonne nuit Maximoff. Dis-je en le suivant du regard.

Je regarde mon café, il fume, je le prends dans les mains. Mon fusil est toujours accroché et prêt à tirer. Je sors les photos de ma famille, puis les plaques. Je caresse les noms de mes aïeul. Eux n'avaient pas se souci d'homosexualité. Oui c'est un souci d'être homo. Si quelqu'un découvrait que je suis gay ma carrière serait foutu. Ça aussi un avantage d'être gay, on engrossera personne. Et personne ne nous empecherait de partir en opex. Je ferme les yeux et pense à mes.. Ex.. Ou plutôt conquêtes. Le dernier mec que je me suis fait est un burocrate. C'était pas sérieux, bien qu'il soit ma plus longue relation, 1an. Il m'a quitté, car je voulais pas arrêter. Je ne voulais pas rester. Il m'a quitter, i mois. Quand j'ai reçu mon ordre de mission. Je lui ai dis que j'avais deux semaines de permission et que je partais 3 mois. On s'est embrouillé, enfin je l'ai embrouillé car il ne voulait pas me laisser repartir. Il m'a quitté. Bon debarra.

Je bois mon café et vais dans la tente. Je règle ma montre sur 3h. Pour remplacer les autres. Je suis entre Rogers et Maximoff, Bucky dors au bout de nos têtes. Je ferme les yeux. Mais c'est dur de dormir dans la même tente que Maximoff du coup. Il m'a carrément avoué qu'il était gay sans aucunes honte. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne le balancera pas.

 **J-69, Yusufiya, Irak.**

Mon réveil sonne à 3h, je lève les mecs. On se replace. Je remplace chacun des hommes pour qu'ils puissent ranger leurs barda. Puis à 6h je réveille les autres on remballe nos affaires. Et on rejoins l'escadron 2.

Le bataillon vient nous chercher. Je fais des photos des lieux. Et note quelques position clefs. Les portes, les ouvertures des bâtiments. La position de ceux-ci. Puis on retourne au camps dans un camion.

Le bataillon revient de perm, ils devaient passer près de là pour revenir. Les officiers ont pensé que c'était une opportunité que j'y aille.

 **Rasheed military base, Irak.**

À notre retour. Il est 11h. On se restaure puis on fait une petite toilette. Aujourd'hui c'est sport libre. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Je fais des pompes, des abdos et des tractions. Je passe la soirée à étudier et dessiner les plan de la ville fantômes que j'ai vu. Je me couche tard le soir.

 **J-68, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Du lendemain, on fait du sport collectif. Puis dans l'après midi je leur fais faire du tir pendant que je m'entretien avec le commandant pour lui remettre mes plans. On établit un plan d'attaque. Ils veulent organiser un guet apen. Des officier supérieurs prennent part à la réunion. Il me relâche pour l'heure du dîner. Je suis naze, les diplomates ça me fatigue. Je mange puis vais me coucher. J'écoute un peu de musique. Il est 1h, J'ai envie de tirer, j'ai vraiment envie de tirer. Je sors mon glock 17 et mon silencieux. Je prends également mon colt 1911. Je pars en direction de la zone de tir autorisé, j'espère ne réveiller personne. Je passe par le mess pour arriver au plus vite. je me retrouve nez à nez avec Maximoff. Il est assis sur un plan de travail, en uniforme de sport. "Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là?"

\- Mon adjudant. Me salue t-il tristement. Je m'approche de lui. Il a une bouteille entre les mains. Je l'attrape et la range.

\- Arrêtez de boire soldat, ça ne sert a rien.

\- Ça sert à oublier.

La caserne est calme. Le silence est même pesant. Je grimpe sur le plan de travail à ses côtés. "Je sais ce que c'est soldat. Moi même j'ai un petit problème avec l'alcool, alors je sais de quoi je parle."

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir ce vice mon adjudant.

\- Ce vice comme toi me hante, lorsque je suis seul en permission par exemple. J'ai du mal à vivre dans le civil. La vie militaire est ma vie, tout simplement alors quand je retourne à la vie civile, je bois pour oublier que je suis dans la "vraie" vie. La "vraie" vie c'est celle là. La vie militaire. C'est ma vie. Et vous? Pourquoi buvez-vous?

\- Je.. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler mon adjudant.

\- Bien c'est tout à votre honneur. Sachez que si vous voulez parler de quoique se soit, mon bureau est ouvert. Si vous avez le moindre souci, je suis là. Je saute du plan de travail. "Je.. J'allais tirer quelques balles vous voulez venir?"

\- Maintenant?

\- Non j'allais attendre en zone de tir que le soleil se lève! oui maintenant.

\- Je... Pourquoi pas.

\- Attendez moi là, je vais chercher Germaine on va s'éclater vous allez voir.

Je pars chercher mon fusil sniper. Mon glock 17, prends la paire de lunette offerte par l'armée. Et quelques bricoles. Maximoff est à l'entrée du mess du côté de la sortie du bâtiment. "Aller venez Maximoff." Je lui tends les lunettes. Il regarde Germaine.

\- Elle s'appelle Germaine. Oui, je donne des noms à mes armes. Ne me prenez pas pour un fou soldat, je ne suis pas le seul. Dis-je baissant les yeux en riant.

\- Steve aussi a donné un nom à sa m4.

je relève aussitôt les yeux, sourit et l'applaudit " Oh! bien vous savez que c'est une M4 maintenant?"

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule. Comment s'appelle la vôtre? De m4.

\- Elle s'appelle Philomène. Pour l'instant occupons nous de Germaine. Alors Germaine est une M16A4, un peu plus longue que les autres. Elle a le droit à une lunette 3-9 par 50. À un bipied army classic socom. Comme vous le voyez, il est genial ce bipied. Dis-je en articulant le bipied dans tout les sens. "Et j'ai pensé à tout. Un silencieux pour Germaine et un adaptateur pour Marguerite.

\- C'est qui Marguerite? Demande t-il en riant presque.

\- Mon 1911. Allez en position soldat. Ah attend, je vais mettre un point rouge. Pour savoir une cible quand même. Je déplie le bipieds, m'allonge sur le sol. Pointe mon oeil dans la lunette et règle le point rouge. Je sors un chargeur. J'enlève la sécurité et tire.

\- Wahou! on entend presque rien.

\- Presque rien oui... j'espère qu'on va pas se faire mitrailler. Dis-je riant.

\- Deux soldats morts, tués car ils faisaient mu-muse. Il rit, son rire est tout mignon, il a un léger accent, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un pays d'origine dessus.

\- Exactement. Aller à toi. Place toi là. Vise le point rouge. Tu bouges de trop. Retiens ta respiration. Maximoff tire.

\- Mince. C'est cool de tirer. Me dit-il en se poussant.

\- J'aime bien aussi oui. Aller continue. Je lui laisse la place, il se repositionne. On est à deux, allongés sur le ventre, on tire dans le calme.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte que vous me tutoyez mon adjudant bien que ça me déplaise.

\- Je m'en rend compte. Lui répondis-je sans le regarder.

\- Et Marguerite je pourrais tirer avec? Me demande t-il soudainement.

\- Peut-être si t'es sage. D'abords Albertine et on verra. Je souris. Pietro rit à plein poumon. "C'est qui encore cette Albertine?"

\- C'est mon glock 17. Dis-je en riant. Je tiens énormément à Marguerite. On se fait une planche?

\- Une planche. Me demande il dans les yeux et semble perdu par ce jargon.

\- On tire à l'arme de poing? Pour se défouler un peu.

\- Avec un silencieux? Me demande t-il.

\- Toujours. Sinon quick. Dis-je en faisant le signe de mort sur ma gorge en levant les yeux. Il rit et se relève. Je décharge Germaine. Plie le bipied. Enlève le chargeur. Retire le silencieux et la range.

Je met le silencieux sur le glock et sort le colt 1911. Met un silencieux. Je lui tends mon arme, on se place côte à côte et on décharge notre arme. Six balles d'un coup. Je sors un nouveau chargeur et le lui tends. On rit. En tirant ça défoule un Max.

\- Chargeur! Me cri t-il quand le sien est vide. Je ris et lui tend un autre.

\- Chargeur! Cri t-il à nouveau.

\- Je suis à sec sur le glock. Tiens, je te confie Marguerite attention j'y tiens. Je lui met un nouveau chargeur. "Doucement elle est vieille. Elle appartenait à mon grand père ... t'imagines. "

Je vois qu'il est bien plus doux maintenant. Il tire les six balles, met la sécurité et le pose sur la table.

\- On est à sec... On peut toujours tirer avec Germaine. Propose ai-je.

Il s'assoit à terre, ça répond à ma question, je m'assois à ses côtés. Je sors mon flasque de scotch. "Je la garde toujours pour les coups de blues. Je suis mal placé pour vous faire la morale." Je l'ouvre, bois une gorgée et la lui tend. "Vous me direz un jour pourquoi vous buvez?"

\- Vous me vouvoyez à nouveau? Me dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je devrais pas vous tutoyer. Murmure ai-je.

\- Personne le sait... Me dit-il. Entre nous... Ajoute t-il.

\- C'est pas faux. Dis-je en prenant une longue inspiration. Je me laisse tomber sur mes coudes et regarde le ciel. Il me donne le flasque, je bois une gorgée, je la lui tend à nouveau, je ferme les yeux.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Murmure t-il.

\- Oui bien sûre. Je me lève et range tout le matériel. On repart vers le bâtiment. On traverse le mess.

\- Bon à demain soldat. Il me fixe. Les lumières sont éteinte seul la lumière des néons blanc des cuisines nous éclaires. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Je recule, je plaque ma main sur son torse. "J'ai... On a pas le droit Maximoff. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas. Je suis désolé. Bonne nuit."

\- Bonne nuit mon adjudant. Me dit-il avant de faire demi-tour. Je le regarde partir, il traine les pieds. J'en avais autant envie que lui. Pas un militaire, pas un collègue. Je ferme les yeux souffle et les ouvre à nouveau. Je cours après lui avec Germaine dans les mains. J'attrape sa manche, il se retourne. Je plonge mes yeux dans les sien puis attrape sa nuque. Je l'embrasse. Sa main vient se plaquer dans mes cheveux. Nos souffles sont cours et saccadés. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on attendait ça lui et moi. Nos langues dansent dans nos bouches. Je sents mon coeur s'emballer. Je défait nos lèvres, plaque mon front contre le siens. "Bonne nuit Maximoff." Lui chuchote ai-je.

\- Bonne nuit mon adjudant. Me répond t-il. Il reste là, figé. Je prend l'initiative de me retourner et de partir dans ma chambre.

Allongé dans mon lit, je pense à Maximoff. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire chez lui. Dans tout les cas je suis bien attiré par lui. Je bois le reste du flasque. Là, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire. Je ferme les yeux. Toutes les images de lui me viennent en tête. Les bons, les mauvais moment. Les moment de stress. Les moment plus calme.


	9. Chapter 8

j'ai comme l'impression que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Je me trompe? Bon allez aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc on m'a envoyé plein de message et je me suis réveiller avec plein de photo de Jeremy Renner en cadeau. Donc super de bon humeur

Donc... Chapiiiiiutre.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève.**

Chapitre 08

.

 **J-67, Rasheed** **military base** **, Irak.**

Au réveil, je regrette, qu'est ce que j'ai fais mon dieu? J'ai la gueule dans le cul mais il faut se lever. Je vais les lever. Ils râlent tous.

Devant la place d'arme, Maximoff me fixe. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je regrette tellement mon geste. J'essaye d'éviter son regard. Je baisse les yeux, je regarde ailleurs. j'ai honte de moi, c'est un soldat d'à peine 25 ans. On m'appelle alors que l'on assiste à levée des couleurs. On m'informe que mon unité va être déployé. Je vais les rejoindre au mess.

Je leur donne rendez-vous et repars au qg. Je prends tout ce qui est nécessaire les cartes. Les radios. À 8h je les rejoins. Avec la mort de Potts tout est modifier. Johnson s'est retrouvé anti sniper. Et Parker, artilleur. J'ai donc rejoins Delta 1 en arrière. Responsable mag.

On va vers le nord de la position de la mission. Et la delta 2 au sud. Rogers part en reco. Barnes, jonhson, wilson et Parker attendent. Maximoff et moi nous nous retrouvons à l'arrière.

 **Al whida, Irak.**

Rogers nous appel. Les soutiens avancent. On est au bord de la base que nous devons attaquer. On s'arrête, on se planque, on contacte la delta 2. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Maximoff déplie la carte. Je le rejoins.

\- C'est bon on y est. Les autres arrivent dans 30 minutes. Maximoff repli la carte et regarde dans sa lunette de fusil. je suis debout, il est assis.

\- Vous regrettez?

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment Maximoff.

\- Bien mon adjudant. Je marche derrière lui pour surveiller nos arrières. Les minutes sont longues.

\- Capsicle pour Hawkeye. Delta 2 en visue. Je regarde Maximoff. "C'est parti on y va." Dis-je dans mon talkie. On avance doucement. Puis les deux équipes d'assaut entrent dans le bâtiment. Wilson reste avec nous. Alors que Wallace lui est entré. On est à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. On entends une rafale puis plusieurs rafales. Puis plus rien. Le silence radio. "Hawkeye pour Delta."

"Bucky pour Hawkeye tout est ok."

\- OK nettoyez tout et rejoignez-nous au point sud chez delta 2. On va prendre une autre direction pour repartir.

On va rejoindre les autres. "Ultron pour Hawkeye, nous arrivons vers vous. Terminé."

\- Ultron, reçu cinq sur cinq, terminé.

On contourne le bâtiment et on rejoins les arrières de la delta 2. Avec Jackson et Maximoff on cherche un plan d'extraction. C'était trop facile. J'ai peur que l'on tombe sur une embuscade. On passera par le côté Nord-Est. Le problème est une route fréquenté par l'ennemi. C'est là où le travail des recos est très important. On se met d'accord puis on se met en route. On prend une pause avant d'arriver près de la route.

\- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un whisky. Dis Johnson.

\- Pareil. Ajoute Maximoff.

\- Je vous paierai un coup si on s'en sort vivant. Dis-je pour les motiver.

\- Oh! il faut qu'on este envie. Un coup payé le chef... Ajoute Parker.

\- Et oui..

Rogers et Rhodes nous appellent. "la voix est libre." On traverse la route. Et on continu à marcher. On arrive à 19h au camps au lieu d'arriver à 17h mais on est en vie.

 **Rasheed military base, Irak.**

\- Alors chef vous nous payer un coup?

Au mess on trinque tous ensemble. "Bon a notre mission réussie." Je vois Maximoff boire sans envie alors qu'il est sensé aimer boire.

On reste un peu ensemble puis tout le monde va se coucher.

 **J-66, Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Le lendemain, je les lèves comme toujours puis nous entamons la journée par un peu de sport.. On fais des tractions puis courons un peu. Puis on tente une simulation de déplacement avec embuscade, tire de riposte, médic et blessés, ça se passe plutot bien. Chacun comprend son rôle. Chacun prends sa position et ses initiatives. Je suis fiers d'eux. Je les libère avant d'aller au mess.

Dans l'après midi, ils ont quartier libre. Je bichonne mes armes. Je les démonte toutes, les nettoie et les remonte. Puis je pars au mess faire un jeu de fléchette avec quelques camarades. Vers 18h. Une partie de mon équipe arrive, ils me défient aux fléchettes, pas de bol je suis fort à ce jeu là. Mis à part les cartes et les retransmissions d'émission télé, de match de foot ou de vieux film, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Alors les fléchettes sont devenus pour moi un passe temps, tout comme la musique. Je leur met une petite raclée à chacun puis on se restaure.

Au soir, après le repas, je leur paye encore un coup. "Vous avez bien bossé aujourd'hui. Je suis fiers de vous. Vous connaissez votre poste maintenant. J'espère que vous allez bien profiter de votre perm."

\- Quel perm?

\- Je voulais attendre qu'on rentre de mission pour vous le dire. mais vous avez deux semaines de perm.

\- Déjà? On est à j-66 jours.

\- En fait, ils doivent former une unité d'élite.. Ils savent pas où les caser. Donc la Delta est en perm.

\- Cool.

On trinque encore tous ensemble. Puisqu'on part demain, tout le monde en profite on reste tous au mess. Certain jouent aux fléchettes ou aux cartes. D'autre regarde un match de foot sur la télé. D'autre picole. Il est 23h quand je m'aperçois que Maximoff n'est pas là. Je vais dans les chambres mais je le trouve pas. Quel con me dis-je. je m'en veux de l'avoir embrasser avant hier. Je sors, il est là, il regarde des mecs tirer au fusil. Je m'approche derrière lui. "Vous aimeriez bien tirer mais vous n'avez pas de silencieux Maximoff."

Il se retourne, me devisage.

\- Ça ferait peut être du bien de tirer oui. J'ai pas tirer une balle aujourdhui et ni hier. Alors que d'autre ont vider une dizaine de chargeur.

\- Moi non plus j'ai pas tirer hier. Tant mieux non? vous auriez préférer qu'on se fasse prendre par derrière?

\- J'aurais préférer que ça se passe autrement. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'aurais préféré. Je sais pas, je sais plus. Dit-il en levant les yeux. Il fait demi-tour puis s'en va.

\- Maximoff attendez!

Je le rejoins. "Vous parliez plus de la mission là? Je .. Je suis désolé.. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'aurais pas dû... J'aurais pas dû vous embrasser. Je le regrette... Vraiment. Et.. J'espère que...

\- Je ne vous balancerais pas mon adjudant. Me dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je repars au mess, picole encore. Puis le mess se vide. Je me demande ce que je vais faire de mes quinze jours de perm. Je pourrais rester ici. Ma chambre à moi n'est pas sous-loué à une unité d'élite. En parlant de chambre, je vais me coucher. Je m'assois sur mon lit. L'Echo est parti en mission. Je suis seul. Je prends Philomène. Je la démonte la nettoie et la remonte. Puis je vois germaine et là, les images de Pietro me reviennent en tête. Je me prend la tête dans les mains. Les coudes sur les genoux, je pense à lui.

Il faut que je m'excuse, je ne me suis même pas excusé. C'est la nuit mais je suis chef donc je m'en tape. Je rentre dans leur chambre. Maximoff et David manquent à l'appel. Je croise David. "David vous savez où est Maximoff."

\- Au mess mon adjudant.

\- Bien merci.

Je pars au mess, il est encore assit sur son plan de travail. Il picole.

\- Première classe Maximoff? Je me place face à lui.

\- Vous allez encore me confisquer ma bouteille?

\- Non... Pietro.

\- Tiens c'est Pietro maintenant?

\- Je ... Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Article 3 : même si un subordonné a raison, c'est l'article 1 qui entre en vigueur.

\- Vous avez bien retenu la leçon. Regardez moi. Son regard me perce aussitot, je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de me regarder. Je me met à regarder ses lèvres. Je vais craquer. Le temps paraît se figer. J'attrape sa nuque et pose mes lèvres. Ma langue glisse dans sa bouche. il descend du plan de travail sans me lâcher. Sa main vient se collé sur ma mâchoire. L'autre caresse l'arrière de mon crâne. Ma main est plaqué sur son cou. L'autre atterri sur son épaule. On entend du bruit, on se détache. Un soldat passe devant nous. On le salue. Il se rassoit sur le plan de travail.

\- T'es... T'es content de la permission. Franchement vous avez eut du bol. Normalement c'est 66 jours.

\- Vous partez pas?

\- Je ... J'en sais rien... Je peux rester moi... Donc voilà et j'ai personne qui m'attend dehors donc je vais rester. Et vous?

\- Je... Personne non plus. Ma soeur est au pays donc. Enfin en Sokovie.

\- C'est çà votre accent.

\- Oui c'est çà... Vous avez pas de famille vous avez quel âge? 35-40ans?

\- 44.

\- Vous êtes vieu.

\- Je suis vieux.

\- Pas d'enfant?

\- Non.

\- Pas marié.

\- Ben non! Vous êtes de où? Quel état, je veux dire.

\- Iowa.

\- Je suis de New-York. Vous avez déjà été à New-York?

\- Beh oui. J'ai transité par New-York pour venir ici.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié cet episode. Je vous emmène à New-York?

\- Pardon?

\- Vous savez pas où aller, moi non plus. J'ai plus de pied à terre là bas, mais... On peut louer quelque chose... Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. "Ce sourire veut dire oui?"

\- Oui d'accord. Oui.

\- OK... Rendez-vous à New-York alors. Nos yeux se cherchent. Je lui donne un baisers puis je m'en vais. Je souris.

 **J-65, Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève tôt. C'est le dernier jour. Je prends mes affaires. Je vais voir mon unité, il ne seront plus sous mes ordres à partir de la levée des couleurs, un blindé viendra nous chercher. Ils sont tous prêt. Maximoff me sourit. J'essaye de ne pas lui rendre son sourire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je lui souris. Ils sont tous au garde-a-vous devant leur lits.

\- Bon c'est la dernière levée des couleurs avant votre première permission. J'espère que vous reviendrez. J'espère qu'aucun de vous ne désertera. Je suis fiers de vous, d'être votre êtes vraiment une bonne unité... Bon, prenez vos affaire, on partira directement après. Et... Prenez les affaire de Potts, je vais les ramener à sa famille. Je me retourne, j'entends qu'ils me suivent.

 **J-64, Rasheed military base, Irak.**

On fait la levée des couleurs, on part dans les blindés. Pendant tout le trajet on raconte nos ébouoirs. Et les conneries qu'ils ont fait. Maximoff à donc beaucoup à dire.

On monte ensuite dans un avion de transport de troupe qui nous emmènera jusqu'à une base militaire en Europe nous prendront un avion militaire plus gros qui nous emmènera sur une base en Floride.

 **Quelques part entre l'Irak et la Floride.**

Dans l'avion on se remémore encore nos souvenirs. On fini par parler de Potts. Carotte pour les intimes, cette balance mais une balance au grand coeur. Tous le monde le traite de balance, d'égoïste puis sa perte leur fait dire des bonnes choses. Je suis le premier à le defendre. C'est à grâce à lui que je sais que Maximoff à un problème avec l'alcool.

"Potts était une balance, mais il se souciait des autres. Quelques'uns d'entre vous ont des soucis. Il est venue m'en parler indirectement pour que je les aides. C'était un gars bien. Il était votre frère d'arme."

\- Il l'est toujours. Annonce Rogers.

\- Il le sera toujours. Conclus Wallace.

Arrivé, en Floride on va vers l'aéroport civil. On se dit tous au-revoir. On est dispatchés. Maximoff, Wilson, Rogers et moi prenons le même avion, nous allons à New-York.

 **Aeroport JFK, New-York, USA.**

À l'aéroport de New-York. On se dit au-revoir. Je dois aller dans le New-Jersey avant de revenir à New-York. Maximoff reste avec Wilson et Rogers. Pendant que je vais voir les parents de Potts.

Dans le taxi, je me retrouve seul pour la première fois. Le chauffeur me parle mais je l'écoute à moitié. Je pense à ce que je vais dire à la mère de Potts.

 **Perth Amboy, New-Jersey, USA**

On arrive devant sa maison. Une belle maison. le drapeau flotte en haut du mât. Ils sont toujours fiers d'être américain même si l'Amérique à pris leurs fils. Le chauffeur me tend mon sac. J'attrape ensuite le sac de Potts. Le taxi part. J'inspire profondément. Je sonne à la porte. Un jeune homme m'ouvre. Il est blond vénitien comme Potts. Encore même plus roux que lui.

Je lui fais un salue militaire. Il me signe aussi.

\- Mon adjudant.

\- Je... Mon adjudant?

\- Je connais les grades monsieur. Mon frère me les a apprit.

\- Vous êtes le frère de Howard Potts?

\- Oui monsieur.

J'allais lui demander si c'est parents étaient là lorsqu'une femme, probablement sa mère arrive derrière lui.

\- Madame Potts? Toutes mes condoléances madame. je... Je me met à baisser les yeux. "J'ai ici le sac de votre défunt fils." Je relève les yeux. "Howard était un très bon élément. Il e... Il était un parfait soldat. Et je suis très honoré d'avoir été son instructeur." Je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Entrez...

J'entre, elle me fait asseoir sur le canapé. Elle part, je me retrouve face au frère. Je vois ses larmes.

\- Votre frère était un excellent soldat.

\- J'en serai un également.

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Comment s'est arrivé .. le lieutenant colonel n'a pas voulu me le dire. Dit alors madame Potts en déposant un plateau avec des tasses et du café.

\- C'est arrivé lors d'une mission de sauvetage...

\- De sauvetage? Me dit-elle en pleurant. "Qui devait il sauver? Pour qui est-il mort?"

\- Une famille d'expatriée madame. Un couple américain et deux enfants... Madame. Votre fils. C'est un héros. Grâce à lui deux enfants sont sain et sauf.

\- C'est son sac?

\- Oui... Ce sont ses affaires, j'ai tenu à vous les amener en main propre... Je baisse les yeux sur son sac et vois son nom. "J'étais là... Il... Il est mort dans mes bras." Finis-je par avouer. "Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'ils vous aimez, vous et votre famille et qu'il espérait que vous étiez fiers de lui."

\- Nous le sommes. Nous le sommes bien évidemment. Il... C'était un enfant très sage vous savez. Il était très protecteur, parfois trop. Il voulait que la justice soit faîte. Il voulait être policier mais un jour, il s'est engagé.

\- Je sais... Il était le premier à me dire quand mes hommes avaient un soucis. Il m'a aidé à ... Un de mes hommes à un problème avec l'alcool. Il me l'a confié, pour le protéger.

\- Et cet homme boit toujours?

\- On en est qu'au stade du "pourquoi tu bois... " Carotte était... Carotte s'était le surnom qu'il avait choisi. Je ris. Ils rient avec moi.

\- Je m'appellerai Carotte moi aussi.

\- Il était très, il se foutait de ce que pensait les autres. Il avait beaucoup d'autodérision. Les souvenirs de Carotte me reviennent en tête. Je relève les yeux. "Bien je... Je vais vous laissez madame Potts. Monsieur..."

\- Adjudant Barton. C'est ça? C'est votre nom?

\- Oui madame, excusez moi, je me suis pas présenté.

\- Merci pour tout adjudant. Mon fils avait beaucoup de respect envers vous.

\- J'en avais également beaucoup à son égard. Et vous... Dis-je en regardant le petit frère. "Je serais heureux d'être votre instructeur. Carotte junior. Ou mini carotte. C'est comme vous voulez" je souris.

Le garçon me sourit. Je lui tends la main, fais de même avec la mère de Potts puis me retire. Je marche dans la rue en appelant un taxi qui me ramenera à New-York auprès de Maximoff.

Dans le taxi, j'angoisse un peu. La vie civile m 'angoisse toujours. Sur la route, j'appelle l'hôtel où je passe toutes mes permissions. Je loue deux chambre. Je vais directement là bas.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, le chapitre tant attendu est là. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira.**

 **Silvermoon: Les phrases (voir mots) courtes sont mon style d'écriture. Je sais que j'ai un problème avec les point, j'en mets partout mais je me soigne.**

 **D'ailleurs je vais essayer de rectifier mes chapitres (dont celui ci) et faire deux phrase en une. Parfois, je préfère laisser les phrases tel quelle, comme pour les dialogues par exemple. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Bisou**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 9

.

 **Midtown, New-York, USA.**

J'envoie l'adresse à Maximoff et le code pour accéder à l'hôtel. Je passe à l'hôtel, ka chambre est simple. Un lit double, une armoire, un bureau, une télé. Je pose mon sac, je m'assois sur le lit. Je sors mes photos, les regarde encore. J'appelle la réception et commande de l'alcool. Je vais en avoir besoin tout au long de mon séjour dans la vie civile. La vie civile. Mon estomac gargouille, il est prêt de 19h et avec le décalage horaire, j'ai la dalle. Je pars directement à la pizzaria, au bout de la ville.

Après avoir manger, je rentre dans le bar d'à côté et bois un double. La chaleur du whisky me fait du bien, j'en bois un deuxième. Il faut que je bois, c'est comme s'il me fallait boire pour endurer la vie civile. Comme si sans l'alcool, je n'arrive pas à faire face à cette putain de vie dites "normal". Je suis au bar et je bois tranquillement mon deuxième verre. Mes pensées sont ailleurs, je pense qu'à l'Irak, qu'à mon unité, à Potts, à Maximoff. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attend de lui. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de moi. Je devrais pas entretenir une relation avec un de mes hommes. Je me l'étais interdis. Mais Maximoff... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais je craque sur lui. Si encore ce serait physique sauf que là non. C'est plus subtile. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire chez lui. Je traîne au bar encore en tenue réglementaire..

Je reçois un message de Maximoff qui me dit qu'il est chez Wilson et qu'il va faire un détour à l'hôtel pour y déposer son sac. On se donne rendez-vous dans un bar. Je souris quand je vois l'adresse qu'il m'envoie. Le bar où je l'ai percuté. Je bois mon verre tranquillement, puis passe aux toilettes. Devant le miroir, je vois encore cet adjudant. Et cette fois c'est pire, car je serais encore un adjudant même dans la vie civile. Avec Maximoff...

Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage et je pars rejoindre le bar où l'on a rendez vous. Les mains dans les poches, la tête ailleurs, je rejoins le première classe Maximoff, le coeur battant.

 **Greenwich village, New York, USA**

Je me retrouve en face du bar, je ne sais pas s'il est déjà là. Je ne sais pas si je dois considéré çà comme un rendez-vous, mais je me dis que c'est juste un de mes hommes. Juste un pot avec un collègue, c'est plus simple comme ça et ça me fait moins stresser. J'entre dans le bar, il n'est pas là. Je m'installe au comptoir et prend un double scotch. Ça fait un petit quart d'heure que je suis là lorsque je sens une mains se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Bah alors mon adjudant on boit tout seul. Mon coeur s'emballe, je me retourne, il est en tenue lui aussi. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et commande la même chose. J'inspire un bon coup.

\- Et Wilson? Il est content de revoir sa femme? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Il est heureux, oui. Il a deux petites filles. Elles sont mignonne. Me répondit-il.

Le silence nous assaille, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Mon coeur reprends un rytme régulier. Normal. Le barman lui donne son verre. Il trinque avec moi. "Santé mon adjudant. "

\- Santé Maximoff. Nos yeux se croisent, mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que l'on s'est vu ici? Me demande le bleu.

\- À vrai dire je vous ai pas trop vu, sinon j'aurais évité de vous foncer dedans. Lui avoàe ai-je.

\- Vous me vouvoyez à nouveau? Me dit Maximoff en me souriant.

\- Vous aussi. Me défend ai-je

\- On est deux glandu. Dit-il en riant. Son rire accentue son accent.

\- Votre accent ressort encore plus lorsque vous riez. Dis-je en souriant bêtement face à ce jeune bleu.

\- On se vouvoie encore? J'ai la double nationalité. Je suis Sokovien. Mon père est Sokovien, ma mère Américaine. Je vis au états unis depuis mes 15 ans. Et vous?

\- Américain pur souche.

\- Patriot. Me dit-il.

\- On ne peux plus. Mon père était dans l'armée, mon grand père l'était aussi. Même mon frère.

\- Votre frère? Il est affecté où? Me demande t-il anodinement.

\- Il est décédé, comme mon père et mon grand père.

\- Je suis désolé. Y'a longtemps?

\- Trois ans maintenant. Et vous? Des frères et soeurs?

\- Une jumelle. Wanda. Elle... Elle a du partir en Sokovie.

\- Une jumelle... Le silence revient. La famille est un sujet tabou aussi bien pour lui que moi j'ai l'impression.

\- Santé Hawkeye. Dit-il en trinquant à nouveau avec moi.

\- Santé Quicksilver. Lui répondis-je avant de boire mon verre cul sec. On enchaine ensuite quelques verres. On se met à parler de l'unité, des missions. De Potts. On parle que de l'armée. Il fait allusion au séance de tir privée que j'ai eu avec lui. Au baiser en d'autre terme. Puis il me parle de son aveux.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la mission reco? Me dit-il.

\- Celle du bivouac? Celle où tu as bavé sur moi pense ai-je.

\- Oui. J'attend la suite de la phrase mais apparemment il y en a pas. Il voulait simplement me faire rappeller qui me balancera pas je crois. On trinque une énième fois, je commence à être un peu déchiré, on a déjà but trois ou quatre verre plus ceux que j'avais déjà bu avant qu'il me rejoigne.

\- La mission d'extraction de la famille... Dis-je en regardant le fond de mon verre.

\- Potts?

\- Ouais Potts... C'est là que ... Je relève les yeux sur lui. "C'est là où je t'ai reconnu. Ton regard était si triste, si désemparé. C'est à ce moment que je t'ai reconnu. T'avais le même regard triste et vide lorsque je t'ai percuté. Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé Pietro ? Pourquoi tu avais ce regard? Pourquoi tu as atterri en Irak? Alors que tu n'es pas du tout prêt et formé pour ça.

\- Je... Je vois son visage se crisper. Il a l'air tendu et paniqué.

\- Pourquoi tu bois? Repris-je.

\- Et toi? Me retourne t-il.

\- Tu le sais pourquoi.

\- Parce que la vie civile te fait peur? Pourquoi ça te fait peur? Me demande t-il.

\- Je suis un militaire. Je suis né pour être militaire. J'ai été élevé pour être militaire, par un militaire.. J'ai vécu en caserne toute ma vie... Je bois le reste de mon verre puis reprend. "Je ne suis pas dans mon élément ici. Alors que toi tu n'es pas dans le tien en Irak. Raconte moi."

\- Pas maintenant. Murmure t-il en baissant les yeux. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Ma main est tremblante, j'ai peur de le blesser.

\- Plus tard? Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

\- Plus tard oui... en plus là... Je suis un peu stone. M'avoue t-il en souriant face à son verre.

\- Moi je suis carrément mort. J'ai commencé un peu avant toi. Dis-je en faisant une grimace.

\- On y va? Me demande Pietro.

\- Ouais on y va. Je me lève, on se regarde et on rit car aucun de nous ne tenons sur nos jambes. On décide de rentrer à pied, pour decuver un peu et puis pour prolonger nos conversations aussi je pense. C'est bien là, la première fois où ne nous sommes pas sur le qui-vive. On est en repos. Personne ne viendra nous interrompre. On est libre. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens libre. Surtout dans la vie civile.

 **Midtown, New-York, USA**

En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel nous sommes un peu plus frais que dans le bar. Je l'informe que j'ai commandé des bouteille. Je lui propose de continuer notre beuverie, je prend le prétexte que nous avons bien mériter de boire. En entrant dans la chambre, je vois son sac à côté du mien.

\- T'as déposé tes affaires ici?

\- Euh ouais pourquoi? Me dit-il en enlevant sa veste et en la jetant sur le lit. Rien qu'à penser qu'on est dans la même chambre, J'ai les mains moites, le coeur palpitant. Je bafouille devant lui. "Je.. J'ai pris deux chambres."

\- C'était pas nécessaire. Me dit-il en s'allongeant maintenant sur le lit.

\- Hum bon allez, je crois qu'on a mérité de boire. Dis-je en sortant la bouteille.

\- Mon adjudant me fait plus la morale? Me demande t-il en se redressant.

\- L'adjudant dit qu'on y a droit. Repondis-je en m'asseyant à terre et en ouvrant la bouteille.

Il me rejoint à terre, il s'assoit en tailleur. J'ai les jambes tendues l'une au dessus de l'autre. Je bois une longue gorgée et lui passe la bouteille. Les trentes premières minutes, on ne parle pas, on boit seulement. On boit pour oublier la guerre, les morts, la discipline. On boit. Et buvons encore. Puis Pietro entame la conversation. Sa voix tremble, il commence à être raide à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as fais mal. Marmonne t-il.

\- Pardon? Je tourne la tête vers lui, il a le regarde rivé au sol. Il relève la tête.

\- Quand je me suis battu, tu m'as mis une droite.

\- Désolé, j'étais énervé... C'est de ta faute aussi. Tu fais que des conneries. Dis-je en soufflant en regardant le plafond.

\- Il emmerdait Ultron, c'est mon frère d'arme, je l'ai défendu. Dit-il simplement. Je le regarde à nouveau. Il a de nouveau les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- C'est bien de défendre ses frères mais c'est toi qui prend après. Il ne me regarde pas. Je remonte son visage. Ses yeux sont mis clos. Les miens aussi. "Ça me fait bizare de t'entendre dire ça. "Frère d'arme." Tu es un soldat maintenant. Tu es formé pour. Tu es bon soldat Pietro." Finis-je par dire.

\- J'ai eu un bon instructeur. Dit-il en souriant. Je rougis et souris moi aussi.

\- Tu es une tête brûlée par contre. Tu réfléchis pas assez avant d'y aller. Dis-je en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

\- Je suis un hyper actif. Dit-il en roulant des yeux. Je ris. Il rit.

\- Je l'ai vu! Et en même temps... Je prend une pause. On se calme. "En même temps, tu es sensible. Quand Potts..." J'avale ma salive difficilement. "Tu as complètement disjoncté. Je pensais que j'allais te perdre emotionnellement parlant. J'ai cru que tu barrerai à la première occasion."

\- J'ai paniqué. C'était la première fois que je voyais un mort. Et j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de mourir. Dit-il en baissant les yeux. Il a l'air de s'en vouloir de dire ça.

\- C'est normal... D'avoir peur de mourir. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la sers entre mes doigts. "Tout le monde à peur de mourir."

\- Toi... T'as pas paniqué. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ça fait 25 ans que je vois des morts partout. Je me suis habitué. J'ai pas peur de mourir mais du coup je vois pas trop la valeur de la vie... Il me prend la bouteille des mains, il boit une gorgée. Je le regarde puis je reprend. "Je suis content que tu es réussi à surmonter ça."

\- La guerre me fait peur. Dit-il en regardant ses doigts autour de la bouteille.

\- Je te laisserai pas crever Pietro. Je te promets. Je te lacherais pas. Je regarde son visage, il est de profil, le regard sur la bouteille. Les yeux d'une telle tristesse.

\- Pas comme Potts. Finit-il par dire. Sa phrase me blesse. J'inspire un bon coup et me lance. "Je voulais pas ce qu'il est arrivé. J'aurais préféré crever à sa place. " Dis-je pour me défendre.

\- Tu te saurais sacrifié pour lui? Me demande Pietro sans lever les yeux.

\- Peut être. Murmure ai-je.

\- Et moi? Me demande t-il cette fois en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Sûrement. Finis-je par dire. "Allez envoie la bouteille. Bois pas tout ivrogne." Dis-je en riant. j'attrape la bouteille et bois une longue gorgée.

\- C'est toi l'ivrogne. Me dit-il en donnant un coup de coude. Je manque de m'étouffer. Je lui rend son coup. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il me prend la bouteille des mains et boit une gorgée. Je lui reprend la bouteille. Je la pose sur le sol, ma main l'agrippe toujours. Ma tête repose sur le lit, il est assit en tailleur, sa tête sur mon épaule. On a l'air de deux ivrognes. On est complément déchiré. Je sais que je suis bourré. J'aurais jamais parlé autant à jeûn, quoique qu'avec Maximoff j'ai l'impression d'être assez à l'aise pour lui parler sans boire.

Je ferme les yeux, je repense à la guerre. A l'unité. Aux morts. À Kate. Puis à Maximoff et moi. On est pas deux ivrognes, non, juste deux militaires revenant d'Irak.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, car cette fic est loin d'être fini. J'entame le chapitre 26. (Rassurez vous , ils sont petits.)

Énorme bisou du chat©


	11. Chapter 10

les soldats sont bien arrivés aux States, maintenant que va t-il se passer? Vous le saurez en lisant.

Mille baiser à ceux qui me suivent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Allez enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 10

.

 **J-63, Midtown, New-York, USA**

J'ai la tête qui va exploser, j'ai mal au cul d'avoir dormi à terre et à la nuque aussi. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, une couverture me couvre les jambes. J'entends la porte de la salle bain s'ouvrir, il a juste une serviette autour de la taille. Mes yeux viennent automatiquement percuter ses abdominaux, ils remontent sur ses pectoraux puis ils percutent les siens. "Pas trop mal au crâne?" Me demande t-il en passant un caleçon sous sa serviette.

\- Euh.. Si... Merci pour... Pour la couverture. Bafouillais-je en le regardant s'habiller.

\- Je te laisse la douche, je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, j'ai faimfaim, pas toi? Me demande t-il je suis dans la lune.

\- Euh si... Si si... Il est à présent en jean, un t shirt blanc sur le dos. Des basket aux pieds.

\- À toute. Dit-il.

\- Euh ouais... Pietro s'en va. Je tire la couverture, je me lève difficilement et passe sous la douche. En sortant de la douche. Je sors ma lame et me rase, lême en permissions je veux être rasé de près. Je suis face à ce miroir et je vois toujours l'adjudant Barton. Les plaques sur mon torse me le font rappeler. J'entends la porte claquer, je suis en calbute et toutes mes fringues sont dans mon sac. J'inspire un bon coup et sors de la salle de bain.

Je vais directement vers mon sac et sors le seul jean que je possède et un t shirt de l'armée. Je m'habit pendant que Pietro pose tout sur le bureau. Des Burger et des frites.

Il me donne mon burger. Je m'assois sur le lit, on mange tranquillement. "J'ai envie d'aller au vidéo club. Pour voir autre chose que les nanarres qu'on regardait en Irak."

\- C'est une bonne idée ouais. Dis-je seulement. "Je suis pas très cinéphile moi."

\- Tu l'as vu ghost rider 2?

\- Non, je crois pas. Dis-je en souriant timidement. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un second volet."

\- Ben voilà, déjà on louera ça. Tu sais où y'a un vidéo club ici?

\- Ouais... Juste à côté du lavomatic. Annonce ai-je. "D'ailleurs faut que je passe là bas. Et toi t'as des affaires à faire nettoyer?"

\- Ben mes fringues de l'armée. Mais j'ai le temps. Dit-il simplement.

\- Hum... Pareil mais j'ai pas de t shirt autre que ceux de l'armée donc il faut que je les nettoie. AvouAvoue ai-je.

\- T'es sérieux? Me demande t-il en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

\- Et oui. Souffle ai-je.

\- Bon ben on va aller racheter un ou deux t-shirt. Annonçe t-il en se levant.

\- Euh...

\- Allez mon adjudant! Pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupera de nous mais moi qui m'occuperai de toi. Allez manteau on y va! Ordonna t-il. Je souris face au première classe Maximoff.

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène en dehors de la chambre

Je marche à ses côtés dans les rues de New-York, il est souriant à mort. Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. Il entre dans un magasin. Toutes les fringues ont l'air d'être pour des ados. Il en repère plusieurs, il me les montre je fais une grimace. "Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de t shirt. Ça fait jeune. "

\- T'es pas si vieux.

\- J'ai 44 ans.

\- Tu les fais pas, donc tu t'en fout. Tiens essaye ceux là.

Je roule des yeux et vais dans la cabine. J'enlève mon t shirt kaki et enfile le maillot, il est très près du corps. Je sors la tête de la cabine. "T'as pas plus grand c'est fort... Moulant." Il ouvre complètement le rideau et me regarde.

\- Mais non c'est bien! Tiens enfile ça aussi. Me dit-il en fourrant un Jean dans mes mains. Il referme aussitôt le rideau, he reste bouche bée face à la situation. J'enfile le Jean et le second t shirt. J'ouvre le rideau.

\- Tu crois que je pèse 50kg ou quoi? Putain je suis serré là dedans. Il me regarde sous toutes les coutures. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Je le suits du regard.

\- Il te va trop bien.

\- Tu trouves?

\- Carrément. T'es bien foutu, donc tu peux te le permettre ..allez je t'attend dehors. il y a blade trinity qui est sorti.

\- Hein de quoi?

\- Un ciné...

\- Trinity?

\- Blade. Tu connais blade? Demande t-il en se marrant.

\- L'espèce de vampire.

\- Ouais l'espèce de vampire... Bref on va au ciné après.

\- euh OK.

Je referme le rideau et me rend compte que mon petit première classe qui m'obeissait ne m'obeit plus. C'est même moi qui est mené à la baguette. Je souris et ricane même, ça change. Je me change, paie mes achats et le rejoins dehors. Il est tout souriant.

On se retrouve donc au ciné. Pietro à l'air captivé par l'écran. Moi je suis pas cinéma et encore moins les vampires.

\- Ca va? Tu as vu le tueur? C'est un truc de dingue. Le tueur du bal masqué.

\- Hein?! de quoi?! J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Je ne sais plus où j'habite.

\- Je te fais marcher... Tu t'es endormis. Dit-il en riant de moi.

\- Désolé j'ai mal dormit la nuit dernière et les vampires c'est pas mon truc.

\- C'est rien, je te pardonne. Bon on fait quoi?

\- Un café. Il me faut un café. Dis-je en me redressant.

\- OK. va pour un café. Et un donut. Ajoute t-il.

On sort du cinéma et on se dirige en face. On s'installe à table je prends un café noir, serré sans sucre. Lui prend un chocolat chaud, comme un gosse. Me dis-je. On commande aussi des donut's. On se régale ça fait au moins trois mois que j'en ai pas mangé. On parle un peu du film que j'ai vu qu'à moitié. Il rit de moi car je me suis endormir comme une merde.

\- Tiens regarde. Il sort son téléphone.

Je regarde la photo sur son téléphone. J'ai la tête complètement sur le côté. La bouche ouverte. Il y a même un filet de bave.

\- Petit con. Marmonne ai-je entre mes dents.

\- C'était obligé. Il fallait que je te prenne en photo. Il rit encore devant moi.

\- Rigole pas en plus j'ai trop mal au cou. Dis-je en massant la nuque.

\- Je te ferais un massage en rentrant. Ma soeur dit que j'ai des doigts de fées.

\- Des doigts de fées? Carrément ?

\- Et oui tu verras. Je souris face à ce Maximoff, il est vraiment agréable.

Il est déjà 18h. On se dirige vers le vidéo club. Il prends ghost rider 2, X-Men 2, et Elektra. C'est un grand fan de Marvel de ce que j'ai compris. J'ai tenté de louer Batman Beggins mais il m'a hurlé dessus en me disant que c'était du D.C Comics et qu'il était hors de question de louer ça. J'ai pas insister, ça m'a même fait rire. Au moins il a des convictions. Un peu spécial mais bon. On rejoint ensuite l'hôtel. Il déménage ses affaires dans sa chambre mais laisse les DVD dans la mienne.

Je range mes affaires. Avec tout ça on a même pas encore vidé nos sacs. Je suis en train de ranger mes affaires quand il tape à ma porte. Je lui dis d'entrer, il entre en faisant craquer les os de ses mains.

\- T'as pas oublier le massage? Me demande t-il.

\- C'est vrai. Si. j'avais oublié.

\- Allonge toi sur le ventre!

Encore une fois je suis choqué par ses ordres. Car oui c'est un ordre. Je m'allonge sur le ventre. Il s'assoit sur les genoux, j'entends ses mains se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Ses doigts viennent ensuite se poser delicatement sur mon cou. Il caresse lentement mon cou, j'en ai des frissons. Puis juste avec ses pouces, il remonte le long de mon cou. Je sents ses doigts contre ma peau. Il est doux, et en même temps il sait ce qu'il fait. Ça me fait un bien fou même si... Je bande comme un dingue.

Apres un massage d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il se penche vers mon oreille. "Reste là, ne bouge pas sinon ca va être pire. Repose toi pendant une demie heure. Je reviens dans une heure. Je t'emmène quelques part ce soir. Mets tes nouvelles fringues."

Encore une fois je suis sur le cul d'être ainsi soumis. C'est pas mon style d'obéir comme ça. Je suis content qu'il m'ait ordonné de ne pas bouger sinon il verrait direct l'effet qu'il me fait.

Je reste là un moment, je pense à lui. Je commence à craquer complètement. Je me demande où il veut m'emmene,r j'ai un peu peur en fait. Je reste dans la même position comme il me l'a ordonné puis je m'habit avec les nouvelles fringues. Il me rejoint le sourire aux lèvres. On prend un taxi, il donne l'adresse au chauffeur. Je comprends en arrivant que le restaurant où il m'emmène est un resto gay. Que dois je comprendre?

C'est un restaurant italien, je suis un peu mal à l'aise que tout le monde pensent que je suis gay mais bizarrement pas mal à l'aise d'être avec lui. Il prends des spaghettis bolognaise. Je prends des tagliatelles à la carbonara. Il me parle de sa Sokovie, il me dit même qu'il m'y emmènera un jour. Je souris à l'idée qu'il fait des plans en m'incluant. On prend tout les deux un dessert, on est deux gourmands. Sur le chemin du retour, il n'arrête pas de me faire des compliments sur ma tenue. Qu'il a choisitchoisit, soit dit en passant. Il me dit que je suis bien foutu, ça me gêne quelques part.

On rentre regarder le fameux second volet de ghost rider. On est tout les deux allongés sur mon lit. Je n'ose pas le toucher. Je n'ose même pas le regarder.

On boit qu'un verre pendant tout le film. Je regarde le film sans vraiment le regarder, je pense qu'à lui. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. À la fin du film, il se lève pour mettre le deuxième. Je me lève et le force à se retourner face à moi. Il me regarde, de ses yeux brillants. Il a l'air troublé et en même temps pas trop serein. J'attrape sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me repousse je le regarde troublé à présent moi aussi. Il baisse les yeux. Que cherche t-il?

\- À quoi tu joues. Tu me dragues et tu me rejettes? Dis-je en remontant son menton.

\- Tu es mon supérieur subalterne. Me lâche t-il soudainement. Depuis quand ça le gêne que je le sois?

\- Je suis Clint là. Je suis pas ton adjudant. Est ce que tu vois un uniforme? Lui demande ai-je presque en colère.

\- Non. Murmura t-il sans me regarder en face.

\- Bon alors... Maximoff... Je lui caresse le visage, il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Quand vous m'appelerez Pietro, on en rediscutera. Me lache t-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je le regarde partir sans rien dire. Je comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Peut être que j'ai été trop vite avec lui. Il est jeune, mais en même temps. Je sais qu'il est gay. Je sais que je lui plais.

Je m'effondre dans mon lit, appelle la réception et commande une bouteille de scotch. En attendant, je me lève et vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage. On m'apporte le scotch, la bouteille dans les mains je n'ai plus envie de boire, du moins pas seul. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai pas envie de boire seul.

Je décide de me racheter auprès de Pietro. Je prends la bouteille et vais frapper à sa porte.

\- Pietro... Excuse moi. Je suis con des fois. Dis-je à travers le bois de la porte.

\- je m'enfout. Marmonne t-il.

\- Allez viens j'ai une bouteille... Je te l'offre.. Tu peux la boire tout seul.

Pietro ouvre la porte. Choppe la bouteille. "Merci mon adjudant, trop aimable. " IL referme la porte sur mon nez. Je reste figé face à la situation. Il l'ouvre à nouveau.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair. Primo, Tu es Clint, je suis Pietro. Je t'interdis de me vouvoyer ou de m'appeler Maximoff. Secondo. Si j'accepte de te pardonner ça veut pas dire je sois open. Laisse moi du temps. Et... Tertio. C'est vraiment que ma bouteille? Me demande t-il en fermant un oeil.

\- Je te l'offre oui. Dis-je en souriant

\- hum, bon... Je te suis... Et si t'es sage je te laisserai peut être boire un peu.

Je souris et ferme un oeil en penchant la tête sur le côté. "juste un peu?"

\- Si t'es sage oui... Attention si t'es pas sage... Me dit-il en ouvrant en grand les yeux face à moi.

\- Si je suis pas sage? Lui répondis-je de la même manière.

\- Tu me feras une série pompes! Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. "Putain j'ai rêvé t'ordonner ça un jour." J'éclate de rire et lui sers la main.

\- OK marché conclus.

On retourne dnas ma chambre, il met X-Men. Il boit un peu, je tente de m'excuser. Je m'en veux à mort.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais vraiment pas t'offenser. C'est la deuxième fois que je te vole un baiser. Murmure ai-je.

\- Le troisième. Me dit-il.

\- Non... La deuxième fois que je t'ai embrassé. Je l'ai pas volé. Rectifie ai-je.

\- C'est pas faux. Je te pardonne. Je sais que ... Tu es un gars bien... Sinon t'aurais pas loué deux chambres. D'ailleurs tu me diras combien je dois.

\- Rien... T'inquiète pas.. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Tu vas pas payer pour moi. Me coupe t-il.

\- J'ai été première classe, je connais ton salaire.

\- Hum... C'est pas faux... Bah tu sais quoi, Demain j'emmenage ici. Comme ça tu paieras qu'une chambre.

\- C'est comme tu veux. Dis-je seulement.

\- Mais attention si t'es pas sage tu me fais des pompes.

\- Pas de soucis. Je ferais autant de pompes que tu veux. Lui repondis-je en lui faisant un énorme clin d'œil.

\- Fait gaffe sinon tu vas en faire. Je ris à plein poumon. Il fini par me donner la bouteille. Je bois une gorgée et la lui rend.


	12. Chapter 11

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Naeri: c'est une drôle de tournure, effectivement, mais déjà le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux affectées dans la même unité est une tournure plutôt inespérée. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.

Allez enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 11

.

 **J-62, Midtown, New-York, USA**

Le lendemain on se réveille l'un contre l'autre toujours à terre. "Salut."

\- Salut. Maintenant moi aussi j'ai mal à la nuque. Ronchonne t-il.

\- Moi j'ai pas de doigt fées. Mais je peux toujours essayer de te faire un massage.

\- Non merci, le cou c'est sensible. Dit-il en massant la nuque comme il peut.

\- Et le mien c'est pas grave?!

\- Je sais y faire moi. Bon allez je vais me laver et je ramène mes affaires.

\- Je.. Je vais sous la douche aussi.

En sortant de la douche voilà que Pietro débarque dans la chambre avec son sac. On mange une pizza et on va se balader à central park. On s'assoit sur un banc on regarde des gosses jouer. Au soir on mange dans un fast food. On passe au vidéo club rendre les dvd puis On se retrouve dans notre chambre d'hôtel. J'appréhende d'être dans le même lit que Pietro. J'ai peur de bander.

On se retrouve en caleçon dans le même lit à regarder un nanare à la télé. Je sents qu'il est stressé lui aussi.

\- On fait quoi demain? Dit-il soudainement.

\- Je sais pas. Tu veux faire quoi?

\- Patiner. Je veux aller à la patinoire!

\- Je sais pas patiner. Dis-je en faisant une grimace.

\- T'apprendras. Je t'apprendrai.

\- OK va pour la patinoire. Céde ai-je face à ce beau sourire.

Pietro s'endort à 0h00 devant la télé. Je me met à le regarder dormir. Il a l'air d'un ange quand il dort. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi avec un mec et en plus celui là me fait un effet du diable. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir.

 **J-61, Midtown, New-York, USA.**

Je me réveille, Pietro n'est pas là, je regarde l'heure. 10h, je me demande où il est. Je me lève et pars sous la douche. En sortant je me retrouve face à Maximoff et un petit déjeuner. Je souris et le rejoins sur le lit, on déjeune à deux.

\- Bon le programme, on mange un hotdog, in se ballade un peu, on va a la patinoire, on mange un donut., on va au vidéo club, on revient ici, in commande chinois en regardant un bon film.

\- OK. Dis-je tout simplement. Il sait prendre les choses en main. Donc voilà, je m'habit et on part en direction de central park. On déguste un hot dog en se balladant dans le parc puis on rejoint la patinoire. J'ai à peine mis mes patins, qu'il fait le tour de la patinoire puis me rejoint sur le banc.

\- Allez viens. Il me prend la main et m'emmène sur la glace. J'ai peur de tomber et de me payer une honte internationale.

\- Doucement Pietro.

\- Allez vieillard, ça va aller. Tiens mes mains. Il prends mes mains dans les siennes, il patine en arrière. Et me fait faire le tour de la piste. Je manque de tomber quelques fois mais il me retient à chaque fois. Il se remet dans le bon sens et patine en avant mais me tient toujours la main. J'ai l'impression d'être en couple, tout le monde nous regarde et nous pointe du doigt. "Le couple gay." Après une heure à patiner, je sors de la glace et va boire une verre. Il patine un peu puis me rejoint.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte?

\- Non vas y continu, je vois que tu es à l'aise. T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais rester là. Dis-je en souriant pleinement.

\- Ça m'embête. On va y aller. Encore une fois, il me tend la main et m'emmène dans les gradins pour enlever nos patins.

En sortant de la patinoire, je remarque plusieurs appel en absence de Kate. Elle m'a laissé plusieur message

\- C'est qui? Ton amant? Demande t-il en fermant un oeil.

\- Ma belle soeur. Elle demande qu'on aille chez elle quelques jours. Dans le Texas.

\- Cool.

\- Quoi cool? tu veux aller dans le Texas?

\- Bah ça peut le faire... Et j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Dit-il en pressant mon bras.

Je souris et ris. On se dirige vers le centre où on achète des donuts. On passe ensuite au vidéo club. On loue Dardevil et Spider-Man puis on rentre à l'hotel manger nos donut. En haut, il s'assoit sur le lit sort un jeu de carte et les distribue.

\- On joue à quoi?

\- La belote de comptoir. Dit-il fièrement. Ça sert l'armée au moins me dis-je.

\- OK.

Pietro me défonce au jeu. Il est resté trop longtemps au mess lui. Me dis-je. On prend chacun une douche puis j'appelle le traiteur chinois et Kate, on l'informe qu'on arrivera pour le dîner.

Le traiteur nous livre, on regarde les deux films d'affiler en silence. On s'endort devant la télé.

 **J-60, Midtown, New-York, USA**

On se lève de bon heure. On prend une douche. Remballe nos affaires. On achète des sandwich, on mange sur place, in se met en route vers l'aéroport. Il est 15h lorsque l'avion démarre, on a quatre heures de vol. On discute du boulot toute la route, on ne parle pas de nos vies privées. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il l'a poussé à s'engager mais il ne semble pas vouloir en parler.

 **Aéroport de Dallas, Texas, USA.**

Il est 19h quand on arrive à Dallas. Kate est là avec Nathaniel et Lila. Les enfants sautent dans mes bras. Nathaniel se trompe et m'appelle papa. Je l'embrasse et le pose dans son siège. Je monte à l'arrière avec Pietro et Lila. Lila semble sous le charme de Pietro tout comme moi.

 **Cedar Hill, Texas, USA**

En arrivant chez mon frère. J'aperçois mon neveu Cooper. Il est heureux de me voir, Kate met la table aussitôt arrivé puis elle fait réchauffer le repas préparé à l'avance. Pietro joue aux jeux vidéos avec Cooper pendant que moi je m'occupe de Lila et Nathy. Nathaniel ressemble beaucoup à son père. À mon frère. On passe à table rapidement. Pietro et moi sommes naze on a rien fait. C'est peut être pour cette raison qu'on est fatigué. Kate fait coucher les petits puis en descendant elle ouvre une bouteille et nous sert un verre devant la télé. Pietro s'endort sur mon épaule.

\- C'est ton mec? Me demande ma belle-soeur.

\- C'est... C'est un collègue. Dis-je simplement.

\- Ah...

Je le regarde... "A vrai dire... Je... Je l'aime bien."

\- Ça se voit. Et ça se voit qu'il t'aime bien aussi. Me dit-elle.

\- Ah bon. Je suis pas sûre moi. Je l'ai embrassé y'a deux jours, il m'a envoyé bouler.

\- Ah! Dit-elle en souriant puis réagit au "il m'a envoyé bouler" et fronce les yeux.

\- Ouais, ah. Dis-je en faisant une grimace.

\- Mais il m'a dit que c'était pas la peine que je me casse le cul à préparer son lit. Qu'il dormirait avec toi.

\- On dort ensemble à l'hôtel, pour économiser. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Ouais enfin là, il n'y pas d'économie à faire. Donc peut être que... Dit-elle me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Mouais peut être... Bon allez on va aller dormir... Je réveille Pietro. "Pietro... Allez viens, on va se coucher."

Il me sourit dès qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je me lève et lui tend ma main.

Il embrasse Kate et attrappe ma main avant de me suivre dans la chambre d'ami.

On se déshabille et on se met au pieu. J'ai de plus en plus envie de lui, j'ai envie de le caresser, de l'embrasser, j'en peux plus. Je ferme les yeux et lui tourne le dos pour ne pas être tenter.

 **J-59, Cedar Hill, Texas, USA**

On se fait réveiller par Lila qui nous saute dessus.

\- Tonton! Lève toi! On va aller au parc ! Allez tonton! Rale t-elle en me secouant.

\- Lila laisse tonton tranquille et viens manger! Crie Kate. Lila plaque ses petits bras sur son torse, boude et part la rejoindre.

\- Elle est trop mimi ta nièce. Dit Pietro encore les yeux fermés.

\- C'est vrai. Bon on devrait aller se laver et descendre avant que Lila ne remonte.

\- Vas y avant toi. Pendant que je comate un peu moi. Dit le dormeur en se retournant dans le lit.

\- OK. Je pars sous la douche puis descend. Lila est encore surexcitée.

\- On va au parc! Crie t-elle.

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dis. Dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

\- Avec mon chéri. Déclare t-elle.

\- Quel chéri? T'as un chéri? Demande ai-je.

\- Pietro. M'informe Kate en roulant des yeux.

\- Pietro? Ah bon. Dis-je seulment. Kate m'apporte un café. Puis Lila amène le sucre. Kate me rejoint à table avec le sien et un autre pour Pietro. Celui ci arrive peu après.

\- Les petits on fait le programme aujourd'hui on va au parc. Demain à la piscine, samedi au ciné. Soupire t-elle.

\- Oh... On part dimanche nous, grand max. On reprend le taf lundi normalement.

\- Il fait le même travaille que toi et papa? Me demande liLilala.

\- Oui.

\- C'est pas ton amoureux? Me demande t-elle avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Je rougis face à ma nièce. "Non..."

\- Lila! Gronde Kate.

Pietro lui, sourit face à ma bouille de mec gêné. On boit notre café tranquillement. Puis Lila insiste pour nous montrer comment elle sait bien faire du vélo. On sort donc dans l'immense jardin et la regardons pédaler.

\- C'est paisible ici. Elle en a de la chance d'avoir une belle maison comme ça et au calme. Dit Pietro en regardant Lila faire du vélo.

\- C'est vrai. C'est... C'est mon frère qui a battit cette baraque. Je me souviens de nos perm à bricoler. Dis-je pouffant de rire.

\- Il te manque ton frère?

\- Oui...

\- Ma soeur me manque. M'avoue Pietro.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas aux États-Unis? Lui demande ai-je en espérant qu'il me réponde.

\- Elle... Elle doit ... Elle s'occuper de mon neveu.

\- Elle a un enfant?

\- Non... Me répondit-il

\- C'est qui cet enfant? Lui demande ai-je alors? Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Personne. Ta belle soeur nous appelle, je crois. Dit-il afin de clore la conversation.

Je le regarde qui rentre. Que me cache t-il? J'appelle Lila, on rentre. Pietro, Cooper et Kate mettent la table. On mange tous ensemble, je suis heureux d'être là, avec Kate, avec la famille, avec Pietro. Lui et les gosses jouent aux jeux vidéos pendant que j'aide Kate à faire la vaisselle.

On prend le pickup pour aller au parc. Les gosses sont derrière et nous devant, Kate conduit.

 **Dallas, Texas, USA.**

Au parc il y a une ferme et des jeux en bois. Plus loin, il a un café. On fait le tour de la ferme puis on se pose au soleil et buvons un verre pendant que les gosses jouent.

.

* * *

J'avoue que ce chapitre est peu court. Le prochain sera un peu plus long, promis.


	13. Chapter 12

on continu les vacances dans le Texas. Ravie que cela te plaise Naeri. Et oui qui est ce gosse?!

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 12

.

 **Cedar Hill, Texas, USA**

On rentre un peu après l'heure du goûter. On fini de donner le goûter aux enfants, Pietro sort sur le perron, je le rejoints.

\- Ça va? Demande ai-je calmement.

\- Oui... Quel belle famille. Tu as de la chance..

\- Ce ne sont que mes neveux. Dis-je simplement. "Bien qu'ils le considèrent comme un second père."

\- Oui mais bon, Kate est... Superbe...

\- Elle est célibataire. Dis-je en lui assénant un coup de coude.

\- T'es con ou quoi? Dit Pietro en pouffant de rire.

Je ris avec lui mais, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait rire, la nervosité, je pense. Le soir tombe on commence à voir les étoiles.

\- Ça change des étoiles irakienne. Murmure Pietro.

\- Oui... J'en ai passé des soirées ici.

\- Je me doute oui. On rentre je commence à avoir froid.

On rentre donc, Kate prépare l'apéro on s'assoit à table. On prend l'apéro ensemble, on dine puis on se retrouve dans le canapé. Cette fois-ci c'est Kate qui s'endort sur moi. Décidément je dois être un bon oreiller. On regarde le film puis je prend Kate dans mes bras et la dépose dans son lit. Je me retourne, Pietro est la porte. "On va se coucher aussi?"

\- Ouais t'as raison.

\- J'ai tout éteint en bas et fermer la porte à clef. M'informe t-il.

\- Y'a pas besoin ici.

\- On sait jamais. Allez viens dormir.

On se déshabille et on se glisse sous la couette.

\- Tu me diras pas qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé? hein. Lui demande ai-je encore une fois.

\- Pas maintenant. Un jour peut être... Mais là je suis pas prêt. Dit-il en s'enfonçant dans les draps.

\- OK. Je respecte ça.

 **J-58, Cedar Hill, Texas, USA.**

J'ouvre les yeux, Pietro me regarde.

Je sursaute. "Tu m'as fais peur!"

\- Je te regardais dormir. T'es mignon.

\- Oh... Je souris comme un gosse. Je rougis.

\- C'est aujourd'hui la piscine. J'ai même pas de maillot de bain. Boude t-il.

\- Kate en a. Ceux de Barney. J'ai peur de bander.

\- Hein!? Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés.

\- Merde! J'ai pensé tout haut?

\- Je pense bien... Il rit. "Je t'en tiendrais pas rigueur."

Je me mords la lèvre. Je m'en veux. Il sort prendre sa douche puis c'est à mon tour. On rejoint les autres, he prépare un café pour Pietro et moi. Lila nous montre son maillot de bain, Cooper râle, il n'a pas envie d'aller à la piscine. On va faire un tour dans le bois derrière avant de manger. On mange rapidement à midi puis on s'en va à la piscine. J'angoisse toujours autant, h'ai vraiment trop peur de bander.

 **Dallas, Texas, USA**

Les gosses courent et sautent dans la piscine et quand je dis les gosses, Pietro est parmis les gosses biensure. Kate et moi tenons Nathaniel par la main, il est tout excité lui aussi d'aller à la piscine.

On s'installe dans les escaliers de la piscine. On surveille Nathaniel.

\- Ça a l'air d'être un bon gars. Me dit Kate.

\- Il est... Il m'en fait voir de toute les couleurs au boulot mais je crois qu'il en vaut la peine.

\- Alors vous êtes ensemble ou pas?

\- Non... Il m'a repoussé. je te l'ai déjà dis. Et en même temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas indifférent... La première fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai foncé dedans avant de retourner en Irak. Je sortais d'un bar gay, je l'ai percuté.

\- Au fait. J'ai toujours sut que tu étais homo mais on en a jamais vraiment parlé tout les deux. Depuis quand l'es-tu?

\- Depuis un moment. Tu te souviens de Tom? Dis-je sans la regarder.

\- C'était pas ton coloc...

\- Non c'était bien plus que ça... On est resté un an ensemble. Et je suis déjà bien plus accroché à Pietro qu'à lui, je suis fichu je crois.

\- Je crois aussi. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Comment tu l'as sût? Pour mon homosexualité ?

\- Buck. Dit elle simplement.

\- Buck. Je l'aimais bien. Avoue ai-je.

\- Je l'avais vu. Répondit Kate en riant.

On reste la à regarder Pietro et les enfants jouer ensemble. Cooper vient prendre Nathaniel et l'emmène nager un peu. Pietro vient nous emmerder en nous arrosant. Je l'attrape par la taille et l'envoie au fond de l'eau. Il m'attrape le pied alors qu'il est au fond de l'eau. Je tombe, je m'aggrippe à lui, il me remonte. Nos bouches sont à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre. On se tiens par la taille, je bloque carrément. Heureusement Lila vient nous aider et saute sur Pietro. Je rejoins Kate en nageant.

\- C'était chaud! Dit Kate en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Quoi?

\- Toi et Pietro, j'ai bien bien cru que vous alliez vous embrasser. Chuchote t-elle.

\- J'ai bien cru ausi. Merde, je bande...

Kate éclate de rire. "On va aller faire quelques courses après. Demain on ira faire un tour dans la forêt. Je vais profiter que vous êtes là. Je peux pas avoir l'œil sur tout le monde en générale. On ira au cinéma après. T'as tenté de l'embrasser à nouveau?"

\- Hein?! Non.

\- Tu devrais lui faire comprendre ce que tu veux avant que vous devenez trop ami, tu sais trop pote. Ajoute t-elle.

\- Je vois ouais. Mais j'ai trop peur de l'embrasser à nouveau. Avoue ai-je.

\- Prépare lui un bon bain.

\- Demain?

\- Ouais par exemple. Après le ciné.

\- Je lui prépare un bain. Avec des huiles et des pétales de rose pendant ce temps là, j'irais à la grange.

\- C'est pas à quoi je pensais. Je pensais à toi et lui dans un bain. Dit-elle en me fixant.

\- Ouais mais non.

On reste encore une demie heure à la piscine puis on va faire des courses. J'achète plein de bonne chose pour mes neveux et pour Kate et même pour Pietro. Des jouets. Un parfum. Des fleurs.

On retourne à la maison. On prépare le repas. Pietro joue avec les gosses.

 **Cedar Hill, Texas, USA**

On mange et on se pose encore une fois dans le canapé. Personne ne s'endort cette fois. Mais je monte direct après le premier film. Pietro me rejoint dix minutes plus tard.

Je suis sur le côté. Pietro se colle presque à moi.

\- Tu me fais la gueule? Me demande t-il.

\- Mais non! pourquoi je te ferais la gueule? Repondis-je sans me retourner.

\- Je sais pas... tu t'en vas comme ça.

\- La piscine m'a claqué je crois. Soupire ai-je.

\- T'as même pas nagé. IL se remet sur le dos. "Je t'ai vu. J'ai senti."

\- T'as senti quoi?

\- T'as bandé. Me dit-il en riant.

Je me retourne aussi sec. "Ça te fait marrer?"

\- Hey... Prends-le pas comme ça. Ça me trouche que tu bandes comme ça pour moi. Me dit-il les yeux dans les yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Je soupire et me remet sur le côté.

 **J-58, Cedar Hill, Texas, USA**

Je me lève le premier, vais prendre ma douche et prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Kate est la deuxième à se lever puis Nathaniel puis Pietro pour les deux plus grands. On déjeune tous ensemble puis Kate annonce qu'on va faire une balade en forêt ce matin.

Les enfants vont se laver les mains puis on s'en va vers la forêt. Lila et Cooper ne quittent pas Pietro. Nath ne nous quitte pas.

On se ballade toute la matinée. Puis on retourne la maison. Je veux faire plaisir aux enfants en les emmenant au fast-food avant d'aller au cinéma. On va voir un film d'animation, in rentre pour le goûter. Je fais couler un bain pour Pietro, je mets des bougies et du bain moussant. Je l'appelle, il monte. "Je t'ai fait couler un bain. J'ai pas des doigts de fées mais je suis bien intentionné."

Il me sourit et me dépose un baiser sur la joue avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de se déshabiller devant moi. J'hésite à rester là, à me déshabiller et à le rejoindre. Je ferme les yeux, inspire un bon coup et ferme la porte.

Je descends rejoindre les autres. Je regarde un dessin animé avec les gosses puis je prépare mes affaires, in repart demain. Je descends à nouveau, j'aide Kate à préparer le repas. Pietro descends, Cooper prend sa douche, on met la table. On passe à table, on va se coucher de bon heure

 **J-57, Cedar Hill, Texas, USA**

Je me réveille de bon heure, prends ma douche et file au cimetière. Il est tôt, très tôt. Il ne fait pas encore jour, lais il faut que je me recueille sur la tombe de mon frère. J'ai une heure de route pour arriver au cimetière militaire. Je repère sa tombe, je fais d'abord un salut militaire puis je m'effondre devant elle. "Mon frère... Mon grand frère. Comme je t'aime." Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est bien rare quand ça m'arrive. "Je... Je suis pédé frérot... Pietro... Je l'aime... J'aime un mec... Je suis désolé de te décevoir." Je m'assois correctement. Je prends mes genoux dans mes bras et enfouis ma tête dans les bras. Je pleure encore, mon frère. Je reste là, pendant un moment puis repars à la maison. Pietro est assis dans le canapé, Kate est dans la cuisine, les enfants jouent dans le vestibules.

\- T'es prêt à partir beau-frère?

\- Oui... On a un avion à 10h. Kate me regarde et m'attire contre elle. Je pleure à nouveau. J'entends les escaliers grincer. Je pleure encore et entends les pleurs de Kate. Elle me regarde les yeux mouillés, muis essuie ses yeux. Elle essuies mes larmes, Pietro nous rejoint.

\- Les sacs sont prêt. Dit-il simplement la tête baissée.

Je me retourne et lui souris. On part avec le pick up, in arrive à Dallas à 9h30. On se dit au-revoir, on embarque et faisons encore au-revoir de la main à mes neveux et à Kate. Dans l'avion c'est silencieux, on ne dit rien.

 **Midtown, New-York. USA**

On arrive à new York à 18h. On va à l'hôtel, on se commande à manger, on mange toujours silencieusement. On se laisse tomber à terre.

"On aura passé une agréable permission."

\- Ça aurait pu être mieux. Me sort-il.

\- Ça aurait pu être mieux? Tu m'aurais pas rejeté, on en serait pas là. Lui répondis-je.

\- Tu aurais persévéré. On en serait pas là non plus. Ajoute t-il.

\- Persévéré ? Tu rigoles? J'ai tout fait pour te mettre à l'aise. J'ai tout fais pour toi. Si ça c'est pas de la persévérance?!

\- T'as jamais réessayer de m'embrasser. Murmure t-il.

\- Tu te fou de moi? Je le regarde dans les yeux, énervé comme jamais.

\- Peut être que je me serais laisser faire? Peut-être que je me laisserais faire? Là, maintenant. Me dit-il soudainement.

\- T'es pas sérieux? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois comprendre.

Pietro s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Mon coeur bat à toute allure. Ma main glisse de sa nuque jusqu'en dessous de son t shirt. Je l'allonge sur le dos, il a l'air pétrifié. Je plonge mon regarde dans le sien et soulève son t shirt. Ma bouche rencontre ses abdominaux puis elle remonte sur les pectoraux. Il me repousse.

\- Arrête!

\- Chut... Chuchote ai-je.

\- Non arrête... Arrête! Arrête. Il me repousse violemment.

\- Pietro qu'est ce qu'il y a? Faudrait vraiment savoir ce que tu veux!

\- Je peux pas! Il s'assoit, repli ses jambes contre son torse. Et prend ses jambes dans ses bras.

\- Pietro... Raconte moi s'te plait. Je m'approche doucement près de lui. Je caresse ses cheveux.

\- Ne me touche pas! Il pleure. Je l'entends suffoquer... "Ne me touche pas."

Je le prends dans mes bras. "Ne me touche pas." Murmure t-il.

\- Chut... Pietro ça va aller. Je suis là. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Je remonte son visage. Ses yeux sont trempé. Il éclate en sanglot dans mes bras.

\- Clint... Clint...

\- Je suis là Pietro. Ça va aller. Je suis là. Je te lâche pas.

Je le berce dans mes bras. On est sur le sol d'une chambre d'hôtel et un militaire pleure dans mes bras.

Après que Pietro s'est calmer, je l'emmène dans le lit. Je lui caresse son visage. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il défaits nos lèvres. "J'ai été violé." Lâche t-il. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Il détourne le regard. Je suis choqué. Énervé. J'ai la rage. Je le force à me regarder. "Qui? Qui t'a violé? Qui Pietro?"

\- Mes...mes... Collègues pendant mes classes.

\- Je me lève d'un coup. Quoi?! Des militaires! Des soldats!

\- Je savais que tu me croirais pas. Finit-il par dire.

\- Des noms! Donne moi des noms! Tout de suite!

\- Ça sert à rien. Dit-il en sanglotant.

\- Donne moi des noms. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Ça sert à rien. J'ai déjà tenté de porter plainte.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. "Et alors quoi? Ils t'ont pas cru?"

\- Le colonel m'a fait passer pour un menteur, pour un sale type. Ils ont tous été relaxé... J'ai fais du trou, un gars a tout vu, il voulait témoigner. Ils voulaient me virer de l'armée, j'ai conclus un marché avec eux.

\- C'était quoi le marché?

\- Que je me barre de cette section... Ils m'ont envoyé dans ton unité.

\- Mon dieu. Un militaire. Des militaires comment ils ont pu?

\- C'est du passé... Mais j'ai du mal quand... Quand quelqu'un me touche... Avoue t-il.

\- Je comprend. Je prendrais mon temps... Si tu veux toujours de moi. Il ne me réponds pas mais au lieu de ça, il me sert dans ses bras

Ça voulait dire oui. "Allez viens dormir Clint, demain, on repart au front."

On se couche à nouveau. Je le sers dans mes bras. Il me sert lui aussi.

* * *

Cest triste pour Pietro, malheureusement ça existe ce genre de truc. On comprend pourquoi il réagit bizarrement. Mais l'adjudant Barton ne le lâchera pas ;)

Les vacances sont finies. snif snif.

Merci à tous de me suivre encore surtout que l'actualité ne m'aide pas du tout à écrire... Bisous à vous.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde, un petit chapitre pour le lundi de Pâques ça vous tente? Je savais bien que c'était oui.

Naeri: oui c'est triste mais Clint va effectivement prendre son temps.

Et oui le retour en Irak va compliquer la chose c'est sûre. ...

Et Kate bishop ... Que dire? j'adore cette fille dans les comics donc je me suis dis pourquoi pas la mettre dans la fic, le plus dit étrait de la voir mère de famille.

Bonne Pâques à toi aussi et à toutes les lectrices et les fans de Marvel.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 13

.

 **J-56, Midtown, New-York, USA**

On se réveille dans la même position, les bras dans les bras. Nos affaires sont déjà prêt. On a plus qu'à s'habiller en tenue de combat, on repars en Irak.

Je me lève et vais sous la douche. Pietro roucoule encore un peu dans le lit. Je sors en caleçon, il me sourit amplement. Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. Surtout après ce qu'il m'a avoué hier. Il s'en va à son tour prendre une bonne douche. Mon téléphone sonne.

\- Adjudant Barton.

\- Ici même.

\- Lieutenant-colonel Degracie.

\- Mon lieutenant.

\- Je vous appelle pour vous informer que vous reprenez du service actif lundi 18 au matin. Vous voyagerez de nuit. Décollage ce samedi à 22h à la base Magdill. Tampa en Floride. Soyez à l'heure.

\- Bien mon colonel. Merci mon colonel.

Je raccroche en souriant. Cinq jours entier avec Pietro, le pied. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, il sort quelques minutes après.

\- Allez prépare toi! Râle Pietro à me voir glandouiller. Son téléphone sonne, il râle en le sortant. "C'est l'identifiant de l'Irak."

\- Décroche.

\- Allô. Oui c'est moi. Bonjour oui. D'accord merci, oui, j'y serais. Oui merci monsieur. Mon colonel oui. Merci mon co, lieutenant-colonel.

\- Il faut vraiment que t'apprennes les grades et les règles de courtoisies Pietro. tu vas refaire du trou un jour. Dis-je sans me relever.

\- Je respecte seulement mon adjudant. Me dit-il en se mettant à quatre patte sur moi. Je le regarde s'avancer le long de mon corps.

\- Ne me tente Pietro.

\- Je te tente pas. On va faire quoi?

\- Je sais pas ...on a cinq jours. On doit décoller à la base de Magdill à 22h samedi. Donc déjà. On devrait aller en Floride samedi et pourquoi pas... Y aller pendant nos jours restant. Toi et moi, au bord de la plage au sud-est des États unis. On peut même aller à Disney world.

\- Disney world?!

\- Oh! tes yeux s'illuminent!

\- J'ai toujours rêver d'y aller.

\- Et bien allons y. On va se faire un programme d'enfer. File moi mon tel que je vois si je peux emmener mon gamin à Disney. Je le vois baisser la tête. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

\- J'ai pas les moyens d'y aller non plus... Il s'assoit à présent correctement sur le lit.

\- Qui te parle de moyen? Je me redresse et me place derrière lui, je l'entoure de mes bras. "Je vais juste regarder si on a un avion direct pour Orlando. Je vais t'emmener à Disney Pietro parce que je..." Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. C'est sûrement trop tôt. "Je veux te voir sourire. Allez file moi mon téléphone."

Pietro me donne mon téléphone et va s'habiller. Je passe toute ma matinée à réserver l'avion. Les chambres d'hôtel et même une voiture. Et Disney aussi. Je vais lui donner cinq jours de pur folie.

Je suis sur le ventre, il s'installe à mes côtés. "Alors c'est quoi le programme?"

\- On a un avion à 14h demain. On arrivera vers 17h à Orlando. On va à Disney mercredi. On part ensuite sur st Petersburg jeudi jusqu'à samedi. Ça te va?

\- Carrément... J'ai faim. Je souris face à ses yeux d'enfants.

\- Moi aussi. Allez viens on va au burger king et après on ira faire un tour en ville. J'ai réserve un resto pour ce soir. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

On se prépare et on va au burger king comme prévu. J'adore toujours le voir manger comme si il n'avait pas manger depuis des lustres. Puis on essaye de faire passer la digestion en marchant un peu dans les rues de New-York. On a tout les deux les mains dans les poches. On ne se parle même pas, on écoute tout les bruits de cette ville qui vit à deux cents à l'heure. On décide d'aller jusqu'à centrale park.

 **Central park, new York, USA**

On se pose sur un banc. "On fait quoi après?"

\- Je sais pas on pourrait aller boire un café. J'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Pas la patinoire pitié. Ni la piscine!

\- OK.. T'inquiète pas... Un ciné non plus tu t'endors devant. C'est quoi tes hobbies?

\- Euh... Le sport... Le tir...

\- OK... Il rit à plein poumon.

\- Et toi?

\- La patinoire. La piscine. Le cinéma... Tout ce que tu détestes en fait. Il rit à nouveau.

\- On pourrait faire un bowling.

\- Ça! C'est une excellente idée.

\- J'en ai une meilleure. On va aller se boire un café et.

\- Et manger un donut! Dit-il en me coupant la parole.

\- Et manger un donut, oui, si tu veux. Je ris à sa gloutonnerie. "et on va aller faire un spa."

\- Je pensais que tu aimais pas la piscine!

\- J'ai pas dis piscine, j'ai dis spa. On ira faire un bowling demain matin.

\- OK marché conclus.

\- Allez viens. Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

On sort du parc et on se dirige vers une boulangerie. Sa main est toujours dans la mienne, j'attends qu'il l'enlève de lui-même mais il ne le fait pas. Dans tout les cas moi je le ferais pas, j'aime trop sentir sa main chaude dans la mienne, sentir les muscles de ses doigts serrer les miens. Il me lâche la main à l'entrée de la boulangerie pour pousser la porte de la boutique. On s'installe près de la fenêtre, on voit tout les passant marcher rapidement. On commande un café, un chocolat chaud et quelques donut's. Que Pietro englouti.

On parle un peu des hommes de l'unité. Je me rend compte que se sont nos seules vraies conversation. Mis à part celle d'hier soir, qui m'a vraiment perturbé. Il va falloir que je sache où ça en est et que je mène mon enquête. Les coupables seront punis, par n'importe quel moyen.

J'appelle un taxi, il arrive peu de temps après on va au spa. J'y suis allé deux ou trois avec Tom, c'est le pied de se faire masser, ou de se prélasser dans un jacuzzi.

 **Greenwich village, New-York, USA**

On achète des maillots sur place heureusement qu'ils en vendent, sinon à poil! Quoique ça ne saurait pas dérangé plus que ça, bref. On prends le soin numéro deux. Un massage aux huiles essentielles, un jacuzzi, un sauna. On en a pour 2h30. Tout pile poil pour le resto ce soir, on commence par le sauna.

Je m'assois en face de lui et ferme les yeux. On est pas seul dans la salle, j'ai pas envie de bander à nouveau. Avec Tom j'avais pas ce souci, il ne me faisait pas bander autant que Maximoff. On a une séance de 45 minutes, je m'endors doucement. Je sents une main se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Clint tu t'es encore endormis? J'ouvre les yeux et vois de jolis yeux bleus face à moi. "Décidément... Tu t'endors partout toi." Il rit et me saque du banc par la main. Je ris avec lui, je frotte mes yeux.

On part prendre une douche rapide puis on entre dans le jacuzzi. Il y a une femme ainsi qu'un couple avec nous, un couple hétéro. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre, je les envie d'être comme ça. Le couple s'en va, la femme se rapproche dangereusement de Pietro. Je crois que je pourrais commettre un meurtre pour lui.

Pietro tourne la tête vers moi. Puis il se rapproche. Il me chuchote à l'oreille. "Tu bandes?"

Je soupire et le regarde de biais. "Ca te fait rire?"

\- Non non... Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. La femme nous regarde. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, elle baisse les yeux puis s'en va.

\- Je pensais qu'elle allait jamais partir. Soupire Pietro.

\- Elle a comprit ton manège, je pense.

\- Quel manège? Demande Pietro de son regard le plus innocent.

\- Lui faire croire qu'on est ensemble. Repondis-je seulement.

\- Parce qu'on l'est pas? Me demande soudain Maximoff.

\- Je... Ça question me trouble. L'est-on? "Je... Ça dépend de toi. Tu connais mes... Enfin tu sais quoi..."

\- Oui... Murmure t-il en me déposant un baiser sur la joue. Il repose sa tête sur mon épaule et se tient sur ma cuisse. J'ai beau fermer les yeux et me concentrer sur autre chose, avec sa main posé sur ma cuisse c'est mort, je bande.

J'inspire profondemment puis prend mon courage à deux mains et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je souris quand je l'entend légèrement ronfler, c'est à son tour de s'endormir. Un second couple entre dans le jacuzzi, le mec nous dévisage, d'après son regard plus que froid et le visage anxieux de sa copine, il a comme envie de nous frapper Pietro et moi. Mais je m'en tape, il ne me fait pas peur, j'en ferais qu'une bouchée. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on lui gâche sa journée, mais je partirais pas on a encore quinze minutes de jacuzzi. La fille fini par calmer son mec, quand justement il est l'heure d'aller au Pôle massage, je réveille Pietro doucement. J'ai presque envie de lui voler un baiser juste pour faire chier le mec en face de nous.

\- Pietro... Réveille toi. Maximoff ouvre ses yeux. Il tombe sur le mec qui nous regarde que d'un œil, le visage tendu et rouge de colère.

\- Je me suis endormi? Demande Pietro en me faisant son plus beau des sourires.

\- Et oui chacun son tour. Allez... J'enlève mon bras et sors du jacuzzi. Je vois le regard du gars dévier sur mes plaques militaires puis je le vois parler dans sa barbe. Je tend la main à Pietro, je vois le regard de l'homme descendre encore sur les plaques de Pietro. Deux militaires gays, comme il doit être furieux. "Vous êtes là honte de l'Amérique." Lâche l'homme.

\- On se bat pour l'Amérique. Repondis-je la tête haute.

\- Les pédés ne doivent pas être militaire. Pietro lui rit à la gueule.

\- Ça fait 25 ans que je sers l'Amérique. L'armée aime les pédés ont dirait. Je vois qu'il a envie de se lever, sa femme le retient.

Pietro ne se laisse pas démonter non plus et lance une phrase qui m'a fait sourire. "Faut bien que l'Amérique envoie ses pédés car les autres sont des planqués ... Elles sont où tes plaques toi?"

J'explose de rire, choppe la main de Pietro et l'emmène vers la sortie. Pietro rit toujours, il me fait sourire, je l'adore mon petit sokovien.

Au pôle massage on s'allonge sur les tables. Les esthéticiennes commencent par nous masser les jambes, puis les bras, muis elles nous demandent de nous retourner.

Elles nous masse les pieds, les jambes, les reins, le dos, puis elles descendent sur nos bras et finissent par remonter sur nos nuques. Elles posent sur nous des pierres chaudes puis elles s'en vont. On doit rester un quart d'heure comme ça, je regarde discrètement l'heure.

\- Met toi bien Clint!

\- T'as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi?

\- Je t'entends bouger.

\- Je regardais juste l'heure, j'ai réservé à 19h30, dans la 21ème avenue.

\- On y sera, t'inquiète.

\- En fait j'ai trop la dalle. J'ai pas manger 4 donuts moi.

\- Euh c'est un repproche?

\- Mais non t'inquiètes pas mon chéri.

\- Mon chéri? C'est nouveau?

\- Tout nouveau oui... Arff J'aime pas rester à rien foutre.

\- J'ai envie de pisser moi.

\- Ami de la poésie bonsoir. Dis-je en roulant des yeux bien qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

\- On fait quoi après le resto?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

\- Boire un verre... T'as remarqué? j'ai pas beaucoups bu... Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai vu ça oui. Pour ma part, je crois que t'es un substitut idéal.

\- Oh... Comme c'est jolie. Vivement qu'elles reviennent! Je dois vraiment pisser!

À cause de ses conneries je ris tellement que j'ai l'impression que les pierres bougent.

Les esthéticiennes arrivent enfin et enlèvent les pierres. Elles nous massent encore un peu le dos puis nous partons prendre une dernière douche avant de sortir définitivement.

On attrape un taxi et on va au resto. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir, j'ai réservé dans un resto gay, dans la 21 ème rue ouest et non la 21 ème avenue. Je le vois froncer les yeux quand il remarque qu'on ne va pas vers la 21 ème avenue.

Le taxi s'arrête. On descends. "On est pas loin de l'excelsior."

\- Je sais...

\- Mais on est pas dans la 21 ème!

\- Je sais aussi, viens... Je lui attrappe la main et me dirige vers le restaurent. À l'accueil on nous dirige vers une table, il y a un pianiste au fond de la salle. Je vois Pietro me sourire encore et encore.

\- Arrête de sourire comme ça. Tu m'intimides, je te jure. Pietro regarde autour de nous, il a l'air aux anges, c'est tout ce que j'espérais. On commande l'apéro, un cocktail maison, puis on commande nos plats. Je prends un poulet marengo, il prends une côte à l'os. On déguste nos plats en silence.

Pietro se laisse tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. "J'ai trop bien manger. Je pensais pas pouvoir finir."

\- Moi non, je savais que tu finirais.

\- Ouais je sais, je suis un ogre.

\- Un gourmand, c'est plus joli quand même. Je suppose que tu vas prendre un dessert. Il me sourit avec des grands yeux. J'éclate de rire. "OK, j'ai compris."

Le serveur nous donne la carte des desserts. Je prends un café, il prends une tarte tatin. Le repas fini, je l'emmène vers l'Excelsior.

\- On va à l'Excelsior ?

\- On pouvait pas finir la soirée sans y aller.

\- Cool! j'ai trop envie d'une pipe. J'éclate de rire à la façon qu'il le dit.

\- Pietro...

\- Quoi?! Baileys, ammareto, chantilly! Mais à quoi tu pensais Clint? Me taquine Pietro en me poussant avec son épaule.

\- À toi...

Il me sourit et attrappe ma main, je souris. Je me rends compte que cette journée est de loin la meilleure perm que j'ai passé. Je n'ai même plus envie de boire, autant avant la vie civile me faisait boire, autant maintenant j'en ai plus besoin Pietro m'enivre déjà.

* * *

Ah ah ah ! la perme continue!

Pout la pipe c'est un petit clin à Deadpool! J'étais obligé ;)


	15. Chapter 14

voici une petite suite... La perm continue !

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 14

.

On entre dans le bar, Pietro s'assoit au comptoir, il commande aussitôt une pipe. Moi je prends un double scotch.

\- Au fait... T'es pas de new York.. Je me trompe?

\- Nan je viens de žilina. Me dit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- De où?

\- C'est une ville en Sokovie. Dit-il la tête haute.

\- T'es pas sokovien, sinon tu serais pas à l'US Force. Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Ma mère est américaine, mon père sokovien. Quand nos parents sont morts. Ma grand mère maternelle nous a recueilli ma soeur et moi. Elle est décédée il y ... 6 ans... Je suis de l'Iowa.

\- l'Iowa c'est vrai ! Je ris à plein poumon. L'état de Hawkeye.

\- Oui... Ça m'a fait rire quand tu nous a dis ton nom de code.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Moi ma grand mère paternelle est française. D'où Clinton "Francis" et Charles "Bernard".

\- Bernaaaaard. Je ris à la prononciation de second prénom de mon frère. Il rit aussi. "Bernaaaaard". Continu t-il.

\- Ouais... Et désolé pour... Tes parents et ta grand mère. Dis-je avant de boire une bonne gorgée de scotch. Les décès ça me va pas du tout.

\- C'est rien.. Et toi t'es de New-York? Me demande t-il avant de boire une gorgée tout en me fixant.

\- Je suis du Texas comme tu t'en doutes avec mon putain d'accent texan. Je ris.

Il rit. "J'avais remarqué oui... Et pourquoi New-York?" J'incline la tête sur le côté.

\- Et toi pourquoi New-York?

\- Les bars gays... Dit-il tout simplement. Ma soeur est retournée en Sokovie. Je me suis engagé... Je voulais aller visiter Greenwich village. Tout simplement. Alors et toi? Me demande t-il en posant son coude sur le comptoir tout en soutenant sa tête de sa main.

\- Moi? Avec mon frère et mes potes on a toujours aimé New-York. On a tout vécu ici. L'enterrement vie de garçon de mon frère par exemple... Un carnage.

\- Avec tes potes?! Clint Barton à des potes? Il se redresse puis se laissse tomber a nouveau sur son bras. Je te pensais solitaire moi.

\- Je le suis... Depuis la mort de Barney. Mon frère adorait New-York. J'ai rompu tout lien avec le Texas... Sauf avec Kate. Elle me donne des nouvelles des autres parfois. Je revois une autre gorgée. Parler de Kate et du Texas me fout les boules.

\- Comment s'appellent tes amis?

\- Buck, Jacques, Nath et puis Kate. Dis-je tristement.

\- Jacques? il est français lui aussi?

\- Jacques Duquesne. Il est originaire de la nouvelle Orléans. Je revois Swordsman avec ses sabres nous faire une démonstration de iaido.

\- Ceci explique cela.

\- Exactement. Je souris amèrement en repensant à tout ça.

\- Comment tu les as rencontré ?

\- Buck, Kate et moi on faisait du tir à l'arc. Jaques, Nath et Barney faisaient du iaido.

\- Du iaido?! Il se redresse complètement sur son tabouret. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche en coeur.

\- Oui...

\- J'adore le Japon! Dit-il en souriant bêtement.

\- Ah... Jacques est trop fort. Nath se demerde. Mon frère n'était pas bon du tout. Mais chuttt ne le dis à personne. Dis-je avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il rit et aspire dans sa paille son cocktail. "Quel âge devait avoir ton frère?" demande t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Euh... 47... On a trois ans d'écart. Une boule commence à se former dans ma gorge. Barney me manque.

\- Tu me les présenteras un jour? Il me sort de les pensées.

\- Qui ca?

\- Le français, et les yakuza. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Les yakuza ! Je ris... "Peut être oui. Tu connais déjà Kate... Hawkeye bis."

\- Hawkeye bis? Dit-il en aspirant fortement ce qui vaut à des bruits plus que désagréable.

\- Ouais... Je suis juste un peu plus vieu qu'elle donc j'ai eu le droit de choisir mon pseudo avant elle. Elle voulait s'appelait Hawkeye, je l'ai devancé.

\- Ton frère il avait un pseudo? Dit-il en poussant son verre plus loin sur le bar.

\- Goliath! Le gars n'était pas épais. Mais goliath... Je fini par boire mon verre cul sec.

\- Et les autres ? Je claque mon verre sur le comptoir.

\- Buck c'était Trickshoot; Jacques, Swordsman; Nath, black widows. Bon on va parler d'autre chose. Je baisse les yeux.

\- Ouais... Il me caresse la cuisse. Tu bois quoi?

\- Euh.. Pareil.

\- Je te suits. Deux double scotch s'il vous plait.

Le barman nous sert, on boit en silence, puis Pietro lance une connerie et c'est reparti on parle de tout et de rien, on rit. J'adore vraiment être en sa compagnie, on profite pour picoler, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on a pas bu. La soirée passe super vite avec lui, il est plus de deux heures du matin, le bar ferme. On est plus que déchiré, on appelle un taxi, dans le taxi, on comate un peu.

 **Midtown New York, USA**

Notre chambre est au 17 ème, heureusement qu'il y a l'ascenseur parce qu'on y serait jamais arrivé.

On trébuche en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel, je rattrape Pietro par la taille, je suis contre la paroi de la salle de bain.

\- C'était trop bien... Je suis un peu pompette mais... Je suis trop bien. Dit-il en s'aggrippant à moi. Ses mains attrappent mon maillot, iI enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Avoir son corps près de moi aussi près me fait de l'effet, beaucoups d'effet. Il reste un instant dans cette position puis il me regarde en souriant.

\- Te voir sourire c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Il se recule de moi puis Pietro baisse son regard vers mon entrejambe puis me regarde à nouveau. Je me defends par une grimace, je me sents tout gêné, et mal à l'aise, je pousse un léger. "oups"

\- Clint... Ne soit pas gêné... Je... Moi aussi tu... Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Pietro lâche mon maillot puis caresse mon cou, puis il descend sa main sur mes pectoraux. Il effleure malgré lui un de mes tétons. Ca me fait un effet du diable, je ferme les yeux, puis je souffle. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et me mords la lèvre.

\- c'est dur de ne pas te toucher Pietro.

\- je suis pas prêt Clint... Je suis pas prêt à ce quelqu'un me touche... Mais... Pietro sourit et continu à le caresser. "J'aime te toucher. Je devrais peut être t'attacher pour être sur que tu ne puisses pas me toucher." Dit-il en souriant. Je souris moi aussi.

\- Je serais trop excité si tu m'attaches ! Repondis-je en grimaçant encore. "Laisse moi t'embrasser." Murmure ai-je.

\- Embrasse moi. Me répond t-il de la même manière.

Ma main agrippe sa mâchoire, l'autre est toujours sur sa taille. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse tendrement, sa main est toujours contre mes pectoraux., l'autre se faufile sur ma nuque. Ma main descend le long de son dos et le sert contre moi, j'hésite un instant à passer sous son t shirt afin de caresser sa peau.

Nos langues se lancent dans un ballet que seul elles savent y faire. Ma main continu de descendre, le long de son dos, elle glisse finalement sous son t shirt. Je sents enfin la peau fine de Pietro, je rompts le baiser et le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi si j'abuse Pietro. Mais j'ai trop envie de caresser ta peau.

Je sents que lui aussi bande. Moi je suis complément excité, ce mec m'attire de trop, jamais je pourrais arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Je serais trop frustré je crois, je le suis déjà en réalité car je sais que je vais devoir arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je soupire mentalement avant de lâcher.

\- On... On devrait arrêter... Sinon je crois que je vais te vi-. violer dis-je dans ma tête. Mais quelques con je suis!

\- T'as raison oui... Me dit-il en souriant. Ses mains toujours posés sur ma nuque et mes abdos, il fait un pas en arrière pour mieux me voir.

\- Je suis désolé. Dis-je en baissant les yeux. Comme un gamin pris en faute.

\- Pour?

\- Ce que j'allais te dire... Souffle ai-je.

\- Tu le pensais pas... Enfin pas vraiment quoi! Et tu l'as pas dis... T'as raison on devrait se coucher. Demain on va à Orlando! Dit-il en se dirigeant sur le lit.

\- Yes. Dis-je seulement en le rejoignant.

\- Passe moi la bouteille vieillard.

\- T'as raison, buvons. Je prends la bouteille et la lui tends, je m'assois et enlève mes chaussures, les chaussettes et mon jean avant de rentrer dans les draps et attrapper la bouteille que Pietro me rend. Je bois une longue gorgée, il se déshabille et me rejoint.

Je bande encore. Pietro boit une seconde gorgée puis s'enfonce dans les draps. Moi c'est sûre je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

Ça fait déjà une bonne demi heure que Pietro dort, moi j'ai toujours la gaule. J'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. "Pense à autre chose Clint! pense à autre chose Clint! Pense au boulot...!" les images de la guerre me reviennent en tête. L'Irak. La base, les tirs, mon unité, Pietro. "Non pas Pietro! Je vais jamais y arriver! Pense à une fille! Aux esthéticiennes!" je revois les filles nous masser je vois pietr- "non pas pietro!" Une image me revient en tête, la serveuse chez le roi du donut! Enfin je débande.

Pietro se retourne, il s'agrippe à moi pendant son sommeil. Je sents son bras m'envelopper le buste et sa jambe passer autour des miennes. Et c'est reparti, je bande à nouveau. Pietro tu fais chier!

Vu les ronflements, je pense qu'il dort bien profondemment. Je m'extirpe du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je marche à taton et me cogne le petit oreille. "Putain de merde!" Pietro se réveille. Il se redresse et me regarde.

\- Viens dormir Clint. Je souri, j'ai débandé à fond de ce coups là, je rejoins Pietro, il reprend sa position sur moi. "Bonne nuit Clint."

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.

Je souri, cette fois ces gestes sont pleinement conscients, il veut réellement dormir contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors tout souriant.

 **J-55. Midtown, New York, USA.**

Je me réveille avec un léger mal de crâne. Je m'assois sur sur le lit.

\- C'est mort pour le bowling, je crois.

\- T'es réveillé? Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- Non je parle en dormant! On prends l'avion à quel heure?

\- 14h. A JFK. Tout juste le temps de préparer nos affaire et d'aller à l'aéroport. On mangera là bas... Qu'est ce que t'en dis?

\- Je prépare les affaires. Appel le taxi.

Le taxi arrive 20 minutes plus tard, on s'en va à l'aéroport. On mange dans un fast food, puis on prends l'avion direction Orlando.

Dans l'avion on dort un peu. La nuit a été courte, on en a besoin.

 **Orlando, Floride, USA**

On débarque à 17h. On fait un tour en ville avec nos sacs sur le dos, puis on mange dans une pizzeria, on rejoint notre hôtel.

Je sors de la douche et vais vers mon sac, pietro me suit des yeux. Il est allongé sur le lit, toujours habillé, je le regarde moi aussi, Àccroupi devant mon sac.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien. Me dit-il en me souriant. Il se lève et part vers la salle de bain, puis il s'arrête devant la porte et fait demi tour. Il s'approche de moi, j'ai mes fringues dans les mains, je me lève, penche la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Son regard dévie vers mes pectoraux. "T'es vraiment pas mal foutu." Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon pec gauche. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes, je ferme instinctivement les yeux. Je suis heureux que mes mains tiennent mon t shirt et mon caleçon fermement car sa main se met à glisser le long de mon pec. J'ai la gaule et mes vêtements propres la cache, sa main gauche vient se plaquer contre ma nuque. Je lâche mes fringues de la main gauche et attrappe moi aussi sa nuque.

Ma main glisse le long de son dos, la sienne dévie de mes pec sur ma taille puis remonte sur mon dos avant de retomber sur mes reins. Sa main gauche descend de ma nuque jusqu'à mon pec droit. Il effleure mon téton, je frissonne et laisse tomber mes habits, là je sais que c'est délibéré. Sa main remonte sur ma nuque, il colle son torse au mien, je sents la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu.

Sa main droite descends sur mes fesses, je pose délicatement ma main sur sa taille et passe en dessus de son t shirt. Ma main glisse sur son dos, ses doigts m'agrippent toujours le cou, l'autre main caresse mes fesses. Je bandes à en avoir mal, il va arrêter quand j'en serais où ? Il faut que je mette un terme à ça et rapidement. C'est comme s'il était entré dans mes pensées car il rompts le baiser et me sourit. Il replace quelques mèches rebelles. "Je vais... Je vais aller prendre une douche... "

\- Ouaip... On... On devrait se coucher tôt. On a une longue journée qui nous attend. Il me fait un rapide baiser et va dans la salle de bain, moi je me laisse tomber sur le lit. J'attrape mon sexe dans ma main et le presse, je vais jamais arriver à me retenir à chaque fois, c'est sûre. J'enfile mon t shirt, change mon calebute et entre sous les draps avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il me rejoints, on s'endort rapidement. Demain on va à Disney.


	16. Chapter 15

Une journée à Disney avec Clint et Pietro ça vous dis? Alors c'est parti.

merci pour vos review ça me fait plaisir.

Naeri: Clint n'est pas encore sortie de l'auberge avec Pietro. Il va lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûrs. Déjà dans ce chapitre ici.

E joy. It. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 15

 **.**

 **J-54. Orlando, Floride, USA**

Il me réveille et me saque. "Debout mon adjudant! on va à Disney!" Me dit Pietro en sautant à pied joint sur le lit. Je soupire puis lui souris.

Je me rase vite fait et on se prépare pour sa journée, on descends à la bagnole. Notre hôtel est à 30 minutes du Park. On a prit un passe pour le Park Disney studio et magic kingdom.

 **Disney world, Floride, USA.**

On se dirige vers les caisses, il y a un monde fou déjà. À peine rentré, on se dirige au coeur du park, Pietro est tout souriant. On fait le "Rock'n'rollers coaster" puis on enchaîne le "Toy Soldier parachute drop" on se ballade ensuite dans le park. Pietro ne sait plus où donner de la tête, après deux heures dans Disney studio on se dirige vers le Magic Kingdom. On commence par remonter Main Street, il s'arrête face au château de la belle au bois dormant. Il a des étoiles plein les yeux puis on atterrit à Adventureland. Il me fait aller dans "l'Indiana Jones" puis au "Big thunder mountain" il est pire qu'un gosse. On commence à avoir faim, il y a un Burger king près de frontièreLand. On se restaure puis on va a Fantasyland, au "Peter Pan flight" et "Mad matter tea cups." On passe au mickey's on se ballade dans les allées. On s'arrête pour boire un truc.

\- Il est quel heure? Me demande Pietro.

\- 17h30 déjà. Annonçe ai-je.

\- Ça passe vite le temps. Après on va à Tomorrowland?

\- Si tu veux oui.

\- Au Space montain! Dit il tout souriant.

Je ris face à son enthousiasme, on fini notre verre et on va vers Tomorrowland. On va au "Tomorrow indy speedway", un manège de course de voiture, un truc pour gosse mais Pietro est un gosse puis on va au "Space mountain" comme promis et finissons par le "Buzz lightyears space rangers spin." Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer, kn a déjà fait le coups, tout compte fait il n'y pas tant de monde que ça, on a fait beaucoups de manège.

\- On peut aller voir une dernière fois mon château? Me demande t-il les yeux plein d'étoile

\- Ton château? Dis-je.

\- Ouais... Je lui souris et lui attrappe la main, je l'emmène face SON château.

\- Tu sais où ce situe le vrai château de la belle au bois dormant?

\- Non.

\- En Pologne. C'est le château de ma soeur. Alors moi je me suis approprié celui-ci c'est mon château. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris. "Je pourrais rester des heures à le contempler." Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. "Ma soeur a peut être le château qui a inspiré Disney mais..." Il me regarde. "Moi j'ai trouvé le prince charmant, pas elle." Je lui souris et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Allez c'est l'heure d'aller manger, hein. On reviendra visiter ton château après. OK?

Il me sourit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. "T'es un amour Clint."

\- Je sais. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. On s'en va manger au Tony's town square, un restaurant italien, in prends tout deux des pâtes aux saumon, il est 21h30.

On se dirige vers le château, on nous apprend que nous ne pouvons pas entré. Pietro à l'air triste mais me sourit tout de même. "C'est pas grave, j'ai mon prince." Dit-il en m'aggrippant le bras.

Je le sers contre moi. On se ballade dans Main street puis nous sortons du Park.

 **Orlando, Floride, USA.**

Dans la voiture, Pietro comate, à l'hôtel, on monte les étages à pieds, on dort debout.

\- Je suis naze. Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Pareil. La douche attendra demain. Je te le dis.

\- Graaaave.

Je me déshabille et vais directement dans le lit. Il fait de même. Je lui tends mes bras. "Allez viens là."

Il sourit et se cale dans mes bras. Je pousse quelques mèches et embrasse son front. Je le vois sourire. Il est encore aux pays des merveilles je crois. Je ferme les yeux, je m'endors aussi illico.

 **J-53, Orlando, Floride, USA**

Il est bientôt 11h quand on se réveille. Je me faufile hors du lit et vais directement sous la douche. Je descends en bas de l'hôtel et achète de quoi déjeuner. Connaissant Pietro il doit avoir faim. Je remonte avec un chocolat, un café et des donuts. J'ouvre la porte, Pietro est sous la douche. Je dépose tout sur la table. Il sort.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut... Dit-il en essuyant ses cheveux.

\- Alors t'es revenu parmis nous ? T'avais l'air d'être au pays des contes de fées. Il sourit en fermant les yeux.

\- C'était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Disney, j'avais toujours rêvé d'y aller.

\- Bah comme ça s'est fait. Tiens, je t'ai pris un chocolat et des donuts. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et mange tranquillement avec toujours les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux. "On va aller se ballader ce matin. On ira manger ensuite et on partira à st Petersburg. Faut que je loue la bagnole, j'avais zappé."

On remballe nos affaire et on se ballade à Orlando. On fait quelques boutique. On achète pas grand chose. On achète rien à vrai dire, on flâne seulement à deux, rien que le fait d'être à deux nous réjoui. On repasse par l'hôtel, ln loue une voiture et mangeons dans l'hotel, on prend la route vers 14h.

\- On arrivera vers 16h à saint Petersburg. J'ai réservé une partie de bowling à 17h. Comme on a pas pu en faire mardi.

\- Je sais pas jouer... Comme tout les sokoviens...

\- Tu apprendras.

\- En sokovie, on a des bowling mais... Personne ne sait y jouer. Ils sont minuscules. Elles sont plus courte les pistes. Et il y en a que trois.

\- Rien à voir avec le bowling où on va donc... T'inquiète, je t'apprendrais. J'ai réservé une table aussi. Raz le bol de bouffer n'importe quoi... Sérieux en 10 jours j'ai du prendre 10 kilos... Entre les plats de Kate et les fast food.

\- Moi je grossi pas. Dit-il fièrement en frappant ses abdos.

\- Moi si...

\- T'es vieux... Dit-il en souriant.

\- Merci c'est toujours sympa à entendre. Dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Je l'aime bien mon vieux... Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Encore heureux... Repose toi un peu... Pietro ferme les yeux et s'installe confortablement.

Durant le trajet, je mets un peu de musique, pas trop fort pour ne pas le réveiller. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est un gros bébé, un bébé dont je dois m'occuper. Je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Jusqu'ici je me disais que Kate avait besoin de moi, mais je sais au fond que ce n'est pas le cas. Pietro lui a besoin de moi, je le sais... Personne ne s'est occupé de lui, mis à part sa jumelle peut être ou sa Gand mère. Il ne parle jamais de sa famille, juste de sa soeur, sa soeur est tout pour lui. Tout comme mon frère l'était.

 **Saint Petersburg, Floride, USA**

On est arrivé à saint Petersburg, Pietro dort encore. Je décide de rejoindre le bowling. Je me gare et le laisse dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour la partie de bowling.

Il est moins le quart, il est recroquevillé sur le siège, son visage et tourné vers la vitre, ses cheveux commence à pousser. Je pose ma main dans ses cheveux et glisse mes doigts entre ses mèches naissantes, ils sont soyeux et brun, je le réveille en lui caressant la joue. Il se tourne aussitôt vers moi, il me souri avec les yeux encore mis clos.

\- On est arrivé ?

\- Depuis bien longtemps, je t'ai laissé dormir. Il est l'heure du bowling. Allez marmotte.

Il détache sa ceinture et s'étire comme un lion. On sort et nous dirigeons vers le bowling, je l'emmène mettre des chaussures. Il me dit qu'en Sokovie ils n'ont pas de chaussure à mettre et que la piste n'est pas aussi lustrée qu'ici.

J'ouvre le bal, j'essaye de ne pas faire un score trop élevé. Et fais voir à Pietro comment prendre une boule et la lancer. Il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il ne le disait c'est un joueur moyen mais pas nul. On fait la partie puis en démarrons une nouvelle. Il est 18h30 lorsqu'on termine la seconde, je lui propose de faire un billard. Pareille il n'y a jamais jouer et ne connait même pas les règles.

On se fait donc un petit billard en prenant l'apéro. Puis nous passons dans la partie restaurant du bowling, steack frite, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé un steack.

\- Un bon steack. Ça fait trop du bien.

\- C'est claire. Ma grand mère le faisait exactement comme ça. Avec du gros sel de Guérande. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- T'as vécu combien de temps avec ta grand mère?

Je le vois froncer les yeux. Il a l'air de calculer. "7 ans."

\- Elle est décédée i ans c'est ça? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Ouais. On avait 12 ans à peu près quand on est arrivé. Dit-il avant de prendre un gros morceau de viande.

\- Vous aviez douze ans quand vos parents sont mort.. Dis-je simplement.

\- On avait 8 ans... Dit-il la bouche pleine. "La guerre de l'Est..." Il avale son morceau de viande et reprend. "On est parti en foyer, quand Lorna à eut 16 ans, elle a pu sortir du foyer en journée. Elle a retrouvé l'adresse de notre grand mère. On avait son nom, on avait même nos passeport mais au foyer, ils ne cherchaient pas si on avait de la famille."

\- Lorna? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de d'une Lorna.

\- Ma grande soeur. Elle a 29 ans, elle vit au pays, elle est rester là bas, elle avait un copain. Wanda et moi on est venu habiter chez ma grand mère. Et toi t'as été élevé par tes parents?

\- Oui... J'avais 17 ans quand mon père est mort. Ma mère est décédée i ans.

\- Je... toutes mes condoléances... Et... Et ton frère?

\- Il y a cinq ans. Ma mère est morte de chagrin. Après la mort de mon frère elle s'est laissé mourir.

\- Je suis désolé... Il baisse les yeux, il a l'air émut.

\- Hey... C'est du passé. Dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

\- On a plus de famille toi et moi. Dit-il tristement.

\- Tu as tes soeurs. J'ai Kate et mes neveux. Et puis t'as un neveu non? C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis?

\- Euh oui. Dit-il en dévorant son assiette, le visage fermé. Je fronce les yeux, je sents qu'il me cache quelque chose.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es allé en Sokovie?

\- Avant de m'engager. Sinon ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'y était pas allé. Wanda y est retournée après la mort de ma grand mère. Je suis resté aux states, j'ai fais des petits boulots, j'ai économisé pour retourner en Sokovie... Pour nous acheter un appart à moi et à Wanda. Et... Je me suis engagé pour finir. Abrégea t-il.

\- OK. Je sents vraiment qu'il me cache quelque chose mais je passe outre, le principal est qu'il s'est engagé et qu'il est désormais à mes côtés.

Mon petit gourmand fini par prendre une coupe de glace, ça m'aurait étonné. Moi je prend un irish coffee. Après ce repas, on va à l'hôtel, il se déshabille et se met au pieu directement. Je range quelques affaires.

\- Demain on va à la plage? Me demande Pietro les mains derrière la tête. Je me deshabille et le rejoint.

\- Si tu veux mon coeur. Je m'allonge sur le dos et souris a ce que je viens de dire.

\- C'est mon coeur maintenant?

\- Ouais. Dis-je simplement. "C'est marrant t'es le premier à qui je donne des surnoms."

\- C'est parce que tu m'aimes. Lâche t-il.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je suis pas choqué mais... Juste il m'a percé à jour. Biensure que je l'aime même si j'ai du mal à le lui dire, il le sait et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je me met sur le côté, il a les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Tu... Je pose ma main sur son torse machinalement... "Je tiens énormément à toi Pietro... Et puis peut être bien que... C'est parce que je t'aime, oui..." Il se tourne face à moi. "J'ai parfois du mal à dire les choses." avoue ai-je.

\- Moi j'ai du mal à me laisse toucher alors... Je vais pas te reprocher ça. Je t'aime Clint. Rien que c'est trois mots font accélérer les battements de mon coeur. "Et... Ça ira... Ça commence à... On va dire que je prends du plaisir quand tes mains caressent ma peau ...c'est déjà un début." Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux tremblent, il approche ses lèvres des miennes. Sa main atterit aussitôt sur ma cuisse et glisse sur mes fesses. Il défait ses lèvres puis s'assoit, il enlève son t shirt puis s'allonge sur le dos. Je me redresse et le regarde.

\- Caresse moi Clint... Doucement...

Il a envie que je le caresse et moi... Moi je suis pétrifié à cet idée. Je me met sur le côté, m'appuie sur mon coude et effleure ses pectoraux. Ma main tremble, j'ai peur... J'ai peur de faire mal. De le blesser. De le brusquer. J'angoisse à mort. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Il a peur?

Sa main se pose sur la mienne et l'attrape. J'ai été trop loin? Il dirige ma main de son pec jusqu'à ses abdos. Les décibels de sa respirations s'accélèrent. Il lâche ma main.

\- Continu Clint. Il attrappe mon maillot et l'enlève puis il passe son bras autour de mon cou et m'attire contre lui. Mon torse est en contact avec la chaire de son flanc, avec sa peau. Sa main caresse mes abdos puis ma taille. Il se met également sur le côté. Il caresse mes reins puis ses doigts glissent sous l'élastique de mon caleçon. Sa main caresse lentement mes fesses. Je bande et je sents que lui aussi. Sa main droite viens caresser mes cheveux. je l'embrasse. Inconsciemment je commence à me frotter lentement sur lui.

J'ai pas le droit d'abuser de la situation. il me laisse déjà caresser ses pectoraux et rien que ça... Ça me suffit. Je niche ma tête sur ses trapèzes et commence à ralentir mes gestes en espérant qu'il fasse de même. Doucement sa main se retire de mon caleçon, glisse sur ma taille, sur mes abdos, mes pectoraux puis remontent sur ma mâchoire. Il me force à le regarder. "Je t'aime tellement Clint."

Mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau. "Moi aussi Pietro."

\- Bonne nuit mon amour. Me dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri. Repondis-je avant de me caler contre lui.


	17. Chapter 16

bonjour tout le monde... Un petit chapitre?

Je fais un gros bisous à Naeri, Holyblue,et à ma petite Xkami qui a réapparut.. Trop occupé avec ses cours...

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 16

 **.**

 **J-52. Saint-Petersburg, Floride, USA**

Je me réveille dans les bras de Pietro, ce n'est pas lui qui est dans les miens, non, c'est bien moi qui est dans les siens. Bizarrement ce mec de 25 ans à peine me rassure alors que j'en ai 44. Je le regarde dormir, il est tellement beau. Il ouvre les yeux, il me sourit et me sert contre lui. Il se tourne vers le réveil et se tourne à nouveau vers moi, il passe son doigt sur l'arête de mon nez.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton. Je souris. "J'ai faim."

Je ris. "Il est presque l'heure d'aller manger oui. Allez hop à la douche Maximoff." Dis-je en ouvrant d'un coup les couvertures. Je cours à la douche. Puis lui laisse la place.

On va déjeuner en centre ville et on s'en va à la plage, comme promis. On s'allonge sur nos serviettes. Il enlève son survette puis son t shirt. il est en short et torse nu, je bloque sur son buste, il est trop bien foutu. Il me tend la main, je l'attrape et me lève moi aussi.

\- Tu viens te baigner?

\- Non vas-y toi. Je te regarde. J'enlève mon treillis et mon t shirt moi aussi. Je m'allonge sur les coudes, et mets mes lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir le regarder au loin.

Il reste dans l'eau pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis il me rejoint et se laisse tomber sur la serviette. Il pose son bras sur ses yeux, sa jambe gauche est pliée, l'autre est tendue, ses cheveux ont l'air plus longs quand ils sont mouillés.

\- Alors elle est bonne?

\- Viens avec moi tu le sauras. Me dit-il sans enlever son bras de ses yeux.

\- Tu devrais mettre des lunettes de soleil.

\- Oui papa. Je roule des yeux à sa phrase et me laisse tomber sur la serviette. Je sursaute lorsqu'il pose sa main froide sur mon torse.

\- Aaaah t'es glacé.

\- Mais non.

Il se met face au soleil, j'ouvre les yeux. "Tu viens avec moi?" Je soupire. "Allez vieillard."

\- Grrrr. Tu fais chier Pietro.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. allez fais pas ton vioc. Me lâche t-il.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça pitié!

\- OK... Mais tu viens avec moi. Il me fait des yeux de chat pôtés et joint ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour prier.

Je soupire et céde face à sa petite bouille. "Ok".

\- yes! Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel d'un air vainqueur. Il se lève et saute sur place. Je pouffe de rire, puis me lève. Il court jusque dans l'eau, je marche tranquillement moi, il m'arrose direct en arrivant. "Sale gosse." Me dis-je. Il plonge dans l'eau, j'avance doucement puis plonge également, on se retrouve face à face. "T'aimes pas la plage?"

\- Si si... Toi aussi apparemment.

\- En Sokovie y'a pas la mer. On a juste des montagnes. C'est cool ici.

\- Ouais... Je lui souris timidement.

\- J'adore quand tu rougis.

\- Mais je rougis pas.

\- Mais si tu rougis. Il me saute dessus et tente de me noyer. Je l'attrape et le jette dans l'eau, il remonte hors de l'eau et rit à plein poumon puis il nage jusqu'à moi et m'agrippe le cou. Je regarde autour de nous, il n'y a pas grand monde mais je suis toujours mal à l'aise en public. J'avale difficilement ma salive, je cherche une échappatoire, je détache ses bras de mon cou et le renvoit dans l'eau en riant. J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas trop mal. On s'amuse comme deux gosses pendant une grosse demi heure puis on rejoint les serviettes.

On s'allonge tout les deux, au soleil, on écoute le silence, les vagues, l'air iodé nous apaise. Il est presque 17h30, mon estomac me le fait savoir, il commence à gargouiller. J'imagine dans quel état est celui de Pietro, mais bizarrement, il ne dit rien, il est peut être adulte tout compte fait des fois. Je souris à mes pensées. Je tourne la tête et le regarde, il dort, voilà pourquoi il ne râlait pas que son estomac était vide.

Je me redresse, prends mon t shirt et le passe sur lui, je lui fais des chatouilles. Il gigote comme un enfant. Derrière ses lunettes, je n'ai pas vu qu'il a ouvert ses yeux, il attrappe mon bras et m'attire contre lui, je regarde autour de nous.

Il soupire. "C'est bon y'a personne... Je peux avoir un bisou? Juste un petit bisou."

Je me mords la lèvre, regarde les siennes et lui dépose un baiser rapide.

\- J'ai faim. J'éclate de rire. "Pourquoi tu ris?"

\- Pour rien. Allez on va aller manger un truc.

On se rhabille, range nos affaires puis on se promène sur la berge. On repère un restaurant pour le dîner de ce soir, on réserve déjà une table puis on s'arrête un peu plus loin, on se pose en terrasse. Je prends une gauffre et un soda, il prend une coupe de glace "cookie glacée", il ne prends rien à boire mais boit dans mon verre. On reste en terrasse un petit moment puis on repart se balader un peu.

On s'arrête devant une boutique de souvenir. Il décide d'envoyer une carte en Sokovie et une autre à Kate, moi je m'achète un paquet de clope. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fumé. Ma dernière clope doit dater de chez Barney, il me semble.

Il est maintenant bientôt 19h, on se dirige vers le restaurant, on se met en terrasse. On prends l'apéro, un scotch, tout les deux, j'allume une clope, il m'attaque direct au tournant.

\- À ça y'est tu t'intoxiques, tu vas me dire, ça fait longtemps que t'avais pas fumé.

\- Exactement. Donc j'ai le droit.

\- T'as le droit de foutre ta santé en l'air. Bravo Barton. Dit-il en battant des mains.

\- Oh ça va, je fume pas beaucoups. Me défend ai-je.

\- Une clope c'est dix minutes de vie en moins.

\- Ben ça va... C'est que dix minutes.

\- Ouais, toi tu t'en fouts! C'est pas toi qui va te retrouver tout seul. Il inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et regarde l'océan. Je suis bouche-bée, je sais pas quoi lui répondre et ça me touche ce qu'il vient de me dire, ça veut peut être dire qu'il ne me laissera pas. Il me regarde à nouveau.

\- Tu vas manger quoi? Me demande t-il. Je suis content qu'il ait changé de conversation.

\- Je.. j'en sais rien. J'éteins ma clope, j'en ai plus trop envie. Il attrappe la carte.

\- Du poisson! Lâche t-il.

\- Bon idée.

\- Avec des frites. Ajoute t-il avant de le tendre la carte.

Le serveur arrive. On passe notre commande. Deux fliet de lieu. Un avec des frites et l'autre avec haricot vert et pomme de terre. On commande aussi une bouteille de vin blanc.

Pietro me parle de ses montagnes, il m'explique comment accéder au sommet sans trop se fatiguer, ul me parle comme si je connaissais sa montagne puis ik dérive sur le ski. Je l'écoute parler à m'en perdre, j'adore réellement l'écouter. Sa voix, son accent, je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. J'ai le coude posé sur la table et ma tête dans la main, je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de son histoire. J'entends plus que le son de sa voix et je vois juste ses lèvres bouger. Ses lèvres... Le serveur me tire de mes pensées lorsqu'il nous amène nos plats.

Le repas se passe tranquillement devant un coucher de soleil. Il a l'air absorbé par celui ci, c'est juste après une mousse trois chocolat qu'il commence a frissonner.

\- T'as froid?

\- Un peu... Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu veux ma veste?

\- Je suis pas une gamine de 14 ans Clint! On rentre?

\- Ouais... Il se lève, je me lève aussitôt. Il attrappe ma main, je sursaute. Il me fixe.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. J'ai... J'ai du mal... Bafouille ai-je

\- Je vois ça... Il plonge ses mains dans ses poches, je fais de même. Je baisse la tête, de quoi j'ai honte? Sûrement pas de lui, bien au contraire. J'ai 44 ans, il en a 25, il est plutôt bien foutu, il a une belle gueule, il plairait à n'importe qui. Je sors une clope, il attrape mon paquet. Je le regarde, range mon paquet et lui attrappe la main. Je l'épie discrètement, il sourit l'air vainqueur, il me regarde, je suis pisté, je souris timidement.

On entre dans l'hotel, main dans la main, on grimpe les deux étages. Il prend sa douche en premier, he prends ma douche puis le rejoints dans le lit. C'est notre dernière nuit ensemble, demain on prend l'avion pour l'Irak. On zappe toutes les chaînes, nos sacs sont déjà prêt, nos tenues militaires sont sorties. Demain, on redeviendra le premier classe Maximoff et l'adjudant Barton. "tu vas retrouver ta vie militaire."

\- Et oui... Je me retourne face à lui. "J'espère que tu me feras pas la misère."

\- Mais non... T'inquiètes pas... Il se retourne vers moi. Je remarque juste maintenant qu'il est torse nu, il commence à être à l'aise. Autant en Irak ça le dérangeait pas d'être torse nu, mais dans un lit avec un mec c'est autre chose. Il caresse ma joue, je lui souris, je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il glisse sa main sur ma gorge puis sur mes pectoraux. Il se rapproche de moi, se colle à moi. Je bande déjà. Il va vraiment falloir que je me maîtrise, il va me prendre pour un pervers, ça fait dix secondes qu'il est collé a moi et je bande déjà. Ses doigts effleurent mon sexe à travers mon caleçon, je tressaillis en fermant les yeux.

\- Pietro! Je me met également sur le côté et attrappe sa mâchoire. "Je taime."

\- Moi aussi Clint. Sa main remonte sur mes abdos, je l'embrasse puis le sert contre moi, pour être sûre qu'il ne le carresse plus inconsciemment ou non, mais de ce fait, il sents bien que je bande à mort. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il passe aussitôt sa main sur mes fesses, sur ma peau et non par dessus le caleçon. Sa cuisse vient se glisser entre les miennes, il se presse contre moi puis se recule.

Il contourne mes reins et attrappe mon sexe entre ses doigts. Je sursaute et commence même à trembler lorsques ses doigts la presse lentement. Son pouce vient caresser mon gland, un long frisson vient parcourir mon corps. Il défait nos lèvres puis les posent sur mon cou, je bascule ma tête en arrièrearrière, ces baisers me font rougir. Il me plaque sur le dos et s'allonge à demi sur moi. Ma main vient attrapper ses cheveux, il embrasse mon cou, je fond encore. Je passe mon bras sous son buste et viens lui caresser le dos. Ce dos si musclé. Il commence à accélérer ses mouvements sur moi, je vais pas tenir longtemps. Vraiment pas longtemps.

\- Pie- Je tente d'enlever sa main.

\- Chut... Clint...

Ma respiration s'accélère, mon poul aussi, mes jambes tremblent, je frisonne avec ses baisers sur mon cou. Il attrappe le lobe de mon oreille, je joui. "Pietroooo." Il lâche mon oreille et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, ma langue entre dans sa bouche. Il rompt le baiser.

\- Je t'aime Clint.

\- Je t'aime Pietro. Dis-je en expirant. J'ouvre les yeux, il me sourit, je lui répond par la pareille. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos. "T'as plus qu'à retourner sous la douche. Profite s'en en Irak c'est lavabo !"

Je ricane. Pietro à toujours les mots qu'il faut. Je reprends mon souffle et vais me doucher une seconde fois.

 **J-51, Saint peterburg, Floride, USA.**

C'est notre dernier réveil à deux, il va me manquer, je le sers dans mes bras.

\- Si tu continu à me serrer comme ça, tu vas me casser une côte. Je le lâche aussitôt. "Je plaisante, je suis pas en sucre. T'as bien dormis?" J'acquiesse seulement. "C'est notre dernier réveil à deux."

\- C'est justement ce que je me disais. Tu vas me manquer, je crois.

\- Tu crois.. Hum... On se verra.

\- Je crois pas... enfin. Oui, on se verra... Sans plus quoi... Il me sourit amèrement, je vois dans ses yeux une petite déception, il faut toujours que je dise une connerie. Je me lève et vais prendre la douche, en sortant, il prends place sous la douche. Je verrouille nos sac, he loue une bagnole pour aller à Tampa. On va chercher la voiture et foutons nos sacs dans le coffre. Il veut aller se promener sur la plage une dernière fois et comme je peux rien lui refuser, nous y allons doucement.

On se pose dans le sable, en tenue militaire biensure, enfin juste le treillis, un t shirt tan, basket pour lui, rangers tout de même pour moi. Il est 11h, il fait déjà bien chaud, on reste là, pendant une petite demie heure puis on va chercher notre dernier hot-dog américain. On vient se reposer dans le sable, on a tout deux les jambes replié contre nos torses, nos bras les entourent. On reste assis tout les deux en silence en regardant les vagues qui s'offrent a nous.

\- T'as honte de moi? Me dit-il soudainement.

\- Pardon?

\- Soit tu as honte de moi, soit t'as honte de ta sexualité... Pourtant à New-York ça te dérangerait pas. Dit-il sans lâcher l'océan des yeux.

Je baisse la tête. Oui j'ai honte mais pas de mon homosexualité et surtout pas de lui. Là, à cet instant, j'ai honte de moi. Je relève la tête et le regarde. "Je t'aime... Mais... J'ai du mal avec le regard des autres... Surtout en dehors du cercle gay... Tu comprends?"

\- Je comprends. Murmure t-il. "Je voulais savoir si c'était de moi que tu avais honte."

\- Comment je pourrais avoir honte de toi? T'es parfait. Je suis un vieu, je devrais être fiers au contraire.

\- Tu l'es pas?

\- Si! Biensure que si... Je t'avouerais que.. Hier soir au restaurant, un gars te fixait. Et moi je l'ai regardé pour lui faire comprendre que... T'étais à moi. On ne peut être que fiers à tes côtés.

Il me sourit en coin. Puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule. "On irait pas chercher un truc à boire?"

\- Si reste là. J'y vais. Je me lève et vais vers le vendeur de Hot dog. Je prends deux ice tea, pendant que je paie les boissons, je remarque un gars s'approcher de Pietro, je suis loin d'eux mais je vois bien qu'il a l'air jeune et bien foutu aussi. Je suis égoïste, Pietro à 25 ans, il mérite un mec jeune et vigoureux. Pas un mec comme moi, vieux qui broye du noir à longueur de temps et puis si j'applique la malédiction des Barton, je dois mourir cet année.

Je ferme les yeux, souffle un bon coup et chasse ses idées morbides. Je les rejoints, A quelques mètres d'eux, j'entends le rire de Pietro, je suis entre heureux de l'entendre rire et énervé, jaloux. Ouais c'est le mot, jaloux de ce mec jeune et beau. Je m'approche d'eux timidement alors que je ne le suis pas du tout.

Pietro se tourne vers moi. "Ah Clint! je te présente Ryan."

\- Salut. Dis-je en souriant faux. Sourire faux qui se voit comme le nez à milieu de la figure. bien évidemment.

\- Salut... Il me regarde bizarrement genre "putain il est vieux." Ouais je suis peut être vieux mais Pietro m'appartiens. Me dis-je.

Pietro rit et se tourne vers moi à nouveau. "Il dit que DC comic c'est mieux que Marvel. Il sait pas lui. Hein, mon coeur. C'est mieux quoi?!" Mon cœur? Je souris intérieurement même si on est tout les deux en tenue, je suis fiers d'être son mec.

\- Marvel Biensure... Tiens chéri, je t'ai pris de l'ice tea.

\- Cool, j'avais trop soif.

Je m'installe à côté de Pietro.

\- Bon à plus Pietro. Lui lance le gars en partant.

\- Ouais. Le gars part, j'attends quelques minutes avant douvrir la discussion.

\- Ouais?

\- De?

\- Le gars te dit "À plus Pietro." et toi tu lui dis "ouais?"

\- C'est un fan de BD américaine.

\- Et? ... Si tu crois que cet Marvel qui l'intéresse, tu te trompes, il en veut qu'à ton cul. Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- Oh... Mais tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi? Me titille Pietro en me chatouillant le cou.

\- Pfff n'importe quoi. Allez bois, tu vas te dessécher.

\- C'est toi, Clint, le vieux, c'est toi qui te dessèche. Il passe son bras autour de mon cou et me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

On reste encore un moment là, avant de prendre la route pour Tampa.

 **Tampa, Floride, USA.**

Au bout de 45 minutes, on arrive au abord de l'aéroport de Magdill, Tampa. On passe à l'accueil et validons nos billet. On fait enregistré nos bagages et on se pose sur les bancs. J'ai envie de fumer, mais j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Pietro alors je m'abstiens. Le vol pour Monro est annoncé, on embarqu, on est côte à côte en classe éco, orès de la porte des toilettes, génial. Je m'endors presque aussitôt après que l'avion ait décollé.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va sauf que civil War approche. Il y a une promo sur les mouchoirs quelques part? parce que je sents que je vais pleurer. Déjà à la bande annonce j'étais en pleurs. Bref. Le nouveau chapitre est la. Et oui la permission est fini. il faut aller travailler au péril de leurs vies.**

 **Bon c'est un chapitre plutôt court. Et euh plutôt intime aussi. Peut être que je vous en publierai un autre dans la soirée. J'ai un peu beaucoups d'avance**

 **Holybleu: merci pour ta review. Oui les vacances sont du finis place au taf.**

 **Naeri: oui! tu es toujours la. Tu tiens le coups.! Merci pour ta reviews. Ce chapitre était très mignon mais oui c'est déjà la fin des vacances. Et c'est à partir de là qu'ils vont devoir faire la part des choses entre la vie privée et le travail. Et oui il y aura un peu plus d'action du coup. Gros bisous.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 17

.

 **J-50, Monro, Espagne.**

Pietro me réveille à 6h juste avant l'atterrissage. Une hôtesse nous sert un café. Puis nous sommes appelés à attacher nos ceintures.

On atterrit à 7h00 heure de New-York. 9 heures locale. Je règle ma montre sur 10h. Je la laisse à l'heure américaine. On a 3h30. On ne sort pas de l'aéroport. On va boire un verre, achetons un magasine. Un comics pour Pietro. On ne parle pas. On se prépare mentalement. C'est bientôt l'heure de reprendre la vie militaire. On retourne à l'embarquement. On a 6h30 de route pour arriver à Koweït City. On lit nos magasines puis Pietro me surprend à sortir un jeu de carte. On joue aux cartes. À 2h30 de l'arrivée, je sors mon iPod. Je lui donne une oreillette. Il me sourit comme un gamin. On met chacun une oreillette. On écoute un album complet de Metallica. Il s'éteint une heure avant d'atterrir. On rejoue aux cartes. Puis on s'attache pour l'atterrissage.

 **Kuweït City, Koweït.**

En descendant de l'avion je me rend compte que la nuit est tombée. Je regarde ma montre 21h, heure américaine, ca veut dire 19 heures locales. Je souris.

Un gradé nous interpelle. Il nous apprend que l'armée ne préfèrent pas faire de transport de troupe durant la nuit. Chose que je savais déjà. Et j'en suis ravi. L'armée nous attribut une chambre d'hôtel. Je vois dans le regard de Pietro la joie de passer une énième nuit en ma compagnie.

On prends donc un taxi, et allons d'abord nous restaurer. Pour venir en Irak on passe souvent par koweit city, je commence à connaitre la ville. On mange un plat local. Il est tard, le soleil est parti mais l'humidité ambiante nous assaille. On rentre à cet hôtel. La chambre a deux lits séparés. Il prend la douche d'assaut. Je me laisse tomber dans le premier lit. Puis enlève mes rangers.

\- Ca fait trop du bien une douche. J'avais déjà oublier la chaleur africaine.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Bon. A mon tour.

Je passe sous la douche. Même sous la douche. Surtout sous la douche je pense à Pietro. Je me demande si j'arriverais à jouir là, maintenant, ça m'éviterais d'être trop excité face à Pietro ou de jouir au bout de cinq minutes. Rien qu'à penser à ça, mes doigts viennent agripper mon sexe et commencent à le caresser. Je ferme les yeux. Pietro. Je vois son corps. Mon coeur s'emballe.

\- Clint t'as pris des-... piles. Je me retrouve face à Pietro la main sur le sexe. La bouche ouverte. L'eau dévalant du pommeau de douche. Je lâche immédiatement ma queue. Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Je te suffit pas? Me demande t-il calmement.

\- C'est pas ça. Il sort de la salle de bain. Je sors de la douche, attrappe la serviette et la passe autour de ma taille. Je me retrouve dégoulinant sur le sol de la chambre, le souffle encore haletant. Il est assit sur l'un des deux lits. Les coudes sur les genoux, ses mains tiennent sa tête, son visage est rivé sur le sol.

\- C'est pas ça. Répète ai-je encore.

\- C'est quoi alors? Me demande t-il en me regardant à présent. Je bloque carrément, j'arrive pas à lui dire pourquoi je l'ai fais. Je le sents complètement con et pervers en plus de ça.

\- C'est quoi?! C'est parce que tu peux pas me toucher? Tu devrais être content tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux sans me devoir quoique se soit.

\- C'est pas ça non! Pietro... J'avale ma salive. Je baisse la tête. Jai honte, vraiment. "J'ai l'impression d'être... D'être un pervers... Il suffit que tu te colles à moi. Ou que tu m'effleures pour que je bande comme un taureau... Et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gros pervers... Et puis... Je me suis dis que... Si je jouissais une fois... Je jouirais pas si rapidement si il s'avérait que..."

\- J'ai cru que.. J'ai vraiment cru que je te suffisait pas... Murmure t-il en se levant.

\- C'est pas du tout ça.. Je t'assure... Tu me plais plus que de raison, c'est peut être ça le problème. Tu me plais de trop... Tu me fais trop bander...

\- Je me serais laisser faire je crois... Vendredi... Je crois que... J'avais tellement confiance en toi...

J'avais? Il ne me fait plus confiance? Je lai perdu? "J'avais?" lui demande ai-je le coeur meurtri.

\- J'ai confiance en toi...Clint... Il pose sa main sur ma mâchoire et la caresse de son pouce. "Regarde moi."

Je relève la tête et tombe face à son regard. "Je suis désolé..."

Il agrippe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je le sers dans mes bras. "Ne me lâche pas Clint." Me chuchote t-il.

\- Je te lâche pas Pietro.

\- Ne me fait pas de mal...

\- Jamais...

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Il se décolle de moi, ces bras sont toujours autour de mon cou. Il embrasse mon front. Je souris. Je lui embrasse le bout de son nez.

Il se retourne vers les lits. "Tu vas te sécher pendant que je sors mes muscles et que je rapproche ces lits?"

\- Oui chef.

\- Quand je pense que demain je devrais te dire oui mon adjudant... Ça me démoralise. Dit-il en faisant une grimace.

Je lui embrasse la joue et fini de me sécher. Pendant qu'il bouge son lit. Je l'entends se dessaper. Je vais vers mon sac.

\- Reste à poil Clint.

Je me retourne et l'aperçois nu aussi. Je bloque sur lui. Je me redresse d'un coup.

\- Pietro t'es pas obligé... Je pense pas que tu sois prêt.

\- Il nous reste 50 jours avant qu'on soit en perm... C'est aujourd'hui... Ou dans 50 jours... C'est aujourd'hui...

Il s'approche de moi et caresse mes pectotaux. Je suis pétrifié, encore une fois. Sa main descends sur mon flanc gauche. Il entrelasse ses doigts aux miens, puis il m'emmène sur le lit. Je m'allonge sur le dos. Il se met sur le côté et remonte sa jambe droite sur moi. Je passe mon bras autour de sa nuque et caresse son dos. Sa main atterit sur mes pectoraux, ma main gauche caresse ses hanches. J'en tremble tellement j'ai peur de mal faire..

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse sensuellement. Sa main descends sur mes abdos et continu à descendre. Il effleure mon sexe, je sursaute à son contact même si j'apprécie. Je remonte ma main sur ses côtes puis redescends sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses elle sont si douces, un duvet les recouvrent. Il attrappe mon sexe dans sa main et commence à me masturber doucement. Je sents des picotement sur tout mon corps rien que le fait que Pietro me touche, le fait d'entendre et de sentir son souffle m'excite. Ma main remonte sur son visage, on s'embrasse toujours, on ne veut pas se séparer. On veut continuer à sentir nos langues et nos lèvres jouer l'une contre l'autre.

J'ouvre les yeux et rompts le baiser. Il ouvre les yeux, le bleu accroche le gris de mes yeux. Je le bascule sur le dos. Mon regard scrute son corps, j'épie chaque parcelle et découvre sous la pulpe de mes doigts, la peau de sa gorge. Sa clavicule, ses pectoraux. Son sternum, chaque courbes de son torse, son bassin. Je le regarde un instant. Il a les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte. Il a l'air d'apprécier mes caresses. Un léger sourire couvre ses lèvres, il a l'air si détendu. Il bande. Ma main descends vers la haut de sa cuisse, je le caresse jusque à son genou puis remonte sur le haut de sa cuisse. Je sents la chaire de poule se dessiner sur lui. J'angoisse à l'idée de le caresser. Je n'ai jamais eut d'autant d'appréhension. J'ai peur de le blesser.

Je prends mon courage a deux mains et commence a caresser doucement son sexe. Il tressaillit, j'entends même un petit son de surprise sortir de sa bouche. J'hésite à continuer, le veut-il vraiment? Il ouvre ses yeux et attrappe ma nuque. Il m'embrasse et se tourne sur le côté. Il attrappe à nouveau mon sexe entre ses doigts et le caresse doucement. Mon bras est toujours autour de son corps. Ma main caresse ses reins si bien dessinés, l'autre masse son sexe. Sa main gauche me masturbe lentement Et l'autre main est plaqué contre ma nuque. Je suis tout excité, je m'aperçois vite qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Au vue de la chaire de poule sur sa peau. De ses yeux mi-clos. Et de son souffle haletant.

Nos lèvres se décollent mais nos bouches restent ouvertes, nos fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre. "Clint." Murmure t-il. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles sont rétractées. Sa main se crispe sur ma queue, il accentue la pression de ses doigts. Sa respiration s'accélère. La mienne le rejoint, elle est saccadée, je vais pas tenir longtemps c'est sûre. J'entends à nouveau des sons dans sa bouche. Sa voix est étouffée et plus aiguë. "Clint." Murmure t-il encore. Je sents ses doigts m'aggripper plus fermement la nuque. Un long son accompagne son ultime orgasme. J'adore entendre le son de sa voix mais la c'est encore plus divin lorsqu'il jouit.

Malgré son sperme entre mes doigts, je continu à le masser doucement. Lui, accélére alors maintenant la cadence de ses doigts. Je sents l'orgasme monter, je sents que j'arrive au point de non-retour. J'ouvre les yeux, il m'observe. "Pietro." Souffle ai-je en jouissant également. Je ferme les yeux et me déverse entre ses doigts. Je suis à present très détendu et serein. Je sents ses lèvres caresser les miennes. "Je taime." Me dit-il. J'ouvre les yeux. "Je t'aime aussi." chuchote ai-je. À cet instant j'ai presqu'envie de pleurer car je le sents heureux. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Qu'il soit heureux. Il ferme les yeux à nouveau. Je fais de même. Je suis aux anges. Je pense à lui, qu'à lui. Toujours.

Doucement on reprends nos souffles. Nos coeur battent tout deux la chamade. Jamais je n'ai ressenti quelques chose de si fort. Rien que ses lèvres me perturbe. Le son de sa voix. Son regard me transperce. Ses caresses me font frissonner. Je suis accro à lui. Je l'aime. J'aurais jamais cru aimer à ce point là. Etait ce normal d'aimer à ce point? Était-ce ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour. J'aime Kate. J'aime ses enfants. J'aime mon frère, j'aime mes parents. J'ai aimé Tom ou même Buck. Mais lui. Pietro. Il n'y a pas de mots pour lui.

\- Tu vas te laver? Me demande t-il, alors que je m'endormais.

\- Ouais. Soupire ai-je. Je me lève, lui dépose un baiser et pars sous la douche. Il me rejoint. Je souris lorsqu'il entre la cabine de douche. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule et se sert contre moi. Je l'enlace doucement. Il a besoin de tant d'amour. Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il a besoin d'être aimé. Et j'ai besoin de lui moi aussi.

On sort de la douche, nous nous séchons puis on se blottit l'un contre l'autre. Demain nous partons à la base militaire de Rasheed.


	19. Chapter 18

vous avez été sage hier mais j'avoue que j'étais débordé hier soir, donc voilà je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui. Passez une bonne journée.

Naeri: merci pour ta review. Ça me motive grave. Biz

* * *

 **Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 18

.

 **J-49, Kuweit city, Koweït.**

On se réveille l'un contre l'autre. Je me lève aussitôt, je m'habit puis le saque. On a un avion à prendre, il s'habit à reculons. Je vois qu'il n'a pas envie de retourner au combat, il n'est pas fait pour l'armée, lais il a signé, il s'est engagé envers les états unis. Il lui faut assumer maintenant.

On descends rejoindre le self service de l'hôtel. On déjeune en silence puis nous allons à l'aéroport. J'achète deux cartouche de clopes au free taxe puis nous embraquons.

L'avion n'est pas un avion de ligne, c'est un avion militaire spécialisé dans le transport des troupes. On retrouve nos collègues. On a 1h10 pour arriver à Madrain, un aéroport improvisé. Mais le temps passe trop vite compte tenu de tout ce qu'on a nous a dire avec mes hommes.

 **Madain, Irak.**

On descends de l'avion et nous dirigeons vers les blindés. Désormais nous avons nos gilets tactiques et nos casques lourd. nous sommes escortés par des hommes lourdement armés.

 **Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Après 20 minutes sur une route chaoteuse, nous arrivons à la base. Rien n'a changé hormis que je suis dingue d'un soldat de première classe.

Je les laisse aller dans leur chambres. Je vais porter mes affaires dans ma chambre et retourne les voir.

\- Garde à vous! Repos. Bon j'espère que cette perm vous a fait du bien. On tape à la porte, le lieutenant colonel entre dans la chambrée.

\- Garde à vous! Repos. Adjudant Barton, veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

\- Mon Lieutenant, oui mon lieutenant. Le lieutenant nous fait un signe de tête et s'en va.

\- Bon... J'y vais. Je vous rejoins au mess.

J'angoisse un peu en me dirigeant vers le bureau du lieutenant colonel. Je frappe, on m'ordonne d'entrer.

\- Adjudant Barton. Recon one. Unité Delta.

\- Repos. Adjudant. Vous avez subit une perte récemment.

\- Lieutenant, oui lieutenant.

\- Le sergent James ici présent renforcera vos rangs.

\- Bien mon lieutenant.

\- Je vous laisse vous occupez de lui. Le lieutenant me tends le dossier du sergent James.

\- Oui mon lieutenant. Suivez moi sergent. Je me retourne et sort du bureau, le sergent me suit. On entre en salle de debrieff.

\- Asseyez vous sergent. Bon... Alors comme ça vous venez gonfler nos rangs.

\- Oui mon adjudant.

J'ouvre son dossier. "Vous étiez à la base de Narweith."

\- Oui mon adjudant. En tant que sniper.

\- Bien. Le caporal Potts avait le poste d'anti sniper. Je pense pas que ça vous posera problème.

\- Non mon adjudant.

\- Vous serez dans l'escadron Alpha, en tant qu'anti-snipe donc. Je vais pas vous cacher que ça fait déjà un mois que nous sommes en faction, des liens ont été créé. Il va vous falloir faire votre place. Vous pourrez compter sur votre chef d'escadron, le sergent chef Rogers. Il est droit, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Bon. On va passer par l'armurerie et Je vais vous conduire dans leur chambre. Je lui confie l'anti sniper de Potts et récupére mes armes aussi.

\- Vous êtes sniper?

\- Je l'ai été. Je suis instructeur maintenant. On remonte le long couloir et atterrissons dans l'aile des dortoirs. On entre puis il dépose son sac dans le lit où Potts dormait quelques semaines avant. Il se retrouve entre Pietro et Wallace. Ils doivent être au mess. "Venez on va aller vous présenter." On fait un léger détour dans ma piaule où je dépose ma m4.

On se dirige à présent au mess. Ils sont tous réunis autour d'une table. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'entendent tous bien. "Unité Delta!"

Ils se lèvent tous et nous signe.

\- Repos. Bon je vous présente le sergent William James. Il prendra le poste du caporal Potts. Alors je vais faire les presentations. Voici le sergent chef Rogers. Dit capsicle. Chef d'escadron alpha. Le caporal Barnes dit Bucky. le sniper alpha. Le sergent Wilson. Dit le faucon. Le doc alpha. Le première classe Maximoff. Dit Quicksilver. Opérateur de comm alpha. Le première classe David. Dit Punisher Opérateur de comm Bravo. le première classe Jackson dit Ultron. Sniper bravo, le caporal Remington dit bulleyes Anti sniper bravo. Première classe Johnson dit Bim. Artilleur alpha. Le caporal Stark dit iron man. Artilleur bravo. Le caporal chef Wallace dit gromit. Le doc bravo. Le caporal Banner dit hulk armurier bravo. Le premier classe parker dit Spidey armurier alpha. et le Sergent Rhodes. Dit Rhodey chef reco bravo. Avez vous un nom de code sergent James.?

\- Euh... Hansel mon adjudant.

\- Très bien. Bon je vais vous laisser... Je vous laisse la journée. On reprendra demain à 5h. Bonne journée à vous.

\- Bonne journée mon adjudant. Disent tous en coeur.

Je me dirige vers la zone de tir et sort avec germaine. J'ai besoin de tirer, ça fait 10 jours voir deux semaines que j'ai pas tirer. Je suis en manque.

Je me mets en position et tire sur la cible. Rogers et Barnes me rejoignent. Je les salue, ils me saluent et se mettent en position. Remington nous rejoint peu après.

\- Vous avez lu son dossier mon adjudant? Me demande Rogers.

\- Oui... Il était sniper à la base de Narweith, il est où la?

\- Avec les gars je pense... J'avais trop envie de tirer. Le confie le chef d'escadron alpha.

\- Pareil pour moi. Dit Barnes.

\- À fond moi aussi. Ajoute Remington.

\- On est des accros du tir de précision. Dis-je en riant.

Barnes se retourne. "Ah ben il arrive le nouveau." Je me retourne et vois le sergent James arriver avec Pietro. Celui ci me sourit. "Sergent James prenez place je vous en prie."

James s'allonge à côté de Remington et commence a tirer. Il se debrouille bien. Maximoff reste là, debout, il nous regarde tirer.

\- Maximoff?! Vous voulez tirer peut être?

\- Euh... Je me relève lui donne mes lunettes et lui laisse place. Barnes me regarde bizarrement. Je laisse Pietro s'occuper de germaine, je lui fais confiance. J'espère ne pas me tromper. Je file au mess, ka moitié de l'unité est encore là. Je bois un coup avec eux, du mess, on peut apercevoir la zone de tir. Je regarde de temps en temps mon unité,es deux sniper. Les deux anti sniper et Pietro qui s'est accaparé ma m16.

Je suis encore au mess quand ils nous rejoignent, muis tout les hommes nous rejoignent pour manger. Pietro me rend germaine, je leur ai laisser quartier libre. Pietro part avec le sergent James. Sûrement pour lui faire faire le tour de la base,oi je m'isole avec mon mp3.

Je suis allongé sur le sable chaud, les oreillettes sont mises. Le soleil tape, j'essaye de ne penser à rien.

Après deux heures à squatter, je rentre et prépare les entraînements de la semaine. Demain ce sera tir sur cible. Mardi ils ont leurs cours. Mercredi. Tir sur cible. Jeudi simulation. Vendredi cours. Il est 17h. Je vais boire un café. Mon unité ne s'y trouve plus. Je bois tranquillement un café, mon téléphone vibre , c'est un message de Pietro. "Merci pour Germaine." Je souris à la lecture du message. Il est bien le seul à me maintenir en vie. Je bois mon café et repars dans ma chambre. Logan est là, il me raconte les exploits de l'unité d'élite qui nous a délogé moi et mon unité. Je fais semblant de l'écouter mais j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Je rejoins ensuite le mess pour le dîner, je m'installe avec mon unité. On parle tous encore de nos perm. Pietro parle de sa permission de rêve, avec sa petite amie, qui est parfaite d'après lui. De la belle soeur de sa petite amie, de ses neveux. Il parle de Disney tout le monde rient de lui. Il boude. Wilson le défends en disant que chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

Il est l'heure d'aller au pieu. J'accompagne les hommes dans leur chambrée. Je leurs dit bonne nuit puis pars me coucher.

Seul dans mon lit, je repense à Pietro. Ça me fait drôle de dormir seul, je me suis vite habitué à dormir avec lui. Je suis si accro que ça?

Malgré le manque, je m'endors vite.

 **J-48 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me réveille à 4h30. Je me lave et vais saquer mon unité. "Garde à vous!" Ils se placent tous devant leurs lits. "Repos... Il est 5h30. Vous avez une demi heure pour finir de vous laver. Cirer vos pompes et faites vos lits au carré. Rendez vous à 6h sur le champs de Mars."

Je ressors de leur chambre et fait moi aussi mon lit et cire mes rangers. Je vais ensuite sur le champs de Mars. Mon unité arrive, on fait la levée des couleurs puis nous faisons nos corvées du matin avant de rejoindre le mess et de petit déjeuner. On commence la journée par du sport, on cour autour de la base puis on va se restaurer.

On se retrouve ensuite en zone de tire. J'emmène Barnes avec moi, in prends deux anti-sniper et un sniper a l'armurerie plus ma m16.

L'équipe alpha tire avec leurs armes de service. Pendant que je m'occupe de l'équipe bravo.

Je veux leur faire plaisir. Je divise l'équipe. Rhodes, David et Remington font du tire au sniper.

Wallace, Stark et Banner sont en anti-sniper. Et Jackson tire avec la m249.

Tout compte fait au bout d'une demi heure, ils veulent tous essayer la m249 sauf Stark qui propriétaire de cette arme Biensure. Comme un escadron soudé, il se refile la m249. Je me marre en voyant Remington qui a récupéré son propre anti sniper. Jackson son sniper. Rhodes s'éclate avec la m249.

Au bout d'une heure ça me brise le coeur de reprendre ma m16 et les trois fusils d'emprunt mais l'escadron Alpha à le droit aussi de s'éclater.

Stark laisse sa m249 à Rhodes et tire avec l'arme de celui ci. Ils sont vraiment une équipe soudée. Je m'en vais donc m'occuper de l'Alpha.

Barnes confie son sniper à Rogers il n'a confiance qu'en lui. Je donne le sniper d'emprunt à James et ma m16 à Maximoff. Wilson, Johnson et Parker seront anti sniper. Barnes hérite de la m249.

Je m'assois derrière eux et regarde leurs gestes. Rogers est plutôt à l'aise avec le sniper de Barnes. James est carrément un bon sniper et Pietro se prend la tête avec Parker.

\- Concentre vous.. Maximoff! Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse la part des chose entre Pietro et Maximoff.

Parker veut tirer avec le sniper, Maximoff n'a pas envie de le lâcher. Au bout d'une heure comme avec la bravo. Je récupère toutes les armes et vais les ranger. Je garde que la mienne.

On termine le cours avec l'équipe conjointe. Je les place en binôme. Un alpha avec un bravo.

Pietro se retrouve avec David. Ils continuent à tirer puis je clos l'entrainement. Il est 17h30. On se réunit autour d'un café pour les uns chocolat pour les autres. Puis l'unité se disperse

L'unité se réunit à nouveau pour le repas du soir. Je mange avec eux puis je pars dans ma chambre. J'allais fumer une clope lorsque j'entends du dortoir de la Delta du chahut. Je débarque dans leur chambre. "c'est quoi ce bordel?"

Je vois Pietro qui se tient la joue. Et James qui tiens Bucky avec son bras autour de son cou. Et Rogers qui essaye de défaire le bras de James. "James ! Barnes ! Maximoff ! Dans mon bureau! Executionnnnn!"

Les trois hommes le suivent. Ils se placent tous face à moi.

\- Alors vous allez m'expliquer? Je les regarde tous un par un mais aucun des trois ne veut me dire quoi que se soit. Même Pietro semble pas vouloir me le dire. "OK... Vous voulez rien me dire... Vous avez besoin d'un médecin?" demande ai-je en les regardant un par un mais la question s'adressait plus à Pietro qui semblait souffrir.

\- Non mon adjudant. Me répond celui-ci.

\- Bien. Retournez dans votre chambre. Et que je ne vous revois plus en train de vous battre! C'est compris?

\- Oui mon adjudant. Disent les trois hommes.

\- Allez oust... Les trois gars s'en vont. Moi je sors enfin fumer ma clope puis je vais me coucher.

 **J-47 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Mon réveil sonne il est 5h. Je me lave vite fait et vais réveiller les hommes. Je n'ai même plus besoin de dire quoi que se soit qu'ils se mettent tous au garde à vous. Je leur donne mes instructions et rejoins le champs de Mars.

L'unité me rejoint. On fait la levée des couleurs, nos corvées, on déjeune puis je les laisse aller à leurs cours. Moi je fais du sport. Je cours sur la base puis fais des tractions. Je m'arrête un moment et m'allonge sur le sol de la salle de sport. Je suis tout seul. Quand mon unité est en cours je me sents inutile. Il est presque 11h30. Je pars me laver un peu et rejoins le mess. Ils sont là. Mon unité est là. Je m'installe avec eux. Pietro me sourit, j'ai l'impression de rougir. Il est mon rayon de soleil.

Il est l'heure pour eux de reprendre leur cours. Moi je vais faire du tir. Je prends Germaine et m'installe. Je tire quelques balles puis je sursaute lorsque mon téléphone vibre. Je fronce les yeux lorsque je vois le nom de Pietro clignoter. "Un petit message pour te dire que je pense à toi. Je t'aime." dans un premier temps je souris puis me reprend. Il est en cours la!?

"Concentre toi sur tes cours gamin!" j'appuie sur la touche envoie et souffle. Je souris encore bêtement. Je tape un second message.

"Moi aussi je pense à toi. Je t'aime" je range mon portable et continu de tirer. J'ai hâte qu'ils sortent de leurs cours. Je m'emmerde sans eux. J'arrête de tirer, vais ranger germaine et écoute de la musique. Dans ma chambre, je regarde l'heure machinalement. 17h30. Génial! Je les rejoins au mess. Je joue aux cartes avec Jackson, Remington et Wilson. Pietro joue aux échecs avec James. On reste tous au mess jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Puis l'unité s'en va petit à petit. Je m'en vais aussi finalement.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit. C'est comme si j'avais pas eu ma dose. Je décide d'aller leur dire bonne nuit.

J'entre dans leur chambre et je vois James assit en tailleur dans le lit de Pietro... Ce mec est bien proche de Pietro un peu trop à mon goût. Ils se lèvent tous et le salue.

\- Bonsoir ..euh... Je voulez vous dire bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon adjudant me répondent tout les gars. Je leur fait signe de la tête et repars énervé. Déjà qu'il me manque mais en plus de ça il passe tout son temps avec lui. Je me mets au pieu et m'endors énervé.


	20. Chapter 19

Le retour se fait doucement et la jalousie aussi.

Naeri: oui c'est sûre les reviews, ca motive! Un grand merci à toi. Surtout que cette fic est longue, c'est un gros bébé qui me tenait à cœur pour ma part. J'espère que tu tiendras le coup. Moi aussi j'adore Clint jaloux. Ça le rend trop sexy je trouve bref.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Marche ou crève

Chapitre 19

.

 **J-46 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me réveille bien énervé, cet histoire me travaille, j'ai peur de perdre Pietro, je m'énerve tout seul. On doit faire de la simulation aujourd'hui. Je commence par aller réveiller mes gars, on fait la levée des couleurs. J'évite de regarder Pietro, je suis trop énervé. Il commence à me connaître et j'ai peur qu'il voit la colère dans mes yeux. On fait nos corvées, déjeunons puis nous commençons notre journée par un peu de sport.

Nous partons ensuite déjeuner. Cet après midi. On fait simulation déplacement parapluie. Je me met au milieu deux et les observe. On fait d'autre simulation de déplacement. Ça se passe plutôt bien. Je les lâche à 18h. Je vais au mess. Quelques hommes me suivent. Dont Pietro et sa colle, James. Je vais finir par péter un câble. J'essaye d'engager la conversation avec le sergent James.

\- Alors sergent, ça se passe comment?

\- Ça va mon adjudant.

\- Vous vous intégrez bien à l'unité?

\- Plutôt bien oui. Dit-il en regardant Pietro. Mon Pietro. Je rêve ou il vient de lui faire un clin d'oeil! Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre. Souffle Clint souffle.

\- Vous vous... Vous..êtes un bon sniper... Si j'ai un souci avec un de mes sniper je sais à qui m'adresser... Bon je... Je vous laisse à plus.

Merci mon adjudant a plus tard. Je pars énervé. Il faut que je tire ou que je bois. Ou que je fasse les deux. Sinon je vais le tuer. Je vais dans ma chambre. Sort un flasque de scotch et le boit cul sec. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je reste un moment là puis il est l'heure du repas. J'ai pas faim. Vraiment pas faim. Je ne vais pas manger je met au pieu. De toute façon je suis naze. Je suis pas tout jeune. Mais c'est ça! Je suis vieux et James est jeune. Je suis qu'un putain d'egoiste je devrais les laisser à deux. Pietro serait beaucoup plus heureux avec lui. Je m'enfonce dans mon pieu et malgres le stress, la colère et la tristesse, je m'endors rapidement.

 **J-45 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me leve a 4h30. Me lave et vais réveiller les gars. Ils dorment tous encore. Il est 5h. "Allez les mecs debout! il est cinq heures. Lavez vous! Habillez vous! Cirez vos pompes! F-

\- Faites vos lits au carré rendez-vous a six heures au champs de Mars. On connait la musique mon adjudant marmonne Jackson dans son oreiller.

Je ris et repars. Moi je suis deja prêt. J'ai plus qu'à faire mon lit et ranger mes affaires. Je profite du temps libre pour reviser le cours que je donnerai cet après midi.

Je les rejoins a 6h sur les champs de mars. On fait la levée des couleurs. Nos corvées et déjeunons. On commence la journée par du sport. Pompes, course, traction. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais je me retrouve a baver devant Pietro. Il faut vraiment que je fasse la part des choses.

On va ensuite déjeuner puis on se retrouve en salle de débriefing pour leur cours. Je leur apprend la communication gestuelle. Et on fait un point sur la communication verbale. Il est 17h30, je les lâches. On se retrouve une fois de plus au mess.

Chacun vaque à ses occupations. Je joue aux fléchettes avec Remington et Barnes. Pietro joue aux cartes avec Jackson, Rhodey et James Biensure. A ce moment là, on apprendre qu'on part en mission demain. On se retrouve tous ensuite autour d'un bon repas. Des frites. C'est bien rare qu'on mange des frites ici. Puis on s'occupe en attendant qu'il soit l'heure du coucher. Je pars regarder l'ordre de mission. On doit protéger un bâtiment. Pendant toute la journée. Je regarde le plan pour s'y rendre puis je vais me coucher. Je suis dans mon pieu mais j'ai trop envie d'une clope. Je mets ma tenue de sport et file m'en griller une.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule je sursaute. "Quand le chat est parti, les souris dansent à ce que je vois."

\- Pietro... Quel souris? De quoi tu parles?

\- Ta clope.

\- J'avais besoin de fumer. je suis... Un peu stressé en ce moment, il faut que je fume. Je le regarde de biais et attend sa réprimande. "Tu dis rien? Tu me dis pas. Une clope c'est dix minutes etc etc."

\- Ce que je dis. C'est que t'as l'air plus stressé ici qu'en perm.

\- C'est toi mon anti stresse je crois. Souffle ai-je.

\- Oh... C'est mignon. Me chuchote t-il dans mon oreille.

\- C'est toi qui est mignon. Dis-je sans même me retourner.

\- Encore mieux... On écoute le silence. Seul le bruit de ma clope se consumant se fait entendre. "Tu me manques." Dit il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule il est toujours derrière moi. Je jette ma clope et lui caresse les cheveux par dessus mon épaule.

\- Tu me manques aussi. Je me retourne vers lui.

\- tu crois que c'est dangereux que je t'embrasse là, maintenant?

Je dépose moi même mes lèvres contre siennes. Juste un baiser. Un baiser chaste mais qui nous motive tout les deux. J'attrape ses mains. "Il nous reste 45 jours. On a déjà passe la moitié..."

\- Dont 15 jours en perm. Dit-il tristement.

\- Tiens le coup Pietro. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Je baisse les yeux sur nos mains. "J'ai besoin de toi... Je crois... "

Il enlève une de ses mains des miennes et le relève le menton.

\- Pour toi je suis prêt à tout... Enfin je crois. Me dit à son tour Pietro.

Je souris... "Allez au pieu Maximoff. On a une mission demain."

\- Bonne nuit chéri. Me dit-il en partant. Je souris. Et rentre peu après lui.

 **J-44, Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève et vais lever min unité. Comme tous les matins, je leur donne les directives. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de leur donner, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Mais c'est mon boulot de leur dire.

On se rejoint à 6h au champs de Mars. On fait nos corvées, déjeunons et je les réunis en salle de brief.

\- Bon la brigade qui assure la protection extérieur d'un diplomate est en perm. Une autre brigade doit assumer leurs remplacement mais ils ont un soucis d'horaire dans leurs calendriers. Ils ont voulu décaler leur perm mais le lieutenant-colonel Ross à proposer qu'on se charge de cette protection en attendant que leurs remplaçants arrivent. Donc la BPR, la Brigade de Protection Rapprochée est constitué de 12 hommes. Ils tournent en trois pelotons de quatre hommes. Par tranches de huit heures. On doit assumer trois tranches de huit également. À partir d'aujourd'hui à 15 heures, heure à laquelle la BPR se mets en route. Jusqu'à demain même heures. Bon nous, on est 14 enfin 15 avec moi. On va faire trois groupes de 5.

\- La une, la bis, la ter? Demande Rogers.

\- Exactement. Bon pendant qu'un escadron est en faction une autre sera au repos. La troisième assurera la protection de celle qui se repose. On prend couchage, cantine, munition. Wilson, Wallace, prenez le necessaire de premier soin. Prenez aussi une trousse pour Banner. Maximoff, David, rendez vous a 12h15 à la reserve de la cantine. Banner, Parker, rendez vous a 12h45 a l'armurerie. On a 40 minutes en véhicule motorisé pour s'y rendre. Il faut qu'on soit parti à 14h. Rendez-vous à 13h30, à la place d'arme. Le déjeuner de ce midi se fera a 11h30 pour nous comme ça on aura le temps de s'organiser. Des question? Non? tout est clair?

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Bien. Faites ce que vous voulez. Bonne journée.

Les hommes vaquent à leurs occupations. Je vaque au miennes. Je regarde encore les bâtiments autour de la ville et tente de voir d'où la menace peut arriver. J'en serai plus en arrivant sur les lieu. Le chef de la brigade veut le voir avant de partir.

Je rejoins le mess pour le déjeuner. Il est 11h30. Avec mes deux responsables l'AG, Pietro et David. Je fais le points sur les rations de combats. Ils nous faut deux repas plus un petit déjeuner. On prends des rations de combats un jour, pour tous, tous les mêmes d'ailleurs. On dépose tout sur la place d'arme. Je cours demander aux armuriers de faire leurs sacs de les deposer sur la place d'arme et de revenir à l'armurerie. Je fais de même et les rejoints. On fait le point sur les munitions. On en prends autant qu'on peut. Des balles pour les m4, les sniper. Et pour la m249.

Avec Banner et Parker on pose tout à côté des rations. Il est 13h15 l'unité ne va pas tarder à arriver. J'en profite pour fumer une clope. J'en propose une à Parker et Banner. Banner accepte, Parker refuse. On se laisse tout les trois tomber sur les rations de combats.

L'unité commence à arriver petit, j'aperçois au loin Pietro qui fronce les yeux. Je balance ma clope aussitôt.

\- Bon on attend les retardataires. Allez allez! Au pas de course Cri ai-je envers les deux derniers.

Ils se placent tous devant moi sur deux lignes.

\- Bon déjà d'une. Chacun prends autant de bastos que vous pouvez. Si vous n'avez pas beaucoups de munitions prenez en pour les autres. Les artilleurs-démineurs. Vos chargeur et vos combinaisons anti-mines sont dans cette caisse. Tiens euh. Barnes, Rhodes foutez cette caisse dans le camion. Les grenadiers, vos munitions sont également dedans. J'attends que Barnes et Rhodes reviennent pour continuer. "Bon allez chacun prends sa ration de combat et ses munitions. Allez c'est parti." Les hommes se servent. Je les laisse faire avant de moi même mequuoer également. On monte dans le camion avant de diriger vers la villa d'un diplomates américain.

Dans le camion on memorise les équipe et apprenons aussi à James qui fait parti de l'escadron ter.

\- Je récapitule les équipe. La une. Rogers, Barnes, Jackson, Parker, Wilson. La bis. Rhodes, Remington, David, Stark, Wallace. La ter. James, Maximoff, Banner, Johnson et moi même. Bon qui veut prendre la première tranche?

\- Allez on se dévoue. dit Rogers. "La une le fera."

\- Bien on fera la sentinelle nous. La ter vous serez en repos. Lança Rhodes.

\- Ça tombe bien ils vont nous faire à manger. Dit Barnes en riant.

\- A c'est pas con ça. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Barnes tout en me marrant.

Le camion se gare près d'une maison en ruine. Le chef m'attend.

\- Adjudant Barton.

\- Moi même.

\- Caporal birning, vous pouvez vous abritez dans cette maison par contre c'est envahit d'ennemis. Ouvrez l'oeil. Ils savent que c'est notre qg. Ils essayent de nous avoir ici plutôt que chez monsieur Irving.

\- D'accord.

\- En général on met deux mecs à la grille, deux à la porte et un sur le toit.

\- OK. Allez, profitez de votre perm.

\- Merci au-revoir mon adjudant.

\- Au-revoir caporal.

\- Quel hôtel de luxe. Lance Jackson.

\- Fermez vos gueules les gars. Allez je veux deux hommes sur le toit. Un à la fenêtre ouest. Un autre sur l'est. Et un à la porte. La une. Il faut deux gars à la grille. Je déplie la carte. Et montre à Rogers les points stratégiques. "Donc deux gars à la grille. Deux à la porte et un sur le toit. Compris."

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Allez c'est parti. Hanzel avec moi sur le toit. Dis-je en armant ma m16 comme sniper. Banner restez à la porte. Johnson fenêtre ouest, Maximoff fenêtre est

Je me poste vers le nord. C'est calme. Ça fait deux heures qu'on est posté, au bout de deux autres heures je vois du mouvements a 10h. "Bim pour Hawkeye, un ennemis à 10h."

\- Bim, Bien recu, terminé. J'entends une balle fusée.

\- Menace éliminée, terminée.

\- Hulk pour Hawkeye, un homme a deux heures.

\- Hawkeye, bien reçu terminé. J'ajuste la fenêtre de tir et tire sur l'homme.

\- Hawkeye, menace éliminée, c'est chaud ici. Terminé. Il est seulement 19h et on a tué deux ennemis déjà.

Trois heures plus tard c'est reparti.

\- Quicksilver pour hanzel.

\- Hansel j'écoute.

\- Il y a deux mecs à 11h. 10 dollars que tu les as pas.

\- Tu crois ça. Prépare les billets mon gars.

\- Quicksilver, hansel pour Hawkeye. On vous dérange pas? Concentrez vous merde!

\- Oups. Dis seulement James. Je soupire et me retourne vers James. "Désolé mon adjudant." dit seulement James. Avant de tuer l'un des deux hommes. Je descends le deuxième.

Il nous reste plus qu'une heure à faire le guet. Et on tournera les effectifs. D'après le caporal c'est ici que tout se joue. Et non pas chez le diplomate.

Il est 23h quand on nous relève. L'équipe bis rejoint la une, et la une nous remplace. On les laisse d'abord se restaurer un peu avant de prendre la relève. Je donne quelques directives à Rogers. C'est vraiment chaud ici bien plus que chez le client.

On descends au rez de chaussée de la maison. Je déplie la carte et regarde les environs. Il y a trop d'homme pour que se soit anodin. Il doit y avoir une base. Il va falloir que j'en parle à la hiérarchie.

On est autour de la carte avec Maximoff, Banner et johnson. Lorsque le sergent James apporte un chocolat chaud à Pietro. Celui ci lui sourit automatiquement. Moi et Banner on se regarde comme deux cons, on est sur le cul. Surtout moi en fait. Johnson se marre.

\- Décidément... Pietro est le chouchou de tout le monde. Dit Jonhson anodinement.

\- de quoi ? Demande ai-je à Johnson. C'est Banner qui me reponds.

\- il est votre chouchou et celui de James aussi. Ajoute t-il. Je regarde Pietro, il baisse les yeux, apparemment très mal à l'aise.

\- mon chouchou? J'ai pas de chouchou! James ! Un café ! Et n oubliez pas vos autres frères d'armes. Cri ai-je à son encontre. Celui ci nous amène à tout les trois un café.

\- Voilà mon adjudant. J'aime bien faire plaisir à mes camarades. Je lui souris faussement. J'aime pas les lèches-cul et J'aime pas le favoritisme. Même moi je ne le fais pas avec Pietro. Enfin je pense pas le faire du moins.

On mange un bout et nous reposons un peu avant de relever l'équipe bis sur la propriété.


	21. Chapter 20

**Marche ou crève**

Chapitre 20.

.

 **J-43, lieux secret, bagdhad, Irak.**

Ma montre-reveil sonne, il est 6h. Je prépare de l'eau pour le café. Et un chocolat pour Pietro. Je réveilles mes hommes. Je commence par Pietro.

\- Pietro. Chuchote ai-je. Réveil toi c'est l'heure.

\- Clint... Euh mon adjudant. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je lui rend son sourire. "Allez lève toi. Tiens." Lui dis-je en lui fourrant sa tasse dans les mains.

\- Merci... Dit il souriant les yeux encore fermés. Je vais réveiller les trois autres et leurs donne un café. Je bois le mien rapidement. Et verse cinq tasse de café pour la une qui se poste en sentinelle.

\- Hawkeye pour capsicle. On se prépare pour aller à l'objectif. On vous a préparé de quoique grailler. Terminé.

\- Capsicle reçu, merci, terminé. On sort du bâtiment. Et rejoignons l'objectif sur la défensive. C'est une zone très dangereuse ici. Banner et Johnson se postent à la grille. James et Maximoff sont à la porte. Moi je suis sur le toit. C'est bien plus calme ici qu'à la planque. J'espère qu'aucun de les hommes ne va se faire tirer dessus. Je prends de leurs nouvelles autant de fois que je le peux. Je prend des nouvelles de mon équipes également. "Hawkeye pour tango-écho-Romeo. Rapport."

\- Hulk pour Hawkeye. Ras. Terminé

\- Hansel pour Hawkeye. Ras. Terminé.

\- Hawkeye reçu, plus que 1+1 , terminé. Je le repositionne correctement et ajuste ma lunette dans le bon angle de vue. C'est carrément mortelle ici. Presque je regrette ne pas être la sentinelle de la planque. Il est presque 15h lorsque l'on voit débarquer la relève. Chacun des hommes se positionne. On est relever. On rejoint la planque. Réunissons nos affaires et repartons vers la base.

Sur le trajet du retour, Pietro semble dormir debout, il a l'air épuisé.

\- Maximoff ça va pas?

\- Je crois que j'ai la crève mon adjudant.

\- ca va pas vous tuer... Passez à l'infirmerie en rentrant.

Wilson fouille dans sa trousse de soin et sort des cachetons. "Tiens prend ça." Dis aussitôt Wilson en lui donnant un antibiotique et anti douleur.

 **Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Les hommes partent se laver, ils ont quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Tout compte fait Pietro ne va pas à l'infirmerie, il se sents mieux mais squatte le mess devant la télé, un mouchoir à la main. Il a toujours l'air aussi comateux pourtant.

Je mange rapidement au soir. On est encore claqué, on se couche tous tôt.

 **J-42 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève passe vite fait vérifier que les hommes se lèvent. J'entends parler, j'ouvre la porte. Salut les gars. Comme dab. On s'habit, cire les pompes. Rasage. lit au carré, chambre nickel.

\- OK mon adjudant. Je repars faire tout ce que je leur ai ordonné de faire puis je les rejoins sur les champs de mars.

\- Où sont Maximoff et James ?

\- Maximoff à la grippe, James préfère rester avec lui.

\- Mais ça va pas les conneries ! Allez me chercher James sur le champs.! Wilson emmenez Maximoff à l'infirmerie ! Les autres parcours du combattant. Après le petit dej.

On fait la levée des couleurs, James nous rejoints comme si de rien étais. Même pas il s'excuserait d'être en retard. On part ensuite faire nos corvées. C'était justement à Maximoff de laver les commodités James s'en chargera. Après les corvées, on va déjeuner puis parcours du combattant. Ils sont en quatre colonnes devant moi. Maximoff nous rejojnt sa fièvre est tombé, l'infirmière lui accorde de revenir parmis nous. Ils sont rangées du plus grands au plus petits. James n'est pas grand, je me décale de Rogers et Rhodes pour l'apercevoir derrière à côté de Stark. "Sergent James."

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- C'est nouveau de décider de rester avec un de vos caramarade parce qu'il est pâle?

\- J'aime prendre soin des autres mon adjudant.

\- Très bien, James vous aimez prendre soin de vos frères d'arme? Maximoff donnez lui votre sac!

\- Mon adjudant. tente de se défendre Pietro.

\- Première classe Maximoff, donnez lui votre putain de sac et fissa! À contre coeur Maximoff enlève son sac et le dépose au pieds de James. Je jubile. "Première colonne allez y go." J'attends deux minutes puis envoie la deuxième colonne, je vois James galérer à mettre le sac de Maximoff. Pietro s'en veut. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Et il m'en veut aussi. "Troisième colonne go." Je m'approche de James. Soulève le sac et l'aide à le mettre au dessus de son propre barda. Je me remets en place. "Quatrième colonne go."

Pietro a du mal à suivre la cadence. Je sais qu'il se donne à fond et qu'il ne veut pas baisser les bras. Pour moi. Je soupire et ordonne à Maximoff de descendre de la palissade da laquelle il a eut tellement de mal à arriver au sommet. "Allez au pieu. Vous êtes pas en etat."

\- Mon adjudant. Tante de dire Pietro.

\- Au pieu.

\- Clint. Murmure t-il.

Je fronce les yeux. Et articule une dernière fois ma phrase. "Va- au - pieu!"

Pietro traîne les pieds vers l'infirmerie.

On s'arrête à midi, je vois dans le regard du sergent James de la haine envers moi. Fallait pas te frotter à moi. Me dis-je. Cet après midi, on continu le sport. Cardio. Escalade et descente en rappel. On fini les cours à 17h30. J'hésite à aller voir Pietro. Normalement un chef y va mais la c'est différent. Si je me retrouve seul avec lui, il va m'en mettre plein la gueule. Je préfère ne pas y aller. Je vais juste à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et demande à un doc si Maximoff va bien. Le medecin me dit qu'il n'était même pas autoriser à revenir ce matin, il s'était échappé de l'infirmerie. Sale gosse. Me dis-je. Mais qu'il semblait aller de mieux en mieux grâce aux antibiotiques que Wilson avait commencé à lui donner.

Je pars dans la chambre. Avant j'aurais méditer sur mes plaques et les photos. Maintenant je médite sur lui, Pietro. Je regarde la figurine de Mickey qu'il m'a offerte et souris comme un idiot. Je sors mon téléphone et tombe sur une photo de lui, au roi du donut. Il est souriant. Il me donne la niaque. Je m'en veux un peu à présent de m'être défoulé sur James. Après, il l'avait cherche aussi. Je ferme les yeux et écoute la musique en pensant à lui.

Il est l'heure de se restaurer. Au mess l'ambiance est tendue. Je vois bien que j'ai fais une énorme bourde avec James. La moitié de mes gars sont de son côté et l'autre au mien et du coups ça se frite un peu. Mais le mal est fait. Je ne peux pas aller m'excuser, un adjudant ne s'excuse pas auprès d'un sergent. C'est complément con. Un militaire tout court ne s'excuse pas.

L'ambiance est telle que je m'isole aussitôt après avoir manger. Au bout d'une heure à cogiter. Je prends Germaine et file en zone de tir.

Je m'allonge et tire un chargeur complet. Il faut que je me défoule. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne et aperçois mon Pietro. J'angoisse un peu. "hey... Ça va mieux?"

\- Ça va... La fièvre est tombé. Dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu leur a fais la misère aujourd'hui !

\- De? Je le regarde avant de regarder à nouveau dans ma lunette.

\- Parcours du combattant. Dit-il seulement.

\- Il faut... Repondis-je.

\- Tu lui as fais la misère. Me dit-il.

\- A qui j'ai fais la misère? Demande ai-je d'un air innocent.

\- Clint... Soupire t-il. "À william !"

\- James? Pas plus qu'un autre. Dis-je en me reconcentrant sur mon objectif.

\- Tu lui as fait porter mon sac! ... Clint... T'es jaloux? Je fais un mouvement de surprise et le regarde.

\- Jaloux? Moi! Pourquoi? je devrais? Lui demande ai-je. Devrais-je réellement me méfier de lui?

\- Non Biensure que non... Me dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne, le doigt posé sur la détente.

\- Prends tes distances avec lui... Dis-je en regardant le sol.

\- Prend tes distances? T'es sérieux là? On s'entend bien et alors? Tu préfères quoi qu'on dise que je suis son chouchou ou le chouchou de l'adjudant ? Je relève aussitôt la tête. Quel chouchou.

\- Le chouchou de l'adjudant?

\- 0uais Clint le chouchou de l'adjudant. C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle depuis un moment. Et... Et je pensais qu'on était une unité soudé. Je m'entends bien avec Wilson aussi. Là, tu dis rien. Avec Rogers, pareil. Pourquoi avec William ça va pas?

\- Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom déjà. Alors que Wilson et Rogers non... Je vois qu'il réalise juste à l'instant que, oui, James est le seul que Pietro appel par son prénom. "Ça va tu m'appelles encore Clint. Le jour où tu m'appelles Barton va falloir que je me pose des questions."

\- T'es un jaloux Clint. Me dit-il simplement parce que je crois qu'il ne peut se défendre autrement et qu'il a saisis que je n'ai pas tord.

\- Peut être... Bon je me rentre. Bonne nuit Pietro... Je me lève, enlève mon chargeur, mets la sécurité et me barre aussitôt.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

Je rentre au mess, vole une bouteille et la vide entièrement avant de me mettre au pieu. Je suis au fond. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'ai fais éclater l'unité, je me suis fais plein d'ennemi dont James. Et mon mec en est dingue. J'aurais peut être du prendre ma retraite. Ne jamais rencontré Pietro. Ne jamais aimer. L'alcool à outrance me fait plonger dans le sommeil illico.

 **J-41 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Comme tout les jours je me lève et vais reveiller les autres. Sauf que ce matin j'ai la gueule de bois. Bref. Je me lave et tout s'enchaîne ensuite, rangement, levée des couleurs, corvée, petit dej. Puis on se fait une séance de tir sur cible.

Comme j'ai vu que certain étaient à l'aise au sniper je vais en profiter. Je prend ma m16 et vais chercher deux autres sniper. Et un anti-sniper. Je prépare plusieurs armes dans une caisse. Des armes de points, des fusil à pompes, un peu de tout. Je rejoins l'unité avec un peu mal, j'ai 10kg d'armes sur moi.

J'arrive devant eux et scrute chacun de mes hommes, je cherche le plus fort. "Banner, Rogers. Il y a une caisse à l'armurerie. B21. Allez la chercher." On attend leur retour et je commence.

\- Bon comme j'ai vu que vous êtes motivé, je vais faire comme la dernière fois. Barnes tu prêtes ton sniper à Rogers. Remington ..euh à Johnson. David. Tiens tu seras sniper. Lui dis-je en lui donnant un fusil. James. Pareil. Il saisit le deuxième sniper. Maximoff. Il marche vers moi en baissant la tête et saisit ma m16 puis revient dans les rangs. Bon les snipers mettez vous à gauche que je voie le reste. Johnson tu vas pas tirer avec un sniper et une mitrailleuse. Tiens donne la m249 a Barnes. Il a l'air de l'apprécié. Bon je vais prendre les snipers. Les autres vous avez deux Machine gun, trois anti sniper. Je dépose la troisième sur la caisse. Et vous avez une caisse rempli de joujoux. Attention. Si vous ne connaissez pas les armes demandez à vos caramarade, ne vous tirez pas dans le cul par pitié. Allez. je bats des mains et fait signe aux sniper de me suivre.

\- Bon on a nous. J'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous avez beaucoup de facultés. Notamment. James, Rogers et Maximoff. J'aimerai exploité ça. David, Johnson montrez-moi si vous êtes à l'aise au sniper. Je place des cibles. Ils se placent tous et tirent tous. James est vraiment bon. Presque je suis jaloux. Il est un peu comme mon rival. Autant Barnes à carrément le même niveau que moi, mais bizarrement ça me fait pas autant chier que James. Ils tirent tous calmement. David et Johnson ne seront pas de bons snipers. Je demande aux cinq snipers d'arrêter au bout d'une heure et d'aller me chercher cinq autres gars. Hors mis Remington et Barnes. Jackson se pointe avec Stark, Rhodes, et les deux docs.

Je savais que Jackson était bon, déjà à l'anti sniper, il est plutôt bon. Stark est un furieux. La machine gun lui va trop bien finalement. Wilson est pas mal. Il est consciencieux et se stabilise avant de tirer. Wallace est loin du compte et Rhodes se demerde. Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Je leur demande de tout remballer et de remettre les armes en place. Nos armes respectifs sur le dos, on va tous à l'armurerie. Puis on va se restaurer. Après le déjeuner, je choppe Rogers.

\- Rogers? Je peux vous voir?

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Est il vrai que... Tout le monde pense que Maximoff est mon chouchou?

\- Tout le monde le pense, oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Bucky s'est battu avec James.

\- James ? Que vient faire James dans cet histoire.

\- Il a défendu Maximoff. Bucky n'arrêtait pas de titiller Pietro... Non méchamment c'était pour rire. Du genre "alors tu es le chouchou de l'adjudant" Pietro s'est énervé il a poussé Bucky. Bucky s'est énervé, il a frappé Pietro au visage. James à réagit au quart de tour et à sauté sur Bucky. J'ai essayé de les séparer. Mais ce James à une poigne de fer. Il voulait pas en démordre. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher..

-OK... Merci. Vous pouvez y aller Rogers et merci.

Je le laisse repartir, ils ont un cours cet après midi. Moi j'ai envie de tirer avec tout ça, j'ai pas déchargé de cartouche. Je vais chercher Albertine et Marguerite. Et me fait une planche. Je m'éclate. Avec une arme dans chaque main. Les chargeur debout sur la table. Une simple pression et les chargeur glissent hors de la crosse, j'ai plus qu'à enfiler les chargeurs prêt à l'emploi. Je m'éclate mais je commence à être à court de bastos. Il est temps pour moi de mettre les voiles.

Je vais dans ma chambre et range mes joujoux. Je m'emmerde. Je fais des abdos dans ma chambre, au pied de mon lit. Il est 16h, leurs cours finissent à 17h30. J'étouffe. Je pars courir. Je fini par arrêter aux environs de 18h. Je pars me laver, devant le miroir, Je revoie la tête de Pietro, lorsque je lui ai donné ma m16. Il avait l'air d'être abattue, il m'en veut à ce point là? Je cherche après lui, il faut absolument que j'arrange les choses. Je ne surviverais pas sans l'armée et sans lui non plus.

Je l'aperçois dans le couloir en direction du mess. Je plaque ma main sur la cloison et l'empêche de partir.

\- Pietro, je peux te parler deux minutes?

\- Pietro? C'est Clint qui veut me parler ou l'adjudant Barton?

Je soupire... "Les deux..." Il hoche la tête positivement. je l'emmène dans ma chambre. C'est un peu dangereux mais si on nous surprends je trouverais un truc pour nous sortir de là. J'ouvre la porte, vérifie que mon collègue est absent et le fait entrer.

\- C'est ta chambre? Dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ouais. Dis-je en vérifiant une dernière fois le couloir.

\- Mickey! Dit-il en voyant la petite figurine de Mickey qu'il m'a offerte.

\- Pietro... Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers lui. " Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux. Rogers m'a expliqué pour le chouchou de l'adjudant. Je pensais pas que c'était allé aussi loin."

\- En même temps c'est pas à toi qu'on irait le dire. Dit-il en hochant la tête négativement.

\- Et pour James... C'est pas parce que je suis jaloux. Je suis instructeur, un homme refuse de venir à la levée des couleurs car il reste aux chevet d'un malade! Qui a la crève. Je peux pas laisser passer çà! Tu comprends. Dis-je pour me défendre. "Et James n'arrête pas une minutes. Entre vos conversations privées sur les radios. La bagarre avec Bucky. Et puis..." Je soupire et reprend. "oui, il a l'air proche de toi donc. Ça m'énerve aussi un peu."

\- L'histoire du chocolat chez le diplomate. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Par exemple oui. C'est pas comme si on était quinze. On est que cinq. Il te fait une boisson chaude, il peut pas en faire une pour Banner et Johnson ?! Je baisse les yeux face aux bleus intenses des siens.

\- Si... Avoue t-il.

\- Pardonne moi. Pietro... Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je lui prends les mains. Il plaque son front contre le mien.

\- Je te pardonne... Me chuchote t-il. Je soupire de soulagement. "Allez mon adjudant, c'est l'heure d'aller manger."

Je souris il fait demi tour. Je plaque ma main sur la porte avant qu'il ne l'ouvre. Il se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris. Je l'embrasse. La chaleur de ses lèvres et de sa langue me font fondre aussitôt. Je profite de cet instant. Je revis. Je défaits nos lèvres. "Je t'aime Pietro. "

\- Je t'aime aussi Clint. Me dit-il tout souriant à nouveau. "Allez j'ai faim." Ajoute t-il ensuite. Je ris et ouvre la porte. Il passe devant moi, Je le suits jusqu'au mess.

Je mange sereinement aujourd'hui. Pietro me sourit de temps en temps. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas réagir. On va se faire griller un jour ou l'autre. Mais peut-être, je dis bien peut être car je n'en suis pas sûr mais peut être qu'à ce moment je serais prêt à assumer. L'armée voudra que l'un de nous deux partent de l'unité, voir de l'armée. Ils voudront sûrement renvoyé Pietro en disant qu'il a déjà un passé douteux envers d'autres militaires. Mais je sais que je pourrais pas lui infliger çà. Si ça arrive, peut être qu'il serait tant que je prenne ma retraite. Ma retraite militaire. Je peux pas arrêter de bosser. Je pourrais devenir instructeur dans un stand de tir. Je me sens vraiment pas assez vieux pour arrêter de bosser. Mais prêt à faire des concessions, pour lui.

Après un bon repas, une agréable conversation et un baiser de Pietro, je repars dans ma chambre. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre.


	22. Chapter 21

En avant l'unité Delta! Un nouveau chapitre est là !

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

 **Marche ou crève.**

Chapitre 21

 **.**

 **J-40 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Il est tôt aujourd'hui mais je me reveille de bon humeur. C'est décidé je vais faire de mes gars les meilleurs soldats. Je me lave rapidement et vais les reveiller. "Debout les mecs, il est l'heure. Comme dab. Vous savez ce sue vous avez a faire?" j'attends une réponse même une petite me ferait plaisir.

\- Oui mon adjudant. Marmonne David.

\- Enfin, je croyais vraiment que personne allait me répondre. Merci David

\- De rien. Je souris à les voir se réveiller doucement.

\- On se rejoint à 6h.

Ils arrivent tous et se placent derrière moi. Honorant les couleurs de la patrie. Puis on fait nos corvées et prenons le petit déjeuner. Pietro parle avec James mais je le laisse. Il faut que j'apprenne a faire confiance aux autres en particulier à Pietro.

On fait ensuite notre séance de sport collectif. On court. Barnes et Rogers chantonnent, ils me font marrer. C'est vraiment un binôme surprenant. L'un est patriotique, droit et joyeux. L'autre est taciturne, froid et a le regard triste. Mais ils se sont trouvés. Je regarde chacun des binômes se former. Normalement ils sont sensé courir en deux ou trois colonnes, du plus grand au plus petit. Mais dès le départ je les ai laisser se placer où ils veulent. Pietro n'est pas avec James. Il est avec Wilson. Ils se sont toujours bien entendu avant l'arrivée de James. Bien que Pietro s'entends avec d'autre gars aussi. James est avec Jackson, l'autre bout en train de l'unité. Le timide David avec Wallace. Le démoniaque Stark avec Rhodes. Le sage Banner avec Parker. Et Johnson courait aux côtés de Remington. Et moi j'étais seul dans la troisième colonne en oscillant entre le premier rang et le dernier. On fini par s'arrêter pour se débarbouiller et se restaurer.

Après le repas, je file chercher ma m16 et récupère trois autres sniper. je prends Barnes, Remington, James, Maximoff et Rogers. Je leurs fait un cours. Enfin, Barnes et James n'ont pas vraiment besoin de mes conseils, ils sont parfait. Remington a déjà de l'expérience mais il doit encore s'améliorer. Je commence par m'occuper de lui. Je me mets entre barnes et james, au moins il est entre de bonnes mains puis je le laisse appliquer mes conseils. Je me concentre donc sur Rogers et Maximoff. Je me place entre eux. Et tire sur une cible. Je leur demande à tout les deux de se rapprocher au maximum de mon point d'impact. Rogers y arrive à peu près mais pas Pietro...

Je le regarde mais ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Ne rien lui dire pour ne pas le blesser? Ou lui dire de se concentrer au risque qu'il prenne mal la chose?

\- Je sais, je dois me concentrer. Dit justement celui-ci.

\- Prenez votre temps Maximoff. Lui repondis-je seulement avant de regarder à nouveau la cible.

\- C'est... C'est ce fusil j'ai pas l'habitude. Rale Pietro.

\- Moi non plus. Avoue Rogers. Je préfère celui de Bucky.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle. "Vous m'exaspérez tout les deux." Je regarde Maximoff. "Allez donnez moi ce maudit fusil." Dis-je en mettant la sécurité sur le mien. "Et vous Rogers allez négocier avec Barnes le sien mais je doute qu'il s'en sépare."

\- Pour moi il le fera. Dit-il en se levant. Je regarde Pietro et lève un sourcil.

\- Tout comme toi tu me prêtes le tien. Murmure t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est différent. Dis-je simplement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ben... j'en sais rien... un fusil, c'est un fusil non?

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de voir que la guerre. Pense à l'amour aussi. Me dit il en souriant encore.

\- On parlait pas de Rogers et Barnes?

\- Si si...

Il acquiesse en plus! "Quoi Barnes? Et Rogers? Tu te trompes."

\- Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras grand Hawkeye. Me répond Pietro.

\- Ouais... En attendant maintenant t'as plus d'excuse. Rogers arrive, je me mets en position. "Allez Maximoff plus d'excuse. Hein. il vous la laisser?"

\- Bucky est un ange quand il veut. Je les regarde à un à un. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Jamais alors, vraiment pas imaginer que Barnes et Rogers puissent être ensemble. Au bout de deux heures, je vais leurs chercher un café. On se pose une dizaines de minutes. Je regarde à présent Rogers et Barnes. Et c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien, mais je les vois plus pareil maintenant. Ils seront toujours le meilleur sniper et le meilleur chef d'escadron mais ils seront aussi le premier couple gay militaire que je connais je crois.

Pietro est à côté de moi, forcement j'ai envie de dire. James est à coté de Pietro, j'allais dire. forcément aussi. Et remington et à côté de James. Manquerait plus que Remington et James soient ensemble pour qu'on soit trois couple de militaire gay buvant un café sur le sol irakien, youpie je me marre tout seul.. Bref. On boit notre café et reprenons l'entrainement. Je confie Rogers à Barnes, et Maximoff à James. Remington doit encore progresser seul. Je vais voir les autres. Rhodes a l'air de gérer. Je lui demande si tout va bien, il le dit que tout est OK. Je lui dis que s'il veut d'autres anti-snipe ou quoique se soit d'autre, il n y avait pas de soucis. Je reste un peu avec le reste de l'équipe. Puis repars vers les sniper. Ils me montrent leurs progrès puis je leur ordonne de remballer leur fusil et rejoignons le reste de l'unité. On range toutes nos armes et on se retrouvent au mess. Parker nous défi aux jeux de fléchettes. Quand je dis nous, il s'adresse aux sniper du groupe et à Rogers et Maximoff aussi.

Rhodes se dévoue pour faire l'arbitre. J'imagine déjà Pietro, s'il joue aux fléchettes comme il joue au bowling. Les snipers sont foutu. Mais on a Barnes et James ont une chance de notre côté.

Dans son équipe Parker prend Stark, Wilson, Jackson, David et Banner.

Au bout de quelques fléchettes à peine on leur met une branlée. C'est impossible qu'ils nous dépassent. Parker abandonne. On rit tous ensemble. L'équipe est de nouveau soudé. On reste au mess jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. On mange tous ensemble puis je les laisse entre eux. Ils ont parfois besoin de rester entre eux.

Je vais m'isoler un peu dans ma chambre puis vais récupérer la m16 à nouveau. Je retourne en zone de tir. Je suis en train de l'installer quand mon téléphone vibre. Pietro bien entendu.

"C'était sympa ce cours, et merci pour ta M16. Je t'embrasse."

Je reli trois fois ce message et fini par lui répondre.

"De Rien. Tu progresses bien. Je t'embrasse aussi." Je soupire et lui renvoi un second texto.

"Si tu veux je suis en zone de tir."

J'attends impatiemment sa réponse. Elle se fait tarder. Je laisse tomber ma m16. Et me laisse également tomber sur le sol cailleux, je regarde le ciel irakien. Pietro posent ses mains sur mes yeux. Je souris. Il hôte ses mains. "Je pensais que t'allais plus venir, ni même me répondre."

\- Ben comme tu vois je suis la. T'as fini de faire joujou?

\- Dis toi que j'ai même pas commencé... Dis-je en me relevant sur mes coudes.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure? Le demande t-il en s'asseyant à les côtés.

\- Bah comme ça. Pour vous laisse entre vous. Lui repondis-je sans le regarder.

\- Entre nous. Nous c'est tous. Avec toi inclus. Tu comptes beaucoups pour l'unité. Et bien plus pour moi.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir sale gosse. Dis-je en riant, en tournant la tête à l'opposé de lui, les joues légèrement en feu. Rougir face à un mec de 25 ans fait le faire quand même.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où on s'est retrouvé ici? Me demande t-il en posant sa main sur sur mon pec.

\- Ouais... La première fois que je t'ai embrassé. Je le regarde enfin.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui vais rougir. Il baisse la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu rougirais?

\- Parce que je me souviens de l'état où j'étais quand tu m'as repoussé... Et que tu m'as rattrapé.

\- Et que je t'ai embrassé. Finis-je par dire en lui caressant le cou.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. La nuit est calme, j'avais envie de tirer mais là, tout ce que je veux c'est de passer un moment d'accalmie avec Pietro. Il a beau être présent tous les jours, il me manque. "Tu me manques Pietro."

Il relève la tête et ricane. "Comment ça je te manque? je suis là."

\- Je sais. C'est pas pareil. T'as beau être là, avec l'unité, c'est pas le première classe Maximoff qui me manque, c'est Pietro." Il me sourit et pose à nouveau sa tête contre moi. "T'es complètement différent, c'est comme si t'avais deux personnalités. L'intrépide et l'arrogant Maximoff et le doux et affectueux Pietro."

\- Je suis gémeau. C'est bien connu, on a deux faces. Il prends une pause puis reprend. "Wanda me le dit aussi. Elle dit que j'ai une face visible et une face cachée. Pietro est sûrement la face cachée."

\- Elle est comment ta soeur?

\- Elle est ma soeur. Elle est géniale. Elle toute ma vie. Elle me manque."

\- On aurait peut être dû y aller au lieu d'aller en Floride... Il baisse la tête, je vois qu'il est émut de parler de sa soeur. Elle doit terriblement lui manquer. Mon frère me manque énormément et ce n'est même pas mon jumeau. "Apres cette misssion, on ira en Sokovie, retrouver ta soeur, je te le promets."

\- Revoir ma Sokovie natale... Martin et mes montagnes. Il sourit à nouveau.

\- Ouais tout ça. bon, il serait peut être temps que tu rentres. Les autres vont se demander ce que tu fais.

\- T'inquiètes. Le Maximoff trouvera une excuse. Je ris. Puis on se lève. On traverse le mess. Je l'attrape avant qu'il ne tourne dans le couloir des dortoirs collectifs.

\- Je t'aime Pietro, ne l'oublie pas. Il sourit et je ne peux résister encore à ce sourire divin. Je l'embrasse puis le laisse partir.

En m'allongeant dans mon lit, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose, lui.

 **J-39 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai passé une soirée super agréable. Mon Pietro.

Je vais les réveiller, on fait ce qu'on a à faire. La toilette, cirage de pompes, rangement des chambres, levée des couleurs, corvées et enfin petit déjeuner.

Ce matin, c'est sport individuel. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut , tant que c'est du sport. Beaucoups d'entre eux choisissent la salle de musculation. Quelques-uns optent quand même pour le parcours de combattant en évitant les étapes chiantes comme le mur, ou la corde. Pietro veut courir, Rogers et wilson aussi. Moi j'opte pour la muscu. Je suis pas tout jeune, il faut que je m'entretienne

A midi, quand on arrive au mess, ceux qui opté pour le parcours du combattant sont déjà là, James y comprit. Ils sont 4 et se sont installés sur une table de 6. On est 8 nous on prends une table de 10. Les trois retardataires arrivent, les coureurs. Rogers s'installe aussitôt à notre table, forcément Barnes y est. Wilson s'installe avec Stark et Rhodes à la table de James. Pietro lui hésite. Il s'installe tout compte fait à mes côtés.

On se réunit à nouveau puis on se sépare, je prends le groupe sniper 2, je doute que Barnes prête son sniper, donc je m'en vais chercher 4 sniper à l'armurerie, j'appelle Remington et Rogers. Remington me prête son sniper puis avec Rogers, ils emmènent la caisse d'armes pour les reste de l'équipe. Je prends Jackson l'anti-sniper de la bravo, Rhodes et son acolyte Stark et les deux docs de l'unité.

Rhodes et Jackson sont à l'aise avec les sniper. Je mets Stark avec eux. Entre eux deux. Je m'occupe de Wilson et Wallace. Je leur fait faire la même chose qu'avec Rogers et Maximoff. Ils ne sont pas aussi à l'aise qu'eux mais il y a du progrès. Comme avec le groupe un, je vais leurs chercher un café. Je devrais continuer à prendre des petits groupes, ça soude les liens. Chacun d'eux ont leurs personnalité. Et je les apprécie tous, certain plus que d'autre mais je m'entends avec l'unité complète. On reprends ensuite l'entrainement.

Un sergent vient me voir, il cherche après Pietro. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à lui. Il le prend à part, Pietro à l'air aneanti. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pietro le suit aussitôt. Ça m'angoisse de ne pas savoir. Je retourne auprès du groupe deux. On termine le cours à 17h30. Je suis en train de changer les cible quand Pietro me rejoint au stand de tir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe! Lui demande ai-je en voyant l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

\- Je dois retourner auprès de ma famille. Me dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pietro!

\- Mon neveu a eut un accident, il faut que... Il a besoin de... Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'appelle. M'informe t-il.

\- OK... Je le vois partir et rejoindre un véhicule blindé, il a l'air si paniqué. Forcément si mon neveu aurait un ennui, je serais dans le même état. Je finis de changer les cibles et pars dans ma chambre, je mets mes écouteurs, je suis inquiet. J'aime pas voir Pietro dans cet état là. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner. Le côté positif c'est qu'il va revoir sa soeur. Rogers vient le chercher jusque dans la chambre. En ouvrant la porte je suis surpris de le voir là.

\- Qu'esr ce qu'il se passe Rogers?

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu manger c'est à nous de se demander ce qu'il se passe.

\- J'ai pas très faim.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour la famille de Maximoff? Je suis surpris par sa question. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

\- Entre autre oui. Je suis un peu fatigué, peut être je sais pas.

\- Mangez un peu mon adjudant et prévenez nous si vous avez des nouvelles de Pietro.

J'acquiesse et referme la porte. Rogers était-il au courant de quelques chose? Je croise les bras contre la porte. Pietro s'entend bien avec lui mais lui aurait-il dit quoique se soit à propos de nous? J'en doute quand même. C'est sûrement en tant que instructeur qu'il pouvait parler. Enfin ce pas ça qui me travail pour le moment, c'est le retour de Pietro auprès de son neveu qui m'inquiète. cet histoire me chamboule quand même. Je vais m'allonger à nouveau sur mon lit. Les mains derrière ma nuque. Je suis dans mes pensées et Je sursaute quand j'entends mon téléphone sonne. Je galère pour le sortir.

\- Allô. Dis-je précipitamment avant même de savoir si c'est Pietro à l'autre bout.

\- C'est moi. Me dit une voix plus inquiétante.

\- Pietro... Souffle ai-je.

\- Je suis à Istanbul, j'ai un vol dans 25 minutes, je devrais atterir à žilina à... Minuit.

\- Tu m'appelles dès que t'atterris?

\- Il sera 1h00 pour toi.

\- Et alors? Appelle moi. Insiste ai-je.

\- OK... Bon, il appellent pour l'embarquement je dois te laisser je t'aime ne l'oublie pas.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je raccroche, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Je mets mes oreillettes il est 22h00 dans trois heures il va atterir à žilina. J'angoisse encore.

Il est 0h30. Je me lève et fais les cents pas, ça m'angoisse. Je sors de ma chambre vais vers le mess en ne quittant pas mon téléphone des yeux. Je prends une conserve de ration de combat et la fais réchauffer.

Je me pose dehors. Je regarde le mélange, j'ai plus faim. Mon téléphone sonne enfin.

\- Allô.

\- Ça y'est je suis à žilina, je viens de sortir de l'aéroport. J'attends Lorna, elle doit venir me chercher.

\- Ta seconde soeur.

\- Ouais.

\- Et ton neveu il a quoi?

\- Il a eut un accident, je dois lui donner mon sang.

\- Ok...

\- Lorna arrive je te laisse, je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus. Bisous.

Je raccroche et me force à manger, je mange quelques fourchette puis fume clope sur clope. Je commence à avoir mal au crâne tellement je fume. Il est deux heures du matin. Je commence à me les geler, en Irak la température baisse beaucoup la nuit, je me rentre. Je n'arrive quand même pas à dormir. J'essaye tout de même de me reposer. Je ferme les yeux.


	23. Chapter 22

**Marche ou crève.**

Chapitre 22.

.

 **J-38 Rasheed military base, Irak**

Mon réveil sonne, j'ai toujours mal au crâne. Je me lève, me lave et vais réveiller les autres. Je passe par l'infirmerie prendre un cacheton puis rejoins les autres sur la place d'arme. On fait nos corvées, j'en profite pour voir Rogers.

\- Rogers, j'ai... Maximoff est arrivé en Sokovie mais j'en sais pas plus sur l' état de son neveu.

\- OK... Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

\- Je vous en prie. Je finis de ranger la salle de musculation avec lui puis on va déjeuner. Pietro m'appelle aussitôt fini de déjeuner. Je sors immédiatement du mess.

\- Allô... enfin j'étais mords d'inquiétude.

\- Je viens de me réveiller, j'étais claqué.

\- tu vas bien?

\- oui, oui, ils m'ont pompés au moins 10 litres de sang.

\- Comment il va?

\- Il... Il va bien. Il n'est pas encore réveillé, mais les médecins disent que tous va bien.

\- OK. Tant mieux alors. Les mecs arrivent, je vais devoir te laisser.

\- OK. Passe leur le bonjour.

\- OK.. Salut. Dis-je en raccrochant.

\- C'était pietro? Demande Wilson.

\- Euh... Ouais... Ils vous passe le bonjour, c'est réglé son...son neveu va bien.

\- Tant mieux. Dit James.

\- Bon euh... Parcours du combattant ça vous dis?

Les gars acquiescent et m'accompagnent jusqu'au parcours. Je suis troublé, toute l'unité sait que j'étais en ligne avec Pietro, ils doivent tous se demander pourquoi il a mon numéro. J'aurais très bien pu lui donner hier, avant qu'il parte, pour avoir de ses nouvelles, pour l'unité Biensure.

Je décide de faire le parcours avec eux, j'ai besoin de m'évader et de me dépenser. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je pulveriserais mon record mais ça me fait du bien.

Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, je m'inquiète quand même. on part déjeuner puis après ça je demande à Banner et à Stark de m'accompagner à l'armurerie pour m'aider à prendre la caisse et les sniper.

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier groupe de sniper. David, Johnson, Banner et Parker. Je demande à Barnes de m'épauler. Il prends Banner et Parker sous son aile. Je m'occupe de David et Johnson. Je suis distrait, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. À 16h00 je pars chercher des cafés. Banner ouvre la conversation.

\- C'est qui qui est malade?

\- Son neveu. Affirme Barnes.

\- Ah! Répond l'artilleur.

\- Mais je pense à un truc. C'est le fils de sa soeur jumelle ou de son autre soeur. Me demande Barnes tout à coup.

\- Je.. J'en sais rien moi. Pourquoi?

\- C'est l'autre soeur c'est sûre. C'est pas sa jumelle sinon elle pourrait donner son sang elle même. Affirme Johnson.

\- Ouais enfin quoiqu'il en soit elle aurait pu le faire aussi. Ajoute Banner. C'est pas faux, pourquoi Pietro est plus à même de donner son sang que sa sœur jumelle?

\- Je savais pas qu'on avait le droit à un congé pour les neveux et nièces? Dit David.

\- Moi non plus... Mon adjudant? Delande Banner mais je ne réalisé pas de suite. Je vois qu'il l regarde avec insistance.

\- Hein quoi? Dis-je seulement.

\- Vous êtes dans la lune? Dit David en rigolant.

\- Oauis..

\- On a le droit à un congé pour les neveux et nièces? Demande à nouveau Banner.

\- Euh... Non... Enfin peut être que la c'est exceptionnelle. Repondis-je seulement.

On reprends l'entrainement et cet histoire m'interpelle. Les gars ont mis leur doigts sur pas mal de question. Déjà, pourquoi Pietro à eut un congé pour son neveu? Il me semble que ces congés sont uniquement donnés aux parents et enfants. Peut être que l'etat de santé de ses soeurs ne leurs permettent pas de donner leurs sang? Mais alors ça m'amène à la seconde question. Pourquoi elles ne peuvent pas le faire? On termine le cours et je m'isole un peu. Là, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Et de réfléchir. il faut déjà que je sache pour les congés exceptionnels. J'appelle un ami de mon frère. Il m'assure que seul les parents et enfants ont droits à ce genre de congés, il me dit que peut être le fait qu'il soit le jumeau de la mère et donc compatible pourrait avoir peut être jouer en sa faveur. Je discute un peu avec lui puis raccroche. Je pars me restaurer et sors pour appeler Pietro. J'ai besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

\- Clint! Dit-il soulagé de m'avoir.

\- Pietro ? Dis-je inquiet.

\- Attend je... Je sors. on a pas le droit de téléphoner. J'allais justement sortir pour... Pour t'appeler... Dit il en soupirant. Il m'inquiète vraiment.

\- Pietro ca va?

\- Pas trop... M'avoue t-il. Jentends à sa voix que ça ne va vraiment pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Matús est toujours pas réveiller, ça m'inquiète. Les médecins disent que c'est pas grave mais... J'entends sa voix défaillir, puis le silence. "J'aurais voulu ..." Je l'entends pleurer à présent.

\- Je sais... Je l'entends pleurer à l'autre bout du fils, je me sents la impuissant. "Pietro, calme toi. Ça va aller, il va se réveiller. T'es où là ?"

\- À l'hôpital enfin dehors.

\- tes soeurs sont là? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul.

\- Wanda doit arriver. Il est si petit... Me dit il en pleurant encore.

\- Chuttt. Il va se réveiller. Calme toi mon ange ça va aller. Tente ai-je de dire pour le rassurer et le calmer.

\- Je... Je vais remonter sans da chambre. Merci de m'avoir appeler mon cœur. Je l'entends renifler.

\- De rien... Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin. OK?

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit Clint. Je t'aime.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro, tiens le coup. Je t'aime bisous.

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber sur un muret. Pauvre Pietro. Il me brise le coeur. Je suis mal pour lui.

Je me sents si impuissant, je sents qu'il a besoin de moi et moi je suis ici. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie où je n'ai pas envie d'être là, en Irak. Je ferme les yeux et inspire une grosse bouffée d'air. Je pense à lui, à son désarroi, mes yeux s'emplissent d'eau salée. Je souffle doucement, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, pas là, pas maintenant. Pietro a besoin de moi et je peux rien faire. Je me prends la tête dans les mains. J'essaye de me calmer. Je souffle doucement. Je fais comme en tir de sniper. J'essaye de me calmer. Je fini par y arriver puis je vais dans ma chambre.

Aussitôt dans mon pieu, je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes, elles tombent. Je pleure un peu puis la fatigue me regagne je m'endors.

 **J-37 Rasheed military base, Irak**

Je me lève d'un pas lent, j'ai le moral dans les chausettes, je vais réveiller mes troupes, me prépare et vais à la levée des couleurs. Avant les corvées, je profite que le lieutenant-colonel soit là pour lui faire une requête. Je tente de demander une récupération de congés exceptionnels non pris. Le lieutenant-colonel me dit qu'il va voir ce qu'il peut faire, que je suis d'une grande aide, et qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour l'obtenir. Je rejoins les autres pour mes corvées et vais déjeuner. Je m'isole du groupe, j'ai pas envie de discuter ou de faire semblant que tout va bien.

Ce matin c'est sport individuel. Tant mieux, j'ai besoin de me dépenser. Je fais le parcours du combattant avec Quelques-uns des hommes. Je fais pratiquement deux fois le parcours quand il est l'heure d'arrêter. J'ai pas très faim mais je dois relever la tête pour les autres hommes. Pietro n'est pas le seul membre de mon équipe même s'il est celui qui compte le plus pour moi. Je tente de l'appeler, mais je tombe aussitôt sur son répondeur.

Je vais manger un peu puis mon unité va en cours. Je file à la salle de musculation. Le sport m'aide à ne pas penser. J'enchaîne plein de machine différentes. L'unité Bravo me regarde de biais. Mais je les ignore, je continue mes séries.

Je prends une pause vers 17h30. Je me débarbouille un peu, bois un café et tente de joindre Pietro à nouveau, mais rien, ça commence vraiment à m'angoisser. J'essaye de me poser au mess mais j'y arrive pas. Je fais les cents pas. Je pars chercher ma m4. Et fais du tir sur cible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger au soir.

Le lieutenant-colonel Ross vient vers moi alors que j'allais ranger mon plateau presque intacte. Il me dit que je peux partir quelques jours mais que je dois revenir jeudi au plus tard. Il m'informe également qu'une unité va vers l'aéroport de Baghdad à 7h que je peux profiter du véhicule. Enfin, il m'assure que le Major Deleu prendra l'unité en main pendant mon absence.

Je suis soulagé. Demain je serais à ses côtés. Je suis toujours aussi inquiet. Pietro ne décroche toujours pas, peut-être qu'il n'a plus de batterie me dis-je pour me rassurer.

Je vais aussitôt préparer mes affaires et vois pour réserver un avion. Je n'ai pas le choix que de passer par Istanbul, de là, il y a un vol pour žilina avec une escale a Budapest.

Mes affaires sont prêtes, les réservations faites, je me mets au pieu directement.

 **J-36 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Mon réveil sonne, jamais je ne me suis lever aussi rapidement. Je me débarbouille. Et vais réveiller mon unité. Je reviens dans ma chambre et rassemble mes affaires. Je tente une nouvelle fois d'appeler Pietro, en vain. Je regarde la figurine de Mickey, je pense à cette journée où il était si heureux. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux que ce jour là. Je regarde ma montre, je fais les cents pas. Je rejoins le champs de Mars, mes hommes arrivent peu à peu. On fait la levée des couleurs. Je leur informe que j'ai un problème familial, rien de très grave mais qu'il faut que je m'absente. Je confie mon unité au Major Deleu. Je demande à Rogers et Rhodes de garder un oeil sur les autres et demande à Barnes et à James d'épauler les futurs sniper. Ils me jurent qu'ils feront de leurs mieux. Ça me rassure et je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

Je repars dans ma chambre, choppe mon sac et file rejoindre le bataillon qui s'en va vers l'aéroport.

J'embarque à bord du blindé. Ils me déposent devant l'aéroport, il est 7h50. Mon vol est à 8h25, je fume une clope puis vais vers l'embarquement.

Dans l'avion, je mets mes écouteurs, j'essaye de ne penser à rien. J'ai deux heures pour arriver à Istanbul, ça devrait allait vite, j'ai l'habitude des longues heures en avion.

Je descends de l'avion j'ai vingt minutes pour embarquer sur le vol vers Budapest j'ai même pas le temps d'appeler Pietro. Enfin tenter de le joindre. Je ne sais même pas où il habite je connais juste sa ville. Martin.

Il est 13h50 quand j'atteris à Budapest sur l'horloge de l'aéroport il est inscrit 12h50, c'est pas le même fuseau horaire que l'Irak.

L'avion qui m'emmènera à žilina est dans presque une heure, le temps de sortir fumer une clope et de boire un café. Mon téléphone bip. Deux appels en absence et Un texto de Pietro.

"Hello, désolé j'éteins mon téléphone à l'hôpital et je le suis endormi. J'espère que tu t'es pas trop inquiété. Je t'aime, bisou."

Je suis soulagé, pas de nouvelle de son neveu, mais bon pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Je tente de l'appeler mais il doit remonter dans sa chambre. Je fume une seconde clope. Pour l'heure, il faut que j'attrappe ce vol. Dans une heure et quinze minutes, je serais sur sa terre natale.

Je mets à nouveau mon iPod, je regarde par le hublot. Au bout de 40 minutes, je commence à apercevoir des montagnes, peut-être que l'une d'elle est la sienne.

L'avion atterit sur le sol sokovien à 16h00. Je pars chez le loueur de voiture. Derrière ligne droite. Dans la voiture, dans un premier temps, j'essaye de l'appeler mais rien. Du coup, je mets mon portable en GPS. 1h45 jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus près de Martin. J'espère que son neveu est dans cet hôpital.

La route pour aller sur Martin est chaoteuse, Pietro n'avait pas menti pour les montagnes sokoviennes, elles sont immense et il n'avait pas menti sur leurs beautés et celle du pays. C'est magnifique. J'arrive aux abords de Martin, je me fais doubler par un bus alors qu'un tracteur arrive en face, mais le bus gère. Ils sont fou ici. Je regarde mon portable. Cet histoire m'a fait rater ma sortie. Je m'énerve, je m'arrête le temps de fumer une clope. Je sors de la bagnole, mon téléphone sonne.

\- Pietro!

\- Clint... Enfin. On arrive à se joindre.

\- Oui... Euh... Comment va Matús ?

\- Il s'est réveillé !

\- Ah tant mieux, t'es soulagé?

\- Oui très, il va bien... Tu sais pas à quel point je suis trop content et soulagé. T'es avec les autres là? C'est bientôt l'heure du mess pour toi.

\- Euh en fait non je suis pas là... Pietro... Je me suis inquiété.

\- Je me doute, je suis désolé.

\- J'ai pris un congés.

\- T'as pris un congé ? Mais t'es où là?

\- Attend... Je regarde mon plan... Je le reprend en ligne... "Vru...vrukty?!"

\- T'es à vrutky? En Sokovie?

\- Oui...

\- Mais Clint...

\- Je t'ai dis, je me suis inquiété et... Je me suis dis que ma présence...

\- T'es pas loin de Martin, je suis Banska Bystrica moi.

\- Ça va, c'était le bon hôpital...

\- Tu .. Tu me rejoignais... À l'hôpital?

\- Ouais...

\- Euh...OK...

\- T'as l'air inquiet... Si ta famille est pas au courant, c'est pas grave, je suis ton supérieur on avait pas de nouvelle et comme je suis en congé ...

\- Non c'est pas ça... Enfin non ils sont pas tous au courant de tout mais... Il va falloir que je te parle...

\- Ok... J'arrive de toute façon... Bon allez je me remet en route. Je raccroche et regarde ma montre. Je suis encore à l'heure irakienne. Mon téléphone indique que j'ai encore une heure de route et que je devrais arriver à 18h20 à banka machin alors que sur ma montre il est déjà 18h20. Je règle ma montre à l'heure sokovienne et prend la route.

Effectivement, j'étais pas loin de Martin, c'est joli comme ville. Je croise des filles à vélo, en string, ça me fait penser à la Californie. Je suis heureux et soulagé à présent. Je conduis le sourire aux lèvres, toujours en me concentrant, leur façon de conduire est comment dire... On va dire que j'ai l'habitude, les texans ont la même conduite. Tracteur, bus, pick up, peu importe leurs gabarit. Tout le monde se doublent.

Au bout d'une heure, je finis par arriver dans la ville de Ba ... La ville de l'hôpital. Je me gare à l'arrache. J'appelle Pietro mais forcément, il est en haut. Je vais à l'accueil. À mon grand bonheur, les sokovien parlent couramment l'anglais. Car mis à part le russe, le francais ou l'arabe. Je connais pas d'autres langues. Bref elle trouve de suite un Matùlashko Maximoff. Chambre 214, elle me signale que dans cet aile je dois éteindre mon téléphone, chose que je fais immédiatement.


	24. Chapter 23

Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas envoyé un chapitre. Un grand merci pour vos review. Alors qui est cet enfant?

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Marche ou crève 23

.

Je suis face à une porte orange, cet hôpital est très primitif, pas autant qu'en Irak mais on voit bien la misère de l'Europe de l'Est et le passé des guerres. Je frappe doucement, une femme aux cheveux long légèrement ondulés ouvre la porte, j'ai cru me tromper jusqu'à que je remarque ses yeux. "Vous êtes Wanda."

Elle comprends directement à mon accent que je ne suis pas sokovien et se tourne vers Pietro.

Elle lui dit une phrase en sokovien semble t-il puis Pietro vient à ma rencontre.

\- Clint! Salut. Il est souriant, je souris à mon tour.

\- Pietro. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le prendre dans mes bras, ne pas le prendre, il s'effondre contre moi. Je le sert dans mes bras. Je caresse ses cheveux. "Ça va? Hey..." Il me regarde à nouveau.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Matús va mieux. Il se met sur le côté et me montre le petit. Enfin, petit il a l'air d'avoir 6/7 ans. "Je te présente Matús. Il dort là, comme si il n'avait pas assez dormi. On va dehors? Je suis sûre que tu crèves d'envie de fumer."

\- Tu me permets de fumer?

\- Oui. Wanda, môžete zostať s Matus? (Oui, Wanda, tu peux rester avec Matús ?

\- Nebojte sa moj brat. (Ne t'inquiètes pas mon frère.)

Je descends avec lui. On sort et allons se poser sur un banc. Il m'attrappe la main aussitôt. "Je... Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là... Tu m'as manqué."

\- Ah moi aussi. Je sents sa main se crisper dans la mienne. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pietro? T'as l'air inquiet.."

Il me lâche la main et se lève, il fait quelques pas devant moi. "C'est mon fils." Me lâche t-il soudainement.

\- Ton fils?

\- Matús est mon fils. Des larmes glissent sur ses joues.

\- Pietro pleure pas... Je me lève et le sert contre moi. "Hey... Chut. Il s'est réveillé."

Il me regarde les yeux plein de question.

\- Tu t'en fou?

\- De?

\- Qu'il est mon fils.

\- Je m'en fout pas, je suis... Surpris... Que tu me l'ais pas dit plutôt mais... Que veux-tu que je dise? Tu penses que je vais te lâcher pour ça? Parce que tu es père? Je te lâche pas Pietro, je te l'ai déjà dis. Il s'effondre complètement contre moi, ses larmes deviennent plus grosse. Je le plaque de toutes mes forces contre moi. "Je t'aime Pietro." Il continu de pleurer.

\- Pietro! čo sa deje ? Ach môj bože ! Je Matus? Dit une blonde. Pietro lève aussitôt les yeux vers elle. (Pietro! Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Oh mon dieu! C'est Matús ?)

\- Lorna ... Nie, Matus v poriadku. Wanda je s ním. To je ... to je môj priateľ , Clint. ( Lorna... Non, Matús va bien. wanda est avec lui. C'est ... C'est mon petit-ami, Clint.)

\- Ach. Dit elle. Pietro se tourne vers moi. (Oh)

\- C'est Lorna ma soeur, elle ne parle pas anglais, enfin pas couramment.

\- Enchanté monsieur Clint. Dit-elle malgré tout.

\- Moi de même mademoiselle. Elle me sert la main. "Allons voir ton fils." Dis-je à Pietro.

\- Ouais.. On monte donc dans la chambre de son fils. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc. Pietro a un fils. Je savais que jamais, je ne serais père et ça me fais un peu drôle de penser qu'à son âge lui, il en a un.

Je découvre le visage de Matùs, il lui ressemble un peu, pas trop non plus, il doit ressembler à sa mère, d'ailleurs elle est où? Et il en est où avec elle? Wanda me sourit timidement. Pietro finit par nous présenter l'un à l'autre également.

\- Wanda c'est... C'est Clint.

\- Je m'en doutais oui, peu de soldat américain traverserait le monde pour te rejoindre. Elle se lève et me sert la main. "Enchantée Clint et merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour mon frère."

\- Je.. Enchanté... Je suis gêné par ses propos mais également par son regard, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à lui.

Une infirmière entre et parle en sokovien.

\- On doit partir, les visites sont terminées. Là, pour le coup, je me sents con, j'ai pas réservé d'hôtel, je ne sais pas où il en a un, je sais pas si Pietro dormira avec moi. Pietro embrasse son fils puis ses tantes l'embrasse aussi. Il m'attrappe la main. "J'ai... J'ai loué une bagnole... euh... Quelques part... Là bas je crois."

Il me sourit on va vers la bagnole. Arrivé dans la voiture, je sors mon téléphone gps.

\- Qu'est ce tu fais? Pas besoin de GPS, je suis là.

\- T'habites près de Martin toi?

\- À Martin même.

\- Y'a un hôtel sympa pas loin?

\- Ouais... Mais on y va pas. Clint enfin, tu dors doma.

\- Doma?

\- À la maison quoi. Allez prend à gauche.

Je suis déjà soulagé pour ça. Être dans un pays que je connais pas, ça m'angoisse. Je suis plus à l'aise en Irak qu'ici.

Pietro me montre la route pour arriver chez lui. Je suis tendu, je me pose plein de question. Et je ne sais pas comment les lui poser.

\- Ça va! Me demande t-il? En posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Ouais bien sûre... Dis-je en caressant sa main.

\- Clint... Je commence à te connaître je vois que ça va pas. Il me regarde mais je ne trouve pas les mots appropriés. Il regarde à nouveau la route et il reprend. "La mère de Matús est une fille que ma sœur connaissait, enfin moi aussi, elle était avec nous au foyer. Avec wanda, on est venu en vacance chez Lorna. j'avais 17 ans, elle en avait 16. On a couché quelques fois ensemble. je suis retourné chez ma grand mère et... Lorna m'a appelé un jour. Vlada, était décédée, elle vivait en foyer avec lui. Elle avait confié à une copine que j'étais le père. Les services sociaux m'ont convoqué. Le test de paternité s'est révélé positif. Voilà.

Je ne réagis même pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire. "OK..."

\- je suis rester ici 4/5 mois pour voir ce qu'on pouvait faire. Wanda avait un petit boulot de serveuse au bar du village, moi je bricolais à droite et à gauche pour me faire de la tune, mais pas assez de quoi élever un enfant dans de bonnes conditions. C'est là où m'est venu l'idée de m'engager. Wanda a décidé de rester en Sokovie, chez Lorna, pour s'occuper de lui pendant mon contrat. J'ai été affecté à la base de karwick, La suite tu l'as connais. On m'a... Enfin tu...

\- Je sais oui. Dis-je en avalant ma salive difficilement. Cet histoire me perturbe toujours.

\- J'ai fais un marché avec eux et Je suis allé à New-York et c'est là que tu m'es tombé dessus. Je suis désolé Clint. j'aurais dû te le dire avant, je sais. Au départ je voulais en parler à personne. Et puis après je me suis dis que j'allais t'en parler pendant la perm. Et... Et j'ai pas eu le courage...

Jusque là je n'ai pas su quoi dire, je ne lui en veux pas d'être père. Je suis juste un peu déçu Qu'il ne m'ait pas fait confiance au point de m'en parler mais je vois qu'il est mal, il faut absolument que je dise quelques chose. "C'est rien Pietro, je te pardonne.. Je peux pas te reprocher d'être père. Ça aurait pu m'arriver ce genre de truc. Quand on est jeune, on réfléchi pas forcément aux capotes. Etc etc. Je t'en veux pas."

\- Ça t'es pas arrivé à toi. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- De foutre une fille enceinte? ça non, ça risquait pas non. J'ai couché qu'avec une seule fille. Et je pense pas qu'elle voulait un gosse mais plutôt que je la paye.

Je sents son regard sur moi. Je souris en coin. "T'es le seul qui est au courant, si quelqu'un viendrait à le savoir, je te découpe en morceau et te jette dans un trou en Irak." Je l'entend pouffer de rire. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre à nouveau ce rire si particulier. "Et en ce qui concerne ton courage. Je doute que tu ne sois pas courageux, c'est juste que c'est difficile. Je te garde Pietro. Je vous garde tout les deux." Je sents sa main se resserrer sur ma cuisse.

\- Tourne la! On a faillit rater la sortie. Au feu, tu pourras tourner à droite et encore à droite et on sera arrivé.

Je me gare devant une petite maison. Mais à plusieurs étages. Je coupe le moteur et me tourne vers lui. Je caresse ses cheveux, on se sert l'un contre l'autre. "Ça va aller Pietro, tu verras."

Il m'attrappe le visage dans ses mains. "Comment un homme qui a tué tant d'hommes peut être aussi gentil et doux que toi?"

\- J'ai bousculé un ange une fois. Il m'est réapparut en Irak. Il a dû déteindre sur moi. Je vois c'est yeux grandir, la lumière du plafonnier commence à s'estomper mais je peux voir le rouge sur ses joues.

\- Clint...

\- Je t'aime. J'avais du mal à me l'avouer et à te l'avouer mais maintenant non. Je t'aime Pietro.

\- Je t'aime Clint.

\- Vous allez dormir dans la bagnole? Non parce qu'on vous attend pour manger. Dit sa soeur jumelle en souriant.

Je regarde Pietro, fais une grimace puis nous sortons. "Désolé." Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Y'a pas de mal... Allez venez, on mange du goulasch.

\- Yes! Cria le ventre sur patte.

\- Gourmand... Se moqua sa soeur, en le bousculant.

\- C'est faux. Dit Pietro en attrapant sa soeur par le cou.

Je rentre dans la maison, Lorna et son mari que je n'avais pas encore vu, se lèvent. Deux jeunes enfants sont assis. Un garcon du même âge que Matús et une petite fille de 3/4 ans.

L'homme me sert la main, il ne parle pas anglais, il le comprends mais ne sait pas le parler. Pietro m'attrappe la main et m'emmène au bout de la table. Je m'assois, la maison est rustique, les meubles sont pratiquement tous en bois. Wanda amène le fameux goulasch. Je me régale, je ne dis pas grand chose. Pietro me traduit des bribes de conversation. Les jumeaux évitent de trop parler anglais par respect pour le mari de leur soeur qui les accueillent et leurs enfants. Je respecte ça. On arrive au dessert et moi je suis mort, je dors debout. Il est pourtant à peine 21h, enfin ici, à la base, il est 22h. Pietro le remarque.

\- T'as l'air claqué toi!

\- Un peu.

\- On va aller se coucher. Là, je me sents encore plus mal, je m'invite chez les gens et en plus on va se coucher tôt, même avant les gosses, parce que je suis fatigué.

\- Pôjdeme do postele. Clint urobil ceste je zabuchol. (On va aller se coucher, Clint à fait de la route). Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- Ok Spím v Matúš komore. dobrú noc . (Ok, je dormirai dans la chambre de Matús. bonne nuit.) dit aussitôt sa soeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Dobrú noc. Dit le couple.

\- Dobrú noc. Viens. Pietro m'attrappe la main et m'emmène vers les escaliers.

\- Euh.. Bonne nuit. Dis-je avant de sortir de la pièce. Il me fait monter au deuxième étages, il y a un canapé avec une couverture et un oreiller. Il le déplie et sort du caisson un deuxième oreiller. "t'es sûre que ça dérange pas?"

\- Mais non. Wanda dort dans le lit de Matús.

\- Et ton autre soeur?

\- Bah dans leur lit! C'est la chambre de Wanda ici... Et accessoirement la mienne aussi du coup. Tout ce qui est à Wanda, est à moi.

\- Et tout ce qui est à toi? C'est à Wanda aussi?

\- Ouais... Sauf toi. Je le sers à nouveau contre moi.

\- Allez au dodo, j'en peux plus.

\- OK oui. Il fait valser ses chaussures, enlève son survette et saute dans le canapé. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé enlève mes rangers, mon pantalon et ma veste de treillis.

On s'allonge l'un à côté de l'autre puis on se met face à face. Pietro baisse les yeux puis vient se réfugier dans mes bras. Il n'est plus seul, je suis là et il le sait je crois. Je m'endors rapidement.

.

 **J-35 Martin, Sokovie.**

 **.**

Je me réveille, ma montre affiche 7h, je soupire, je me met sur le dos, Pietro m'aggrippe de toute ses forces. J'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers, puis parler en sokovien, deux voix féminine, sûrement les sœurs de Pietro. Je me sents mal à l'aise, j'ai débarqué à l'improviste, sans même prévenir Pietro. On toque à la porte, je sais pas quoi faire. Répondre? Faire semblant de dormir? La porte s'ouvre, je ferme les yeux.

\- Pietro... Pietro lève toi. J'entends qu'il se réveille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Wanda? Rale t-il.

\- L'hôpital vient de m'appeler.

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Matús peut sortir ce soir.

\- T'es sérieuse?

\- Oui... Ses examens de ce matin sont bons... Je suis trop contente Piet!. Désolé de t'avoir réveiller mais... Il fallait que je te le dise.

\- C'est rien. Je suis trop soulagé. Merci soeurette, je t'adore.

\- Alors ton prince charmant ? Dit la soeur en s'asseyant au bord du canapé.

\- Ben, quoi, mon prince charmant.

\- Ben, il est charmant déjà d'une. Il a l'air super gentil. Il savait pas pour Matús, si?

\- Non... Je lui avais rien dit. Je lui avais fais croire que c'était mon neveu.

\- Il en dit quoi!?

\- Qu'il me pardonne de ne pas lui avoir dis. Wanda, je suis paumé. Clint est... Parfait... Mais... Je peux pas lui imposer... J'aurais dû le quitter non?

\- T'es malade ?! Non ne le quitte pas. Il a l'air parfait pour toi et lui il n'a pas d'enfant tu m'as dis. C'est ça?

\- Normalement non.

\- Peut être qu'il en aurait voulu un.

\- Je pense pas... Il est beau quand il dort.

\- Oui... Bon allez je te laisse, à toute frangin.

J'entends sa soeur se lever et sortir de la pièce. Bon, au moins une qui m'aime bien. Cet histoire d'enfant me travaille. Il me semble lui avoir déjà dit que je les lachais pas tout les deux. Soit, il est dur de la feuille, soit, il ne me croit pas. Je sents ses doigts effleurer mon visage, je fais mine de me réveiller.

\- Pourquoi tu m'embêtes?

\- Il est l'heure de se réveiller et Parce que... Tu me manques quand tu dors. Dit-il en se mettant contre moi.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle là. Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Allez, on va aller se laver, déjeuner et... Je... Je vais aller à l'hôpital. Matús sort ce soir.

\- Cool. Il va retrouver sa maison, je suis sûr que ça ira encore mieux. Il avait quoi au fait?

\- Je... pfff ... J'en sais rien... J'ai rien compris... Moi et la médecine... On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je donne mon sang, je l'ai fais. Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

\- T'as bien fais, des fois, il faut agir sans se poser de question. Il a quel âge exactement?

\- Il a 7 ans.

\- À cet âge on joue avec quoi? Des voitures? Des soldats?

\- Euh... J'en sais rien... Bon, allez, à la douche mon adjudant.

Pietro se lève me prend la main et m'emmène en dehors de la chambre. On entre dans la salle de bain, il ouvre l'eau et se dessape. Je fais de même, on entre sous la douche puis je retourne dans la chambre mettre ma veste et mon pantalon de treillis. Avec tout ça, mon sac est resté dans la voiture. On descend, seule, sa jumelle est là.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je la voix basse. Je suis timide à nouveau, décidément les Maximoff me mettent dans un état pas possible. Pietro me fait asseoir et me sert un café.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes aussi son chef d'unité? Me demande sa soeur.

\- Euh... Oui... Dis-je toujours avec la même timidité

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans l'armée?

\- Euh... Je... 25, je crois.

\- Notre âge en fait. dit-elle.

Je souris faussement. Pietro s'assoit avec nous. "Clint a 44 ans." Et bim prend toi encore ça Barton. me dis-je.

\- Ah quand même. Tu as toujours aimé les plus vieux toi. Enfin pas à ce point là. Lance Wanda. Elle se tourne vers moi. "Bien que vous les fassiez pas du tout."

\- Tu le mets mal à l'aise Wanda. Râle Pietro.

\- Mais non, ça va. Dis-je un peu confus. Pietro m'attrappe le cou et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Là oui, je suis mal à l'aise. Mais sa sœur à l'air de s'en contrefiche. Elle nous regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, elle doit être heureux de le voir heureux, même si il est en couple avec un homme de 44 ans. Wanda regarde sa montre. "Mince, je vais être en retard. Bon, à toute à l'heure brat. À toute à l'heure Clint."

\- À toute sestra. Dit Pietro. On entend la porte claquer puis Pietro me regarde. "On a la baraque à nous seul."

\- Pietro... Dis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Je plaisante Clint. Bon... Je vais faire un saut à l'hosto et je reviens.

\- Ben attend, je vais venir... À moins que... Tu ne veuilles pas...

\- Ben... Je sais pas... Tu veux venir?

\- Voir ton fils? Oui!

\- Ben, allons y.


	25. Chapter 24

Hello hello ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas publié une petite suite. Un gros bisous à Naerii, à ga65800 et à holyblue.

* * *

Marche ou crève 24

.

Il met sa veste, prend un dernier gâteau pour la route, puis sort de la maison. "Tu veux que je conduise? Ou tu t'es habitué aux routes sokoviennes?

\- Si tu veux conduire, vas-y. Je lui file les clefs. On part vers l'hôpital, Pietro a l'air stressé, pas autant que moi. Je vais voir le fils de mon mec. On passe devant des boutiques. "Arrête-toi là!"

\- De quoi? Me demande Pietro.

\- Je... Je vais pas arriver les mains vide. Repondis-je seulement.

\- Clint... T'as pas besoin de lui acheter quoique se soit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir... Pietro soupire et se gare, on descends. C'est un magasin de jouet en bois fait main. Je suis comme un con car je sais pas quoi lui acheter. Le vendeur vient me parler, je comprends pas un mot. Je vois tout en haut d'une étagère un train. Je le montre à Pietro.

Il s'occupe de la transaction. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé quelques que chose et ce train est mignon, je suis pas sûr qu'il jouera avec. Ça ressemble plutôt à de la decoration, mais je suis satisfait. On remonte dans la voiture et allons voir ce bout de chou.

Devant la porte orange, j'angoisse toujours, j'appréhende. Pietro ouvre et entre, je suis ses pas.

\- Matús, To je môj chlapec? (Matús, ça va mon garcon? )

Le petit sourit à la vue de son père. "Ocko! To už je lepšie." (Papa! Ça va mieux.)

Pietro s'assoit sur le lit et l'embrasse. "Takže ste spokojní ísť?" Je vois le regard de son fils dévier sur moi. Pietro me regarde à son tour puis se tourne à nouveau vers lui. "Ah ... Euh... prezentujem Clint. Je to ... je to kamarát." (Alors t'es content de rentrer?) (Ah euh je te présente, Clint. C'est... C'est un copain.)

\- Jeden vojak ako vy ? (Un soldat comme toi?)

\- Áno. (Oui)

\- Dobrý deň, pán. Dit Matús. (bonjour, monsieur.)

\- Il te dit bonjour. M'informe Pietro encore un peu gêné par la situation je suppose.

\- Oh euh... Comment tu dis bonjour en sokovien?

\- Dobrý deň. (Bonjour.)

\- Dobrý deň. Tiens. Je lui donne le paquet. Le garçon sourit.

\- Ďakujem. Il ouvre le sac et Cri. "Proces !" Il sort le train, il a l'air de lui plaire. "Je to skvelé . Ďakujem moc otca ." (merci.) (un train!) (il est super, merci beaucoup.)

\- Je to Clint. (C'est Clint)

\- Ďakujem pán. (merci monsieur)

\- Môžete volať Clint ( tu peux l'appeler Clint.)

\- Ďakujem Clint. (Merci Clint)

\- Il te dit merci. Et qu'il est super.

\- tant mieux. Euh... Je vais vous laisser je vais aller.

\- Cloper. Me coupe t-il.

\- Ouais.

Je descends et fume ma clope, je me sents mal à l'aise en fait, je pensais savoir surmonter ça et tout compte fait je suis pas à l'aise du tout. Je me sents comme un étranger, je suis un etranger, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Pietro me rejoint. "On va aller manger... On va aller au jakuba. Tu verras c'est bien. "

\- Et Matús? Demande ai-je aussitôt.

\- Il mange ici. Me dit il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ça, je me doute. Il sort à quel heure? T'as demandé ? On se dirige vers la bagnole, il plaque sa main sur son visage. "Et merde j'ai oublié."

\- Némo! De toute façon on reviens après manger non?

\- Euh... Ben oui.

\- Bon ben voilà c'est régler. Tu conduis? Lui dis-je en allant vers le côté passager.

\- Yes.

On s'en va vers le resto. Son téléphone sonne. Il décroche met le haut parleur et le pose sur le tableau de bord. "Allô."

\- To som ja. (C'est moi.) dit une voix féminine.

\- Videl som. (J'ai vu.) Dit Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Môžete jesť na obed? (Vous mangez où ce midi?)

\- Museli sme ísť do Jakuba. (On devait aller au jakuba.) Dit Pietro très concentré sur la route.

\- Ah.

\- Kde si? (T'es où?)

\- Fritos. (Fritos)

\- To sa stáva (On arrive.) Il raccroche. "tout compte fait Wanda veut qu'on va manger au Fritos, on ira au Jakuba ce soir, à deux." Il me regarde enfin en me souriant.

\- Qu'on aille.

\- De?

\- Elle veut qu'on aille. Il me regarde en fronçant les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. "Laisse tomber. C'est quoi le Fritos ?"

\- ben... C'est un mélange de flunch et de mac do. Enfin c'est du self mais tu peux prendre des hamburger comme un bifteack. Wanda bosse comme serveuse dans un bar pas loin. Il se gare, on descend de la bagnole. C'est la première fois que je découvre le centre ville de Martin. La rue principale est une rue piétonne, il y a beaucoups de bar, avec des terrasses à n'en plus finir, chauffé en plus. On passe devant un magasin de vêtements. Une boutique de souvenir. Il a des petits chalet dans la rue, dont une qui fait des kebab et des pizzas. Plusieurs de débit de tabac, et une grande où ils vendent des glaces. On arrive devant le Fritos. Sa jumelle est assise à une table.

\- Salut. Dit Pietro.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Clint. Elle se lève et me fait la bise. Je suis surpris mais content à la fois. Elle a vraiment l'air de m'apprécier.

On fait la queue, Wanda passe la commande, elle paie même notre repas. J'ai pris une hamburger au poulet. Ça va, j'ai pas l'habitude mais c'est bon. À table, je suis gêné.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air à l'aise?

\- Je... Je débarque ... Je regarde Pietro. "Sans prévenir." Il me sourit.

\- Belle surprise. Me dit-il tout simplement. Je sents que mes joues rougissent. Je baisse les yeux.

\- Vous habitez à New-York c'est ça?

\- Oui... Enfin... J'ai pas vraiment de ... d'attache... J'ai pas d'appartement...

\- Il est du Texas, enfin à la base. Enchaîne Pietro.

\- C'est beau le Texas, tu te souviens Pietro, quand on est parti avec la colo?

\- Je m'en souviens oui.

\- T'es déjà allé au Texas? Tu me l'avais pas dis. Dis-je en le regardant.

\- Ça date. Sa belle-soeur habite à Dallas, elle a trois enfants. Ils sont trop mignon, hein Clint. Dit Pietro tout souriant.

\- Oui... Oui ils sont mignon. Je le regarde, il est vraiment souriant. J'aime le voir comme ça.

\- Je vais au toilette. Drague-le pas toi! Lance t-il à Wanda en la pointant du doigt. Wanda roule des yeux en souriant.

\- Les états unis vous manque pas?

\- Et vous? Me retourne t-elle la question.

\- Un peu. Avoue ai-je.

\- Moi aussi. Matús a besoin de moi. Dit-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi vous revenez pas?

\- Matús, toujours. Piet' n'a pas les moyens de... Pietro est très... Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et il n'a pas les moyens de les lui offrir. Donc en attendant... Matús et moi, on vit chez Lorna.

\- Qu'est ce que Pietro veut lui offrir?

\- Une bonne éducation, une belle maison, dans un bon quartier... Etc etc.

\- C'est qu'une de histoire de fric? Demande ai-je outré.

\- Et oui... C'est pour ça qu'il s'est engagé... M'informe t-elle.

\- C'est complément con... désolé... Pietro sort à ce moment là.

\- Tu reprends à quel heure? Demande Pietro en s'asseyant à nouveau.

\- 13h15.

\- Allez je vous paie un truc... Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- Au kesta? Demande sa soeur.

\- Au kesta.

\- C'est loin? Demande ai-je.

\- En face. Dit Wanda en remettant sa veste.

On se lève et traversons le square, on se pose en terrasse, dans des fauteuil en resine tressée. Des couvertures polaires sont posées sur les dossiers.

Pietro boit un kofola, Wanda un jus d'orange, moi un coca.

Je goute son truc. On dirait du coca lemon, très peu pour moi. On reste posé là un moment, puis Wanda nous abandonne. "C'est super joli ici."

\- C'est beau oui, en centre ville... Autour c'est un peu la misère.

\- J'ai vu oui. Je m'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil et regarde les gens passer sans le regarder lui. "Pourquoi tu ramènes pas ton fils aux états unis?"

\- On est en Irak à quoi ça sert.

\- Et pendant tes perms... Et wanda, elle pourrait s'en occuper... Pietro... Je le regarde à présent. "Pourquoi t'emmène pas ta jumelle et ton fils?" Il me regarde paniqué. Je sais à présent pourquoi, mais j'aimerai qu'il me le dise.

\- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui mais j'ai pas les moyens de lui les offrir donc... En attendant, ils restent ici.

\- Quand tu parles de moyens, tu parles de tunes?

\- Entre autre oui. Je veux pas que mon fils habite à harlem, ça sert à quoi de l'arracher de la misère et de sa famille pour le mettre à nouveau dans la misère ?

\- Hum... Ce soir ton fils dort dans sa chambre et Wanda dans la sienne. J'irai à l'hôtel.

\- Hors de question!

\- Pietro! Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pour une fois que... Clint... Soupire t-il.

\- Je me sents...

\- Clint le canapé du bas se déplie y'a pas de problème. Tu restes! Et c'est un ordre t'es pas mon chef ici! Pietro clot la conversation, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui. J'ai pas le choix d'accepter. On reste là un petit moment puis on repars à l'hôpital.

Toujours cette porte orange, j'entends des rires derrière la porte.

\- Ocko! (Papa) Cria le petit lorsqu'on ouvre la porte.

\- Lorna. Dit Pietro en entrant

\- Matus bude spať svoj večer miestnosti v . Budete spať dole s Wanda . (Matús dormira dans son lit ce soir. Tu dormiras en bas ce soir?)

\- Spím s Clint. (Je dors avec Clint.)

Je vois une bataille de regard entre Pietro et sa sœur. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Une infirmière arrive, elle donne les papiers à Pietro puis il continu de parler sokovien avec sa famille. Je suis resté près de la porte. Je me sents vraiment comme un étranger ici. Sûrement à cause de la barrière de la langue.

\- Pietro, je... Bafouille ai-je.

Il se tourne vers moi, il a comprit directement. "OK... vas-y oui."

Je descends et fume ma clope. Lorna sort quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Au-revoir. Me dit-elle en anglais.

\- Au-revoir. Je sents un peu de tension entre elle et Pietro. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui ait foutu la merde. Je m'en grille une deuxième. J'aperçois Pietro pousser Matús dans un fauteuil. Un sac sur son dos. Le petit agrippe son train entre ses mains.

\- Ça y'est il sort.

\- Oui... Tu peux me tenir ça. Il me donne ses papiers de sortie puis il attrappe son fils dans ses bras. Ses jambes sont enveloppées dans une couverture.

On avance vers la bagnole. Il l'assoit correctement à l'arrière.

Je monte dans la voiture en silence. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Puis après quelques minutes je me lance. "Ça va? Ça avait l'air tendu entre toi et ta soeur."

\- T'inquiète pas.

\- Il avait quoi?

\- Il s'est fait mordre par un chien.

\- T'es sérieux? je pensais que c'était une maladie.

\- Oui. Y'a de ça aussi. c'était un chien errant, il a choppé une maladie mais c'est bon ils lui ont donné des antibiotiques, ca va. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Bude Matuš ? (Ça va Matús?)

\- áno ... (Oui)

On arrive chez sa soeur. Je prends le sac, il prend son fils et l'allonge sur le canapé. "Som unavený ocko." (Je suis fatigué papa.)

\- Ben spánku. (Ben dors.) Il s'approche de lui et le met à l'aise. Il ferme les yeux. Clint me prend la main et m'emmène dans le jardin. Il y a une balancelle, on se pose dedans. Je l'épie sous toutes ses coutures. Il a non seulement l'air d'un ange mais en plus de ça, il est un père parfait. "Tu es un bon père Pietro."

\- Je le suis depuis peu.

\- Je sais... Je regarde le fond du jardin qui est super beau au passage.

\- Emmène-le aux states ... avec Wanda... Ça se voit qu'elle a envie de revenir.

\- Je sais... Mais..

\- T'as pas les moyens, oui, je sais, mais moi je les ai. Un appart à Brooklyn !

\- Brooklyn ? T'es fou! Trop cher.

\- Ben je sais pas... Euh... Upper west? Il grimace. "Midtown!"

\- Midtown?

\- Ouais... Il sourit. "OK pour Midtown?"

\- Ça m'emmerde quand même.

Je soupire. "Pietro... Ça fait 25 ans que je bosse et j'ai jamais rien acheté donc ne t'inquiète pas... Un appart avec trois chambre sur Midtown, je regarderai, t'inquiète pas Pietro." Il se réfugie dans mes bras. "Je te l'ai déjà dis, je vous lacherais pas. Je prendrais soin de vous." On reste là un moment à se balancer tout doucement sur la balancelle face à ce jardin ydillique.

Pietro se lève, j'entends la bouilloire puis la sonnerie du micro onde, quelques minutes plus tard, il m'amène un café. On boit nos boissons chaudes sur la balancelle, on entend Matús nous appeler. On rentre, je l'aide à installer Matús à table. Sa sœur Lorna arrive, suivit des enfants. Ils parlent ensemble, puis je les aide à préparer le goûter pour les mômes. Pietro prépare d'autres cafés, on s'installe à table. Le mari de Lorna entre, ils s'assurent que Pietro à bien rempli tout les papiers. Je comprends pas un mot mais je vois bien à la tête de Pietro, exténué par toutes leurs questions et aux papiers qu'il leur montre. Je suis soulagé quand son autre soeur arrive.

\- Ajoh. (Salut). Dit Wanda en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Skúšky sú Matus sú dobré (Les examens de Matús sont bons.) Dit aussitôt Lorna.

\- Sestra sa bude starať o zajtrajšok. (L'infirmière passera demain pour les soins.) Ajoute son mari.

\- Pohode! Bude to Matus? (Cool! Ça va Matús?) dit Wanda en attrapant la man de Matús en face d'elle.

\- Áno, teta. Pozrite sa na moje vlakom, je to Clint m Kto mi ju dal. (Oui, tatie. Regarde mon train, c'est Clint qui me l'a offert.) dit Matús en pointant du doigts le train.

\- Je to dosť. (Il est joli.) Dit-elle en souriant. Elle se tourne vers moi. "Il parle de votre train. Il l'adore."

\- On sa vráti do školy, za tri týždne normálne. (Il pourra reprendre l'école dans trois semaines normalement.) Reprend Lorna.

\- Oh, to je pravda. (Ah c'est bien ça) Dit Wanda souriante.

Je les regarde sans rien comprendre. Matús me fait des grimace puis, il m'envoie un bisous. Mon coeur s'emballe, il est trop mignon, il mérite le meilleur. Je croise le regard de Wanda qui avait repéré le baiser de l'enfant. "Il pourra reprendre l'école dans trois semaines." Me dit Wanda.

\- Čo si hovoril? (Qu'est ce que t'as dis?) demande Lorna.

\- Hovoril som o škole. (Je parlais de l'école.) répond Wanda.

\- Prečo hráš prekladateľa? (Pourquoi tu joues les traductrices?) Dit Lorna en fronçant les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'une dispute familiale.

\- Vzhľadom k tomu, že je priateľ Pietro. (Parce qu'il est le petite-ami de Pietro.) Dit Wanda en fronçant les yeux. Le silence arrive dans la pièce, tout le monde me regarde tout à coup, Matús y comprit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je pravda, ocko? Je to vaša láska? (C'est vrai papa? C'est ton amoureux?) Dit le petit.

\- Uh ... (Euh... ) Pietro baisse les yeux. Wanda à l'air de lui venir en aide. "Áno, Matus, Clint je láska vášho otca. (Oui, Matús, Clint est l'amoureux de ton père.)

\- Pohode! Cri le petit. Je vois les jumeaux se sourire puis sourient à Matús, puis ils me regardent.

-Je to dobré. (C'est le bon!) Dis Pietro tout fièrement, puis dit en anglais. "Tu pourras garder Matús ce soir?"

\- Pas de problème.

\- Bavíme sa tu sokovian. (On parle sokovien ici.) Dis Lorna.

\- Clint je Američan. (Clint est américain.) dit Wanda.

\- Ak ste America mine ! Vezmite si domov svoju krajinu ! (Si l'Amérique vous manque ! Repartez dans votre pays!)

\- To je to, čo budeme robiť. Clint ti pomôcť, Pietro. (C'est ce qu'on va faire. Clint t'aidera, Pietro.)

\- Ja viem ... (Je sais... ) Dis Pietro souriant.

\- Alors vous allez où? Demande à nouveau Wanda en anglais.

\- Au Jakuba. Informe Pietro.

\- Ah! Tu passera le bonjour à vladimira. Dit wanda.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous. Dit Wanda en serrant ses mains sur moi.

\- Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Euh... Bafouille Pietro

\- J'ai dis à Matús que vous étiez ensemble. Il trouve ça cool. Ah et aussi. Que... Que Pietro et Matús ...

\- Elle a dit que tu nous aiderai à revenir aux states. Dit Pietro.

\- Je vais vous chercher un appartement. Ou une maison. Trois chambre, avec jardin si possible. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Pourquoi trois? Demanda Wanda en coupant un bout de pain sur la table.

\- Pour vous. Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Moi? Demande t-elle surprise.

\- Ils ont besoin de vous. Aussi bien le petit que le grand. Wanda esquisse un sourire.

On reste un peu là, puis Pietro dépose Matús dans le canapé. Il joue avec ses cousins. Pietro s'installe également dans le canapé, il me fait signe de la tête de le rejoindre. Je m'assois à ses côtés, on les regarde jouer. Pietro m'attrappe la main, je le lui la retire. Je comprends bien qu'il veuille m'imposee à sa soeur et son beau-frère. Mais je veux pas imposer ça aux enfants.

On reste un peu avec eux puis je vais chercher mon sac et me change. Je suis en tenue réglementaire depuis hier, puis viens l'heure de la toilette. Je l'aide à faire sa toilette, on installe une chaise dans la salle d'eau. Wanda nous descends un pyjama, on s'en occupe à trois. Wanda le lave tout compte fait. Matús rit, elle lui fait des chatouilles en le lavant. Pietro le soulève pour que Wanda puisse lui mettre son pantalon. Il l'assit à nouveau, pietro met son pull. Je lui met ses pantoufle, il me tend les bras, je l'attrappe. Pietro et Wanda me sourient, je le dépose dans le canapé à nouveau. Je sents des regarde pesant sur moi. Pietro embrasse le petit, je l'embrasse également.

\- kedykoľvek milovník. (A toute à l'heure les amoureux.) Dit Matús. Les jumeaux rient tout les deux. On sort.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

\- À toute à l'heure les amoureux.

\- Oh...

\- Il t'apprecie beaucoup.

\- J'ai cru comprendre... Il m'a envoyé un bisous tout à l'heure. Il est vraiment trop mignon ton fils.

\- C'est mon fils! dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. "c'est normal." Je pouffe de rire. Et grimpe dans la bagnole. On roule quelques minutes.


	26. Chapter 25

Marche ou crève 25

On arrive devant le restau, tout est en bois à l'intérieur. Il fait la bise à une serveuse puis au cuisinier, ils me serrent la main. On va se poser au fond de la salle, je vois un cendrier sur la table et tâte mes poches.

\- N'y pense même pas Clint.

\- Très bien, première classe Maximoff.

\- Je prends soin de ta santé.

\- Tu peux parler toi... C'est pas toi que j'ai surpris en train de fumer un joint?

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fumer. Et moi c'est à l'occasion. La serveuse nous amène la carte.

\- Tu bois quoi? Me demande Pietro.

\- Je sais pas et toi?

\- Une bière.

\- Pareil.

\- Dve pivo. Dit Pietro à la serveuse.

\- C'était tendu chez toi. On dirait qu'ils m'aiment pas beaucoup.

\- Wanda t'adore. Dit Pietro en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

\- Mais pas Lorna. Dis-je en regardant les tableaux aux murs.

\- C'est son mec... Il est ... Très conservateur.

\- Je serais une femme ça aurait été mieux. Dis-je seulement en le regardant.

\- Tu penses que c'est ca? Me demande t-il naïvement.

\- Carrément.. Non?

\- Peut-être mais quand il verra que je suis heureux, il changera d'avis. Il attrappe mes mains dans les siennes. "Ils nous connait depuis qu'on a 12 ans. Il nous considére comme ses frères et soeurs. T'inquietes pas va..." La serveuse arrive à nouveau. Je découvre avec joie que la carte est également en anglais. "Tu prends quoi?"

\- Tu prends quoi toi? Lui retourne ai-je la question.

\- Vyprážaný syr per tri. Y Americké zemiaky. Du fromage frit avec des potatoes. Me dit-il.

\- Je vais prendre du porc avec la sauce fromage.

\- Avec des potatoes aussi! Des frites, du riz, des pâtes? Me demande la serveuse dans un parfait anglais.

\- Euh... Frites. Vous parlez bien anglais. Dis-je.

\- Je suis bien obligée. Répondit celle-ci.

\- Je t'ai dis en Sokovie, on parle anglais couramment. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Sauf ton beau frère et ta soeur. Ajoute ai-je en faisant une grimace. La serveuse nous dépose nos bières puis s'en va.

\- Ma soeur le comprends mais elle fait pas d'effort. Roman est conservateur. Je suis content que tu sois là. J'aurais jamais cru qu'on serait ici, à deux. Tu repars quand?

\- Demain, d'ailleurs faut que je regarde pour l'avion.

\- Déjà?

\- J'ai eu trois jours. Il faut que je sois rentré demain. C'est le Major Deleu qui s'occupe de l'unité. Je vois son visage s'attrister. "Ne soit pas triste. "

\- J'ai obtenu 8 jours. Je reviens samedi. Me dit-il.

\- Je sais. Deux dodos après et c'est bon. Dis-je en riant.

\- On dormira pas ensemble de toute façon. Ajoute t-il toujours avec la même mine, dépité.

\- Je sais aussi. La serveuse arrive avec nos plats. Ça me soulage on peut mettre fin à la conversation.

Mon plat à l'air super bon. Pietro me fait goûter ses croquettes de fromage. C'est délicieux. On mange tout de même en silence. Cette conversation de retour en Irak nous a plombé le moral.

On fini de manger, Pietro m'autorise à fumer. La serveuse et le cuisinier nous offrent à boire. Un digestif. Ils s'installent avec nous. C'est une copine à Wanda. Ils sont sympathique et ça a l'air de leur poser aucun soucis qu'on soit gay. D'autre gars arrivent et s'assoient avec nous également. Des amis de Pietro. Ils parlent tous anglais, on rigole tous ensemble. "On va pas traîner Pietro. Matús t'attend."

\- Wanda s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est pas à Wanda de le faire.

\- C'est un repproche? Me demande t-il?

\- Non... Mais j'ai pas envie que Lorna et ton beau-frère te le repprochent.

\- T'as raison. Il se lève, on dit au-revoir à tout le monde puis on s'en va.

Dans la voiture, Pietro pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je lui souris, je suis dingue de lui. Je crois que je pourrais plus m'en passer. On arrive devant chez sa soeur, en entrant dans la maison. Le petit Cri. "milovník!" ( les amoureux). Wanda sourit. Pietro regarde l'heure puis dit. "Choď malé monštrum, že je čas ísť spať." ( allez petit monstre, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit)

\- Oh! Rale le petit.

\- Dám vám fľašu s vodou. (Je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau.)

\- Clint ! Dit le petit en me tendant les bras.

\- il veut que tu le portes pour le mettre dans son lit. M'informe Wanda tout sourire. Je prends ce bout de chou dans les bras, Pietro nous rejoint tout souriant.

\- Dobrú noc všetkýmm! Cri Matús. (Bonne nuit tout le monde)

\- Dobrú noc Matùs. Répondent tout le monde. On monte et on le dépose dans son lit.

\- Dobrú noc, Matus. Zajtra. Dobre spať. ( bonne nuit Matús, à demain, dors bien.)

\- Dobrÿ noce matouche. Marmonne ai-je dans un sokovien très approximatif. Les sokovien rient de moi.

\- Dobrù noc ocko, Milujem ťa. Dobrù noc Clint. Milujem ťa. Dit Matús.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Milou quoi?

\- Il dit qu'il t'aime. Dobrù Noc. Dit Pietro en fermant la porte. Il attrappe ma main et nous fait descendre. On s'installe dans le canapé, toujours main dans la main, les gosses étant couchés. Wanda me fait un clin d'œil, je souris timidement, je sors mon téléphone et regarde les vols.

\- Il faut que je parte à 9h15 demain.

\- Déjà?

\- J'ai un vol à 10h15 pour Bucarest. Ensuite à 12h23 pour Istanbul. De là, j'en ai un autre à 14h22 pour Baghdad. Ça me fait arriver à 17h00. Enfin à 18h00 heure irakienne.

\- Tu peux pas prendre un vol plus tard?

\- Ils veulent pas qu'on voyage de nuit en Irak. Sinon je partirais plus tard.

\- Humm. Boude Pietro en se callant contre moi. Bon allez on va sortir un peu. Tu viens avec nous Wanda?

\- Allez s'y à deux.

\- On revient tôt de toute façon.

\- OK. Bonne soirée.

Pietro m'attrappe la main et m'emmène dehors. Je le suis, je ne sais même pas où on va.

\- On va où?

\- Chez Lukàs, enfin dans son bar.

\- C'est qui Lukàs ?

Le gars de tout à l'heure au Jakuba, le grand brun. Il a un bar, et un hôtel. Enfin le bar est dans l'hotel.

\- OK... Pietro sort son téléphone et appelle tout en conduisant, il met le haut parleur et le pose.

\- Yo! Dit Pietro.

\- Piet!

\- On arrive tout compte fait. Informe Pietro en anglais.

\- Cool, t'as couché ton fils? Répondit son pote dans la même langue.

\- Ouaip c'est bon. On vient de partir.

\- OK à toute.

Pietro passe la troisième, on passe dans un quartier industriel. Je vois des tas de tuyau partout, des gros, sûrement une raffinerie de pétrole ou un truc dans le genre. On arrive devant un hôtel, un bel hôtel. On entre, tout ses amis sont là et je me souviens qu'ils parlent tous anglais. On se mets au comptoir, on boit une vodka avec Lukàs et un ami. Lukas embrasse son pote, donc avec Lukàs et "son" ami. Je bois un deuxième verre, on me l'offre, puis un troisième. Pietro lui ne boit plus, je sors fumer une clope, Pietro me rejoint.

\- Je savais bien que je trouverais là. Tu sais qu'on peut fumer à l'intérieur?

\- J'aime bien prendre l'air et je suis un peu fracassé aussi. C'est de la vodka que je bois?

\- Non de la borovička, c'est bien plus fort.

\- Toi tu bois plus?

\- Ici le taux d'alcool au volant est de zéro. Je suis déjà dedans.

\- Alors comme ça Lukàs est gay?

\- Et oui... Il passe son bras autour de ma nuque. Je tourne ma tête et l'embrasse. Depuis que je suis arrivé ça n'est pas arrivé tant que ça, d'être à deux... Seulement à deux. Il se met face à moi et continu à m'embrasser. Il me chuchote à l'oreille. "Tu veux qu'on rentre? Comme ça... Je pourrais m'occuper de toi." Il embrasse mon cou.

\- Pietro... Moi aussi j'en ai trop envie mais... Pas chez ta sœur. Déjà qu'il ne m'aiment pas... On va pas fauté sous leur toit. Mais si tu veux rentrer, on y va.

Il baisse les yeux, puis les lèvent à nouveau. "J'ai envie de toi."

\- Oh. Dis-je surpris

\- Oui. Attend moi là, j'arrive.

J'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il est déjà entré. Je sors une seconde clope, j'ai le temps de la fumer entièrement avant qu'il ne refasse son apparition en exhibant des clefs.

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Les clefs d'une chambre.

\- T'es pas sérieux Pietro.

\- Lukàs est un bon ami, C'est gratuit et j'ai envie de toi. Je crois que... C'est le bon moment Clint. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime. Ne me refuse pas ça. Allez viens. Il me prends la main et m'emmène dans une chambre. Je suis gêné en entrant dans la chambre, je reste debout figé, il se jette dans le lit.

\- T'en as pas envie? Me demande t-il en enlevant sa veste.

\- T'es fous ou quoi? J'ai jamais autant bandé qu'avec toi. T'es sûr que... T'es sûr?

\- On ne peut plus. Dit Pietro en se levant. Il m'embrasse et passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt. J'ai déjà le barreau, je l'entoure moi aussi. Il embrasse mon cou, je frissonnne. "J'ai trop envie de toi, Clint." me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je vois ça. Il attrappe le lobe de mon oreille. "Oh..." Il me regarde à nouveau, je l'embrasse. Mes mains passe sous son maillot, il enlève ma veste, puis mon t shirt, j'enlève le sien également. Il me plaque contre le mur et attrappe à nouveau mon cou. Une main vient se plaquer dans ses cheveux, l'autre reste sur son dos. Ses lèvres descendent sur moi, je sents l'humidité de sa langue caresser ma peau. Un frisson arrive lorsqu'il passe sa langue sur mon téton. Il continu son épopée sur mon torse, je ne sais déjà plus où on est. Où j'habite. Je sents la chaire de poule venir. Il défait ma ceinture puis les boutons de mon Jean. Il sort mon sexe qui est déjà au garde à vous depuis longtemps. Je sents ses lèvres se poser sur moi. Un long frisson parcoure mon corps, sa langue joue un ballet sur ma queue que seul lui a les pas.

Ma main est toujours dans ses cheveux mais mes doigts reserrent ma prise, l'autre est remonté jusqu'à sa nuque. Je bascule la tête en arrière lorsqu'il joue avec mon frein. Je vais pas tenir longtemps. Je sents ses doigts défaire mes lacets, puis il enlève mes chaussures sans arrêter ses va et vient sur moi. Il s'arrête un moment. Je relève la tête à nouveau, nos regards se croisent, sa main droite vient se plaquer sur mon torse. Il reprends ses va et vient, je sents la deuxième main se faufiler entre mes jambes. Il fait glisser mon pantalon puis il revient entre mes jambes, il caresse mon bouton. Je vais mourir, je crois, je vais pas tenir longtemps. Pietro accélére ses va et vient sur moi. Je sents un de ses doigts s'insérer en moi, c'est étroit, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapport, lais avec l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité et puis avec Pietro, ca va tout seul. Je suis excité comme jamais, il commence à faire des va et vient en moi. Je bascule la tête en arrière à nouveau, s'il s'arrête pas maintenant je vais jouir.

\- Pietro... Murmure ai-je.

Je le regarde, il me regarde, en ne cessant pas ses mouvements. Je l'attire par son bras contre moi. Il faut qu'il arrête, il se relève et m'embrasse. "J'ai envie de toi Clint." Me dit-il encore. Je sers son torse contre le mien.

\- Moi aussi. Dis-je dans un état... Je ne sais même pas le mot que j'employerais. Je suis complément à l'ouest. Je glisse ma main entre nos corps et caresse son sexe à travers son jean. Je le déboutonne et sors son sexe, je le masturbe doucement. Il embrasse mon cou, je fond littéralement. "Hummmm... "

Il pose sa main sur la mienne qui la caresse doucement. Il me regarde, je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'agrippe fermement, il me fait pivoter, il embrasse mon cou. J'attrape sa nuque par derrière, sa main gauche vient me caresser les hanches puis mes fesses. Je tourne le visage vers lui, nos regards sont plantés l'un dans l'autre. Il se fraye un chemin, je sents sa chaire pénétrer la mienne. Je ferme les yeux, il m'embrasse le cou à nouveau. J'essaye de me détendre au max mais en fait, il entre sans problème. J'entends un long souffle de sa part lorsqu'il atteint le fond. Il se retire puis entre à nouveau. Je passe mon bras derrière moi et caresse ses hanches. Je le sers de toute mes forces contre moi. "Pietro..." Murmure ai-je.

Il attrape mon poignet et le plaque sur le mur au dessus de nos têtes. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer à mesure qu'il entre et qu'il sort, ma respiration le rejoint. Je sents l'extase monter petit à petit, puis il trouve ma prostate. "Oh... Piet'... Ouh..."

Il accélére ses mouvement, il me soulève presque. Je sents tout ses muscles se durcir et s'activer. J'entends sa respiration redoubler de cadence. Les décibels de ses gémissements augmentent, tout comme les miens qui se mêlent à eux. "Pietro..." À chaque fois qu'il touche ma prostate, je crois que je vais jouir. Mais l'alcool m'en empêche. "Oh! Clint..." Il plaque sa main droite sur mon front et fait basculer ma tête en arrière. Il continu à me dévorer le cou. Mon bras droit accroche toujours son cou. L'autre bras est toujours plaqué contre le mur, ses doigts m'enserrent toujours mon poignet. Mes jambes commençent à trembler, a défaillir. Je ne contrôle plus rien, Pietro gémit plus fort. "Clinnnnnt." il lâche mon poignet et me sert contre lui.

\- Pietroooo.

\- oh... Clint... Hum... Je sents Pietro ralentir sa cadence. Sa respiration ralenti également. Il se retire doucement, je m'aggrippe toujours à lui, comme il s'agrippe à moi. Il enfouis son visage dans mon cou. On reprend notre souffle, l'un contre l'autre, toujours debout contre le mur de cette chambre d'hôtel. Ils nous faut quelques minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale. Je me tourne enfin face à lui, j'ouvre les yeux, j'embrasse ses cheveux, il me regarde. "Je t'aime Clint. Si tu savais à quel point."

\- Je sais... Je t'aime au même point. Je ferme les yeux. Et le sers encore contre moi. "Et maintenant? On fait quoi? On redescend l'air de rien?"

\- Ouais.

\- Mais t'es sérieux en plus!

\- Ben oui. Tu veux prendre une douche? Dit il en fermant sommairement son Jean.

\- Euh...

\- Allez viens... Il m'attrappe la main et m'emmène à la douche.

Sous l'eau, il m'attrape le cou, ses bras l'agrippent fermement. Je l'entoure des miens également. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je caresse ses cheveux. Il relève la tête. "Je... Je t'ai pas fais mal?" je souris face à ses regret.

\- mais non... T'inquiète pas... Je t'aime Pietro. Allez sortons de là et rentrons.

Je coupe l'eau, on sort, je l'essuie comme un bébé, je lui embrasse le bout de son nez. Il s'habille pendant que je m'essuie, je m'habits. Il est assit sur le lit, je m'assois à ses côtés. Je lui attrappe la main, je la lui embrasse. Je lâche sa main et le prend dans mes bras. "Tu vas me manquer."

\- On se revoit dans pas longtemps. Allez viens. Je me lève et lui tend la main. Il l'attrape et se lève. On descends, je rase les murs, mais son pote me tombe dessus.

\- Vous vous en allez? Demande son pote.

\- Euh oui, Clint à un avion à prendre demain. Dit Pietro en me regardant tristement.

\- OK... Bon ravie de t'avoir rencontré Clint à plus Pietro.

\- pareillement, Salut. Je m'engouffre aussitôt dans la bagnole, on revient chez Lorna. Wanda dort sur le canapé. "Tu dors avec ta soeur?"

\- Hors de question Clint. On grimpe les escaliers sans faire de bruit, on se déshabille et on se met au pieu. On se sert aussitôt dans les bras, un dernier baiser puis on s'endort paisiblement l'un contre l'autre.

 **J-33, Martin, Sokovie.**

Ma montre sonne il est 7h, je réveille Pietro. On prendre notre douche, son fils dort encore. On descends, je dis au revoir à son beau frère, sa soeur et ses enfants, ouis ils s'en vont. J'aide Pietro à preparer le petit déjeuner, il va chercher Matús et le dépose à table.

On déjeune tout les quatre avec Wanda, puis il est l'heure que je parte. Je monte chercher mon sac.

\- Ideš ? (Tu t'en va?)

Je regarde pietro. "Áno, on ide. Musel sa vrátiť do práce." (Oui, il s'en va. Il faut qu'il retourne travailler.)

\- Ho Uvidíme kedy ? (On va le revoir quand ?)

\- Soon. Bientôt.

\- Nechoďte! (Ne t'en va pas!) je comprends pas tout mais je vois bien que ça l'affecte que je parte. Je m'agenouille devant lui. Je voudrais lui dire quelque chose mais je comprends rien. Je lui parle en anglais. En espérant qu'il comprenne un peu. "Je m'en vais mais, on se reverra. Je t'aime moi aussi Matús."

Il sourit. "Jo t'aume Clint." il me sert dans ses bras. Je lui embrasse le front.

\- Au-revoir Clint. Et merci pour tout. Je suis heureuse, mon frère est heureux avec toi et il le mérite. Me dit Wanda tristement.

\- Il a de la chance de t'avoir aussi. On se sert dans les bras aussi, je me tourne vers Pietro. "Je t'accompagne dehors." Dit-il tristement lui aussi.

On se retrouve devant la bagnole, je dépose mon sac et reviens vers lui. "Bon ben, dans deux jours tu reviens, ça devrais pas être trop long." Il m'aggrippe fortement. Je le sers moi aussi dans mes bras, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il pleure, je relève son menton, je me trompais pas. "Mais pleure pas." Dis-je en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime Clint.

\- Moi aussi... Moi aussi Pietro. Je t'aime. Je plaque mon front contre le sien. Je lui caresse les cheveux puis lui vole un baiser. "Allez je dois y aller. Je t'aime et je m'occupe de tout." Je prends l'initiative de me décoller de lui, je crois qu'il n'y arriverai pas sinon. Je rentre dans la bagnole, je démarre. Wanda sort avec Matús dans les bras, je leur fait signe de la main et leur envoit un baiser. Dans le rétro, je vois Pietro se coller à sa soeur, en essuyant ses larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ne les vois plus à présent, je suis triste moi aussi de me séparer d'eux. Wanda et Matús tiennent une grande place aussi maintenant.


	27. Chapter 26

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que l'écriture de la fic est close. Je peux donc vous annoncer qu'il y aura 36 chapitres. :)

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline .

* * *

Marche ou crève.

Chapitre 26.

.

 **J-33, Martin, Sokovie.** (Suite)

J'arrive à 9h45 à l'aéroport, Je dépose la bagnole et fume une clope sur la route. J'ai un avion dans une petite demi-heure, je me pose sur les bancs, je pense déjà à Pietro. Et à Matús, ils sont indissociables à présent. J'embarque à 10h16 sur le vol žilina-Bucarest, j'ai 1h39 de vol, ça passe vite. On atterri à Bucarest à 11h45 et je prends un vol pour Istanbul à 12h20. Je commence à chercher un appartement pour Matús et Pietro. Je survole un peu les apparts et les maisons, puis j'embarque pour Istanbul. J'écoute un peu de musique, j'ai hâte d'atterrir pour pouvoir vraiment chercher un appartement. J'atterris à 13h38, mon vol pour Baghdad est à 14h22. Je regarde à nouveau les petites annonces, je ne trouves pas de maison. C'était pratiquement sûr puis je repère quelques logements, je les mets en favoris, j'appellerai plus tard. J'embarque sur mon dernier vol, j'ai 2h45 de vol, je profite pour faire une sieste. Je règle ma montre puis m'installe comme je peux pour me reposer.

Je me réveille à 16h30, on va bientôt atterrir, l'hôtesse fait l'annonce. Elle nous informe du temps qu'il fait et de l'heure actuelle, il est 17h30. Je règle à nouveau ma montre sur l'heure irakienne. On atterri à 18h, je vois un bataillon. Je m'approche d'eux. Ils l'emmèneront à Rasheed. Ils partent dans 10 minutes, j'en profite pour appeler Pietro.

\- Allô. Me dit Pietro, tout excité.

\- Pietro...

\- Tu me manque déjà. Me dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- À moi aussi. Souffle ai-je.

\- T'es où?

\- À Baghdad. Le deuxième bataillon d'infanterie va à la base... Et Matús ça va?

\- Oui... Il t'aime beaucoups. Sa voix est bien plus joyeuse. Parler de son fils lui procure une immense joie à présent.

\- J'ai vu moi aussi. Avoue ai-je.

\- Ma soeur aussi. Me dit-il puis ajoute. "Et dis pas "moi aussi", sinon je te frappe."

\- Moi aussi. Dis-je en riant. Je reprend plus sérieusement. "J'ai survolé un peu les appartements, j'en ai repéré quelques-uns, je te tiens au courant. On va vous trouver quelques chose, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon le bataillon me fait signe." Je marche vers la troupe. "Je t'embrasse. Je t'appel après le mess. Je t'aime."

\- Je t'aime.

Je raccroche et grimpe dans le blindé. Quand j'arrive au camps, il est 18h45, j'ai tout juste le temps d'aller me laver les mains avant de rejoindre l'unité au mess.

Tout le monde me demande des nouvelles de ma famille. Je leur dis que tout va bien. J'invente une connerie. Je mange avec eux, je suis déjà naze. Je sors fumer ma clope et profite pour rappeler Pietro.

\- Hey...

\- Salut...

\- T'es bien arrivé à la base? Demande Pietro la voix paniquée.

\- Nan, je t'appel au milieu d'une mission. Je ris, je l'entends soupirer puis le rassure. "Oui je suis bien arrivé. Euh.. Un appartement ça te va quand même? Nan, parce que j'ai chercher une maison à Midtown... Soupire ai-je.

\- Oui ça me va! T'es pas obligé de faire ça Clint...

Je sents qu'il est gêné de la situation. "Ça me fait plaisir de le faire... Bon je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher." J'entends du bruit derrière lui.

\- Ok, Matús te dit bonne nuit.

\- Oh! fais lui un gros bisous de ma part... J'entends le combiné faire du bruit puis une petite voix m'arrive aux oreilles. "Dobrù noc Clint. Miluyem t'a."

\- Dobru noche. Matouch. Mulouyeme ta. Je l'entends rire puis il parle vite en Sokovien. J'entends le rire de Pietro, puis j'entend à nouveau le combiné passer de main en main.

\- Allô. Dit Pietro en riant encore.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Je fais des efforts.

\- Je sais. Bon allez... je vais te laisser aller dormir. Bonne nuit Clint. Fais de beau rêves.

\- Dobru noche Pietro. Milouyeme ta.

\- Oh! Dit-il surpris de mon sokovien approximatif. "Miluyem t'a Clint. Dovidenia."

\- Dovidenia. Je raccroche. Je ferme les yeux puis pars dans ma chambre, je suis épuisé de ces trois jours, je m'endors aussitôt.

 **J-32 Rasheed military base, Irak**

Je me lève aux aurores, je fais ma toilette et vais réveiller mon unité. Le lit vide de Maximoff me refait aussitôt penser à lui, à moi aussi, il me manque déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoique se soit à mon unité, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. En attendant qu'il soit l'heure, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je regarde d'autres annonces d'appartement sur Midtown, je supprime les logements trop loin d'une bonne école ou mal situé. Il est l'heure, je rejoins mon unité à la levée du drapeau, ainsi que les autres unités présentes. Je salue et remercie le Major Deleu d'avoir pris mon unités en main durant mon absence. Il m'informe que tout s'est bien passé et que j'ai une bonne unité, ça, je le savais déjà.

Nous faisons ensuite nos corvées matinales puis déjeunons. Comme ils ont fait du sport pendant trois jours, on ne fera du sport que ce matin, cet après-midi on fera du tir. Je veux que mes hommes soient polyvalents et sachent utiliser autant d'armes qu'il est possible donc j'isole ceux qui sont à l'aise avec les fusil de précisions et ceux qui ont du mal.

Barnes, Jackson et James s'occupent des apprentis snipers et anti sniper, moi je m'occupe des autres. Je les fais tirer à la mk46. Ils s'éclatent et moi aussi à vrai dire. On s'arrête sur les coups de 17h00, on part manger un morceau, j'appel aussitôt les propriétaires des logements. J'ai cinq annonces à peu près correct. Deux d'entre elles seulement sont encore vacantes. L'un des deux refuse que la demande se fasse uniquement par téléphone et par internet. L'autre accepte à mon grand soulagement. Je lui explique la situation, je lui dis seulement que nous sommes militaires mais que sa soeur restera à l'année, il accepte. Les Maximoff ont un logements en plein coeur de Midtown avec trois chambres, proche d'une bonne école et avec un petit balcon en prime. J'espère que ça leur plaira. J'envoie quelques photos à Pietro. Il m'appelle aussitôt. J'entends au son de sa voix, le soulagement. Sa voix tremble, il me remercie pour tout ce que je fais pour eux. Il se sents gêné, il est toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Je le rassure comme je peux puis on parle de Matús, des papiers que nous devrons fournir. On s'occupera de tout ça demain. Tout se fera par mail, pour la signature c'est Wanda qui s'en chargera. Elle et Matús partiront courant de semaine prochaine. Pietro lui revient en Irak demain. J'ai hâte qu'il soit là. À mes côtes. Même si ça implique que Matús ne sera plus avec son père.

 **J-31 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin, je me lève directement et de bon humeur, je compte les heures. Pietro devrait arriver ce soir à 18h. Alors, oui, je compte les heures. Je vais retrouver les miens, ils n'ont pas l'air très motivé ce matin, je les saques, je gueule un coup et tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je retourne le sourire aux lèvres dans ma chambre, Logan me parle mais je l'écoute à peine. Il se plaint de ses hommes, moi mes hommes sont parfait. Je les rejoints illico sur le champs de Mars puis on entame les corvées et le petit déjeuner.

Avant qu'on se mette en route pour courir autour de la base, on m'informe que nous avons une mission demain et après demain. L'armée soupçonne une planque d'insurgés on doit aller voir et les déloger si c'est le cas. Cette mission remotive mes gars, on coure autour de la base, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. On déjeune ensemble puis je file voir l'etat de mission, mes hommes font du tir libre.

Je prend note de la mission, du plan de route, du plan de la ville et des photos de la planque présumé. On devra dormir non loin pour les déloger au petit matin. Surprise, les G. I sont là. Bref. J'analyse tout.

En sortant je rejoins l'unité et les aides à ranger tout le matériel. Je regarde ma montre il est 17h, je suis pressé qu'il soit là, face à moi. On prend un café tout ensemble. Je vais voir du côté administratif, pour les papiers de l'appart. La secrétaire me sort tout, plus qu'à attendre que Pietro revienne car je n'ai pas l'autorisation de le faire pour lui. Je regarde ma montre, 18h il devrait pas tarder.

J'entends une voiture. Je sors directement. Il est là. Le sourire aux lèvres, un teint magnifique. Il est déjà entouré de tout mes hommes. Je reste en retrait.

James attrape son sac, Wilson passe son bras autour de son cou, ils l'emmènent au mess. Je vais au mess également. Rogers, James, Barnes, Wilson et lui sont en pleine discussion. Rhodes, Stark et jackson s'installent eux aussi à leur tour. Je m'installe au bar, avec quelques anciens collègues. Je reçois un SMS de Pietro. Je me retourne vers lui, il me sourit tout en écoutant Stark parler.

"Ne reste pas tout seul viens." je souris à son inquiétude et lui répond. "Je suis pas seul, je te laisse tranquille. Tu leur as manqué à eux aussi."

Un second message fait son apparition. "On se voit après."

"Pas de souci." Repondis-je simplement. Rogers quitte Pietro et les autres, il vient s'installer à côté de moi. "Vous saviez vous, que Pietro avait un enfant?"

\- Euh.. Non.. Vous venez de me l'apprendre. Ment ai-je

\- Il a déjà 7 ans, c'est dingue. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Me dit Rogers avant de boire une gorgée de son soda.

\- Et pourquoi je le saurais? Lui demande ai-je d'un air innocent.

\- Bah... Vous êtes proches, je pensais qu'il vous l'aurait dit.

\- Ah... Et ben non... Je l'apprend comme vous. Bon, allez, je vais aller manger. Dis-je en me levant. Je vais vers le self, Rogers me suit, on s'installe quand même à la table de l'unité. Pietro ne parle que de sa Sokovie, de Matús et de Wanda. Il glisse plusieurs fois des souvenirs qui nous sont commun. Il a l'air radieux plus que jamais. Je l'informe de la mission de demain. Il faut se préparer mentalement pour ça.

L'unité s'en va petit à petit. James embarque Pietro avec eux. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je suis allongé sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête. Je suis serein, je ne lui ai pas encore parler, mais je suis serein, il est là, avec moi. J'entends frapper à ma porte, Logan ouvre. J'entends sa voix.

\- Mon adjudant. Pourrais-je voir l'adjudant Barton? Je me lève automatiquement.

\- Maximoff! Je devais vous voir, oui, euh... Attendez. J'enfile ma veste et sors directement. "On va aller se poser sur la dune derrière."

\- OK...

\- Ça s'est bien passé ton vol?

\- Oui... Niquel... Merci Clint.

\- Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir, je te jure.

Il est silencieux à présent, il m'aide à grimper sur la dune. "je deviens vieux."

\- Je t'aiderai à changer tes couches papi.

Je ris, on s'installe côte à côte. Il pose automatiquement sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon bras autour de lui. J'espère qu'on va pas se faire prendre. Il me regarde et me sourit. "J'ai envie de t'embrasser, c'est trop dangereux non?"

\- T'es déjà dans mes bras, alors le danger... Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un petit smack mais qui nous motive tout les deux. On entends un bruit, on se retourne tout les deux. J'enlève mon bras, je le regarde.

\- C'est vraiment trop dangeureux. Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'horizon. "Demain, je te filerai les papiers. "

\- Oublie pas que demain on part en mission. Essaye de passer au matin. On part à 16h30. On a plein de truc à faire avant de partir.

\- Il a l'air top cet appart. Je suis trop pressé d'y être. Il sourit satisfait.

\- Tout le monde est choqué que tu ais un enfant. De sept ans déjà.

\- Je suis le premier à être choqué. Tu sais quand j'ai appris pour lui, je croyais que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête. Et je me sentais pas du tout capable de m'en occuper. Encore maintenant, heureusement que Wanda est là... Et toi... T'es au top avec lui. Me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Il est trop mignon. Il va falloir que j'apprenne le sokovien. Dis-je en riant.

\- Wanda commence à lui apprendre l'anglais. Il sait dire quelques mots.

\- C'est cool. Bon on devrait pas tarder à aller se coucher, demain je vous saque à cinq heures. T'as plus l'habitude.

\- Ouais, ça va etre dur. Tu seras pas trop dur avec moi!

\- Tu rigoles? Je vais te saquer oui! T'as intérêt d'être debout, au garde à vous, à cinq heures tapante. Je fronce les yeux vers lui.

Il ricane. "Sinon quoi? Tu vas me faire quoi?"

\- Je retourne ton lit. Dis-je en riant.

\- T'en serais pas capable. Dit-il en riant lui aussi.

\- Tu veux parier? Lui demande ai-je.

Il secoue sa tête en riant. "Si t'en es capable. T'es capable de tout." Il me regarde à nouveau. Il caresse ma joue, j'attrape sa main et l'attire contre mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Pietro.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clint, je t'aime vraiment... Ses yeux scintillent à la lumière de la lune. Je souri face à lui.

\- Allez... Je me lève et lui tend la main, il l'a saisit. On est debout, face à face. J'ai encore envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sents qu'il en a envie lui aussi, on brave le danger. On se fait un dernier petit smack.

On regagne la base en passant par le mess. Dans le couloir tout est calme, il m'attire contre lui. Il attrappe ma nuque et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je l'attrappe aussitôt par la taille. J'en peux plus, je le sers contre moi. On a plus envie de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur bât la chamade, il bât non seulement vite car Pietro est dans mes bras et qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais, mais aussi car on ressents le danger de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Je connais les risques et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de me décoller de lui.

Il finit par rompre le baiser. Il plaque son front contre le mien. Il attrappe mes mains dans les siennes. "Dans un mois, personne ne sera entre nous. On sera libre de s'aimer."

\- J moins trente et un. Dis-je seulement. Je lui fais un dernier baiser et le laisse repartir parmis les autres.

Je regagne ma chambre et pense qu'à Pietro avant de m'endormir.


	28. Chapter 27

Des bisous à toutes celles (et ceux peut être) qui me suivent.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline .

.

Marche ou crève.

Chapitre 27.

 **J-31, Rasheed military base, Irak**

Je me lève en souriant. Va t-il falloir que je retourne le lit du première classe Maximoff? Je ris tout seul et me lève. Quand j'ouvre la porte de leur chambre, je m'attend à voir Pietro dans son lit, ronchonnant, mais à ma grande surprise, il est debout au garde à vous. Il me sourit en coin, je les salue puis je repars. Je vais me préparer moi aussi. Je les rejoins sur le champs de Mars. Après avoir fait mes corvées, j'aperçois Pietro qui va dans l'aile administratif. Je souris intérieurement. On se rejoint tous au mess.

Ce matin, pas de sport, on se retrouve en salle de briefing. On met en place la mission. Je les libère à 12h. On se donne rendez vous à 14h30, on va ensuite au mess pour manger. Tout le monde part ensuite préparer leur affaires, Pietro est le dernier à partir, il attendait que tout le monde parte. Il me tend ses papiers en me souriant, je les saisie et part immédiatement en salle de salle de briefing pour les envoyer au propriétaire. J'informe celui-ci qu'on sera en mission durant deux jours et que je le recontacterais dans quelques jours. Je vais aussitôt préparer mes affaires. Je me grouille, j'ai plus beaucoups de temps. Et je me dois d'être à l'heure.

Je rejoins les miens à 14h30, comme prévu. Nos sacs sur les épaules, nos armes en main on s'en va vers le lieu de la mission

On s'en va, on a 4h45 de route avant d'arriver à l'endroit de notre bivouac. Le soleil est à son Zenith, le temps est sec, on avance tous calmement. Je suis vers l'arrière du peloton avec Maximoff, Parker, David et Banner, je ferme la marche. Je me surprend à regarder Pietro marcher. Je vois ses fesses grimper devant moi, faut vraiment que je me concentre sur autre chose. Sur l'ennemi, ça serait mieux. Ça fait trois heures qu'on marche sur les terres arides, on s'arrête un peu. On se pose quelques minutes, on boit un peu d'eau, on reprend quelques force. Je m'installe contre un rocher, Pietro vient s'asseoir à mes côtes. Il plaque son dos contre moi et regarde toujours nos arrières. James nous rejoint, il devient omniprésent et Pietro n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Je sors ma gourde, bois un peu et en propose à James et Pietro. Ils refusent tout les deux.

\- Repose toi, je vais surveiller les arrières.

\- Vous tutoyez Pietro? Demande James.

\- Je l'ai tutoyé? J'ai pas fais exprès. Reposez-vous , tout les deux. Dis-je d'un calme olympien. Ce James me tape sur les nerfs. De quoi il se mêle?

James se tourne et voit Johnson chahuter avec Wilson, il se lève et tend sa main à Pietro. Pietro me regarde du coin de l'oeil et l'a saisit. Ils s'en vont voir les autres, Je nous couvre toujours. On reste pendant une petite demi heure puis on se remet en route. On a un peu moins de deux heures de marche pour y arriver, on remonte vers le nord-est. Je ferme toujour la marche, je remarque que James qui est anti-sniper donc en tête se tourne dans cesse pour voir où en est Maximoff. Ça me fout en rogne, je suis derrière, j'ai l'oeil sur tout le monde, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveille les autres.

On arrive sur le lieu du bivouac, il est 19h30. On doit se mettre en route à 6h00, demain, ça nous fait 10h30 à rester sur place. L'escadron Alpha prend le premier quart, je me place à l'est avec James. Maximoff et Parker sont à l'arrière vers le sud. Rogers est avec Johnson vers le nord. Barnes avec wilson à l'ouest. On reste tous en position.

Pietro nous rejoint vers 23h00. "Hey salut." Dit aussitôt James souriant.

\- Salut Will. Euh... Mon adjudant, Rogers pense qu'on devrait partir vers 6h30 demain. M'informe Pietro mal à l'aise.

\- On verra ça. Il faut partir juste avant la levée du jour.

\- OK... Dit-il en repartant voir Rogers puis il revient avec Parker. Il est presque 0h00, on va bientôt pouvoir aller se reposer. La relève nous remplace, on va pouvoir aller manger un bout. On se pose autour de nos gamelle, je sents le regard du sergent James posé sur moi.

On mange nos rations d'une bouchée, ils ont tous encore faim. Chacun échange du thé contre du café, du chocolat contre des pâtes de fruit, lême les chewing gum sont échangeables à ce niveau là. Pietro échange un sachet de thé contre des céréales. James lui offre ses pâtes de fruits, il lui donne aussi des biscuits. Tout, il lui donne tout, Pietro à l'air heureux d'avoir la ration de James. Il croise mon regard, il baisse les yeux, James aperçoit Pietro baisser la tête puis me regarde. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Pourquoi le ferais-je? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Petit à petit tout le monde va se coucher. Pietro est l'un des premiers. Johnson et Wilson vont voir Stark et Rhodey sur les hauteurs, James, Barnes et Parker vont se coucher. Il ne reste plus que Rogers et moi autour du mini-feu de camp.

J'ai échangé mes chocolats contre du thé à la menthe. Les nuits sont froides, je me réchauffe avec la tasse.

\- Ça va mon adjudant?

\- Euh oui et vous ? Demande ai-je par politesse.

\- Ça va... Mon adjudant... Il faut que je vous dise.

\- Oui... dis-je sans vraiment l'écouter.

\- James et moi sommes en couple.

\- Pardon? Je lève mes yeux vers Rogers. J'ai mal compris... "James ?"

\- Bucky! James Barnes.

\- Ah...

\- C'est tout?

\- Euh... Vous êtes des bons gars. Que voulez vous que je vous dise?

\- Je sais pas... Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dans la tente de gauche.

\- La tente de gauche? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte.

\- Bucky est dans celle de droite, ainsi que Parker. Maximoff et james sont à gauche, seul. Mon coeur s'emballe, que veut me faire comprendre Rogers? À t-il compris ce qu'il se passe entre Pietro et moi? Et à t-il remarqué lui aussi le rapprochement entre Pietro et James? Je finis doucement mon thé. J'ai peur maintenant, peur de réaliser que Pietro est bien trop jeune pour moi et que James à son âge. Peut être que ... J'entends des rires étouffés de la tente, j'entends son accent, je deviens jaloux. Wilson arrive et entre la tente de Pietro et James. Je les rejoints également. Pietro est tout rouge, à force de rire. James aussi. Je leur dis bonne nuit et me met sur la droite de la tente. Wilson se met entre moi et james.

 **J-30 Al Baiueia, Irak.**

Rhodes vient me réveiller à 5h00, je me lève de suite, je me redresse et me tourne pour réveiller les autres. Pietro à son bras posé sur James. Je ne sais pas si c'est instinctif, je panique, je ne sais même pas si je dois les réveiller, si Biensure que que si, il faut qu'on les reveille mais comment? Je réveille Wilson et sors immédiatement de la tente, j'étouffe la dedans. Je range mes affaires et fais chauffer un peu d'eau. Pietro et james sortent. "Qui veux de l'eau chaude?"

\- Je veux bien moi. Dit James en tendant sa tasse.

J'en verse dans sa tasse et m'assois, je verse le café lyophilisé, le sucre et touille mon café à moitié dans la lune. Pietro s'assois devant moi, je lève les yeux sur lui, sa tasse est fumante. Je cherche James des yeux, plus de tasse. Décidément ce sergent James est vraiment aux petits soins pour Pietro. Après le gros câlin qui a lui fait c'est bien normal. Me dis-je très en colère. Je deviens jaloux, je deviens trop jaloux. Je bois mon café et fini de ranger. On enterre nos déchet puis je sors le plan.

On repère une route, on a 15 minutes de plus que si on passe en ville, on choisit de prendre par l'ouest plutôt que de traverser la ville. On se met en route, je me mets en reco. Au moins je ne verrais ni Pietro, ni le sergent James. J'espère que ça ira à l'arrière, mais un reco de plus ce n'est pas de refus. Rhodes part plus au sud, Rogers au nord. Moi je prend à l'ouest de plein fouet. On reste en contact radio tout les trois. On arrive près de la planque à 7h00. On appelle les sniper. On se sépare et observons les insurgés.

\- Bucky pour Hawkeye. J'ai 5 fleurs à trois heures. Ils ont l'air lourdement armées.

\- Hawkeye bien reçu, on va nettoyer le terrain. Ultron?

\- Ultron, trois à 11h et deux a 14h.

\- capsicle, Je vois trois hommes à 6h

\- Combien?

\- 2+1 à 3+3.

\- OK reçu. Moi j'en ai quatre à 8h. Bon Capsicle, Bucky, Faucon vous prenez ceux de midi à trois. Rhodey, Bullseye, Bim de quatre à sept. Hansel, Ultron et moi entre huit et onze. Quicksilver, Punisher couvrez le sud. Banner, Spidey, le nord. Iron man et Gromit, tenez l'est en joue. Allez placez vous les gars. Hawkeye, terminé.

J'entends James et Ultron se faufiler à mes côtes. "On en a sept hommes à abattre. Je prends ceux à 11h. Prenez ceux à huit." Je me place correctement à leur droite. j'ai trois hommes à abattre. Je tire une première balle, elle se plante dans le cou du gars puis on essuie des tirs. Mon deuxième objectif se planque. "Putain... Sors ta tête... " J'essaye de me détendre, de souffler. Dans le coin de l'oeil, je vois un point rouge venir sur moi. J'ai juste le temps de me mettre à couvert. Je me positionne un peu plus loin et tire sur le sniper.

\- contact arrière ! Contact arrière! Iron man, terminé.

\- Spidey pour gromit, on a besoin de toi. Hulk est touché à l'épaule. Terminé

\- Et merde... Murmure ai-je.

\- Gromit, reçu, j'arrive, terminé.

\- Quicksilver pour tête, On essuie des tirs ennemis à l'arrière! On va pas tenir longtemps.

\- Tiens le coup quicky on arrive. Hawkeye, il est à 10h. Hansel, Terminé.

\- J'ai vu hansel, merci. Tenez votre position Quicksilver. Bim, Ultron allez les rejoindre à l'arrière. Je souffle une nouvelle fois et tente de me concentrer. Une balle traverse l'homme. Ce n'est pas une des miennes.

\- Ne me remerciez pas Hawkeye. Hansel, terminé.

\- Pas de soucis Hansel. Hawkeye pour Capsicle vous en êtes où?

\- Capsicle, Il nous en reste plus qu'un. Terminé.

\- Rhodey pour Hawkeye.

\- Rhodey, On a fini. Terminé.

\- Hawkeye pour unité, Rejoignez les arrières.

\- Bucky, Zone nettoyé.

\- OK... On rejoints tous les arrières. Attention aux avants aussi. Qu'on tombe pas en embuscade. Hawkeye, terminé.

\- Hawkeye ! Viens... Hulk est touché, Spidey aussi. Quicksilver, terminé.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, sa voix est tremblante. J'entends la sulfateuse puis plus rien. Le silence radio. "Hawkeye pour Quicksilver !" je me lève immédiatement.

\- Quicksilver... Tout est ok.

\- Pietro... Soupire ai-je de soulagement.

\- Tu nous a fait peur quicky.

\- Will c'est toi?

\- La zone est nettoyé, Rhodey terminé.

\- OK on retourne au point Charlie. Hawkeye terminé. Je descends de la buté et rejoins le point Charlie.

En arrivant au point Charlie. Je vois Banner se faire soigner par Wallace. Johnson est blessé, apparemment, Wilson s'en occupe. James est à mes côtés. "Quicky!" Cri t-il en direction de Pietro. Quicky? Je souffle discrètement.

\- Will... Mon adjudant. Dit Pietro les yeux pétrifiés.

\- Maximoff... Ça va? Vous avez l'air... Chamboulé... Dis-je en voyant son désarroi.

\- On s'est fait prendre par surprise. Me dit Pietro paniqué. Il se sent probablement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ses camarades.

\- Vous y êtes pour rien. Dit James.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils. C'est qui le chef ici. Il commence à me gonfler celui là, je prends sur moi. "Le sergent James à raison. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Qui est blessé ?"

\- Hulk et Bim, mon adjudant. M'informe Wallace.

\- Il va falloir porter Bim. Dit aussitôt Wilson.

\- OK. Stark! prenez le sac de Banner. Parker, le sac de Johnson. Aidez moi à le porter. Dis-je à James. "David le sac de James." J'enlève mon sac et le donne à Pietro. Il le saisit toujours sous le choc. Avec James on porte johnson, on se rejoint puis on repart vers le sud-est vers les coups de 9h30. On reprend la même route de l'allée. On a 5h00 de route. On fera une pause à mi-chemin.

La route est semée d'embuches, nos deux blessées nous ralentissent un peu mais on s'en sort bien. On fini par prendre une pause vers 12h30. On mange un bout, Pietro à déjà tout mangé, je lui file ma ration, je bois une soupe moi. Je me mets à l'écart du groupe, je reste en retrait, mais contre tout attente Pietro me rejoint dès qu'il a finit de manger. Je m'allume une clope.

\- Tu profites que je peux pas t'engueuler. Dit-il en souriant.

Je souris à cet attaque. "Figure toi que j'aime bien quand tu me gueules dessus, ça prouve que... Que tu tiens à moi." dis-je à mon tour.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais besoin que je te le prouve.

\- Mais j'en ai pas besoin c'est pour ça que je fume. Il me regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- Je comprend rien. Dit-il finalement et je pense que je me suis un peu embrouillé moi aussi.

\- C'est pas grave. T'as bien mangé?

\- Ouais. Merci. Dit-il en fermant les yeux tout en souriant.

\- Tant mieux. Je l'épie du regard, j'aime le voir ainsi, posé et détendu.

\- Mon adjudant. Je me retourne aussitôt vers la voix derrière nous, Rogers, il a sûrement tout entendu de notre conversation.

\- Euh.. Oui.. Dis-je un peu troublé.

\- Avec David, on se demandait si on passerait pas par là plutôt. Dit-il en traçant un chemin de l'index sur sa carte

\- Mouais... J'attrape la carte. Pietro regarde les autres, il a l'air mal à l'aise. "C'est plus risqué."

\- On gagne pratiquement 45 minutes de marche, c'est pas négligeable, avec Johnson et Banner blessés. Ajoute le sergent chef.

\- Je sais... Maximoff?

\- Oui. Dit Pietro en se tournant vers moi.

\- Vous en pensez quoi? Il me regarde perturbé puis regarde Rogers. Je le vois paniqué puis il se lance. "Je prendrais par là moi."

\- OK bon, deux contre un. Je me range, in passe par là. On va pas tarder à se mettre en route.

\- Je réunis les gars. Me dit aussitôt Rogers en se levant.

\- OK. Rogers s'en va. Pietro baisse la tête, je vois qu'il n'est pas bien.

\- Je t'ai demandé çà en tant que soldat, je voulais juste un deuxième avis. Allez on se bouge. Je me lève, il rejoint son sac et range ses affaires.

Il est pratiquement 13h quand on reprend la route. On passe par le chemin indiqué par Rogers et David, et le véto de Pietro. Je porte à nouveau Johnson, je vois que les gars ont du mal à avancé, ils sont naze, demain, je les laisserais en repos, après ça, ils l'ont bien mérité.

On aperçoit la base aux alentour de 15h. On a gagné beaucoup de temps, Rogers avait raison. C'était risqué, mais parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques. J'en ai déjà pris des plus périlleuses que çà. J'en ai pris énormément jusqu'ici, rien que Pietro est un risque. Mais j'ai pas pris ce risque en vain, je me batterais pour le garder. En arrivant a la guérite, les hommes courent dans leur chambrée. Wilson, Wallace et moi déposons les blessées a l'infirmerie. J'informe les docs que l'unité est en relax demain. Je les accompagne dans leur chambre pour chercher mon sac, c'est Pietro qui l'a normalement.

J'entre dans leur chambre, Pietro est allongé sur son lit, il a enlevé ses pompes. Il est sur le ventre, dans une position plutôt étrange. J'aperçois mon sac à côté du sien, je le saisie, il se tourne tout doucement.

\- Ah... C'est toi. Marmonne t-il.

Je lui souris en espérant que personne l'ait entendu me tutoyer.

\- Bon. Dis-je en tournant vers les autres. "je vous laisse vous reposer. Demain c'est relax, vous l'avez bien mérité. Bonne aprem."

\- Bonne après midi mon adjudant. Me répondent presque tous. Je m'en vais illico dans ma chambre déposer mon sac et enlève mes rangers. Je revis... Enfin mes pieds revivent. J'allume mon téléphone, pas d'appel, ni de message. Je reste allongé puis m'endors aussi finalement. Je me réveiller à 18h30, je me débarbouille puis vais rejoindre le mess. Je retrouve Banner et Johnson, les deux blessés.

Ils sont en relax jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je m'installe avec eux et leur paie un coup. Petit à petit tout l'unité nous rejoint et Biensure qui est bras dessus, bras dessous en arrivant, je le donne en mille: Pietro et James. Il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair. Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça lui. Pietro croise mon regard et se détache aussitôt de lui. Il s'installe à la table en baissant les yeux, on dirait un chien battu. On boit un verre tous ensemble, on mange et filons tout de suite au pieu. Enfin pour ma part, les autres je sais pas, mais moi je suis naze, je commence à me faire vieux finalement.

Dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil parce que déjà la sieste m'a coupé le rythme et puis Pietro et James. James, le Sergent William James... Il me tape sur les nerfs. J'ai pas envie de jouer les jaloux mais ça commence à bien faire, je ferme les yeux puis mon téléphone vibre, je le saisie à taton. Mon coeur s'accélère quand je vois le prénom de Pietro associé à un simple. "Miluyem t'a."

Je fonds, je renvoie son message, j'ai pas envie de faire encore des fautes d'orthographe dans sa langue natale. Là, c'est bon, je peux m'endormir paisiblement.

.

Rappelle des noms et pseudo.

Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

Steven Rogers. Capsicle

James Rhodes. Rhodey

James Barnes. Bucky.

Clayton Remington. Bulleyes.

William James. Hansel.

Ian Jackson. Ultron.

Sam Wilson. Faucon.

Henry Wallace. Gromit.

Benjamin Johnson. Bim.

Tony Stark. Iron man.

Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver.

Peter Parker. Spidey

Matthew David. Punisher.

Bruce Banner. Hulk.


	29. Chapter 28

Une petite suite. Bisous à toutes celles qui suivent encore cette histoire qui n'en finit plus...

Ps: le sergent James est dans ma tête. Jeremy Renner dans le rôle du sergent William James dans le film Hurt Locker ( démineurs )

Voilà pour l'info. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Marche ou crève 28

.

 **J-28 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève aux aurores, mon unité est en relax mais moi non, enfin je me dois de saluer les couleurs de la patrie. Je traîne un peu, j'ai le temps, j'ai pas besoin d'aller réveiller mon unité. Je me prépare tranquillement et vais sur le champs de Mars. Je participe tout de même ensuite aux corvées puis vais boire un café avant de rejoindre la salle de sport. Je fais des abdos j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris du poids ces derniers mois. J'enchaîne les series puis fini par arrêter. Il est 11h30 quand je décide d'aller manger quelque chose. Je n'ai rien mangé ce matin juste bu un café.

Je m'installe avec quelques collègues, des instructeurs, comme moi. J'aperçois Barnes, Rogers et Pietro s'installer au fond de la pièce, ils me font signe. Ils sont vite rejoint par les autres. Je les entends rire du bout de la pièce, enfin du moins je distingue le rire de Pietro. Il n'est pas du genre à rire tout bas et son accent ne fait qu'accentuer le son. Je souris, j'aime l'entendre rire. Il est 13h quand on quitte le mess. Je vais chercher Philomène, ma m4 et vais faire un peu de tir. Je vide un chargeur entier puis en met un deuxième.

\- Salue. Me dit Pietro en s'installant à mes côtes.

\- Salue... Ça va?

\- Oui... Tu me laisses tirer un peu?

Je me décale et lui laisse la place. Il tire quelques balles. "Tu fais d'énorme progrès."

\- Merci... Je suis désolé.

Je le regarde surpris. "Pour?"

\- Hier, au mess. Murmure t-il sans me regarder.

\- Tu devrais pas être désolé, si tu l'es, c'est que t'as quelques chose à te reprocher. T'as rien à te reprocher... Pietro regarde moi. Il me regarde, ses yeux étincellent. "T'as quelques chose à te reprocher?"

Il ferme les yeux. "Non."

\- Bon, ben, c'est cool, allez entraîne toi. J'ai bien vu qu'il a hésité. Il doit se reprocher quelques chose, comme si j'avais pas vu qu'il flirtait avec James. Je vois bien qu'il lui plaît, au moins juste un peu. Il continu à tirer, je reste là, à le regarder. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui et s'il faut que je marque mon territoire, je le ferais. Je vais pas laisser un petit jeunot détruire ma vie.

Pietro fini par abandonner ma m4 vers 17h.

\- Je te paie un café ? Me propose t-il.

Je souris, il se lève. "Allez viens..." Je me lève à mon tour, on va vers le mess, on se pose au bar.

\- T'as vraiment fait beaucoups de progrès, je crois que j'ai de trop bon élément. Je peux pas faire une équipe de sniper!

\- J'aime bien la précision.

\- J'ai remarqué. T'es plus à l'aise avec germaine que Philomène.

Il rit. "J'ai fini par donner un nom à ma m4

\- Ah bon?

\- Et oui... Frances.

\- Frances... Comme Francis?

Il me sourit. " Et oui je savais pas comment l'appeler. Tu sais que Pietro c'est italien à la base... Wanda aussi d'ailleurs. C'est... " Je suis là à le regarder sourire face a la trouvaille du nom de sa M4, puis à parler de l'étymologie de prénoms des Maximoff. Je suis bien en sa compagnie, je pourrais l'écouter parler des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un casse pied vienne me les briser.

\- Hey quicky!

Je me tourne vers lui. "Je vous dérange pas? Non parce qu'on discutait là!"

\- Excusez moi, mon adjudant. Je te vois plus tard Piet'.

\- T'aurais pas du l'envoyer bouler comme ça. Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- C'est bon... Il s'incruste comme ça, ça se fait pas. En plus de ça, je suis son supérieur, il est sensé me saluer avant de nous parler et puis merde pour une fois qu'on est qu'à deux.

\- C'est vrai... Je sais plus de quoi on parlait.

\- De l'origine du prénom de Lorna.

\- Ah oui... Il reprends sa conversion là où il l'avait laissé. Je l'écoute parler, de tout ses prénoms à connonations latines alors que Maximoff c'est bien un nom slave. Le mess se rempli, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on parle de tout et de rien. On a fini par clore la partie étymologique, on parle de comic, de héros, de tout ceux qui ont bercé notre enfance même si pour moi captain America à une bannière étoilé et pour lui il est pratiquement recouvert de bleu nuit. Que pour moi mon héros est en violet et bleu foncé pour lui il est en noir avec juste un peu de violet sur sa veste. On parle de nos héros, parfois, j'hésite à parler d'autre héros qui borde mon enfance, j'ai peur qu'ils ne sont pas des Marvel. Je sais à présent que Batman n'en est pas un, Arrow non plus mais superman? Pas sûre...

On a déjà bu trois cafés, trois chocolats pour lui, l'officier nous sort de notre conversation en nous demandant si on va reboire du café. Je regarde l'heure. Pietro sourit.

\- Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on parle... Enfin que je parle.

\- J'aime bien t'écouter.

\- Je parle beaucoups.

\- J'écoute beaucoup. C'est bien je suis pas bavard et toi tu parles pour deux.

\- On va aller manger. Dit-il en se tournant vers les tables. Je vois le regard de James sur nous, il a l'air furieux, je lui souris. Je me lève met une tape sur l'épaule de Pietro.

\- Va voir tes collègue, je dois aller passer un coup de téléphone.

\- Ouais... Je le vois faire une grimace. Comme si James allait l'engueuler et puis quoi encore. J'essaye d'appeler le propriétaire mais il ne réponds pas je reviens au mess et m'assois avec l'unité.

Comme d'habitude, les conversations fusent dans tous les sens. J'essaye de participer à toutes les conversations, du moins celles qui m'intéressent. Après avoir fini de manger, je traîne pas, j'ai déjà bien assez accaparé Pietro pour aujourd'hui. Je m'installe dans mon lit, je pense à lui, à nos conversations à n'en plus finir.

 **J-27 Rasheed military base, Ira** k.

Encore une journée en Irak, je me lève et vais réveiller mon unité. C'est toujours un délice de voir Pietro à chaque réveil même si on ne dort pas l'un contre l'autre, même si on ne dort pas dans le même lit, et ni dans la même chambre, je prend plaisir à le voir, les yeux encore tout endormis, ses cheveux qui repoussent hirsutes.

Je repars ensuite me préparer pour aller sur les champs de mars. Le caporal Laporte m'informe qu'il organise des cours de combat au corps à corps. Il me propose de nous faire un cours ce matin. J'accepte c'était soit ça ou soit le parcours du combattant.

On fait nos corvées, on part déjeuner puis on s'en va sur le tarmac. On installe quelques tapis, on est 13 à participer vu que Banner et Johnson sont à l'arrêt. Laporte nous divise en deux groupes, je me retrouve en face de Pietro. J'espère ne pas tomber contre lui, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me frotter contre lui. Je me connais, je connais les effets que son corps me fait.

Laporte cherche quelqu'un pour la démo, c'est Jackson qui s'y colle. Laporte nous demande de reproduire leurs démos. Nos binôme sont formés avec le mec en face de nous. Merde c'est Pietro me dis-je. Ah ben non Jackson n'est pas là donc, tout est décalé. Je tombe face à James du coup, fallait pas te mettre à côté de mon mec. Il me regarde, je le regarde moi aussi, puis regardons les combats. C'est à mon tour, on est face à face et on peut sentir l'animosité qu'il y a entre nous. Il me déteste, je le déteste, comme ça c'est fait. Il tente de me mettre une gauche... Comme c'était prévisible. Je le vois serrer la main droite. Et hop esquive à gauche.

Je souris, il s'énerve, je laisse mes mains aux repos. Et je lui met un hypercute. Il se tiens le nez, il saigne un peu. "Désolé sergent..." Dis-je tout de même.

Il s'approche de moi, je tourne autour de lui. J'esquive une droite mais pas la gauche. Je lui met une droite puis esquive un hypercute puis je fini par lui mettre une gauche, pas de bol, je suis gaucher. Ça fait mal.

"On va arrêter là, je crois." Dit Laporte. Je sents du sang couler de mon arcade. Wilson arrive aussitôt. Il sort une compresse et me l'a pose. "Tenez ça."

Je regarde Wallace soigner James. Ça me fait penser à un vrai combats de boxe. Chacun dans notre coin à nous faire soigner, sauf que moi, j'ai pas Pietro qui tamponne ma lèvre à l'aide d'une compresse. En même temps James est bien amoché. La lèvre, le pif et l'arcade lui aussi. On laisse les autres combattre, Laporte nous fait le débriefing. Trop prévisible, peu de gars ont cherchés à étudier leurs adversaires. C'est le cas de Pietro qui s'est pris un gros coup par Barnes. Des biffins, des soldats qui agissent avant de réfléchir. On fini le cours puis on va se soigner, du moins Stark, James, David et moi. On a des points de suture à faire.

on rejoint ensuite les autres au mess, on mange puis ils partent en cours, les fondamentaux scolaires. Moi je vais courir un peu puis je pars faire quelques pompes. Il est presque 17h, je vais me laver puis je reviens vers le mess, je croise Pietro qui sort de son cours.

\- Ça a été ton cours? Lui demande ai-je simplement.

\- Ça va! Tu t'es bien lâché sur Will. Me répond t-il. Oups me dis-je.

\- Will... Je pose un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure et fais semblant de réfléchir. "James?"

\- Clint... Tu t'es défoulé dessus... Il a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête.

\- Pardonne moi si j'ai amoché ton... Pote. Quicky. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles quicky? Me demande t-il surpris du retournement de situation.

\- Pourquoi il t'appelle quicky? Lui retourne ai-je.

\- J'en sais rien. Dit-il énervé et légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Ben moi je le sais... Il craque sur toi. Dis-je en pointant son torse du doigt. "Il est toujours collé à toi. OK je suis peut être jaloux, mais je suis pas parano... "

\- Ne lui fait pas de mal. Bafouille t-il.

\- Qu'il ne t'en fasse pas et tout ira bien. Il baisse les yeux. "Tu peux partir avec James mais s'il te fait souffrir... je le tuerais de mes mains.."

Il me regarde à nouveau. "Pourquoi je voudrais partir avec lui? "

\- Pietro... Que tu es naïf.. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Non, je ne suis pas naïf.. C'est juste que je t'aime toi. Et non lui. Dit-il finalement. Ça me touche mais je ne veux pas que ça soit aussi facile pour lui.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il pense.

\- Je m'en tape de ce qu'il pense! Le principal c'est ce que moi je pense et ce que je sais... C'est que je t'aime ! Et que tu m'aimes...

\- Comment tu peux l'aimer et moi le détester à ce point là... Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- la jalousie... Mais comme tu l'as dis quand on a rien à se reprocher... J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Il arrive toujours à retourner mes propres phrases contre moi. Une unité passe à nos côtes, on reste là, figé puis je fini par parler. "Je sais.. T'as rien à te reprocher... " Dis-je en souriant tristement. Il fini par faire demi-tour et reprendre son chemin initial.

 **J-26 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin c'est sport individuel. Chacun fait son sport, moi, je cours avec Rogers, Wilson et Rhodes. Puis on termine par quelques tractions, on part déjeuner, eux ils ont un cours de communication cet après midi moi, je vais sûrement faire du sport.

Je contact le propriétaire, il me dit que tout est OK, j'appel aussitôt Wanda. On parle un peu du déménagement. Elle m'informe qu'ils partiront dans trois ou quatre jours, elle stresse un peu. Je la rassure, le propriétaire a son numéro, il viendra pour la signature et pour les clefs.

Après ce coup de fil, au lieu de faire encore du sport, je vais me poser au mess avec mes anciens collègues. Mon ancienne unité est en relax, je profite d'être avec eux. Ça me manque un peu d'être un soldat parmis tant d'autre, les gars me parlent de mes hommes. Quelques'uns de mes gars les intéressent pour l'unité d'élite. Barnes, James, et voir Remington aussi, ils savent repérer les bon tireurs d'élite. Barnes acceptera probablement d'entrer dans leur unité, après à voir avec Rogers... Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront d'être séparer, je les connais pas assez. Remington est père de famille, à voir aussi, les missions de cet unité sont périlleuses. Quant à James, je leur dis bon courage et de toute facon tout dépendra de son rapport aussi. C'est une unité prestigieuse, ils refuseront tout homme avec un rapport catastrophique. Je reste un peu avec eux puis Rogers vient me voir. Il m'apprend que le cours de communication à été mouvementé, il a l'air désolé de me dire ça mais c'est bien Pietro. Il a fait une petite blague à Johnson, lui l'a bien prit mais pas le colonel qui donne les cours.

Je vais immédiatement le voir, il est dehors avec Johnson justement, James et Wilson. Je me place face à lui.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel maintenant?

\- C'était pas méchant. Même Benj l'a bien prit.

\- Pas le colonel Herman. je pensais que vous étiez un soldat droit, première classe.

\- Mon adjudant, piet- Me coupe James.

\- Vous ! Je vous ai pas sonné! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Arrêtez de parler à ma place!

\- Mais. Me coupe encore cet effronté.

\- Fermez-là, Sergent James!

\- Bien mon adjudant. Répond enfin le sergent. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Pietro.

\- Ne me décevez plus Maximoff. Dis-je seulement avant de partir.

\- Oui, mon adjudant.

Je repars au mess, la moitié de l'unité est présente elle aussi, on reste au mess à jouer aux fléchettes puis on passe à table. Avant que Pietro ne parte se coucher, je le coince vite fait dans un couloir. Je lui informe que tout est ok pour le déménagement. Il a l'air soulagé. Il part rejoindre sa chambre. Je rejoins la mienne.

 **J-25 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Aujourd'hui mes hommes ont une mission de déblayage, je ne pars pas avec eux, je dois commencer mes rapport de fin de mission. Ça m'embête de les laisser faire ce boulot sans moi mais je suis tenu de faire ces rapports. Je commence par faire celui de Rogers, le plus haut gradé, puis celui de Rhodes. J'inscris seulement leur notes physique et sportives. Puis je commence les facultés de tirs et de précision. Je pars ensuite déjeuner, puis repars à mes rapports, j'arrête lorsque l'unité revient. Je leur paie un coup pour me faire pardonner de ne pas les avoir accompagné. Je discute un peu avec les mecs puis je vais faire un peu de sport, pas un me suivent, ils sont naze. Je sais ce que sait d'aider les civiles a reconstruire des logements ou des ponts c'est usant mais on se démène car ces objectif nous tiennent à cœur. Je fini par arrêter mes tractions un peu avant de manger. Je me lave et vais au mess, je suis naze, ces rapports m'ont épuisé, je reste pas longtemps, je vais dans ma chambre. J'écoute un peu de musique.

Logan entre dans notre chambre. "Hey je crois qu'un de tes gars est au mess, il marche sur la pointe des pieds. A mon avis, il se trame quelques chose."

\- Merde. Je sors immediatement et vais vers le mess, j'aperçois Pietro, c'est bien lui. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds. Je vais à sa rencontre.

\- Pietro? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Merde.

\- Quoi merde? Qu'est ce que t'allais faire?

Il baisse les yeux. "Prendre une bouteille."

\- Prendre une bouteille? Putain Pietro arrête tes conneries! C'est moi qui prend quand tu fais une connerie!

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

\- Tu voulais pas quoi? faire des conneries ? Que je me fasse taper sur les doigts?

\- Cest pas moi. Enfin si... Je voulais pas au départ... C'est... C'est Will qui me l'a demandé.

\- De quoi? Tes sérieux!? Viens là. Je l'attrappe par le colbac et l'emmène dans leur chambre. J'ouvre la porte.

\- Sergent James!

\- Oui mon adjudant.

\- Garde à vous! Devant moi! Tout de suite! Je pousse Pietro à ses côtés. Garde à vous vous aussi. Je regarde tout d'abord James.

\- C'est normal que vous envoyez votre camarade voler? Est ce normal james!

\- Non, mon adjudant. Me répond seulement le sergent.

\- Et vous Maximoff, votre collègue vous dis . va voler! vous le faites. Mais il vous est passé quoi derrière la tête? Hein. Vous voulez vous faire virer de l'armée tout les deux ! Vous êtes vraiment trop con... Tout les deux... Vous avez intérêt à être droit à partir de maintenant. Y'aura plus de cadeau. C'est la réputation de l'unité que vous mettez en jeu à chacunes de vos conneries. C'est MA réputation que vous mettez en jeu. Je n'accepterais plus aucun pas de travers... D'aucun de vous deux! Compris ?

\- Oui mon adjudant. Me répondent tout les deux à l'unisson.

\- En tenue! Parcours du combattant!

Ils s'habillent en quatrièmes vitesse. "Allez allez! Demerdez-vous! Au pas de course jusqu'aux structure !"

Ils sortent en courant, je les suis, ils commencent le parcours. James s'en sort super bien, Pietro à l'air de s'énerver tout seul. Ils arrivent au mur tant redouté. Pietro à toujours du mal à l'enjamber.

Je vois qu'il a du mal à arriver en haut. Il s'énerve tout seul, il veut y arriver, il s'énerve tellement qu'il en pleure presque. Je le vois se battre avec lui-même. James lui tend la main mais Pietro le snobe.

\- Pietro attrappe ma main. Lance James.

\- Je suis pas un novice ! Se défend t-il.

Il se démène pour se glisser de l'autre côté. Je suit leur parcours, je les entends parler.

\- Hey Pietro ça va aller. Tu pleures? Piet? Demande James. Je regarde Pietro, mais ne voit aucunes larmes.

\- Non... Lui répond t-il.

\- Si je le vois... Dit James en se collant à lui.

\- Mais non! S'énerve Pietro. Je regarde un peu mieux Pietro. Le sergent James à raison, il pleure, j'ai mal au coeur pour lui mais il lui faut un électrochoc.

\- Alors? ça doit te faire bizarre de plus être le chouchou du chef. Le titille James. J'avais oublié cet histoire de chouchou.

\- C'est à cause de toi que j'en suis là. Alors ferme là! Crache Pietro.

\- Ouh... Il est vexé d'être puni! Quicky.. Tente d'amadouer James.

\- Ne m'appelle plus quicky! et arrête de m'embarquer dans tes conneries tordues! Lâche Pietro visiblement énervé.

\- Oh c'est bon ... Quicky allez. Je vois James tenter d'attraper la manche de Pietro, mais il ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Lâche moi! Gueule t-il à son encontre.

\- Fermez-la et rampez! Lança ai-je en arrivant au tunelle sous les barbelées. "Sinon vous ferez deux fois le parcours!" Je vois Pietro se démener pour dépasser James et être tranquille en somme. Il se bat pour le dépasser et nous montrer à James et à moi qu'il est capable de le faire.

Le binôme fini par le parcours sur les rotules. Je leurs fait faire quelques pompes avant de leur ordonner de rentrer

\- Au pieu! Entretien individuel! Demain! Après le petit déjeuner! Hors de ma vue tout les deux!

Je les laisse retourner dans leur chambre, moi je reviens dans la mienne. Logan me félicite pour leur punition, moi je suis pas bien. Je pense qu'à Pietro, cet électrochoc est à deux tranchant. Soit Pietro à comprit que je fais ça pour l'aider, soit j'ai enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie. Je m'endors anxieux.


	30. Chapter 29

Marche ou crève 29

 **J-24 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève, je suis un peu naze. Ma nuit a été courte comme celle du couple infernal. Je secoue la tête et chasse ces pensées. Pietro est mien, s'il veut toujours continuer... Sinon.. Je le laisserai... Je souffle profondemment et vais les saquer.

\- Debout! Il est cinq heures! Je vois le duo se réveiller avec du mal. Pietro me fixe, il a l'air complément anéanti. L'électrochoc n'est pas fini me dis-je. "Lavez-vous! Habillez-vous! Cirez vos pompes! Rangez votre chambrée! Six heures sur le champs de mars!" Ordonne ai-je simplement avant de partir dans ma chambre. Je me prépare moi aussi puis vais les rejoindre.

On fait la levée des couleurs, Pietro à l'air fatigué, j'ai réussi à l'épuiser comme il m'épuise psychologiquement. Apres la levée des couleurs je prend la parole.

\- Pour les corvées de ce matin, Maximoff et James se portent volontaire pour nettoyer tout les lattrines n'est ce pas?

\- Oui mon adjudant.

On part faire nos corvées. J'espère qu'il en chient avec les toilettes, je l'espère de tout coeur. Après le déjeuner, je demande à Rogers et Rhodes de prendre l'unité en main, ils feront du tir, je lui demande de m'envoyer Pietro et James individuellement, je rejoins la salle de débriefing.

Je m'installe derrière le bureau, j'inspire profondemment, qui viendra en premier. James ou Pietro, on frappe justement à la porte. "Entrez!"

Pietro entre en me signant. "Première classe maximoff, Recon One, unité Delta. Mon adjudant."

\- Maximoff, entrez.

\- Clint...

\- Adjudant Barton! Corrige ai-je.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- On s'excuse pas à l'armée, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Clint... Continu t-il de dire. Il baisse la tête, il est au bord de la crise de nerf, il a vraiment pas l'air bien .

\- Maximoff? Vous vous sentez bien... C'est la courte nuit que vous avez passé ?

\- Je t'en prie... Pardonne moi. Dit-il les yeux brillant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Assied-toi déjà. T'as l'air vraiment naze. Pietro s'assoit, il me fixe, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Je me lève, contourne le bureau et m'assois à moitié dessus.

\- Écoute, je vais pas te faire une énième fois la morale... Ça sert à rien je crois donc, premièrement ici c'est Adjudant Barton et soldat Maximoff, pas de Clint et Pietro. Tu me respect, je te respect. Si tu suis mes directives, tout ira bien, sinon, je sévirais... Pietro baisse les yeux, je vois une larme tomber sur mon bureau. "Oublie la première règle. Je suis Clint mais... Putain Pietro, je pourrais pas toujours te couvrir et encore moins James. "

\- Je sais... Je suis désolé... Continu t-il de dire, il pleure à présent, je vois les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

\- Faut vraiment que tu fasses attention, j'ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes. Je remonte son visage. "Mais je peux pas me laisser marcher dessus par mes subordonnés. C'est pas que.. "

\- Je serais exemplaire! je te le jure...! Me coupe t-il. je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre, j'ai envie de le croire. "Clint?"

Je le regarde à nouveau. "Oui..."

\- Tu m'aimes toujours? Me demande t-il les yeux mouillés, les joues rougis par les larmes. Je soupire et attrappe sa main.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Pietro mais, oubli pas l'adjudant Barton dans tout ça.

Il sert ma main dans la sienne. "Je suis désolé de te mettre en grippe. Je ferais tout... J'ai pas envie de te perdre Clint, pardonne moi. Dit-il en pleurant.

\- Reste tranquille s'il te plaît. Arrête tes conneries... et par pitié, arrête de flirter avec James, parce que ces pas des coups d'autodéfense que je vais lui foutre dans la gueule.

Il hoche simplement de la tête sans cesser de pleurer. "Allez pleure plus." Je descends de mon bureau, il se lève, je le prends dans mes bras. "Je te fais confiance Pietro. Soit exemplaire..."

\- Je t'aime Clint.

\- Moi aussi je taime petit con. Allez va rejoindre les autres. Je repars m'asseoir, j'attends le sergent James. Il frappe puis il entre.

\- Sergent James, Recon one, unité Delta, mon adjudant.

\- Entrez sergent. Je le laisse entrer puis enchaine directement. "Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous êtes désespérant. Si vous êtes venu pour foutre votre carrière en l'air ça vous regarde mais n'embarquez pas vos camarades dans vos conneries! Qu'avez-vous a dire pour votre défense?

\- Je ne le referais pas mon adjudant.

\- C'est trop facile ça. Pourquoi faites vous ça? allez y crachez le morceau! dîtes moi.

\- Je ne veux pas nuir à Pietro, loin de là, je tiens trop à lui pour ça. Je reste bouche bée face à son aveux, il remarque mon état. "Ça vous en bouche un coin ! Ça nous répugne de voir deux hommes aussi proches?"

\- Là, n'est pas la question! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour çà, mais si vous tenez tant au première classe Maximoff vous feriez mieux de vous calmer, car il sera automatiquement lié à vos faits.

\- Si c'est pour le bien de Pietro, alors je me calmerais.

\- Bien, je vous ai à l'oeil sergent. Ne faites pas un pas de travers.

\- Bien mon adjudant.

\- Rompez sergent. Le sergent James me signe et fait demi-tour, il est à présent devant la porte, je le retiens, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il a compris l'enjeu. "Attendez."

Il se tourne face à moi. " Oui mon adjudant."

\- J'ai fais parti d'une section spécial pendant plus de vingt ans. Elle parle de vous et de quelques autres de vos camarades. La SSTE Vous connaissez?

\- La Section Spécial des Tireurs d'Élite. mon adjudant surnommé l'US, Unité Sniper.

\- C'est ça. Ils ont émit l'hypothèse que vous pourriez intégrer cette section spéciale. Vous êtes un bon sniper, je ne vais pas le nier mais pour accéder à l'élite des sniper, il faut que vos états de services soient irréprochables et ce n'est pas le cas. Il vous faut donc un rapport de fin de contrat béton et c'est moi qui est sensé l'écrire. Alors tâchez de ne pas me décevoir

\- C'est du chantage?

\- Non, j'écrirais vos faits d'armes, mais je ne me priverai pas d'y écrire également vos ébouoirs. Je vous laisse une dernière chance. Saisissez-la! Soyez exemplaire! Aussi bien dans vos missions, qu'à la base ou avec vos camarades!

\- Je refuse votre proposition mais je ferais de mon mieux... Pietro, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez, Je l'aime de trop pour ça. Soyez en sûre mon adjudant.

\- Bien, faites comme vous voulez... allez'y. Dis-je en serrant le poing sous le bureau. Il va falloir que je le surveille, il est capable de devenir l'amant idéale.

Il sort du bureau, je tape ma tête sur mon bureau. Je vais le tuer! J'ai soudainemnt envie de fumer. Je pars chercher mes clopes et vais m'en griller une avant de rejoindre l'unité en tir. J'aperçois James donner des conseils de tir à Pietro, il m'énerve déjà celui là. Je donne quelques conseils à Jackson, puis je clos le cours et on part déjeuner.

On fait un peu de sport cet après midi. Pietro attend que James choisisse la salle de musculation pour opter pour du cardio. Je me joins à lui.

Je l'informe de l'entretien avec James, sans plus. Rogers et Wilson se joignent ensuite à nous, on cours tout les quatre en silence.

On va ensuite se laver puis allons tous au mess. Je fais une partie de fléchettes avec des soldats de la base, je regarde un peu les informations puis je passe au self. Je suis aussi naze que Pietro et James, je vais le coucher illico.

 **J-23 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin on fait du sport collectif. Traction, Pompes, abdos et escalade. Pietro est le dernier à passer, je rentre avec lui dans les locaux pour aller nous laver.

\- J'ai eu Wanda... Ils prennent l'avion demain... J'espère que ça ira. J'aurais aimer être là pour l'aider. Même si... Même s'ils n'ont pas grand chose à prendre finalement. Pietro rit et reprend. "Tant que mon fils a son train, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importe."

Je souris seulement à sa phrase. "T'inquiète pas pour eux... J'ai filé mon numéro de compte de bancaire à ta sœur."

\- T'as fais quoi?

\- Quoi? ils vont pas dormir à terre. Bon.. Vu comment elle était gênée je pense pas qu'elle achètera beaucoups de chose mais bon. T'inquiète pas... Bon, allez, va te laver.

\- Ouais. Miluyem t'a.

\- Miluyem t'a.

\- Oh... Quel progrès.

\- Ouais. Allez zou. Va te laver.

Je pars moi aussi me laver puis on se rejoint tous ensemble au mess au déjeuner puis ils vont à leur cours sur les fondamentaux scolaires. Moi je continu à écrire mes rapports, je rempli tout les notes sauf celles comportementales, ça je l'écrirais à la dernière minutes. Il est bientôt l'heure qu'ils finissent leurs cours, je rejoints le mess, je bois un verre en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

La moitié de l'unité s'installent à mes côtés, Pietro et James y comprit, ils ont l'air naze.

\- Alors ça va les cours? Demande ai-je.

\- Ça va. Dis Johnson.

\- Moi j'ai du mal... En anglais surtout.. Avoue Pietro.

\- Je t'aiderai quicky ne t'inquiète pas... Pietro soupire. "Allez sors tes cours. Je vais te faire réviser." Pietro me regarde puis sort ses cours. Je vais faire un peu de tir, j'en ai besoin. Je tire quelques balles, puis vais ranger mon arme. Je sors fumer une clope, James sort également.

\- Mon Adjudant. Me dit-il en souriant idiotement.

\- Sergent. Dis-je seulement.

\- Vous avez vu, j'essaye d'aider Pietro comme je le peux.

\- J'ai vu. Dis-je simplement.

\- Ça vous dérange pas? Me demande t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? Lui demande ai-je en ricanant.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas un peu jaloux? Dis soudain James. Je le fixe et fronce les yeux.

\- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux? Mon cœur bat à toute allure. De quoi il me parle, j'ai envie de le frapper.

\- Je vous ai pisté mon adjudant, sur la dune, au nord-est de la base... Je vous ai vu vous embrasser... Bon en même temps... Je peux pas vous en vouloir, je vous comprend parfaitement... Pietro... Soupire t-il en fermant les yeux et en souriant bêtement. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Ils se sont embrassé, je m'en doutais. Il a hésité la dernière fois à me dire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, au fond de moi, je le savais.

\- Écoute petit con. Je le fixe et m'approche de lui. "Tu touches à Pietro, je te fracasse! T'as pas intérêt à faire quoique se soit contre lui. Tu le lâches! Sinon je te vire de mon unité !" Je le fixe puis pars au mess. Pietro est là, il me sourit, je le snobe un peu. Je vais au self manger et repars tirer quelques balles, comme je me doutais Pietro me rejoint.

\- Ça va pas? Me demande t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Pietro, dit moi franchement. Vous vous êtes embrasser... Je le regarde, il baisse les yeux. c'est oui donc. Je ferme les yeux. "T'as embrasser James." Prononcé ai-je avant de réouvrir les yeux.

\- Je voulais pas! Je l'ai repoussé ! c'est pour ça que je suis parti chercher sa bouteille c'était pour me faire pardonner.

\- T'as pas à te faire pardonner par un conard pareil! Lache ai-je énervé

\- Clint... Murmure t-il.

\- Ils nous a vu, le soir où tu es revenu. Il nous a pisté sur la dune ... Depuis le début, il sait...

\- Il... Il se sert de moi pour d'atteindre?

\- J'en sais rien mais ... Pietro... Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- Clint... je suis désolé... Marmonne t-il.

\- Ne le soit pas, tu es naïf c'est tout... Éloigne toi de lui. Sérieusement... Il hoche de la tête choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. "Ça va aller Pietro, on va s'en sortir... Bon allez j'y vais moi."

\- OK moi aussi. Bonne nuit Clint.

\- bonne nuit Pietro. Dors bien.

 **J-22 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin, le colonel Laporte nous refait un cours d'autodéfense. On s'assoit tous, il nous fait le débriefing de la dernière fois. Le colonel Ross vient me chercher, je laisse mes hommes avec Laporte.

Il m'apprend qu'il y a une mission en cours mais ils ont besoin de renfort. Trois jours et deux nuits, ça fait beaucoups pour des novices. J'hésite d'accepter, le colonel à l'air d'être mal à l'aise. Il sait bien que mes hommes ne sont pas ici pour les longues missions. J'essaye de négocier quelques choses, ils ont l'air d'être assez dans la merde pour accepter. Je négocie une perm, il me propose une semaine de perm, à partir de samedi qui vient. Je lui dis que cet à mon unité de choisir, il me laisse la matinée pour leur en parler. Je dois lui donner la réponse à 14h.

Je sors du bureau à 11h30, je rejoins le tarmac, Jackson et Stark sont en plein combat, je m'installe à coté de Rogers. J'attends la fin du cours et leur annonce la nouvelle.

\- Bon les gars j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, je commence par laquelle?

\- La bonne! Cri Wallace.

\- Vous avez une semaine de perm. Annonce ai-je.

Les hommes sifflent et applaudissent ils crient même puis Barnes réagit. "Et la mauvaise?"

\- La mauvaise c'est que c'est dans une semaine et que la condition sinequanon c'est qu'on parte en mission. Pendant trois jours. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Trois jours? Demande Stark.

\- Ouais. Trois jour, deux nuits. Alors partant ou pas?

Tout les gars se consultent. "Pour une perm d'une semaine, je dis oui moi." Dit Remington.

\- Je vous laisse vous consultez, je dois voir l'infirmerie pour Hulk et Bim. On se rejoint au mess. Vous me direz quoi, je vous laisse l'ordre de mission.

Je m'en vais à l'infirmerie, le doc en chef m'annonce que Banner et Johnson ne sont pas en mesure d'aller en mission. J'espère qu'ils auront tout de même droit à la permission. Je rejoins le mess, l'unité m'informe qu'ils ont pris une décision, on part en mission. On mange tous ensemble puis je consulte Banner et Johnson. Je leur dit que je ne sais pas encore ce que le colonel dira pour leurs perm, mais je refuserais la mission s'ils ne peuvent pas aller en permission. Ils s'en vont un peu dépité, je rejoins le bureau de Ross, je croise Pietro en y allant.

\- Pietro?

\- une perm d'une semaine contre trois jours de mission. Dit-il seulement.

\- Et oui... Le démenagement est demain donc... On sera pas joignable... Ça va aller pour Wanda? Dis-je seulement.

\- Je.. Je l'espère... Bafouille t-il.

\- Kate est loin mais si elle peut l'aider... Pour je sais pas. J'ai... Un pote qui est sur New-York ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu mais... Je vais l'appeler... C'est un bon ami.. C'est le yakuza. Dis-je en riant.

\- Le yakuza. Une semaine de perm... Murmure t-il encore.

\- Je sais... Je lui prends les mains. "Je... Je vais prendre mon téléphone... Bon je suis pas sûr d'avoir du réseau... Je suis pas sensé le faire, mais, je vais le prendre quand même." Je roule des yeux et fais une grimace. "Si on m'avait dit il y a trois mois que j'allais enfreindre autant de règlement. J'aurais rigolé. "

\- Merci. Dit Pietro en me serrant contre lui. C'est dangereux ce qu'il fait. J'essaye de garder mes distance et rester sur le qui-vive au cas où. Il se détache de moi, je lui souris. "Allez on doit se préparer et je dois voir Ross pour Banner et johnson." Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. "N'oublie pas que je taime et que je te lâcherai pas. "

Je vais illico m'entretenir avec Ross; Banner et Johnson auront leurs permes, ils iront avec Écho sous le commandement du colonel Deleu. Je pars voir l'unité dans leur chambres, ils préparent leur affaires. J'informe Banner et Johnson qu'ils iront en perm et que pendant ces trois jours ils seront avec l'unité echo, ils sont tous soulagé.

Je donne quelques directives et vais préparer mes affaires, puis j'emmène Parker, David et Stark. On passe par la réserve on prends des rations de combats, on les sorts dehors, David trie les rations pendant que je repars avec Stark et Parker prendre nos munitions.

On appelle l'unité on réparti les rations et nos munitions dans nos sac. On est prêt à prendre la route. Je leur donne à chacun une carte des environs et leurs radios. On se met en route.

La route est longue, on doit rejoindre Al Baiueia, on montera notre base là bas. En attendant on a 4h30 de marche. On fait une petite pause vers 17h. Une petite demi-heure, puis on reprend la route, on a encore deux heures trente de marche avant d'arriver au abord de Al Baiueia. Il fera nuit lorsqu'on arrivera là bas il nous faudra dressé notre camps de nuit.

Après avoir marché vers nord-est on aperçoit la ville. On se place a l'ouest de celle ci, on se pose et les briefs en même temps.

\- Bon vous avez lu l'ordre de mission?

Certains comme Rogers, Rhodes ou David l'ont lu, les autres n'ont même pas jeter un oeil.

\- Vous partez sans savoir où vous allez?

\- On est là pour les suivre, on doit partir, on part, peu importe où et pourquoi.

\- Mouais. Vous vous rattrapez bien Barnes. Bon. L'Escouade Reconnaissance Alpha est dévié de sa mission. Ils devaient aller sur Aljededa AlShat mais ils sont pris en grippe a 11km de Al Baiueia, ils tiennent, ils sont planqués, mais ils vont pas tarder à se faire débusqué. Donc, notre mission, aller les extirper de là puis les aider à remplir leur mission. Donc direction l'ERA puis on va vers Hosseina. Bon! en protection jusqu'à 0h30, Rogers et Barnes au Nord. Parker et James à l'Est. Maximoff au sud. Et Wilson à l'ouest. La bravo, levée à 0h30, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Grailler et reposez-vous. Je m'occupe du camps. Allez hop".

J'installe le camps, profite de regarder le plan des environs puis fais le tour des hommes de garde. Je commence par Parker.

\- Tout va bien Parker?

\- Ça va, ça va c'est calme. Vous restez avec nous?

\- Oui je préfère, je serai opé pour réveiller la bravo.

\- Vaut mieux, ouais, je suis déjà claqué moi.

\- Tenez moi au courant si ça bouge

Je pars ensuite voir James et Wilson. " Sergent, caporal. Tout ça bien?"

\- Tout va bien. Me dit seulement Wilson.

\- On gère. Ajoute James. Je regarde leur vues.

\- OK. Nickel. Appelez si vous avez un souci.

Je m'en vais aussitôt voir Pietro. "Hey... Tout va bien?"

\- Sauf que tu me manques.

\- Oh. Ça me touche des phrase comme celle là, je suis souri discrètement. "Dans cinq jours on sera ensemble, enfin..."

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Il me regarde tout souriant.

\- Bon, je vais aller voir le duo de mercenaire. Dis-je en dégageant de sa position.

\- Tu reviens après?

\- Euh ouais. Céde ai-je. Je m'en vais donc voir Rogers et Barnes. "Alors..."

\- C'est calme. Dit Rogers.

\- j'ai bien envie de dire, trop calme. Dit aussitôt Barnes.

\- C'est un coin tranquille. La bravo sont venu y'a pas longtemps, ils sont rien eu non plus. Ajoute le sergent chef.

\- Ouais c'est pour ça que j'ai opté pour ici. Déclare ai-je.

\- C'est nickel. Bon emplacement. Dis seulement Barnes en souriant derrière sa lunette de sniper.

\- N'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

Le tour fini, je repars donc voir Pietro. Je m'installe à ses côtés et sors les jumelles, il me regarde de biais.

\- Je vais au moins faire semblant. Dis-je en pouffant. Il rit. "Chuttt. On ça se faire griller. T'as l'air détendu."

\- T'es là... À mes côtes. Enfin, j'ai déjà hâte d'en finir... C'était pas ton ancienne unité?

\- Non c'est l'ERA, Les reco. Moi j'étais à l'unité sniper.

\- Ça te manque?

\- J'appréhendais le commandement d'une unité mais... Vous êtes parfait. Conclus-je.

\- Surtout moi. Dit-il en souriant de tout ses dents. J'ai envie de rire quand je le vois ainsi.

\- Eughhh. Allez on va dire oui, pour te faire plaisir. Dis-je en lui assénant un clin d'œil.

\- Il est quel heure?

\- 22h45. Encore deux heures... Courage.

\- Si tu restes là, je vais pas en manquer de courage.

\- Je reste avec toi jusqu'à 0h00 alors. Il me sourit et regarde à nouveau au loin. Je reste allongé à ses côtés, à l'affût de moindre bruit, du moindre déplacement. On reste silencieux et concentré.

\- Bon allez, je vais y aller. Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau.

\- Un bon chocolat chaud! Dit Pietro en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça va te faire du bien.

\- Je suis congelé. M'avoue t-il.

\- Je m'en doute. Dis-je seulement. Je suis dans le même état que lui.

\- Embrasse moi. Me lance Maximoff.

\- Pietro... Soupire ai-je.

Il lâche la gâchette de son fusil vient plaquer sa main contre ma nuque et m'embrasse. Je sents un long frisson parcourir mon corps, quand ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je rompts le baiser. " On va se calmer... Je vais aller te faire ton chocolat. À toute suite."

Je reviens vers le camps et fais chauffer de l'eau, je sors du thé, du café et du chocolat puis je lève la bravo. Je leur donne à chacun une boisson chaude, je leur donne leur position. Rhodes et Remington au Nord, Wallace et Jackson au sud. Stark à l'est et David à l'ouest.

L'Alpha revient, James choppe aussitôt Pietro par le cou dès qu'il le voit. Il me gonfle celui là, Pietro lui enlève gentiment son bras et vient se placer entre moi et Rogers. Je lui tends son chocolat chaud, je vois ses yeux briller. Mon petit gourmand et son chocolat chaud, manquerait plus que les donut's pour qu'il soit le plus heureux.

On se réchauffe tous, tout doucement puis on mange ensemble. On va ensuite se reposer nous aussi. Je dors avec Pietro, David et James. On s'endort rapidement on se lève dans trois heures et demi, une petite sieste.


	31. Chapter 30

Et voilà Holyblue un autre chapitre! Mille bisous à toi!

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Marche ou crève 30

 **J-21 Al Baiueia, Irak.**

Rhodes vient nous réveiller, je me lève directement et réveille les autres. On remballe nos affaires et déjeunons tous ensemble.

On se met en route à 6h. On marche pendant plus 3h puis on entend des tirs, on se mets en position. Rogers et Rhodes avancent en binôme.

\- Capsicle pour Hawkeye. Je vois l'ERA.

\- Ok. UD pour ERA. On est près de votre position. Quel est le bilan? Terminé.

\- Era pour UD. On a trois hommes à 11h. Deux à neuf et probablement deux ou trois à six heures.

\- Ok. J'envoie des hommes vous aidez. Quel est vôtre position?

\- J'ai un homme en haut sur le toit. Deux planqués dans la bâtiments, le plus clair. J'ai un homme derrière le blindé et moi je suis derrière le muret en brique.

\- Ok. Vous avez besoin de quoi?

\- Si vous avez des sniper.

\- J'en ai à la pelle. Bucky sur le toit. Bulleyes, derrière le muret en brique. Hanzel derrière le blindé. Ultron, derrière le muret gris. Iron man, Capsicle, Rhodey et Gromit faites une battée. Quicksilver et punisher, restez avec moi en protection arrière.

J'aperçois mes hommes se placer, puis les tirs de fusils de précision retentissent, puis j'entends une batteuse. J'espère qu'aucun de mes hommes ne seront touchés, je m'en voudrais de trop.

Je les entends parler entre eux, se donner leurs positions et ceux à abattre. À l'arrière, nous, on est à l'affût, ce n'est pas rare de tomber dans un guet apen comme celui là. On use pas mal de munition, l'ERA doit être à sec. Le combat dure plus de deux heures, puis le silence ressurgit.

\- Hawkeye pour UD et ERA. Au rapport. Terminé.

\- Capsicle pour Hawkeye c'est bon, on a rejoint l'ERA. Vous pouvez venir. Terminé.

On fait signe à David et Pietro de descendre, on rejoint l'ERA. On les salue, ils sont cinq, trois reco et deux snipers. Il est presque 12h, on reprend vite la route vers le nord-est. On ne doit pas rester ici.

On marche une petite heures, puis on se repose un peu. On est naze, on mange une bricole. On se repose une demi-heure puis on reprends la route jusqu'à ce la nuit tombe, aux abord de Hosseina.

On arrive la bas vers 18h, on s'arrête, il faut que nous reprenions absolument des forces. On est 18 au total, la bravo commence le tour de garde ainsi que deux sniper de chez eux, leur chef reste faire le guet au sein du camps.

Je suis posé sur un reste de muret, je vois Barnes et James venir vers moi, il se posent eux aussi, je ferme les yeux. J'entends le froissement d'un papier. "Une clope mon adjudant?"

j'ouvre les yeux et vois Barnes me proposer une clope. J'aperçois Pietro avec Wilson à trois mètres de moi, je refuse. Il en propose une à James, lui accepte. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. On entends que les bruits des gamelles et la respirations intense de James et Barnes fûmant.

Rogers nous appel tout les trois, on se regarde, puis, on le rejoint. Il a fait du thé, pour tout le monde, ça nous réjouit, un bon thé après manger, c'est trop bien. On boit notre thé tout ensemble puis je pars me poser plus loin, j'allume mon téléphone discrètement. Pas d'appel de Wanda ou de qui que se soit. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Je fais signe à Pietro de venir, il me sourit, et vient s'asseoir à terre.

\- J'ai pas de nouvelles de ta sœur, donc c'est que tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé et je suis fiers de toi. Je le regarde en levant un sourcil. " t'as refusé la clope de Bucky. Dit-il en souriant satisfait.

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai peur de me faire engueuler mais t'as raison, je suis déjà vieux... Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je fais une grimace puis reprends. "N'empêche ça me fait rire que tu réagisses comme ça. T'es fumeur! Enfin pas des clopes mais t'es fumeur quand même."

\- L'herbe c'est moins nocif et puis je suis jeune moi.

\- Bah bravo, ça me remonte le moral... C'est pour ça que t'as pas engueuler James? Il est jeune, lui...

\- Pourquoi je l'engueulerais? Je m'enfout que sa vie diminue. C'est pas avec lui que je vais faire ma vie. Je reste bouche bée à sa phrase. Il ne me regarde pas, mais je vois qu'il a l'air sincère. Il me regarde enfin. " Hey... Ça va... T'as l'air tout... Tout bizarre."

\- Je t'aime Pietro. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, on est en mission, mon unité est à peine 5 mètres de nous et pourtant j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. "Tu as chamboulé ma vie, tu le sais ça?"

\- J'espère bien. Dit-il en souriant.

Je souffle pour ne pas pleurer. Je deviens une vrai gonzesse. "Bon euh .. Je vais mettre un terme à cette conversation sinon je vais finir par te prendre mes bras et... Et je suis pas sûr que se soit le bon endroit... "

\- Ouais... Je suis naze... Vivement demain qu'on rentre... Tu viens? Tu dors avec nous.

\- Nous c'est qui?

\- Wilson!

\- Vas-y je te rejoins.

On est cinq dans cette tente. Barnes, Rogers, Wilson et nous. Je suis entre Wilson et Pietro, je me demande comment James prends la chose, il doit être avec Parker et les deux hommes en repos de Era. Je m'allonge sur le côté et contemple le visage de Pietro, puis je ferme les yeux souriant. Durant la nuit j'entends Wilson râler, je me tourne face à lui pour moi aussi râler. Je me redresse et regarde Wilson qui regarde Barnes et Rogers, je les regarde moi aussi. Ils s'embrassent! Devant nous! En mission en plus ! Je reste bouche bée face à la situation.

\- Les mecs putains! Râle Wilson. "Arrêtez... Entre vous et Pietro et l'adjudant, je vais me faire violer." Barnes et Rogers rient. Je souris jaune. Donc Wilson aussi est au courant, on se calme et nous nous rendormons.

 **J-20 Hosseinia, Irak.**

Je saque l'Alpha. J'envoie Rogers réveiller la seconde tante, c'est l'heure de tourner les effectifs. Je fais chauffer de l'eau pendant ce temps, je leur tend à tous un thé, un chocolat ou un café avant qu'ils reprennent le flambeau. Je continu à faire chauffer de l'eau pour la bravo. Ils boient une boisson chaude, mangent un peu et s'en vont eux aussi dormir. Je reste faire le guet du camps, je reste assis sur la brume de bois qui nous sert de banc, je regarde le plan de route puis m'emmerde royalement.

Je vais faire le tour de mes gars, ils sont tous concentrer même Pietro est sur le qui-vive. Ça me prend une demi-heure. Je vais voir si les autres dorment bien, c'est le cas. Vivement qu'il est 5h, que l'unité entière se réveille. J'entends un appel sur le talkie. "Capsicle pour Hawkeye. Je peux venir vous voir deux minutes? Terminé."

\- Hawkeye. Reçu. affirmatif. Terminé.

J'ai peur de ce pourquoi Rogers me voir, je l'entends descendre de la colline. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, il a l'air pensif et mal à l'aise aussi.

\- C'est à propos de votre baiser avec Barnes. Lance ai-je pour l'aider.

\- Expressément. On aurait pas dû. C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de le faire. C'est juste rare qu'on est ...aussi proche.

\- Humm, je comprends mais évitez quand même. Je commence à regretter de vous mettre en binôme. Vous surveillez bien le nord!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ça on est très professionnel. Me dit calmement Rogers toujours mal à l'aise.

\- J'en doute pas. Dis-je souriant.

\- J'espère que ça nous portera pas préjudice. Ajoute Rogers.

\- Mais non... Si vous vous voulez rester un peu ici pour manger je vais vous remplacer tant qu'il y en a un à chaque direction ça me va. Allez. Je me lève et m'équipe. "Je vous envoie Barnes mais faites attention." Je remonte voir Barnes.

\- Rogers vous attend au camps, je prends la relève.

\- Merci mon adjudant. Dit-il en se relevant rapidement. Ça me fait du bien d'être en faction. J'emmerdais en bas. Barnes et Rogers trouveront de quoi s'occuper. Je reste une petite heure, puis Rogers arrive.

Je vous remplace adjudant. Me lance t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

\- Et Barnes?

\- À l'est. Me répond Rogers en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je souris, je comprends qu'il a prit la place de Maximoff, je descends, il fait chauffer de l'eau.

\- Sympa ce système de rotation. Un café mon adjudant? Demande Pietro bien souriant.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Rogers était mal, il s'est passé quoi?

\- Wilson et moi les avons surpris cette nuit.

\- Ils faisaient quoi? Demande Pietro l'air de rien en buvant son chocolat.

\- Ils s'embrassaient.

\- Oh...

\- Oui... Demain ça va être chaud, j'ai lu leur mission, c'est bien chaud. Promet moi de ne pas prendre de risque inutile Pietro.

\- Tu T'inquiètes à ce point là.?

\- Oui... soupire ai-je. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui embrasse le dos. "J'ai pas envie de te perdre. Promet moi."

\- Je te le promet Clint. Et toi aussi fait gaffe.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Dis-je seulement, il roule des yeux et continu à boire son chocolat. Je bois mon café puis on remonte pour remplacer les autres. À mi-chemin, il se place devant moi puis m'embrasse, je me laisse faire puis rompt le baiser. "Allons remplacer les gars. Va reprendre ta place et dis à Barnes de remplacer Parker. Je vais remplacer Wilson et James."

J'envoie les hommes boire un café, je prend la position. Je leur dis de reprendre leurs place dans 30 minutes environ.

Je prend la position et attend patiemment qu'il soit l'heure qu'ils reviennent.

Le temps passe vite, ils reviennent, je descends préparer le petit déjeuner puis je réveille les hommes, j'appelle l'Alpha, ils nous rejoignent. On déjeunent rapidement puis on se prépare pour la route.

On marche deux heures puis on s'arrête. L'adjudant Maurier nous explique la marche à suivre. Ils nous brief puis nous repartons, on a déjà parcouru 14 km. On devrait pas être loin, l'escouade a été envoyé pour abbatre 11 hommes, au lieu d'être 5, on est 18 ça devrait aller. Les 3 reco de l'ERA plus rogers et Rhodes avancent. Tout les sniper se mettent en position également, les soutien attendent les instructions, moi je reste en défense avec les 4 arrières. On attend au point Alpha.

Les reco reviennent au bout de deux heures vers nous, ils ont repérés 13 hommes au lieu de 11, je laisse l'adjudant Maurier prendre les initiatives après tout c'est sa mission. Avec mes hommes à l'arrière, on entends des tirs, on est pas rassuré car on a aucunes news des gars.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'on entends un appel de Maurier, il appelle les soutiens. Je commence à angoisser mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Pietro me regarde l'air anxieux, j'essaye de le rassurer comme je peux.

Le combat est rude. J'entends des pas sur ma gauche, je regarde dans mon viseur. Un ennemis, j'ajuste et tire.

\- Quick pour Hawkeye !

\- Hawkeye. contacts arrière. Faites attention. Annonce ai-je. Je leur fait signe de se mettre à couvert, ils le font sans rechigner. J'entends Parker tirer puis Pietro. Je commence sérieusement à avoir peur c'était une mission facile au départ.

Ça fait une heure que nous n'avons plus de contact à l'arrière. Ça fait 5h qu'on est au front.

\- Globe pour Hawkeye. Cible nettoyé. Quel est vôtre position? Terminé

\- Hawkeye pour Globe. Nord, nord-ouest, point Alpha. Terminé

\- Globe pour ERA et UD on se rejoint en nord, nord-ouest. Au point Alpha.

Je vois arriver progressivement tout les soutiens aucun deux n'est touché puis les sniper et anti-sniper puis enfin mes reco. Je suis soulagé, on a bien gérer.

On reprend la route du retour, on marche deux heures et on se pose enfin. On mange une bricole, puis on se remet en route, on aimerait bien revenir à la base avant la nuit. Sur la route, je regarde mes hommes, ils ont l'air épuisés, exténués. Ils l'auront bien mérité leurs perm, on rentre à la base en sauveur. Tout le monde nous applaudis on a sauvé l'ERA, une escouade réputé comme une des meilleurs. On pose nos armes à l'armurerie et jetons nos sac dans un coin du mess. On enlève tous nos rangers, certain militaires râlent mais on s'enfout. On ranges nos pompes à côté de nos sac et allons au self en chaussette. On mange comme si on avait jamais mangé. Je suis heureux quils soient tous sain et sauf. Je remercie dieu qu'il ne m'ait pas pris Pietro. Après mangé ils repartent vite vers leur chambrée, je les suits.

\- Bon, on a bien bosser... franchement on la mérite cette perm. Reposez-vous demain c'est relax... Je suis fiers de vous. Bonne nuit à tous. Dis-je simplement. Ils me souhaitent eux aussi bonne nuit. je rejoins ma chambre et mon lit avec beaucoups de bonheur.

 **J-19 Rasheed military base, Iak.**

Aujourd'hui, je me lève à 5h54, je m'habille rapidement et rejoins le champs de Mars, je ne peux rater aucunes levée des couleurs. Je suis claqué et vais me poser sur la dune, mes oreillettes placées, j'écoute la musique en fermant les yeux.

Je sents ma poche vibrée, je me réveille d'un bond, je vois le nom de Pietro clignoter sur l'écran.

"T'es où?" Je réponds aussitôt avec tout de même du retard. "Sur la dune."

"Tu manges pas?" Me renvoi t-il. Je regarde l'heure 12h30 ? ouais il est temps d'aller manger, je vais vers le mess.

À mon arrivé, Pietro me sourit, je m'installe parmis eux, ils ont presque fini de manger. Je commence à manger puis l'unité se disperse peu à peu. Après avoir fini, je vais me chercher un café et m'installe à côté de Pietro .

\- J'ai appelé ma soeur. M'informe t-il. "Ton pote est venu l'aider, le yacuza."

\- Cool et ça va?

\- Oui... Il est célibataire ton pote?

\- Euh... Jacques... Comment dire... Il est marié, avec mon japonaise, restée au pays.

\- Dommage... T'as un autre pote pour elle? J'éclate de rire

\- Tu sais que mes potes ont le même âge que moi! Et encore je fais parti des plus jeune. Jacques à 47 ans... Buck, 49. Nath en 46 et Kate 43.

\- C'est dommage. poursuit-il. "Dommage que Wilson soit Marié! Il aurait plu à ma sœur je crois. J'éclate de rire une seconde de fois.

\- Arrête de vouloir caser ta soeur avec tout le monde! Il glousse, je souris et fini mon café. "Ça te dis d'aller faire un tour?"

\- Où ça?

\- Sur la dune, à l'ouest. Il me sourit puis se lève et on part vers la dune. On est presque arrivé, il s'arrête net.

\- On a été devancé. annonce t-il.

\- De quoi? Il m'attrappe la nuque et positionne ma tête en direction de la dune. Je vois capsicle assis sur la dune, regardant l'horizon et Bucky debout, derrière lui, regardant dans la même direction. Je lui saisie la main. "Viens, on va aller un peu plus loin." J'aperçois des sacs de sable. On s'adosse sur ceux ci. On regarde nous aussi l'horizon.

\- J'ai flippé sur la mission. M'avoue t-il.

\- J'ai vu... Je vais t'avouer que moi aussi. Dis-je simplement sans détourner le regard de l'horizon.

\- Ça ne s'est pas vu.

\- J'essayais de ne pas le montrer... Et avec James? Comment ça se passe? Il te colle toujours autant aux basques? Demande ai-je discrètement.

\- Un peu moins... J'ai hâte d'aller en perm! Annonce t-il. "De revoir ma soeur... et mon fils." Ajoute t-il.

\- Il est trop choux ton fils... Pietro sourit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je le laisse faire. "Merci Clint." Murmure t-il.

\- Arrête de me remercier... C'est normal... J'espère que ta sœur à acheter tout ce qu'il leur fallait!

\- Euh... Il relève lentement la tête en me fixant. "Un canapé, un frigo, une gaziniere, une table, 4 chaises." Dit-il avant de se laisser retomber contre mon épaule. Je roule des yeux.

\- 297463A026! Tu commanderas ce qu'il faut! Sérieux... Ça sert à quoi de prendre trois chambres et acheter qu'un canapé! Il vous faut un lit à tout les trois, une commode, une table basse, une télé! Et une console de jeux... Pour Matús.. Je le regarde relevant la tête et faire la moue. Je lui souri... "Oui et pour toi aussi... sale môme!" Il rit et pose à nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- je t'aime Clint. Murmure t-il. Je le regarde puis embrasse ses cheveux.

\- Moi aussi Pietro, je t'aime. Chuchote ai-je. J'ai hâte d'aller en permission, je me surprend moi-même à souhaiter ce genre de chose. Il y a peu de temps j'aurais tout donner pour rester ici et depuis Pietro, je donnerais tout pour partir, avec lui. "Plus que trois jours et on sera en perm, encore un peu de patience."

On reste là, à regarder l'horizon, les heures passent puis vint l'heure d'aller au mess. On aura passé toute l'après midi entière à regarder le paysage irakien à somnoler l'un contre l'autre en silence. "Bon on va y aller ?" Dis-je calmement.

\- Ouais. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je vois dans ses yeux, comme de la tristesse de se séparer de moi. Je passe mon bras autour de lui, je lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez mon ventre sur patte, c'est l'heure d'aller manger. Il me sourit et se lève aussitôt.

Au mess toute mon unité est réuni, ils sont tous soudés. Ça me fait plaisir, même James semble avoir trouvé sa place, ailleurs que dans les bras de mon petit ami. Bref, on mange et allons nous coucher peu à après, on est encore tous fatigués de cette longue mission, demain c'est cinq heures debout.


	32. Chapter 31

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marche ou crève.**

 **Chapitre 31.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **J-18 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin, c'est sport collectif, avec la longue mission qu'on a passé, je propose un foot, on va rigoler. Ils sont douze, Wilson dit qu'en foot salle c'est 5, donc on fera deux équipe de 5 et deux remplaçant. En fait, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, les remplaçant entrent alors que personne ne sort. Ça finit par un 6 contre 6. Johnson et Banner font les arbitres de touches, moi je joue à l'arbitre centrale. On se marre bien, on brasse de la poussière, mais le principal c'est qu'ils s'amusent et ils ne se rendent même pas compte que ça forge leur esprit d'équipe.

Cet après midi, on se fait une séance de tir. Tranquille, je les bouscule pas trop. Demain on fera un cours plus poussé mais aujourd'hui c'est tranquille.

J'arrête le tir à 17h mais certain râlent, je les laisse mais à condition qu'ils rangent tout correctement sinon ça va chier. Moi je pars au mess, j'ai besoin d'un café. Je souris lorsque je vois Pietro me suivre, d'autres viennent aussi, mais à vrai dire les autres, je m'enfout un peu. Je prends mon café en l'ignorant, je m'assois, il me rejoints avec un chocolat.

\- Tu fais des progrès. Dis-je en lui souriant.

\- T'as pas trouvé autre chose comme démarrage de sujet. Tu me lances toujours ça pour entamer une conversation.

\- On serait ailleurs qu'au mess peut-être que je dirais autre chose mais là, sur le coup, je sais pas quoi dire. Avoue ai-je.

\- Moi je sais... À cause de toi je me suis pris deux buts ce matin!

\- À cause de moi? Dis-je en levant les sourcils.

\- T'étais trop sexy en arbitre. Chuchote t-il.

Je roule des yeux. "J'avais rien de plus que les joueurs. Le seul truc c'est que je pouvais pas toucher le ballon mais je pouvais vous mettre des cartons, ça c'était cool!

\- Ouais ben, ça n'empêche que tu m'as déconcentré... deux fois en plus. Ajoute t-il.

\- Ouais ben, rappelle moi de ne plus rester près de toi en mission si ça peut t'empêcher d'être déconcentré et de te faire tuer, je le ferais.

\- Oh c'est mignon. Dit-il en souriant les yeux fermés.

\- Non c'est pas mignon c'est juste plus prudent. Dis-je simplement.

\- Tu tiens à moi? Demande t-il soudainement. Je le regarde en fronçant les yeux.

\- Bien sûre que je tiens à toi! Lâche ai-je énervé.

\- Moi aussi vieillard. Me répond t-il seulement.

\- Ça faisait longtemps tiens. Je ris... Wilson et Jackson arrivent. Ils s'installent avec nous on reprend une conversation "militaire". On boit nos cafés puis on se fait un jeu de fléchette. J'ai l'impression d'être un simple soldat parmis eux. J'aime bien être considéré comme l'un des leurs. De ne pas être leur chef des fois.

Au soir alors que je m'apprête à dormir. Je reçois un message de Pietro.

"Je sais que tu tiens à moi Clint. J'en ai jamais douté. Bonne nuit mon petit arbitre préféré, je t'aime. 3 3 3"

Je souris à son message mais comprend pas le rapport avec les trois trois mais lui répond tout de même. "bonne nuit mon petit gardien de but préféré. Je t'aime."

Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

 **J-17 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me réveil souriant aujourd'hui, plus que deux jours et on s'en va. Ce matin le colonel Laporte nous fait un cours d'autodéfense. Pietro se démerde bien mais pas avec Bucky, il lui fout une branlée, c'est sûr que Barnes est un peu... Violent quand il s'y met. J'assiste au cours mais n'y participe pas. J'ai pas envie de me prendre des coups et j'ai pas envie de blesser un de mes hommes et je voudrais surtout pas tomber sur Pietro ou James, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Les hommes sont content, ils aiment bien les sports de combats et ça les défoule une fois pour toute.

À midi on se retrouve tous au mess, ils comparent leurs blessures, comme des gosses. Des blessures de guerres, des vraies, i que Johnson qui en ai. Une balle dans l'épaule. Moi j'en ai déjà pris trois, une dans l'épaule, une dans la cuisse et une dans le pied. On peut dire que je suis un chanceux finalement.

Pendant que les mecs se prélassent, je prépare le stand de tir. Cette fois ci je vais leur donner et un vrai cours.

J'installe des cibles à plusieurs distances. Puis prépare toutes les armes que l'on va utiliser.

\- Bon aujourd'hui séance de tir. Je veux tout les snipers et les mitrailleur à ma gauche et tout les autres à droite, en colonne. Tous forment les rangs. Barnes, Remington, James, Jackson et Stark se mettent en colonne. Pour équilibrer je met Rogers avec eux. Il sera mitrailleur.

"bon, les tireur d'élite. Vous avez trois cible. Position allongée. Une a 300 mètre, droit devant vous. Ensuite la deuxième est sur votre gauche à 100m. Ensuite la troisième est à droite à 25 m avec backup."

"Les mitrailleur. Vous passerez en derniers. La 100 et la 200 juste un peu sur la droite et la 300m.

"Les tireurs d'assaut. 25m, position debout. 50m assis. Et 100 sur le ventre. tout ça sous chrony. Ah oui. Les snipers et assaut 3 essais, pour les mitrailleuse, trois rafales de trois. Allez placez vous." Johnson et Banner comptabilisent les points de chaque cotés. Ça leur prend une petite demi heure. Pour finir le parcours, puis ils y repassent tous, ils veulent tous progresser ou se battre l'un, l'autre. Comme James et Barnes qui se battent, au coude à coude, puis après un bon entrainement, je les laisse tirer un peu. Je les regarde s'entrainer et rire entre eux. Pietro se tourne de temps vers moi. Il commence vraiment à me manquer celui là.

Il est bientôt l'heure de tout remballer. On rejoints nos chambre puis le mess pour l'heure du dîner. Au bout de la table je vois Pietro sourire les mains sous la table, puis je sents mon téléphone vibrer.

"Tu vas manger ton dessert?" Je souris en le regardant puis lui réponds aussitôt

"Quel gourmand... Tu veux que je te le garde?"

"Tu me le donnerai quand?" Me répondit celui-ci.

"23h, près du stand." Ecriais-je simplement.

"Hâte d'y être. 3" M'envoie t-il.

"Moi aussi. " J'ai vraiment hâte de me casser maintenant et de le retrouver ensuite, c'est dingue comme il me manque.

Il est 22h54 et je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre quand mon téléphone sonna.

\- Allô. Repondis-je en souriant en voyant le nom de Maximoff clignoter.

\- C'est mort, il y a des mecs qui tirent. Soupira celui-ci.

\- Ah... Dommage... Dis-je seulement en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- Tu me manques... Murmura t-il..

\- À moi aussi...

\- J'ai envie de-

\- Pareil! Dis-je en sachant bien qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser. "Rendez-vous demain... Même heure?"

\- Ouais.. Je t'aime. Chuchota t-il.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Pietro. souffais-je en profitant que mon camarade de chambre ne soit pas là, avant de raccrocher et de retourner dans mon lit.

"Passe dans ma piaule si tu veux... Mon collègue est pas là."

"J'arrive !"

Me répond aussitôt Pietro, je souris et jette mon téléphone sur mon lit. J'attends quelques minutes puis entents un petit tapotement à la porte, je me lève, j'ouvre et le fais entrer directement. Il m'attrappe les lèvres, je me laisse faire, je n'ai pas beaucoups le choix et j'en ai trop envie aussi. Nos langues se retrouvent, comme si elles étaient destinées à être toujours collés. On attrapent un fou rire tellement on est heureux de se retrouver rien à qu'à deux. L'adrénaline retombe, on se prends dans les bras et respirons l'odeur de l'autre. "Si tu savais comment tu me manques... Alors que... Je te vois tous les jours..." murmure ai-je à son oreille.

\- Si tu savais comment c'est dur de ne pas te tutoyer. Dit Pietro

\- J'imagine oui... Samedi on sera en perm.

\- Encore deux dodos. Fit Pietro en pouffant de rire. "Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je voudrais que tu ais des problèmes."

\- OK... Pietro se détache de moi et pose la main sur la clinche de la porte.

\- T'oublie pas quelques chose? Il se tourne et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Ah oui ça aussi, mais je parlais du muffin."

\- Oh putain si! Lacha Pietro.

Je ris devant sa tête puis ouvre le tiroir du chevet et lui montre le sésame.

\- T'es vraiment parfait Clint.

\- Allez file... Dis-je en lui mettant une main au cul. " Demain dernière journée de taf."

\- Et samedi? demanda Pietro

\- On verra si vous êtes sage... Il me sourit une dernière fois puis repart dans sa chambre.

Je me fout illico au pieu, comme je lui ais dis, demain c'est ma dernière journée. Comme si que j'allais les faire bosser le jour du départ. Je ferme les yeux et pense à mon petit sokovien.

 **J-16 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin je me lève de suite c'est notre dernière grosse journée. Du sport, du sport et encore sport, reste à savoir quoi.

Je vais les réveiller, ils râlent encore, ils commencent à se relacher. Je les remotive un peu.

"Allez les gars, plus que deux jours. Courage. Ils se lèvent mais en traînant tout de même un peu les pieds. On se retrouve sur le champs de mars, faisons nos corvées puis déjeunons avant de partir en petite foulée faire le tour de la base. Cet après midi, je pense que je vais leur faire faire le parcours du combattant. Juste pour mon plaisir de les voir souffrir un peu avant qu'ils s'en aillent et aussi pour le plaisir de mes yeux, car voir Pietro se donner à fond, est pour moi une grande motivation. Je les réunis à 17h, sur le champs de Mars, ils sont tous épuisé.

\- Bon les gars. Demain, lèvee à 5h. Champs de Mars à 6h. Corvée, petit déjeuner, parcours du combattant, déjeuner puis vos sac et on y va. OK?

Je vois les regards lourd sur moi, mais ils acquiescent tous finalement. Je ris à l'intérieur. "Je vous paie quand même un coup ce soir." Ajoute ai-je.

\- Ahh! Firent-ils tous ensemble. Je ris à plein poumon cette fois.

\- Allez, je vous paie déjà un café maintenant. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le mess. L'unité me suit, on se réuni autour de la table. On rit, on parle, on débat. Ça nous fait du bien de se relâcher un peu. L'heure du repas arrive bien vite, on dîne tous ensemble, comme promis, je leur paie un coup, puis un deuxième, soyons fou, puis l'unité commence à se disperser... Je rejoins également ma chambre. Je range mes affaires personnelles, comme ma petite figurine de Mickey... Et mes photos. J'attends patiemment qu'il soit l'heure que je rejoigne Pietro. J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié notre rendez-vous. 23h. Je vais le rejoindre, je m'assois à ses côtés. "J'ai eu peur que t'avais oublié."

\- Jamais je n'oublierai un rendez-vous avec mon prince charmant voyons. Je souris en rougissant.

\- Tu vas passer ta perm avec ton fils et ta soeur je suppose. Dis-je seulement.

\- Et avec toi. J'ai bien réfléchi. On devrait prendre un appart. Toi et moi. Ajoute t-il.

\- Et ton fils ... Et ta soeur. Ajoute ai-je à mon tour.

\- Ouais, tous ensemble. J'ai plus envie d'être séparer de toi Clint. Me dit il.

\- Oh... Je... On dirait pas mais je suis ému en fait.

\- T'inquiète pas, je le sais... Toi et les mot...

\- Vivement demain ... Lance ai-je.

\- Qu'on dorme ensemble. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'aspire d'y être...

On reste un moment là, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler, le fait d'être là, tout les deux nous rejouis déjà puis il se fait tard, vraiment tard. "Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher demain levée à 5h." lance ai-je.

\- T'étais sérieux pour le parcours du combattant ?! Me demande t-il.

\- Carrément. J'ai trop envie de te voir transpirer... À moins que... Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- A moins que quoi? Me demande t-il en me regardant de biais.

\- Tu me fasses une série de 50 pompes et 30 abdos...

\- De quoi?! Non... Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur le torse.

\- Tanpis parcours du combattant... Quand Rogers et Barnes vont savoir qu'à cause de toi, ils devront le faire... Souffle ai-je.

\- Mais t'as pas le droit! Pleuniche t-il.

\- J'ai tout les droits. Je suis ton adjudant, ne l'oublie pas. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Enfoiré! Lâcha Pietro en riant. Il se lève et s'étire. "bon, ben je vais aller me coucher... Demain parcours du combattant." Je me lève et le suit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je le coince au détour d'un couloir.

\- Embrasse-moi et pas de sport demain.

\- Pas de sport t'es sûre? Demande t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pas de sport... Affirme ai-je.

\- Même en chambre... Me dit-il simplement.

\- Euh... Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Pietro posa ses lèvres contre les mienne. Ce baiser me fait l'effet d'une bombe. "À demain mon adjudant."

\- À demain... Ah et je comptais pas vous le faire faire.

\- De quoi? Dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Le parcours du combattant, je comptais quand même pas le faire. C'était pour vous faire chier. Ajoute ai-je avec une once de culpabilité.

\- Tu paies rien pour attendre. Je pouffe de rire et vais en direction de ma chambre.

 **J-15 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève de bon humeur, vraiment de bon humeur, ce soir je dormirai avec Pietro, contre lui, dans ses bras. Je saute du lit et vais les réveiller. Bizarrement, ils ne traînent pas ce matin, ils se lèvent directement.

\- Debout les gars... Rendez-vous au champs de Mars à 6h. Commencez à ranger vos affaires si vous avez le temps.

Je repars me préparer et vais les rejoindres. Après la levée, je leur dit le planning.

\- Bon les gars corvées, petit dej, et parcours du combattant. Je vois tout les visages abbatut devant mon annonce et un regard noir de la part de Pietro. "Je plaisante les gars... Pas le dernier jour... On prépare nos affaire. Quartier libre. On démarre à 13h30. Soyez pas en retard." Les sourires reviennent sur tout les visages y comprit sur Pietro, auquel je réponds.

On fait nos corvées et on se rejoint au petit dej, ils sont super souriant. Pietro n'arrête pas de me sourire. Ça me fait rougir, j'espère que personne ne le remarque.

On rejoint tous nos chambre et on prépare nos affaires. Je m'emmerde a présent. Il est 10h j'ai hâte qu'on parte. Je prends mon sac et rejoint à nouveau le mess. Une partie de l'unité est présente, Pietro n'est pas là, Banner et Stark me défient aux fléchettes, alors c'est parti, on joue pendant une petite heure, puis on déjeune. On se prélasse un peu en buvant un cafe.

On attend impatiemment l'heure du départ, il est bientôt 13h. Je prends mon sac et sors pour fumer une clope. Quelques gars me rejoignent et font la même choses. Pietro me mitraille des yeux.

13h30 on se met en route. On a de la chance, on part directement de l'aéroport de Bagdad, on fait même pas d'escale à Koweït City, tant mieux, on arrivera plus vite aux states. Dans l'avion, je m'installe à côté de David. Pietro me rejoint illico. Barnes, Rogers et Wilson s'installent derrière nous.

Je sors mon mp3, Pietro m'arrache un écouteur des mains. Je ris nerveusement quand David nous regarde bizarement. Je crois bien que Pietro en a marre de cacher nos relation et en même temps ce n'est pas David qui nous balancera. Il colle sa tête contre mon épaule. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

\- Oh c'est mignon. Chuchote Wilson en nous voyant ainsi. Un homme assit devant se lève et se tourne vers nous, c'est James. Il fronce des yeux. Je pense qu'il vient de comprendre qu'on a plus envie de se cacher. Il a beau être un bon soldat et excellent sniper, il me Soul. J'attrape la main de Pietro dans la mienne, de la merde. On a plus que 15 jours avant la fin de mission. On a plus rien à perdre, Pietro lève son visage vers moi lorsque je lui attrappe la main. Il me fait un grand sourire puis s'aperçoit que James nous regarde, James s'assoit à nouveau.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

\- Ouais... Je vais pas te mentir... Je t'aime et je veux qu'il le sache.

\- Jaloux? Me demande t-il.

\- Oui. Avouais-je. Il sourit face à mon aveux.

On a 12h d'avion, on reste éveillés jusqu'à 20h puis la moitié des gars dorment, moi y compris.

 **New-York, Usa**

On se réveille à 1h du matin, heure irakienne, dans une heure on atterri. Ma main est toujours ancrée dans la sienne.

En descendant de l'avion, Pietro m'attrappe la main. James nous dévisage une seconde fois. On repère aussitôt Wanda et Matús. Matús court dans les bras de Pietro puis se jette dans les miens. Je souris, j'adore ce gosse alors que je le connais à peine. Rogers nous fait une tape sur l'épaule. Je vois au loin les enfants de Wilson courir dans les bras de leur père. On se dit tous au revoir, puis on s'approche de Wanda. Matús donne la main à Pietro puis il attrappe la mienne. Wanda sert son frère dans ses bras puis elle me sert également. On part vers la voiture puis on rentre chez nous.

L'appartement est comme sur les photo. Un grand séjour, 3 chambre, une petite cuisine avec un passe plat. Pietro à bien fait de racheter des meubles car avec ce qu'avait seulement acheter Wanda ça aurait fait vide.

Elle nous envoit nous laver les mains puis on passe à table. Elle a préparé le dîner à l'avance, elle n'a plus qu'à le réchauffer. On se retrouve tout les quatre à table, comme une famille, j'ai une famille.

On mange en parlant un peu tous ensemble. Wanda et Pietro me traduisent ce que dis Matús et vice versa. Il a apprit quelques mots, comme, bonjour, Merci, S'il vous plait et au revoir.

À la fin du repas, je vois Pietro piquer du nez, il n'est que 22h mais en Irak, il est déjà 5h du matin, c'est à l'heure à laquelle on se lève. On est en plein décalage horaire.

\- On va aller se coucher tu dors debout. Murmure ai-je.

Pietro regarde sa montre. "Il est 5h!" Dit il surpris.

\- En Irak! Il est 22h ici. Souffle ai-je.

\- Ah oui...

\- Mais pour ton cerveau il est 5h.. allez... Dis-je.

Pietro se lève. "Allez Matús au dodo toi aussi."

Le petit le regarde avec des grand yeux. Pietro se rend compte qu'il lui parle en anglais. Mais bon, il prend quand même Matús et l'emmène. Moi je reste un peu avec Wanda. Pietro m'appelle.

\- Il veut te dire bonne nuit.

Je me lève et vais border son fils. Je lui embrasse le front. "Bonne nuit."

\- Dobrÿ noce.

\- Dobrÿ noce.

On dit bonne nuit à Wanda et on part se coucher. C'est notre première nuit chez nous, à deux. On se desappe puis on entre dans les draps, on se prends aussitôt dans les bras on s'endort directement.


	33. Chapter 32

Hello hello une petite suite. Il y a plus que 4 chapitre en plus de celui ci... un gros bisous à holyblue qui ne lâche rien et qui s'accroche encore à cette fic.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marche ou crève.**

 **Chapitre 32.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **J-14 New-York, USA**

Il est 10h45, quand je me reveille, je me retourne et vois le visage de pietro, il est beau lorsqu'il dort. Je souffle sur ses cheveux, il frissonne, je lui embrasse la joue, il ouvre les yeux.

\- Salut toi. Chuchote ai-je.

\- Bonjour... Ça fait du bien de dormir... Dit Pietro en s'étirant.

\- Oui... Il est... Presque 11h. On devrait rejoindre ta soeur et ton fils.

\- Humm. J'ai envie de rester là... Il s'approche de moi et me sert dans ses bras. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je commence à bander, je coupe court.

\- Allez mon petit chéri, on se lève.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelle mon petit chéri... Ça change de Maximoff. Ou Quicksilver.

Je lui donne un baiser et sors du lit. J'ouvre mon sac et sors mes affaires, il sort et me devance pour se rendre à la salle de bain. J'enfile mon survette et vais rejoindre les deux autres Maximoff, ils m'embrassent tout les deux.

Wanda commence à préparer le déjeuner, je l'aide pendant que Matús joue à son jeu vidéo, puis Pietro sort de la salle de bain. Il joue avec Matús pendant que Wanda et moi finissons de préparer le repas et de mettre la table.

On mange à quatre, je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec eux, Pietro propose d'aller se ballader au parc cet après midi, c'est une bonne idée. Respirer l'odeur de New York me convient parfaitement. Après une bonne douche on se prépare pour aller se ballader.

Au parc, on s'achète des gauffre et on les mange à quatre sur un banc puis on continu notre ballade.

On rentre les coups de 17h30. On mange une bricole puis Matús joue avec Pietro pendant que je règle quelques details. J'appelle Kate et lui raconte pour l'appart. Elle est heureuse pour nous. Elle me dit que Charles est à New York et Nath aussi. On discute pendant plus d'une heure, Pietro me rejoint dans la chambre.

Je suis encore au téléphone quand il franchit la porte. Je raccroche quelques minutes plus tard.

\- T'en avais des chose à lui dire. Me dit Pietro en m'enlassant.

\- Jaloux? Lui demande ai-je.

\- De Kate? Un peu... Je t'ai pas dis que je suis un gros jaloux? Ajoute Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Euh... Peut-être. Je l'enlace par la taille. Il m'embrasse mon cou, je frissonne.

\- Où est Matús? Demande ai-je.

\- Dans son bain, Wanda s'en occupe. Me répondit il

\- Ah...

\- Et moi je m'occupe de toi... Ajoute Pietro.

\- Ah... Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, je regarde le numéro d'affiché. Natasha. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'elle.

\- Allô.

\- Hawkeye!

\- Black widows comment tu vas?

\- Beh, ça va... Swordsman m'a dit que tu t'es pris un appart! Dit-elle.

\- Euh... Oui...

\- Cool! Tu te poses enfin.

\- Ouais... Dis-je seulement

\- Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit... Ta copine est très mignonne.

\- Ah... Euh... Merci... Dis-je en regardant l'homme que j'aime dans les yeux.

\- C'est la soeur de ton collègue c'est ça. Me demande t-elle.

\- Euh oui... Bafouille ai-je en regardant le sol.

\- Ça te dis qu'on se fasse une bouffe. Je suis sur New York... Pour une fois... Avec Swordsman. Ajoute-elle.

\- Euh... Ouais... Murmure ai-je.

\- On peut se faire un restau ou je sais pas... Tu viens avec ta copine?

\- Euh... Ben... Mon cœur s'accélère. Comment je vais faire. Elle me connait bien.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a Barton ! Dit-elle justement.

\- Rien... Euh... Passez à la maison, on fera un truc ici comme ça Charles verra l'appart maintenant. Arrive ai-je à dire finalement.

\- Ah, ben, oui OK...

\- Demain vers 19h. Charles à l'adresse. Dis-je.

\- OK à demain alors. Embrasse ta femme. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Euh ouais salut. Dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je raccroche en me mordant la joue. Comment je vais annoncer çà à Pietro moi.

\- C'était qui? Me demande t-il.

\- Ma pote... Black widows. Dis-je seulement.

\- Celle qui faisait du kendo. Me demande t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui... Elle va venir manger ici demain avec le yakuza. Ajoute ai-je. Je me mors la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Cool.

\- Elle croit que je suis en couple... avec ta sœur. Avoue ai-je.

\- Ah...

\- J'aurais pas dû accepter... parce que... Je m'assois sur le lit et me prends la tête entre les mains.

\- Parce que? Me demande t-il en s'asseyant à mes côté.

\- Je suis pas sûre d'être prêt pour... Chuchote ai-je.

\- C'est qu'un dîner... Je devrais pourvoir survivre à ça... Dit-il en en me caressant la cuisse. "Et Matús?"

\- C'est ton fils... Wanda à dit au yakuza que c'était son neveu... Donc voilà... Demain à 19h.

\- cool... Bon, allez on va aller faire à manger. Dit-il seulement.

\- On?

\- Vous. Précisa t-il.

\- Je me disais aussi. Dis-je en riant. Il m'attrappe la main on va dans la cuisine et commençons, à deux à préparer le repas pendant que Wanda s'occupe de Matús.

Pour notre second repas tous ensemble tout se passe à merveille. J'aime vraiment être avec eux. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait adopter par Pietro et Wanda. De faire parti de leur famille. Je me sents vraiment bien parmis eux.

Au soir, on est tous dans le canapé. Pietro est au milieu, son fils sur ses genoux Wanda et moi sommes de chaque côté de lui, tout deux la tête sur son épaule. Pietro est le pilier. Il est le frère de Wanda, le père de Matús et l'homme de ma vie. Enfin je crois. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller coucher Matús. On s'en occupe, autant profiter d'être là pour partager ses moments.

On retourne ensuite dans le salon, Wanda est partie se changer. Pietro s'allonge la tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caresse aussitôt les cheveux. Wanda débarque, elle lève les jambes de Pietro et se glisse dessous. On regarde la télé tout les trois. Puis nous allons nous coucher.

On est face à face dans le lit de Pietro, il me caresse le visage en souriant.

\- Tu sais pas à quel point je t'aime Clint.

\- Oh que si... Parce que je t'aime autant.

\- J'aurai jamais cru craquer autant sur un vieux. Je ris. Et lui lance.

\- J'aurais jamais cru craquer sur un gamin. Je t'aime Pietro. Je lui attrappe la mâchoire et scelle nos lèvres. Mes doigts glissent sur son cou. Sa main atteri sur ma hanche. Je m'approche plus près de lui. Je sents qu'il en a autant envie que moi, ça me rassure. Je suis moins crispé. Sa jambe vient se poser sur ma cuisse, ma main parcoure aussitôt son corps en passant doucement le long de son dos, puis lui caresse les fesses. Nos lèvres sont toujours scellées, nos langues s'amusent entre elles, nos sexes se touchent. On se caresse mutuellement. On s'excite tout les deux l'un contre l'autre. Son torse est collé au mien, je sents la chaleur se dégager de son corps. Il lâche mes lèvres et s'attaque à mon cou. Un frisson me parcours tout le corps. "J'ai envie de toi." Me souffle t-il à l'oreille

Sa main remonte tout le long de mon buste et m'agrippe l'épaule, il mordille mon oreille. Ma main est toujours contre ses fesses aussi douces qu'elles puissent être. "Je t'aime." Me murmure t-il à l'oreille. Il passe sa main sous mon aisselle et glisse contre mon torse. Il se faufile un chemin jusqu'à mon sexe qu'il agrippe entre ses doigts. Il me masturbe doucement. Mes doigts reviennent sur ses hanches délicates puis descendent sur son ventre avant de rencontrer son sexe que je presse également.

Il m'agrippe mes lèvres à nouveau, on s'embrasse, tout deux masturbant l'autre. Nos coeurs s'accélèrent, la pression de ses doigts est douce et ferme à la fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâche mon sexe et me caresse la joue. J'ouvre les yeux, il me sourit, puis il se tourne, il semble farfouiller ses affaires puis il me montre un tube de gel. Il se mord la lèvre puis m'embrasse à nouveau. Je le masturbe encore, je sents quelques minutes plus tard, ses doigts humide caresse ma queue. Il m'attire sur lui, relève ses cuisses puis positionne mon sexe entre ses fesses. Nos regards sont ancrées, j'angoisse à l'idée de le pénétrer, j'ai peur de lui faire mal ou de faire remonter des souvenirs désagréable.

\- Clint... Murmure t-il.

\- Pietro... Chuchote ai-je.

\- N'aie pas peur. Me souffle t-il.

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal. Avoue ai-je en baissant les yeux. Je pensais qu'il me dirait de ne pas m'en faire mais au lieu de ça il me lâche seulement un. "J'ai envie de toi."

Sa main est toujours placée sur mon sexe, il le positionne toujours, je tente d'entrer par petit accoups, puis je sents qu'il se détend. Je le sents s'ouvrir mais fait un sursaut lorque mon gland fini par entrer entièrement en lui, j'allais ressortir, mais il me rattraper par ma cuisse. "Reste... Ça va..." Chuchote t-il.

Il m'agrippe la nuque de son autre main et m'embrasse. Je commence doucement mes va et vient, je sents qu'il est détendu et en même temps crispé. Sa main contre ma cuisse se raidit sur moi. "Clint..." Lâche t-il... Il accélére les mouvements sur ma queue.

\- Pietro... Murmure ai-je. J'accelère la cadence, je l'entends gémir. Il murmure mon nom et des mots incompréhensible. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me sert aussi fort qu'il le peut. Sa bouche est à deux centimètre de mon oreille et j'entends le moindre gémissement de sa part, le moindre souffle court, le moindre murmure et le "miluyem t'a" qui me fait frissonner.

Mes mouvements deviennent plus abruptes plus intense. Je sents toute la tension retomber. Je suis si détendu, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien que là, maintenant, en lui. "Clintttttt... Miluyem t'a." J'ouvre les yeux et vois son regard planté dans le mien. "Pietro. Je t'aime..." Je continu mes mouvements en lui en ne lâchant rien de son regard intense, ses pupilles se rétractent peu à peu puis il ferme ses paupières. Il gémit plus fort... Je sents l'orgasme monter en moi. J'essaye de ne pas gémir trop fort, j'essaye de me retenir mais fini par éjaculer en lui. Ses bras ne me lâchent pas, il m'agrippe encore. "Je te lâche pas." Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je te lâche pas non plus. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Ses bras commencent à desserrer son emprise sur moi. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos. Il se recroqueville contre moi. "Je t'aime Clint. Je t'aime de trop." Je le sers dans mes bras, cet homme qui a l'air si fort à première vue est si fragile. Il a tant besoin d'affection. Je préfère largement le Pietro que le Maximoff. Je tiens vraiment énormément à lui. On tente de lutter contre le sommeil mais finalement on tombe endormi bras dans les bras.

 **J-13 New-York, USA**

On se lève pas trop tard mais nous squattons la maison toute la matinée. Matús est devant les dessins animés. Pietro, Wanda et moi parlons de tout et de rien autour un bon café. Ou plutot une cafetière. Et un chocolat chaud pour Pietro bien évidemment. On mange un plat surgelés puis on part se promener. On s'achète une bagnole, la bagnole ne sert pas beaucoups à New York mais quand nous serons reparti en irak, wanda devra faite leurs courses à elle et à Matús. Je préfère la savoir en voiture plutôt qu'en transport en commun avec Matús. On fait quelques magasin. On achète d'autre jouet pour Matús un peu de déco pour l'appart. J'offre un bouquet de fleurs à Wanda et a Pietro. On achète un tas de bricole. Et nous terminons par faire les courses pour le dîner de ce soir que je redoute tant.

En rentrant on fait un peu de ménage Wanda et moi. Pietro et Matús font des exercices d'anglais. Puis j'assiste Wanda pour le repas de ce soir. Wanda Maximoff est une femme parfaite. Elle est douce, serviable, bosseuse et très protectrice. Je l'admire beaucoups. Elle prends une très grand place dans le coeur de Pietro et par la même occasion dans mon coeur aussi. Car sans elle, je crois que Pietro ne serait pas le même. Je finis par abandonner Wanda. Et rejoins les deux autres Maximoff. Matús à bien travailler son anglais. Ils arrêtent pour aujourd'hui.

Wanda prépare l'apéro dans la cuisine, moi je suis assis sur le sofa et je stress un max, ce n'est pas le cas de Pietro et de Matús qui jouent à présent aux jeux vidéos.

\- Tu stresses? Me demande Pietro sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Un peu. Avoue ai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Dis-je juste avant que la sonnette retentit.. Wanda vient de déposer un vase contenant leurs bouquets à Wanda et à Pietro. Celui-ci me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Je prends mon courage et me lève motivé.

\- Hey! Salut! Lance ai-je.

\- Hawkeye ! Cri Natasha en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es le portrait de ton frère. Ajoute Charles.

\- C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble grave. Dis Natasha en me regardant à nouveau.

\- Bonsoir. Fit Wanda.

\- Ah euh Natasha, je te présente Wanda.

\- Charles ne m'avait pas menti. Vous êtes très jolie. Dit aussitôt Nath à Wanda.

\- Enchanté. Dit Wanda timidement.

\- Vous, vous vous connaissez déjà et euh un grand merci pour tout. Ajoute ai-je à l'encontre de Swordsman.

\- Mais de rien. Me répondit-il. Matús arrive entre les jambes de Wanda.

\- Ah voici Matús. Il ne parle pas anglais... Ajoute ai-je en souriant comme un gamin devant ce petit garçon.

\- Bonjour matouch. Dit Nath.

\- Salut bonhomme. Dit Charles en ébourriffant ses cheveux.

\- Et voici Pietro

\- Vous êtes le grand frère.! Dit seulement Nath.

\- On est jumeau. Répond Pietro.

\- Oh vous avez quel âge? Demande Nath.

\- 25 ans. Répond Pietro fiers de lui.

\- Bon, on va pas rester sur le palier entrez. Asseyez-vous, je vais préparer l'apéro. Dit aussitôt Wanda avant de partir dans la cuisine

\- 25 ans, votre fils à quel âge? Demande encore Natasha. Elle n'est pas du genre à mettre sa langue dans sa poche et malheureusement Pietro non plus.

\- 7 ans. Dit-il tout aussi fiers.

\- Vous l'avez eut a.

\- Oui, 18 ans à peine. Le coupa Pietro légèrement énervé.

\- Votre soeur est très mignonne. Dit-elle à Pietro puis elle se tourne vers moi. "Je suis contente pour toi. Bien que 25 ans ça fait jeune. Vous avez 20 ans d'écart." Ajoute Nath.

\- 19! Et l'âge importe peu. Lacha Pietro qui s'énerve de plus en plus.

\- C'est vrai... Et elle est superbe ! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi mon Clintounet! Lâche Nath en pinçant la bouche. Je sents une tension palpable entre Pietro et Natasha. J'ai envie de me cacher loin.

\- bon, je vais voir où en est Wanda. Lance ai-je avant de partir illico dans la cuisine, Wanda termine de préparer les amuses gueules. Elle chuchote pour que personne ne nous entends.

\- Ça va avec Pietro?

\- Oui. Dis-je simplement.

\- Ça va aller. Tente de me rassurer Wanda. Elle voit dans mon regard que je suis toujours stressé.

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils s'en aillent.

\- Ce n'est qu'un dîner tout va bien se passer, c'est qu'une soirée, tiens prends ça. J'attrape le plateau et rejoins les invité dans le salon. Le portable de Natasha sonne.

\- Buck voudrait te revoir! Il a emménagé dans le New Jersey c'est cool, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes pas vu. Il va te rappeler.

\- Quand? Dis-je simplement en souriant à Wanda qui arrive avec le reste.

\- Là, maintenant, je crois. Dit-elle seulement en souriant à son téléphone.

Mon téléphone sonne aussitôt. Je décroche avec la boule au ventre.

\- Allô. Marmonne ai-je.

\- Hawkeye... Me dit-il de sa voix suave.

\- Trickshoot. Comment vas-tu? Lance ai-je.

\- Je vais bien. Alors, donc tu as emménager sur New York dans un vrai appart pas une chambre d'hôtel! Me lance t-il.

\- Et oui. Dis-je simplement.

\- Ça serait cool si on pourrait se tirer quelques flèches. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu maintenant?

\- Euh... Ça doit être à l'enterrement de mon frère. Dis-je simplement.

\- Exact. Faudrait qu'on se voye avant que widows reparte. Ajoute t-il.

\- Oui... Euh... Tu repars quand toi? Demande ai-je à Nath et Charles.

\- Mercredi. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Moi je pars demain, j'ai un championnat. Vous lui passerez le bonjour. Dit Swordsman.

\- On peut se faire un truc demain si tu en as envie. Propose Natasha.

\- Euh... Nath propose demain. Dis-je à Buck.

\- Faut que je vois avec Davon et Laura. Tu te souviens de Laura?

\- Ta fille! Dis-je.

\- C'est ça. Faut que je vois avec eux. Ajoute t-il.

\- Mais viens avec tes gosses! Par contre ça va être juste pour réserver un restau. On ferait mieux de se faire un truc ici. Tranquille. Propose ai-je en regardant les jumeaux pour avoir leur véto. Wanda me confirme par un sourire. Pietro à déjà l'air ailleurs.

\- OK j'ai hâte, on fait ça. J'ai hâte de voir celle qui a enfin conquis ton cœur, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Dit-il en riant.

\- Faut pas, bon.. 19h ça te va?

\- Ouais ok 19h.

\- OK à demain ciao.

\- À demain ciao.

Je raccroche et me consacre à nouveau sur les autres. La soirée se passe plutôt bien. Pietro n'a fait aucunes gaffes bien que parfois il avait envie d'egorger Nath, qui justement n'avait pas trop été tactile avec moi. Wanda avait joué à merveille le rôle de la parfaite petite amie et moi je me suis un peu détendu. À vrai dire c'est plutôt la soirée de demain que je redoute, me retrouver face à Buck va me faire tout drôle. C'est quand même le premier mec sur qui j'ai craqué.

Je raccompagne tout le monde jusqu'à leur voiture puis remonte. J'espère que Pietro va bien, il est capable de faire semblant que tout va bien mais que tout va mal. Pietro n'est pas là quand je rentre, il est parti coucher Matús, Wanda débarrasse la table. Je lui donne un coup de main tout en tâtant le terrain. "Il t'a dit quelques chose?"

\- Dire quoi? Demanda Wanda en réunissant tout les couverts sur la table.

\- Sur la soirée. ...Nath est très...

\- Tactile? Me dit Wanda en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mouais... Avoue ai-je

\- J'ai remarqué moi aussi. Ajouta t-elle en faisant la grimace.

\- Elle a toujours été comme ça. La défense ai-je.

\- Tu sais tu me demande comment va mon frère. Mais, je crois que tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir. Dit elle.

\- T'es sa jumelle, il te raconte tout. Dis-je simplement..

\- Presque tout. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Bon allez je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Clint."

\- Bonne nuit Wanda et un grand merci. Je vais rejoindre Pietro et embrasse Matús à mon tour. On se retrouve ensuite dans sa chambre.

\- Ça va? Demande ai-je.

\- Hum hum... Dit seulement Pietro en se déshabillant.

\- Tu me le dirais ça va pas, hein... Lui dis-je en me déshabillant moi aussi.

\- Trickshoot c'est ton ex?! Le lance t-il.

\- Mon ex? Tu deconnes! Non! Il s'est jamais rien passé avec trickshoot. Dis-je en riant presque sauf que lui il ne rit pas, j'arrête de rire aussitôt. Il me regarde de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Mais t'étais amoureux de lui non? Me lance t-il.

\- Ça remonte à 30 ans. Dis-je seulement en pouffant à nouveau. Il s'assoit sur le lit, dos à moi. Je vois que ça ne va pas. Je fais le tour du lit et m'accroupi devant lui. " Je t'assure... J'avais 14, 15ans... Il en avait la vingtaine." Je caresse sa cuisse. "Chéri... Tu vas pas être jaloux d'un gars dont j'étais amoureux il y a plus de 30 ans!"

\- Surtout que j'étais pas né ! Dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Pourquoi tu me lance ça sur un ton pareil. Je lui caresse la joue mais il ne le regarde pas. "Hey... Je croyais que l'âge importait peu?" Il évite mon regard et ne se laisse pas regarder. Je le force à me regarder. " Hey... T'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Je t'assure... " Il prend une grosse bouffée d'air et m'entoure de ses bras.

\- T'as vraiment de la chance que je sois accro. Finit-il par dire.

Je me sents laisse envahir par sa douceur, puis le regarde à nouveau. Je lui dépose un baiser. Il rentre sous les draps, je m'allonge à ses côtés. Je le prends dans mes bras. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est toi que j'aime Pietro. "

\- Je t'aime Clint... Dit-il en se serrant contre moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux et finalement on s'endort comme ça.


	34. Chapter 33

Et encore un chapitre... ça sent la fin... plus quelque chapitre...

Les phrases entre crochets sont des phrases en sokovien traduite sur Google traduction par Clint et Matús.

Les phases avec un Astérisque sont ses phrase en sokovien. Donc seul Wanda et Pietro les comprennent

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marche ou crève**.

 **Chapitre 33.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **J-12 New-York, USA**

Il est 10h quand on se lève. C'est le branle-bas de combat pour la salle de bain, pire que l'armée, puis on se retrouve à table. Pietro nous propose d'aller à la patinoire. Matús n'en a jamais fait. Et moi je suis toujours à l'aise sur la glace. J'accepte pour le plus grand plaisir des Maximoff. Donc dans l'après midi c'est partir pour le grand froid.

Les jumeaux font des aller retour entre moi et Matús. Le petit et moi sommes claqués et trempés aussi à force de tomber. Pietro et Wanda eux, filent sur la glace. Ils s'amusent à faire des figure en couple. Ils sont tellement fusionnels. Matús et moi allons manger une gauffre à la cafétéria. Le dialogue se passe plutôt bien entre lui et moi. Même si la barrière de la langue devient de plus en plus pesante. Face à lui, une idée le traverse l'esprit. Google traduction.

Je sors mon téléphone et nous dialoguons par Google.

\- [La Sokovie ne te manque pas?] Commence ai-je par lui demander.

\- [J'aime bien papa et tatie.]

\- [Et toi.] Ajoute t-il.

\- [Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Matús. Tu es un bon petit garçon.]

\- [Tu veux plus manger?]

\- [Tu en veux? ]

\- àno. Cria t-il. je souris, ça, je l'ai compris.

\- [ Tu es aussi gourmand que ton papa.]

\- [ Tu aimes beaucoup mon papa.]

\- Àno. Lui dis-je fiers d'avoir appris ce mot.

\- [C'est ton amoureux?]

\- àno. Lui répondre dis-je encore.

\- [Vous allez faire des bébé ?]

\- [Non.]

\- [Pourquoi?]

\- [ Les papa ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants, il faut des maman. Ta maman te manque?]

\- [Oui un peu. Tu voudrais avoir un bébé avec papa?]

\- [Je ne sais pas.]

\- [Tu aime pas les bébé.]

\- [On t'a déjà toi. On s'occupe de toi d'abord après on verra.]

\- Miluyem t'a Clint.

\- Miluyem t'a Matús. Dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Hey! Dis Wanda en arrivant.

\- Ah vous avez trouvé un moyen pour parler. Dit Pietro en ébourriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Google traduction? Demande Wanda en regardant mon téléphone.

\- Et oui. Dis-je seulement.

\- Excellente idée. Mais dis lui en anglais ce que tu écris. Comme ça il enregistre. Ajoute Wanda.

\- OK. Oui.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça les garçon mais on doit encore faire des courses. Reprend Wanda.

\- Faudrait qu'on pense à acheter des chaises. Les tabouet de bar c'est pas génial. Ajoute ai-je en faisant la grimace. Et ce soir on sera 8 avec Matús et le fils de Buck.

\- Ouais.

On s'en va donc faire les courses et acheter ce qu'il nous manque. J'achète aussi une tablette électronique pour Matús, comme ça on pourra communiquer plus facilement lui et moi puis on rentre un peu sur les rotules. Pietro et Wanda se mettent à la cuisine. Ils nous prépare un goulash pour ce soir. Moi je joue avec Matús, la tablette sur ses genoux. J'adore vraiment ce gamin.

L'heure approche à grand pas. Je suis encore plus stressé. Tout le monde est prêt à les recevoir. J'angoisse. La sonnette retentit. Je vais leur ouvrir

\- Trickshoot! Cria-je.

\- Hawkeye! Ça me fait trop plaisir t'as pas changé. Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Un petit peu quand même. C'est Laura? Demande ai-je en voyant la jeune femme qui se posté a ses côtés.

\- Oui, bonjour. Dit-elle souriante.

\- Salut et donc toi c'est Davon entrez. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu devais avoir 14, 15 ans... C'est quand déjà?

\- C'était pas à une fête? Dit alors la femme.

\- Tu t'en souviens toi? Demanda Buck à sa fille.

\- Vaguement. Répondit-elle.

\- L'anniversaire de Barney! Ses trente ans... Le barbecue. Réalise ai-je.

\- Ah oui exact. Répondit Buck.

\- Ça date j'avais 12-13 ans, j'en 26 maintenant. Lança t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah oui... Quand même. Dis-je en me prenant un coup de vieux dans la gueule et puis Pietro à le même âge qu'elle. "Eh je vous présente Wanda et Pietro. Et la c'est Matús. "

\- Enchanté. Dit Laura.

\- On a l'air de deux vieux... Souffla Buck.

\- Ouais c'est sûre. Repondis-je.

On s'installe tous autour de la table puis commençons à déguster le goulash des Maximoff. Entre le plat et le dessert je sors fumer une clope sur le balcon, Buck me rejoint.

\- Ton beau frère a l'air de plaire à Laura. Dit il.

\- Mon beau frère? Demande ai-je en cherchant qui était mon beau-frère.

\- Le frère de ta petite amie si tu préfère. T'as toujours autant de mal à t'engager à ce que je vois. Dit-il en riant.

\- Ah Pietro... Hum oui... Tu trouves? Dis ai-je en me tournant vers le salon et cherchant Pietro des yeux.

\- Oh que oui... Quand tu penses que ma fille et ta copine ont le même âge. Ajoute t-il.

\- Hummm. Repondis-je seulement un peu mal à l'aise.

\- T'imagines si Laura et Pietro sont ensemble. Ton beau frère avec ma fille. Lança t-il. À ce moment j'avais envie de lui dire toutes la vérité mais j'ai été coupé par Nath.

\- Et les mecs. Ça vous dit de sortir? Wanda est partante. Lanca t-elle.

\- Moi aussi! Ajouta Laura.

\- Euh... j'en sais rien. Bafouille ai-je.

\- Allez on se fait un truc à 5. Insista Laura.

\- cinq pourquoi cinq? Demanda Buck.

\- Ton chéri a un enfant Laura. Dit Nath.

\- Son chéri? Dis-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- Quoi tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué ?! Dit Nath en souriant.

\- Pietro me plaît beaucoup. Il faut qu'il vienne avec nous. Dit alors Laura.

\- Et son fils? Demanda Nath.

\- Davon! Dit seulement Laura.

\- Davon! Tu crois qu'il est assez grand pour soccuper de Matús. Le pauvre il ne parle même pas anglais. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Regarde-les, ils sont à fond dans le jeu vidéo. Le petit à manger il reste plus qu'à le coucher. Dit Nath.

\- Faut voir ça avec Pietro de toute façon. Dis-je la boule au ventre.

Pietro à longuement hésité mais après qu'il ait compris que Nath nous emmènerais de grès ou de force sans lui, il accepta que Davon garde Matús. On part à deux bagnoles. On prend la nôtre, Laura la sienne. Pietro s'engouffre aussitôt dans la nôtre et à mes côtes en plus.

\- Ça va? Demande ai-je.

\- Ouais... Sauf que la fille de ton pote est super collante. Soupira t-il. Je ris à sa tête. "Rigole pas c'est pas marrant. Et ta pote qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler petit." Ajoute il excédé.

\- Du calme frérot ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit aussitôt Wanda. "Urob to pre Clint."

\- Fais le pour Clint? Dis-je aussitôt.

\- Ouais... Tu parles sokovien maintenant.? Demanda t-elle surprise.

\- J'ai juste deviné. Souffle ai-je. "Mon ange, fais-moi confiance OK..."

\- Je t'aime Clint. Me dit Pietro.

\- Moi aussi t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en caressant sa cuisse avant de me garer.

Au bar, on a l'air de trois couples, Buck et Nath, Pietro et Laura et, Wanda et moi, de vrai faux couple. Je vois la jalousie dans ses yeux, je sents bien que Pietro ne va pas bien. Faut dire aussi que Nath n'arrête pas de me foutre des mains au cul, de me décoiffer, de me pincer les joues.. Elle a toujours était tactile avec moi. Il sait aussi que Buck est mon premier béguin, qu'il a mon âge, a peu près et en plus sa fille le drague. Ah oui et sa propre soeur tente de sauver mon honneur en jouant la petite amie parfaite.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois qu'il enchaîne les verres. Wanda à beau lui dire gentiment d'arrêter, il en a rien à foutre. Et je le comprends, je me sents mal moi aussi. J'aspire finir cette soirée.

Il est plus de deux heures lorsqu'on sort du bar. Nath m'agrippe le cou, puis me caresses les cheveux machinalement. Je vois son regard sur moi, lui même se débat avec Laura. Je le vois serrer les dents, puis il s'arrête net, Buck les percute. Pietro se tourne vers Laura. "Arrête de me toucher je t'aime pas.!" lâche t-il. La jeune femme est choquée. "Mais!" Proteste la jeune fille. Elle regarde son père, Pietro le regarde maintenant lui aussi. "Clint préfère les jeunes!" Lui lance t-il. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, il va faire quoi? Il va nous balancer? Wanda et moi sommes choqués. Nath tente de calmer les choses...

\- Doucement petit. Je sers les dents... Pas petit, non Nath... Me dis-je. Il se tourne encore plus énervé que jamais. "Et toi! arrête de toucher le cul de mon mec ! Ou quoique se soit d'autre! "

Il s'avance vers nous et nous sépare Wanda et moi. " C'est mon clintounetttttt." Dit-il ta sa jumelle. "Et toi..." Me dit-il en me pointant du doigts. " Et toi... Et toi... je suis désolé... "

\- C'est moi qui le suis.

\- J'en pouvais plus... "

\- Je sais Pietro... Je suis désolé.

\- T'es pas gentil Clint...

\- Ça y'est t'as fini? Allez viens on rentre!

-D'acoooooord. Mais t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner ! Lance t-il surnoisement.

\- Mais oui. Dis-je en passant mon bras autour de son cou.

\- Avec fessée ! Chuchote t-il en marchant en zig zag.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- TU auras la fessee. Me précis e t-il.

\- Encore mieux... Repondis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon... Dit Wanda en nous suivant.

\- On boit un coup ou on s'encule? Murmure Pietro.

\- Perso, j'ai pas soif! Lance ai-je.

-Rho! nous gronde la Maximoff.

Pietro sourit à présent, les yeux presque fermés, il manque de tribucher plusieurs fois. Je ris à chaque pas de travers, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Il regarde le sol, puis lève à nouveau les yeux vers moi. "Non, ça va, c'est bon."

Une main glisse par dessus l'épaule de Pietro. Je remarque de suite que c'est Wanda. "Ça va frérot?"

Il hoche seulement de la tête. "Et toi! Je savais pas que tu avais un super bon niveau au tir à l'arc." Enchaine t-elle.

\- Un niveau de pro. Ajoute Buck en me regardant dans les yeux. Je réalise soudain que j'ai avoué à mon meilleur ami que j'étais gay, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. En fait non, je n'ai même rien dis. Il va falloir que je lui parle, seul à seul. Après m'être fait pardonner par Pietro sinon je vais le regretter.

\- T'exagères Trickshoot. Dis-je seulement.

\- Hawkeye, mon ami, arrête de te sous-estimer. Dit Buck en pincant les lèvres. Je croise le regard de Wanda, elle me sourit puis emmène Pietro à l'écart. J'entends Pietro marmonner quelques chose qui semble être du sokovien. Ça doit pas l'enchanter de me laisser seul avec Buck.

J'entame difficilement la conversation avec Trickshoot, les plaintes de Pietro même en sokovien couvrent nos voix.

\- Qu'elle touche plus à mon mec! La rousse! La brune... Le brun... Tout le monde. C'est mon mec!*

\- Pietro calme toi. Dit Wanda en serrant son frère.*

\- Mais je suis caaaaaalme... Clint, il va avoir la fessée... Ça va être bieeeeen. Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Clint! Tu vas avoir la fessée !" Cri t-il dans la rue en titubant.*

\- Arrête de crier Pietro! Gronde la soeur.*

\- Laura c'est qu'une cruche! Glousse t-il. En fronçant les yeux.*

\- Pietro! Ne dis pas de nom! Rale Wanda en lui faisant les gros yeux.*

\- C'est ! Une! Cruuuuuuucheeeeee! Crie t-il encore. Je vois qu'elle galère avec lui. "Elle est pas belle. Ouh la vilaine. Et lui..." Il tente de se retourner vers Buck et moi. Wanda le retient. "Luiii sa flèche et son arc... Dans son cul! Il est vieu! "*

\- Clint aussi est vieux. Chuchote Wanda.*

\- Ouais mais lui, il est moooooche! Beeeeeurk. Fait-il de dégout.*

\- C'est pas gentil Pietro. Rale Wanda en fronçant de nouveau les yeux. Mais rien à y faire. Pietro semble plus rien controler.*

\- M'enfout... Moi je suis beau. J'ai oublié mon verre! Dit-il soudain la bouche ouvert en rond sa main la couvrant entièrement. "J'avais pas fini!" dit-il choqué.*

\- Pietro... Soupire Wanda. Pietro se tourne vers nous et il me parle en sokovien. Je comprends rien.*

\- Clinnnnnt j'ai oublié mon verre! Je regarde Wanda perplexe.*

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit? Elle soupire, puis me traduit. "Il a oublié de finir son verre..." Elle roule des yeux l'attrappe par la manche et le traine avec elle. Pietro regarde Buck.

\- Regarde Wanda. Il est moche non? Il me regarde à présent et continu de le parler en sokovien. "Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves? il est moche."*

\- Pietro... Allez viens. Dis-je. Je fini par tenter de le canaliser, je comprend pas le sokovien mais je me doute que ses propos ne sont pas gentil.

\- Je t'aime Clintttt. Mon adjudant. Gaaaaaaarde à vous! Crie t-il. Puis il chantonne en marchant au pas dans la rue. "Tatatatatatatatarata!" Il me fatigue là ! Je passe ma main sur son visage, puis l'attrappe. "Pietro allez viens, reste tranquille... " Je passe mon bras autour de lui, je lui chuchote à l'oreille. "Si t'es pas sage. Pas de fessée..." Pietro met son doigts sur la bouche. "Chuuuut... Sage pietro sage." dit-il à lui-même. Il passe son doigts sur ses lèvres. Et mime la fermeture de sa bouche puis jette la clef. Quel môme!

Dans la voiture Pietro est plus silencieux. Il somnole puis il tombe endormit à quelques minutes d'arriver à l'appart. En bas de l'immeuble, je dis au-revoir aux autres. Buck est monté avec Wanda et Pietro pour aller chercher Davon. Buck redescent avec son fils. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je suis gêné par ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Trickshoot. Souffle ai-je.

\- Hawkeye... Dit Buck en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne t'en veux pas... Ajoute t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. Dis-je encore.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Je dois t'avouer qu'on se doutait que tu étais gay. Je plonge les yeux dans les siens. Comment ça, il s'en doutait? Mon coeur bat à tout allure. "J'avais compris que tu m'aimais bien. M'avoue t-il. "Bon allez j'y vais. À plus."

\- À plus ouais, rentrez bien. Dis-je en les regardant partir et remonte à l'appart, j'espère que Pietro dort ou du moins qu'il ne m'en veux pas.

En rentrant Wanda m'informe que Pietro s'est excusé après de Buck en remontant. Il lui a dit qu'il était jaloux car il tenait à moi. Ah et elle m'informe que les toilettes sont condamné, Pietro à vomit. Je soupire mais je préfère ça. Je vais le rejoindre. Il est allongé dans le lit, le dos un peu relevé, les yeux à moitié à fermés.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmure t-il.

\- N'en parlons plus. Dis-je en me déshabillant. Tu m'as pas parlé d'une fessée toi? Il me sourit.

\- Hum la fessée. Dit-il souriant.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te mettre la fessée. Dis-je en fronçant des yeux.

\- Humm mon amour. Dit-il encore. Je ris.

\- Je te la mettrait demain, t'es pas en état. Répondis-je.

\- Mais si... J'ai envie de toi. Murmure t-il alors que j'entre dans les draps.

\- Dors mon coeur... Je t'aime Pietro... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu es l'unique. Chuchote ai-je.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il encore.

\- Moi aussi. J'aurais pas du te faire subir ça... Allez viens dans mes bras... Murmure ai-je.

Pietro se colle contre moi et à peine quelques minutes plus tard je l'entends déjà ronfler. Je m'endors peu après.

 **J-11 New-York, USA**

Le soleil se lève. Il est midi passé. J'entends Wanda et Matús en sokovien. Mon ange dort encore. Je lui embrasse la joue, le laisse dormir et vais sous la douche.

En sortant de la douche, j'entends les Maximoff. Matús et Wanda doivent jouer aux jeux vidéos ensemble. J'entends Matús rire. J'adore ce gamin et j'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils et Pietro me l'offre. Il me permet d'élever son enfant. Un enfant que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'aime d'avantage. Je devrais appeler le notaire, pour les ajouter. Pietro... Je suis en quelques sorte chef de famille. Je suis non seulement un petit ami mais aussi un beau père. J'ai plus le droit de prendre des risques. Je devrais l'épouser. Mon dieu. Je devrais l'épouser oui, comme ça Matús sera mon fils par alliance. "Wanda! Je dois te parler! Je veux épouser ton frère! "

Wanda s'étouffe avec son café, à mon annonce tout compte fait seul Matús joue.

\- Épouser? Čo je to épouser? (Epouser ? C'est quoi épouser?) Demande Matús.

\- Chut c'est un secret. Dis-je.

\- Il comprends rien Clint... Attend, attend... Je répète... Tu veux épouser mon frère? Me demande t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

\- Oui ! Dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Panebože ... Môj brat ... (Mon frère va se marier.) Félicitation. Me dit-elle

\- Faut encore qu'il accepte. Dis-je en attrapant également mon café

\- Il a intérêt. Au pire moi je t'épouse... J'ai besoin d'un verre. Non! Une bouteille. J'ai besoin d'une bouteille.

\- Tu connais sa taille de doigt? Demande ai-je.

\- Euh... Non.. Ah attend... Dit Wanda en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Dit Pietro en m'embrassant le cou. Je susaute légèrement puis lui sourit. Il a une sale tête.

\- Hey... salut... Un café ?

\- Humm et de l'aspirine. Par pitié j'ai mal au crâne. Dit-il en se massant le crâne.

\- C'est Ça de picoler... Allez assied-toi. Dis-je en allant lui préparer un café.

\- Salut frérot. Dit Wanda en l'embrassant... "Merci pour les toilettes." Ajoute t-elle.

\- T'as tout nettoyé? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tu crois pas que j'allais laisser les toilettes dans cet état là. Dit Wanda en me donnant une bague discrètement. "Ah Clint, tu pourrais m'accompagner chez la manucure ?" me demande t-elle.

\- Euhh... Bafouille ai-je. Chez la manucure?

\- Pietro tu restes avec ton fils... Ça vous fera du bien d'être à deux. Dit-elle en regardant Matús qui joue encore.

\- Ouaip... Drague pas mon mec. Ajoute t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas frérot... J'ai rendez-vous à 14h.

\- Euh OK. Dis-je simplement.

On mange une bricole puis Wanda m'emmène chez la manucure.. Dans la voiture, elle me déballe tout.

\- Bon, on va à la bijouterie. Je suppose que c'était pour çà la taille de bague. Je souris. On ne va pas chez la manucure. Même moi je me suis fait avoir. Donc nous allons direction la bijouterie. "Tu comptes lui demander sa main quand?"

\- On repart vendredi donc... Ce soir ou demain... Dis-je simplement.

\- Cool. Dit m-elle le sourire aux lèvres, le visage radieux.

On tourne en rond dans New York. Je suis pas habitué aux bijouetrie. On en trouve une. J'angoisse en rentrant. Un homme se précipite vers nous.

\- Bonjour messieurs dame. Dit-il.

\- Bonjour... Euh... Bafouille ai-je.

\- On cherche des alliances. Dit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Oh... Voilà nos alliances. Dit le vendeur en nous montrant les alliance au loin.

On se regarde et on se précipite vers les alliances. J'en trouve une en or. Avec une fine gravure. Elle m'a toute de suite plu. On donne la taille au bijoutier, une taille au dessus de la bague que Wanda à apportee. Il en a une en stock, nickel. On paie l'Alliance et le bijoutier nous félicite et nous dit qu'on fait un beau couple. On sort de la boutique. On va se manger un truc à deux.

\- Je vais l'emmener au restau ce soir. Comme ça demain on fêtera ça tous ensemble. Enfin si il accepte. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Il acceptera.. T'inquiète pas... Dit-elle souriante.

\- Je l'espère... C'est la première fois.. Que.. Elle poses ses mains sur les miennes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce passera bien. Soutien t-elle. Je soupire et regarde dehors. Je repére un restau italien.

\- Il a l'air sympa ce restau.. Je vais aller réserver. Dis-je en me levant.

\- OK... On se rejoint à la bagnole? Demande Wanda.

\- Ouais. Souffle ai-je.

Je vais de suite réserver le restaurant. J'espère que ce restau n'est pas un restau homophobe. Bref, je réserve et rejoins Wanda à la voiture.

\- 19h30. Je suis angoissé. Avoue ai-je à Wanda.

\- T'inquiète pas... Bon pour la manucure. C'était une pédicure. Dit-elle en me montrant ses ongle de mains abîmé.

\- OK... Bon allez direction l'appart...

Il est déjà 16h30 lorsqu'on rentre. Ils ne sont pas là. Je me demande où ils sont. On en profite avec Wanda pour ranger l'appart et préparer ma tenue pour ce soir.

Tout est prêt Wanda et moi, nous nous affalons sur le canapé. On se boit un café puis les deux Maximoff arrivent enfin.

\- Bah vous étiez où? Demande ai-je aussitôt.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Demande Pietro en me donnant un baiser.

\- Bien sûre... Repondis-je.

\- On est parti au parc... Nous informe le père de famille.

\- C'est cool ça. Ste išiel s tebou ocko? Bolo to dobré ? Matus radosť ? (Tu t'es promené avec papa? C'était bien? Tu es content matus?) demanda Wanda.

\- Ánooooo, bolo to skvelé . Huh, Ocko ? (Oui, c'était super bien. Hein, papa?)

\- Àno, bolo to skvelé, Matús. ( oui, c'était super bien, Matús.) réponds Pietro.

\- Urobím miestnosti. jeme dva. Ocko y Clint a jesť s priateľmi dnes večer. ( je vais faire à manger. On mange à deux. Papa et Clint mangent en amoureux ce soir.) Lança Wanda.

\- Ah bon? Dit Pietro en se tournant vers moi. Je regarde Wanda.

\- J'ai dis à Matús que toi et Pietro mangerez en amoureux ce soir. Dit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Et oui... J'ai réservé pour 19h30. Va te changer... T'as une demi heure. Matús se précipite dans mes bras pendant que son papa se change.

\- Miluyem t'a Clint. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- Miluyem t'a Matús. Repondis-je.

J'aide Wanda à faire la vaisselle puis Pietro arrive. Il a un Jean clair et une chemise bleu clair. Il est trop beau. On dit au-revoir au petit et à Wanda puis nous nous en allons vers le restau. Je suis en stress.

* Le dialogues avec des * sont des dialogues sokovien... certains mots ne sont t pas traduisible donc j'ai préféré les écrites en français. Pour mieux comprendre la situations et les mots choisis par Pietro.


	35. Chapter 34

On approche vraiment de la fin ultime... j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marche ou** **crève.**

 **Chapitre 34.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

Déjà à l'accueil on nous regarde bizarement. Je me dégonfle. Je veux toujours l'épouser mais ne ferais pas ma demande ici. Trop de regard sont déjà posé sur nous. On mange notre repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Je ferais ma demande autre part, peut-être à l'appart.

On sort du restau. Il me propose d'aller boire un verre à l'Excelsior. J'accepte. Au bar, je touche la boîte j'ai peur mais au moins ici personne ne nous regarde comme des extra terrestres. J'ai peur tout de même, je recule l'échéance. Il est près de 0h00, on se met en route, je n'ai toujours pas fait ma demande. Il me prend la main, on sort du bar. Je cherche mes clopes puis tombe sur la boîte. C'est décidé je fais ma demande. Je m'agenouille. Il se tourne vers moi, en pensant sûrement que je vais mes lacets.

\- Clint? Dit-il. Je sors la boîte et m'agenouille devant lui.

\- Pietro. Veux-tu m'épouser? Murmure ai-je.

\- Quoi? Dit-il les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Répète ai-je.

\- Oh mon dieu... Je vois son regard, ses yeux se remplissent d'eau salé. "Ouiii.. Mon dieu Clint oui.." Il m'attrappe le bras, je me lève, il me prends dans ses bras. Il pleure puis m'embrasse. On entends des applaudissements des autres clients qui étaient sorti fumer une clope. Je me décolle pas de lui. Je pleure moi aussi. Je me sents con de pleurer en pleine rue, mais je suis tellement heureux qu'il accepte. Je me décolle de lui.

\- Je veux t'épouser, je veux élever ton fils. Je veux rester à tes côtés. Je t'aime tellement... Chuchote ai-je.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Clint... Si tu savais... Il pleure encore.

\- J'aurais voulu te faire ma demande au restau mais j'ai pas eu le courage. Avoue ai-je.

\- Clinttt... Je sors l'Alliance de son écrin et lui passe l'anneau au doigt. "Je t'aime tellement" Me dit-il encore.

On se reprend dans les bras. Mon coeur bat à tout allure. Je le sers aussi fort que je le peux. Puis après avoir un peu reprit notre souffle on rentre doucement vers l'appart. La main dans la sienne. Il regarde sans cesse sa bague. Il l'adore. Il pleure de temps de temps dans la voiture.

Il est presque 1h00 quand on rentre tout le monde est déjà couché. Il me sert dans les bras à peine entré. Je sents son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, j'en frissonne. Il m'attrappe la main et m'emmène dans notre chambre. J'ai le coeur qui bat vite, comme si ça allait être là première fois que je me retrouve dans son lit. C'est un tournant de ma vie. Un grand tournant. Je vais me marier et être le beau père d'un petit garçon. Jamais j'aurais penser rencontrer quelqu'un tel que Pietro de tomber amoureux au point de vouloir l'épouser. Jamais j'aurais cru être père par procuration et pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe.

À peine entrer dans la chambre qu'il me parseme de baiser et murmure sans cesse qu'il m'aime. Je bande déjà comme un fou. Il est si doux, je l'aime tellement. Il déboutonne ma chemise et me parsème de baiser sur tout le buste. J'enlève sa chemise et l'emmène sur le lit. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour. J'ai envie de l'aimer lui montrer que je l'aime. Je lui enlève son Jean et embrasse tout son corps. Je me met à cheval sur lui et lui prend les lèvres. Il me regarde, ses yeux scintillent. "Je t'aime." Me dit-il encore.

Des larmes coulent encore sur son visage. Je retiens les miens mais j'ai les yeux qui s'emplissent aussi. Il enlève mes boutons de mon Jean. Il se lève et se colle contre moi. Il me met sur le dos. Puis enlève mon Jean et mon caleçon, puis il enleve le sien. Il embrasse mon buste, je frissonne encore puis il remonte et attrappe mes lèvres.

Il est à califourchon sur moi. Je sents son sexe se frotter contre le mien. J'ai jamais été autant excité et emplit de tendresse à la fois. Ses mains se baladent sur moi, je sents parfois le métal de la bague froide glisser sur moi. Il se redresse et attrappe mon sexe entre ses doigts. J'attrape le sien. Il plonge son regard dans le mien on se masturbe mutuellement. Les yeux dans les yeux. Lui assis sur moi, moi allongé sous lui. Il remonte sur mon corps et place mon sexe entre ses fesses. Il me masturbe encore puis le place contre lui. Il fait des mouvements de va et vient pour le faire pénétrer en lui. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux.

J'ai envie de pleurer encore. Je suis une petite fille en fait, je fais mon dur mais face à lui je suis un nounours. Je sents mon gland entrer en lui. J'attrape une des ses mains et entrelasse mes doigts au sien. Je sents sa bague contre mon annuaire. Je vais l'épouser. Il sera mon époux. À moi. Je serais à lui, pour toujours. Il fait quelques va et vient de plus puis lâche mon sexe et attrape mon autre main. Je l'attire contre moi. Je lui lache les mains, Je l'agrippe de toutes mes forces. Je lui embrasse le cou et commence a faire des va et vient en lui. Je suis tout excité. "Je t'aime Clint." Me murmure t-il. Les larmes coulent aussitôt, sur mes joues, je l'aime tellement.

J'accélère mes mouvements. "Je t'aime Pietro. Je t'aime de trop." Je sents ses muscles se raidir. J'entends sa respirations devenir plus intense. J'entends sa voix. Je l'entends murmurer des phrases incompréhensible. Sûrement du sokovien.

Je sents l'envie venir en moi. Je le sers encore plus contre moi. Jamais, je ne le lacherais. Je l'aime de trop. Je.. Sents... "Pietro... Mon dieu..." Je me déverse en lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne me lâche pas non plus. Ses bras m'agrippent le dos. Ses jambes sont collés contre les hanches. Mon cou est humide. "Je t'aime Clint... Mon mari..." Chuchote t-il

\- J'ai hâte de t'épouser, de montrer à tout le monde que... Que je t'aime... Il relève la tête et pose ses lèvres contre les mienne. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté et m'agrippe le buste. "On va se marier." Murmure t-il encore.

\- Oui... On va se marier. Merci d'avoir accepter. J'avais peur que tu refuses.

\- Pourquoi je refuserais? Me demande t-il.

\- J'en sais rien. J'avais tellement peur et Matús tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment?

\- Je penses qu'il le prendra bien, il t'adore Clint. et Wanda aussi.

\- Oui, Wanda est trop contente. Repondis-je.

\- Parce que Wanda le sait? Demanda Pietro en me regardant.

\- Tu crois que j'ai acheter quand ta bague... Merci sa manucure. Dis-je en riant.

\- Sales gosses, vous êtes des sales gosses. Dit-il en posant à nouveau sa tête contre ma clavicule.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'épouserai en revenant d'Irak. Dis-je seulement.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est dans pas longtemps! Dit il.

\- On peut faire ça plus tard si tu veux. Propose ai-je.

\- Ah non je suis trop pressé. Je vais non seulement compter les jours mais les heures maintenant. Dit-il en me serrant dans les bras. Bonne nuit mon futur mari. Dit il.

\- Bonne nuit mon futur époux. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le crâne.

 **J-10 New york, USA.**

Pietro à le sourire dès le réveil, moi aussi. Il est mon futur mari, je l'aime tellement. On se traîne jusqu'au salon. Pietro saute partout, il montre sa bague à sa soeur. Il est trop heureux, je le suis aussi. On décide d'aller à la piscine cet après midi. Je suis pas trop piscine et Matús ne sait pas nager.

À la piscine, je reste avec Matús au bord de la piscine pendant que les jumeaux se battent dans l'eau. Ils me font trop rire, ça a me rappelle moi et mon frère quand on était jeune; chat et chien mais unis comme jamais. Matús est agrippé à moi, il ne me lâche pas, on s'amuse bien tout les deux. On sort de l'eau en fin d'après midi, on fait quelques courses puis on rentre. Ce soir c'est notre dernier repas à quatre avant qu'on reparte en Irak, on va fêter nos fiançailles.

En rentrant, on est foutu dehors par Wanda et Matús, ils veulent tout préparer. On va se ballader à deux dans le parc, ça a fait du bien d'être un peu seul, on se pose sur un banc. Il m'attrappe la main et regarde encore une fois ça bague.

\- Je pensais jamais qu'un mec de 45 ans demanderai ma main.

\- 44! Dis-je outré. Pareil pour moi tu sais... Ajoute ai-je.

\- Clint... Murmura t-il.

\- Oui... Repondis-je. Pietro se lève et s'agenouille devant moi. "Qu'es ce que tu fais?"

\- Il te faut une bague à toi aussi... C'est... il sort la bague que Wanda m'a montré la veille. "C'est la bague de mon père. Elle est trop petite pour moi mais pour toi elle t'ira parfaitement."

\- Pietro... c'est la bague de ton père tu devrais la garder.

\- Je la garde quelques part. Tu m'appartiens donc.. Elle m'appartient toujours. Dit-il en glissant la bague à mon doigt. De nouveau les larmes tombent, il se lève, je me lève aussitôt et l'enlace dans mes bras, j'essuie mes larmes.

\- Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Je pensais jamais que... Je trouverai l'homme parfait et pourtant t'es là.

\- Avec quelques années en moins, mais oui, je suis là. Je t'aime Clint mais avec ton vieil âge. Plaisanta t-il. Je souffle pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. "Fumes ta clope, va!" Dit-il en riant.

\- 10 minutes en moins. Repondis-je.

\- Mais c'est la seule chose qui te calme. J'aime pas te voir pleurer. Murmure t-il.

Les larmes tombent. "C'est pas comme ça que ... " Je le reprends à nouveau dans les bras. "On va se ballader... J'ai besoin de marcher..." Je lui attrappe la main et on se ballade un peu avant de revenir à l'appart.

En arrivant Pietro et moi sommes sur le cul, Wanda et Matús nous ont préparé une belle table. On s'installe, je suis ému, Wanda porte un toast.

\- À mon frère et à son futur mari, à sa famille. Dit Wanda tout émue. Pietro se lève et prend sa sœur sans ses bras.

\- À mon futur mari. Et à mon fils. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Aux Maximoff. Déclare ai-je. À mon futur époux, à son enfant que j'élèverai comme le mien et à toi Wanda. Tu fais partie de ma famille autant que Pietro et Matús. Déclare ai-je encore.

\- Na mojej oteckov. Si môj ocko, À ty si môj papa. ( À mes papas. Tu es mon papa et toi tu es mon "papa".) Cria Matús.

Je ne comprend pas ce que dit Matús mais les jumeaux ont l'air estomaqué. Pietro pleure même à présent... "Qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?" Demande ai-je.

\- Si môj papa! Dit Matús en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Papa? Il a dit papa? Demande ai-je en tremblant. Mon coeur s'accélére encore je fond en larme devant ce bout de choux qui m'appelle papa.

\- Arrêtez de pleurer... Mon mascara va couler. Se plaignit Wanda. En clignant des yeux. J'essuie mes larmes et sers encore Matús contre moi.

\- Je vous aimes tous. Miluyem t'a Matús.

\- Miluyem t'a papa. Me répondit ce petit ange.

On essaye de reprendre nos esprits et commençons le repas concocté par Wanda et Matús. On est tous ému ce soir et, Pietro et moi appréhendons notre départ. Demain, nous prenons l'avion pour l'Irak. On essaye de profiter un maximum de nos proches. On couches Matús à deux. L'air de rien avec tous ce qu'il se passe en Irak c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on le fait. Pietro n'aime pas que je dise cela mais faut être réaliste. On se couche pas trop tard, on a un avion de bon heure demain.

 **J-09, new York, USA.**

On se réveille bras dans les bras, je le regarde dormir. Il n'est que 5h30 mais on a un avion dans quatre heures et on doit encore faire nos sacs. Je décide de le laisser dormir encore un peu et vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je reçois très vite la visite d'un petit garçon qui m'aide volontiers à tous préparer, puis Wanda qui a sans doute sentit l'odeur du bon café nous rejoint. Il ne reste plus qu'à Pietro à réveiller, on donne cette mission à Matús.

De la cuisine, on entends le ronchon râler, en sokovien mais je me doute que ces râles ne sont pas des râles de bonheur. Au bout de 15 minutes, on voit quand même Matús nous rejoindre en traînant sa marmotte de père.

On se retrouve tous au petit déjeuner pour la dernière fois. Je ne traîne pas et vais sous la douche puis commence à faire mon sac. Il est 8h quand Pietro sort de la douche, je l'aide à faire son sac puis c'est l'heure du départ.

A l'aéroport, on dit au revoir à Wanda et à Matús qui pleure ce qui amène tout le monde à le suivre dans les larmes. Pietro à l'air d'être le plus touché de tous, j'essaye de le reconforter mais il a du mal à lâcher la main de sa soeur. Je suis obligé de le forcer, il monte à reculons dans l'avion. Il est 9h40, l'avion décolle pour Tampa, on a 2h50 de vol.

Le vol passe vite en un peu moins de trois heures, on a pas le temps de s'habituer. Il est 11h30 quand on atterrit. Et le prochain vol et dans deux heures. On profite pour acheter un truc à manger. Et on embarque directement sur le vol en partance de Monro en Espagne. C'est le vol le plus long. 9h40 de vol, ça va être long. C'est le début d'après midi, on se regarde quelques films dans l'avion, trois, la trilogie X-Men. Pietro en a marre au bout du troisième et l'éteins avant la fin. Il est 18h30 lorsqu'il retire ses écouteurs. Il sort sa tablette et joue à des jeux. Moi je lis tout mes rapports que j'avais minutieusement téléchargé en Irak. Je vois qu'il bouge sans cesse, il commence à en avoir marre. Vivement qu'on vole de nuit, qu'il dorme un peu. Il souffle vers 19h30 lorsqu'on nous amène un plateau repas.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu apprécier autant un plateau repas, il ne reste plus que trois heures d'avion. Après ce repas pas très reluisant, on écoute un peu de musique en attentant qu'on atterrisse. Il est 22h15 à Monro, on va se boire un café en attendant le prochain vol. Puis on embarque à 0h10

Dans l'avion, Pietro s'installe en mode dodo, il agrippe sa main dans la mienne. Il va sûrement être moins agité que sur le vol précédent. Je l'entends ronfler à peine une heure après le décollage, j'essaye de me reposer moi aussi.

 **J-08 Koweït city, Koweït.**

Il est 7h30 heures américaine lorsqu'on atterri, 14h30 heure de Koweït. Notre prochain vol est est dans plus d'une heure. Ce sera un avion militaire cette fois ci et le dernier. On essaye de ne pas sortir de l'aéroport même si j'ai envie de fumer, on essaye de profiter un maximum de la fraîcheur de l'air climatisé.

Nous voilà sur le dernier vol en direction de Bagdad. On retrouve dans cet avion quelques-uns de nos compatriotes. Dont Rogers, Barnes et Parker. On parle de nos permissions respectives. Barnes et Rogers sont content de revenir, ils aiment ce qu'ils font, moi aussi, je dois l'avouer. Pietro et Parker un peu moins. On atterrit à Bagdad à 10h15 heures de New-York, 17h15 heure locale.

On prends un blindé et arrivons enfin à la base vers 18h. Je les suits jusqu'à leur dortoirs et pose mes affaires avec les leurs. On va directement vers le mess, on retrouve tout le monde, ils sont pas très motivé mais sont heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Car oui, leurs frères d'armes sont pour eux et moi aussi, des amis. On est tellement proches, on a tellement vécu des choses attroces que ça soude forcément des liens. On mange tous ensemble et tardons pas à nous coucher. Je rejoins avec eux leur dortoirs. Leur dit à tous bonne nuit et rejoins ma chambre.

Je retrouve Logan on parle un peu de ma permission puis je me met directement au pieu. J'ai du mal à m'endormir, je tourne en rond, Pietro me manque déjà et il est peut-être 21h ici. À new York, il est à peine 14h. Je m'endors vers 2h du matin.

 **J-07 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Il est 4h30 lorsque je me réveille, j'ai fais une petite sieste et ce soir je serais claqué. Je me lève de bon humeur, je vais retrouver mon Pietro. Je vais les saquer, je fais un bref signe à Pietro qui me sourit. Je les laisse se préparer puis on se rejoint sur le champs de Mars. Après les corvées et le petit déjeuner on se dirige vers le parcours du combattant. Mes hommes sont en très grande forme aujourd'hui, cette permission leur a fait le plus grand bien.

Après cette matinée sportive on va se restaurer, Rogers déplace lui même une table pour que toute l'unité puisse être ensemble. Il fera un excellent chef, tous sans exception ont quelques chose qui les démarquera de tous. Ils sont géniaux.

On mange tous ensemble, on rit bien. L'unité est soudé puis eux ils vont réviser leurs cours. Moi, je continu mes rapports

Mes rapports terminés je les rejoints, la moitié révise réellement l'autre moitié discute. Je passe un peu de temps avec quelques uns des hommes. Vers 17h30 on va au mess et faisons une partie de fléchette pour les uns une partie de baby-foot pour les autres. Certains révise encore. Puis c'est l'heure du repas. On mange encore une fois tous ensemble. On est plus unis que jamais. On sent la fin de la mission. On sent qu'on va être séparé. La Recon One est un régiment de transit on reste dans le régiment un voir deux ans, pas plus. C'est un régiment de formation général. Ils vont me manquer. On reste un peu ensemble après le repas puis on part tout de même se coucher, on est claqué dû au décalage horaire.


	36. Chapter 35

L'avant dernier chapitre... j'espère que cette fic vous a plu. C'était un gros challenge et je pense avoir perdu des gens en route.

Je vous fait à tous de gros kiss.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marche ou** **crève.**

 **Ch** **apitre** **35.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

 **J-06 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Il est 5h lorsque je me réveiller, je vais illico les réveiller. Après les corvées et le petit déjeuner on va s'entrainer au tir. Ça sent vraiment la fin. Chacun tente de se perfectionner dans sa spécialité. On arrête sur les coups de 12h et partons nous restaurer puis ils continueront à réviser leurs écris. Moi je dois maintenant voir leurs affectations.

James à demandé à aller à la SSTE, l'unité Sniper comme on les appelles. L'adjudant-chef chargé de cet unité n'est pas pour. Bien qu'il trouve que James à beaucoup de facilité au sniper, il a peur des débordements. Je dois réfléchir si je plaide sa cause ou non. Les unités que les autres ont choisi sont toute appropriées, je suis content de leurs choix respectif. Seul deux d'entre eux n'ont pas choisi d'unité d'affectation, dont Pietro. J'ai cinq unités ou escouade a aller voir. Je commence par les Escouades Reconnaissance Alpha pour plaider la cause de Rogers et de Rhodes puis je vais voir la Bravo, pour demander une affection pour Jackson, Johnson et Remington.

Il est 18h lorsque je rejoins le mess, ils sont déjà tous déjà là et se détendent un peu. Ils sont stressés, demain ils passent leurs examens écris. On se réunit et je leur paie un verre et fait même un petit discours. Enfin je leur souhaite bonne chance pour leurs concours.

On dîne une nouvelle fois tous ensemble puis je leur ordonne d'aller se coucher, pas de dernière verre aujourd'hui. Demain est un jour important et je m'en voudrais qu'ils ratent leurs exams parce ce qu'il se sont couchés tard.

Dans mon lit, j'envoie un dernier message à Pietro, en lui disant de ne pas stresser que tout allait bien se passer et surtout je lui dis que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours fiers de lui.

 **J-05 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Cinq heures, c'est le grand jour pour eux. Compte tenu qu'il ont leurs écris, ils sont exemptés de corvées. Au petit déjeuner après la levée des couleurs, je leur souhaite une dernière fois bonne chance et vais rejoindre mes collègues, je suis d'astreinte en tant que surveillant ce matin.

Je suis libéré de ma fonction en même temps que mes hommes, j'essaye de chopper Pietro.

\- Alors? Demande ai-je.

\- Pour l'instant ça va. Répond t-il

\- Tu penses que c'est bon? Demande ai-je un peu anxieux.

\- J'en sais rien Clint... Souffle t-il.

\- Ok... j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Me dit-il en me faisant signe d'aller au mess pour se restaurer.

L'unité me donne leur première impression. Je vois que je suis le seul qui reste autant de temps avec eux. Les autres chef des unités Recon One passent vite fait, sans plus. Je les laisse ensuite repartir reprendre leur concour écrit, moi, je continu à aller plaider les unités pour mes hommes. Je passe à l'Unité d'Instruction et d'Intervention de la Sécurité Civile, pour Banner et Wallace et à l'Escouade Opérationnelle de Déminage pour Parker, Stark et Wilson.

Comme tout les soirs maintenant, on se retrouve tous ensemble pour partager notre dîner, on se couche tôt.

 **J-04 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Comme tout les matins, je lève mes hommes. Ils sont toujours exemptés de leurs corvées, nous faisons la levée des couleurs puis nous allons déjeuner. Je ne traîne pas, je dois rejoindre ma chambre et prendre mes rapports pour rejoindre le bureau de mon colonel. En revenant de ma chambre, je fais un détour par le champs de Mars et encourage mes hommes pour le concours sportif. Je leur donne rendez-vous au mess pour le midi, puis je file voir Ross.

Le colonel me félicite pour l'attitude exemplaire dont j'ai fais preuve. Il me félicite pour nos missions réussites. Il me demande mes rapports sur chacuns de mes hommes et les scrutes en me posant un tas de questions sur chacun d'eux. Notre entretien dure toute la matinée puis je rejoins enfin le mess et retrouve mes hommes qui ont tous réussi leurs concours sportif haut la main.

On déjeune ensemble puis on se sépare à nouveau, pendant que mes hommes passent leur examens de tir sur cible, Je vais voir la dernière l'unité et pas la moindre, puisque c'est mon ancienne brigade d'affection. Je frappe on me somme d'entrer.

\- Clint! Dit le chef en me souriant derrière son bureau.

\- Salut... je t'ai amené les dossiers de mes hommes. Dis-je en lui montrant les dossiers

\- Tu viens plaider leur causes? Dit-il en tendant la main pour récupérer les dossiers.

\- Ouais... je glisse les dossiers de Barnes et de James dans ses mains puis m'assois face à lui.

\- Barnes et James... il lève les yeux vers moi. James? Demande t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Il est très bon. Dis-je seulement.

\- Bon, voyons déjà Barnes. Les mecs m'ont déjà parlé de lui. Il est droit. Et c'est un bon tireur. Assidu, un peu taciturne non, je dois t'avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur quand je le croise.

\- Bucky est spécial, il a l'air froid mais quand on le connait il est cool. Il est serviable et il est dévoué aussi. Il a pas peur d'y aller mais il n'ira pas si on ne lui ordonne pas. C'est... sans te mentir. Il est parfait. Plaidai-je.

Je le vois lire son dossier et sourire puis il se redresse sur sa chaise en prenant son tampon et vois les lettres REÇU SSTE écrites sur son dossier. Il ouvre son classeur et note son nom, son grade, son échelle et son échelon.

\- Bon, voyons ton cas spécial. Reprit-il. William James. 4 ans à la base de Narweith, puis chez toi. C'est celui qui a remplacé ton soldat?

\- Ouais c'est ça. Potts était capo en poste de anti sniper. Il était bon, mais pas autant que James, j'ai gagné au change.

\- Il est pas discipliné, oh! Arrogance envers ses supérieurs?! Clint... Soupire t-il.

\- Dick, il est trop doué au tir de précision pour que tu le laisses partir. Aucunes autres unités en voudra avec son dossier. Alors que nous, on demande que des mecs qui tire comme ça.

\- Nous? On te manque tant que ça ? Dit-il en ricanant. Pourquoi tu fais ça? T'es pas du genre à te plier en quatre pour l'affectation d'un de tes hommes... C'est ton chouchou? Me demande t-il.

\- Pas vraiment non... et l'arrogance envers un supérieur c'est moi. C'est... le pote de... de mon chouchou justement et il est très bon, trop bon pour s'en séparer. Dick... Insiste ai-je.

\- Tu le vois quand en entretien ?

\- Vendredi, au matin, je crois. Dis-je en croisant les doigts.

\- Et Ross?

\- Demain matin.

\- Ok, je vois avec mes hommes, et je te dis quoi au petit dej au plus tard. Je garde son dossier. Me dit-il en se levant puis en me serrant la main.

\- Ok merci Dick. Dis-je en partant vers la sortie.

\- Je te garanties rien. Me lance t-il.

\- Je sais. Repondis-je en fermant la porte.

Je souffle, ça c'est fait. Pas sûr que Dick acceptera. Après on pourra pas dire que j'ai rien fais pour son affectation.

Encore une fois on dîne tous ensemble. Les examens sont clos. On profite pour boire un verre ensemble apres le repas. Mes hommes profitent de leur soirée. Moi je suis naze toute cette paperasse m'épuise. Je pars me coucher.

 **J-03 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin mes hommes ont quartiers libre mais ne sont pas exemptés de leurs corvées aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux pas les accompagner, j'ai un second entretien avec le colonel Ross, mais cette fois ci, c'est à mon propos qu'il veut me voir. Je rejoins donc son bureau, il debrief sur mes missions et sur la formation que j'ai pu transmettre à l'unité. Il me félicite d'avoir réussi mon devoir et m'annonce que je deviens Adjudant-chef à partir de ce matin et que je recevrai ce grade à la cérémonie de fin de mission en même temps que le reste des unités, Recon One.

Le général Ross me relâche vers 12h30, je rejoins le mess, mes hommes sont à table, je choisis de ne rien leur dire. Ils ont l'air d'avoir décompressé maintenant leurs concours fini, enfin certains stressent encore de savoir si ils ont réussi et si leur choix d'affections ont été accepté.

Après le repas, je décide d'informer James sur son affectation. Il est avec Wallace et Stark.

\- Sergent James, je peux vous parler?

\- Euh. Oui. Je lui fais signe de sortir, on remonte le couloir. Il a l'air tendu et à vrai dire, moi aussi. On sort je lui tends une clope, il la prend. On tire quelques taffes puis je commence.

\- Vous avez demandé votre affectation à la unité sniper? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Oui. Dit-il simplement. Je me place face à lui.

\- Ils sont en pourparler, à vrai dire votre dossier comportemental n'est pas reluisant. J'ai plaidé votre cause. L'adjudant-chef Carlsberg est un bon ami et c'était mon supérieur pendant pas mal d'année. Il m'en doit des services... James a le regard planté sur ma main, j'avais oublié l'alliance du père de Pietro que j'ai à présent au doigt. "James?" Il relève la tête. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. "Si ils vous acceptent. Faites le maximum. Vous êtes un bon tireur, un des meilleurs, montrez leur que vous êtes fait pour cet unité. Et s'il vous plaît. Arrêtez d'être arrogant. Obéissez... vous irez loin James, j'en suis sûre. Promettez moi d'être exemplaire James."

\- Je peux vous posez une question avant de jurer de ne plus être arrogant? Me demande t-il. Je souri et ricane, il ne perd pas le nord.

\- Allez y ... Dis-je finalement.

\- C'est la bague de Pietro? Me demande t-il.

Mon coeur semble s'arrêter de battre, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Mon regard recroise le sien. Je vois toutes ses questions dans son regard bleu. "Oui." Lui repondis-je tout de même.

\- Ok. Dit-il simplement. Vous avez Pietro, j'ai plus que l'unité sniper donc... je vais m'accrocher, j'ai plus que ça de toute façon. Dit-il tristement.

\- Je suis désolé James. Chuchote ai-je. Je suis mal à l'aise.

\- Pas besoin de vous excuser, en amour, c'est comme à la guerre... y'a pas pitié.

\- Bien... je dois y aller. Dis-je en allant vers le bureau du colonel en attendant mon premier entretien. Robert Bruce Banner dit Hulk.

Banner à été exemplaire. Le colonel le félicite de ses exploits et lui annonce qu'il a réussi ses examens. Personne n'en doutait. Je le félicite. Et le laisse m'envoyer Barnes.

James Barnes probablement l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. Et je suis content que la l'US la prise sans se poser de question. Enfin il ne le sait pas encore. Tout comme pour Banner, le colonel et moi le félicitons pour ses examens puis c'est au tour de David. Lui aussi a réussi son examen mais il souhaite revenir à la vie civile. D'après lui, il n'est pas psychologiquement assez solide pour l'armée, du moins en Irak. Je suis tout de meme fiers de lui. Puis je reçois le dernier homme de la journée. Ian Jackson, l'anti sniper de la Bravo qui n'a pas choisi l'unité sniper mais la ERB, il a sans doute trop d'énergie pour rester en position de tir. L'action est sans doute le mieux pour lui. Je le félicite, mon colonel également.

Le colonel Ross me rends mes dossiers puis m'invite à boire un verre. Après une après midi d'entretiens, ça fait pas de mal. Il sort de son tiroir un flasque et remplit un verre qu'il me tends. Il prends une longue rasade de son flasque puis je bois mon verre cul sec.

Je demande la permission de rompre les rangs. Il me lâche, jai qu'une hâte, parler avec Pietro. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il n'a pas choisi de brigade d'affectation. Je sors du bureau et vais fumer une clope.

\- Tu mérites deux fois plus de fessées. Dit une voix sokovienne.

\- Hey... désolé... Dis-je en jetant ma clope. Tout ces entretiens... ça donne envie de fumer.

\- T'as pas un truc à me dire? Me demande Pietro en se plaçant face à moi.

\- Si... j'ai pas vu de brigade d'affectation. Lui glisse ai-je. Il me regarde et lâche.

\- Parce que j'en ai pas demandé.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui... l'armée... c'est pas pour moi. Finit-il par m'avouer.

\- Tu veux retourner à la vie civile? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Je sais pas ce que je vais faire comme Job mais si je réussi cet examens, c'est un bon équivalent aux examx civils. Me répond t-il en penchant doucement sa tête sur le côté tout en me lâchant pas du regard.

\- Quoi... Arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'ai pas le droit de te le dire... Murmure ai-je en souriant.

\- Tout comme le fait que tu dois passer adjudant-chef ? Ça aussi t'as pas le droit de me le dire? Me dit-il en levant les sourcils.

\- Si Biensure que si... je le suis que depuis ce matin... on a pas eut l'occaz de se voir.

\- Et ben, félicitation mon adjudant-chef. Me dit-il en souriant.

\- On dit toujours adjudant. Lui informe ai-je en riant.

\- Alors et mon exam? Reprend t-il surnoisement.

\- Si tu l'as pas, tu fais quoi?

\- Je reste à l'armée. Me confie t-il.

\- Je devrais faire foirer cet examen alors. Pour que tu restes avec moi. Chuchote ai-je.

\- Avec toi, oui, parce que toi, tu resteras ici quoiqu'il arrive. Tu es fait pour l'armée. Alors que moi, non. J'ai signé parce que j'avais pas d'autre choix. Alors qu'avec cet examen j'aurais le choix. Clint... je suis pas fait pour l'armée. Me dit-il encore une fois.

\- Je sais... et je respect ça. Et pour info, j'ai plaidé en faveur de James, mais je peux rien garantir.

\- T'as fais le maximum. Bon, allez, j'ai la dalle moi.

\- Ouais moi aussi. On remonte le couloir qui mène au mess. J'arrête sa course avant de rentrer dans la cantine. "Tu l'as ton exam." Chuchote ai-je. Je le vois sourire puis me regarder.

\- Je t'aime. Murmure t-il. Cette fois, c'est moi qui sourit en rejoignant les autres autour de la table.

Ce soit encore on reste un peu plus longtemps réveillé, on profite de nos derniers moment. J'essaye de passer un maximum de temps avec chacun d'eux. Notamment ceux qui s'en vont l'équipe de Déminage et UIISC. l'ERA, l'ERB et la SSTE sont sur cette base, je les reverrais. On part se coucher sur les coups de 23h.

 **J-02 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Ce matin, mes hommes ont quartiers libre plus leurs entretiens individuels. On fait la levée des couleurs puis nos corvées et enfin déjeunons. Il est 8h lorsque Dick entre au mess. Il est accompagné d'un dossier, au loin je ne vois aucune lettres rouges. Qui signifierait que la demande à été refusé. Il s'approche de moi et me tend le dossier.

\- Il a intérêt de se tenir à carreau. Lance Carlsberg.

\- Il le fera. Il me l'a promis. Merci Dick.

\- De rien Clint. Me dit-il en partant. Il est l'heure pour moi maintenant de rejoindre le colonel Ross et de continuer les entretiens.

Tout deux derrière le bureau du colonel, James frappe, entre et se présente.

\- Sergent William James, Recon 1, Unité Delta. Mon colonel.

\- Asseyez-vous. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi vos examens, félicitations. Dit le colonel.

\- Félicitation. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Merci mon adjudant, merci mon colonel.

\- Vous avez fait une demande d'affection à la SSTE. J'espère qu'elle vous sera favorable.

\- Bonne chance, sergent James. Vous serez un bon élément pour cet unité de prestige s'ils acceptent..

\- Merci mon adjudant. Merci beaucoup.

\- Vous serez décorer demain sur la place d'arme. L'adjudant-chef Barton vous tiendra au courant du déroulement de la cérémonie. Merci, vous pouvez disposer... Dit alors le colonel. James sort puis c'est le tour de Johnson de rentrer et savoir si oui ou non il a réussi son examen. Et c'est son cas également. J'ai hâte que se soit au prochain, c'est à dire Pietro.

Je reçois, accompagné du colonel, mon Pietro. Il se présente.

\- Première classe Maximoff, Recon One, Unité Delta. Mon colonel.

\- Asseyez-vous première classe. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi vos examens haut la main, vous êtes une bonne recrue. Compte tenu de votre passé. Commence par dire le colonel.

\- Nous sommes ici pour savoir ce que vous voulez faire. Souhaitez-vous revenir à la vie civile ou signer à nouveau? Lui demande ai-je.

Il me regarde, je lui souris. Peu importe sa décision, je l'accepterais.

\- Je vais me marier, j'ai rencontré l'amour et... J'ai un enfant. Je sais que... Mon futur époux adore son métier et je préfère rester chez nous... Avec notre enfant... Finit-il par dire. Notre enfant ? Mon coeur s'active. Je reste bouche bée. Je regarde le colonel qui est dans le même état de moi. Enfin pour lui c'est surtout le fait que Pietro va se marier avec un homme qui est bouche bée.

\- Nous... Nous comprenons... Dit le colonel en me regardant.

\- Euh... oui bien évidemment, si vous souhaitez élever votre enfant, c'est tout à fait normal... Si vous préférez... Pour votre... époux... Pour que... J'ai le cœur qui bât et je dis n'importe quoi. J'essaye de me reprendre en main. "Vous allez renoncer à la vie militaire pour que votre époux puisse travailler?"

\- Oui mon adjudant, Il est carriériste. Il ne vit que pour son travail. Et je suis fiers de lui. Jamais je ne lui demanderais d'arrêter ce qu'il fait.

\- Et que fait-il? Demande le colonel.

\- Il est... Il est militaire mon colonel. Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Oh... Dit seulement mon supérieur.

\- J'élèverai notre enfants pendant qu'il se battra pour notre pays. Dit-il en relevant à nouveau les yeux sur nous.

\- C'est une sage décision. Dit le colonel.

\- Bonne chance première classe Maximoff, vous avez été un exemple pour toute l'unité. Je suis fiers d'avoir été votre instructeur.

\- Vous serez décorer demain sur la place d'arme. L'adjudant-chef Barton vous tiendra au courant du déroulement de la cérémonie. Merci première classe Maximoff vous pouvez disposer... Dit alors le colonel.

Je le regarde se lever nous saluer puis faire demi tour et finalement sortir de la pièce puis je reçois Peter Parker dit Spidey. Il est le troisième à avoir demandé une affectation à l'EOD. On le félicite pour la réussite de son examen puis avec le colonel nous allons déjeuner.

Je suis entouré que d'officiers supérieurs. Je suis sans doute le seul officier subalterne de la table. Pietro me sourit de temps en temps. J'essaye de ne pas trop le regarder surtout après la déclaration d'amour qui m'a faite ce matin. J'ai peur que le colonel Ross ne fasse le rapprochement.

Il est 14h et nous reprenons les entretiens. Le premier de l'après midi est Clayton Remington le sniper de la Bravo qui a aussi demandé l'escouade Reconnaissance Bravo. Décidément cette Escouade à beaucoup de demande. C'est une bonne chose, ce sont des bonnes Escouades. Tout comme les hommes précédents, on le félicite puis recevons le sergent Rhodes qui lui a opté aussi pour l'Escouade Reconnaissance mais Alpha cette fois ci. Nous le félicitons largement car Rhodes à dépasser nos espérance tout comme Rogers que je dois recevoir juste après. Je le félicite personnellement et attend que Rogers fasse son apparition.

Rogers reçoit les félicitations de mon colonel. Il a entendu parler de ses exploits et le félicite encore. Il rejoindra les rangs de l'Escouades Reconnaissance Alpha avec Rhodes.

C'est au tour de Anthony Stark à recevoir nos félicitations pour la réussite de son examen, puis je prends une pause avant de recevoir les deux derniers hommes de mon unité.

J'ai juste le temps de boire un café et de fumer deux clopes puis je reprends les entretiens, Wallace en bon médecin rejoint la UIISC avec Banner. Nous le félicitons puis recevons le dernier homme. Samuel Wilson qui lui a choisi une unité plutôt surprenante pour un médecin l'Escouade Opérationnel de Déminage. Le colonel et moi sommes surpris et en même temps nous le félicitons pour ce choix car peu de médecin desservent ces unités. L'entretien fini, le colonel Ross m'annonce que Potts aura une distinction à titre postume à la cérémonie. Je le remercie puis rejoins mon unité pour notre dernier dîner en tant que membre de l'unité Delta, demain après midi après la cérémonie, ils seront en transit entre la Recon One et leurs nouvel affectations ou à la vie civile.

Rogers fait un discours, il me remercie d'avoir donner de mon temps, je suis ému. On trinque une dernière fois à l'unité Delta. Pietro est sorti, il semble être ému de devoir quitter l'unité, je le rejoins. Il a les avant bras posés contre un muret et regarde la lune. Je l'entoure discrètement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu me laisses suivre ma voie?

\- Tu es fais pour l'armée. Jamais tu pourras quitter l'armée. Répond t-il sans me regarder.

\- Pour toi, je suis prêt à tout tu sais... s'il faut que je quitte l'armée pour que tu sois heureux, je le ferais. Chuchote ai-je dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Je sais... mais toi tu serais malheureux et ça, je ne le veux pas. Toi, tu seras ici. Moi, à New York. Et j'attendrais avec impatience tes permes. Il se tourne et se place face à moi et reprend. "Je suis heureux. Tu me rends heureux Clint. On sera heureux, je t'aime." J'ai la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vivement que je t'épouse. Dis-je en l'attirant contre moi. Il m'enlace, et je me fout de savoir si on est visible ou non. Là, sur le moment, je suis trop fière de l'épouser. Je suis heureux et je vois pas pourquoi je devrais cacher cette joie.

On reste quelques instant à profiter l'un de l'autre, à profiter de cette chaleur qui nous unis puis nous regagnons chacun nos chambre.


	37. Chapter 36

Toute bonnes choses à une une fin. Et voici celle de marche pu crève.

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivi. C'est un projet qui me tenait à cœur. Le milieu militaire m'a toujours attiré et j'adore les armes à feu. Et puis Jeremy Renner dans _"Hurt lockerr"_ ( _démineur)_ OMG! Il fallait absolument que j'écrive sur ce personnage.

Trêve de blabla.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Marche ou** **crève.**

 **Chapitre** **36.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **.**

 **J-01 Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me réveille la boule au ventre, c'est mon dernier jour en tant qu'Adjudant, c'est mon dernier jour en tant que chef d'unité et surtout c'est mon dernier jour en tant que supérieur de Pietro. Demain, je serais adjudant-chef et attendrais que de nouveaux éléments arrivent et Pietro ne sera plus sous mon joug. Je suis ému, je les rejoins pour les réveiller une dernière fois en tant que supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Debout les gars! C'est l'heure! Ils se lèvent tous et me signe en ronchonnant. "Bon, c'est la dernière fois que je vous réveille en tant que votre supérieur hiérarchique."

\- Ça veut dire que demain vous nous réveillerai en tant que non-supérieur. Marmonne Jonhson. Je lève un sourcil.

\- Ton cerveau est à l'envers. Tu dois faire de l'apnée du sommeil, c'est pas possible autrement... Bon, dans tout les cas, je suis fiers de vous. Vous avez été une bonne, même très bonne unité. Je suis vraiment... les larmes montent. "Fiers..." Les larmes tombent. Je les essuies discrètement et reprend fermement. "Bon allez debout! Levée des couleurs, corvées, petit dej et sport ça vous dit?"

Il me répondent par l'affirmatif puis je sors de leur dortoirs. J'essuie encore mes larmes puis vais me préparer également.

On se rejoint sur le champs de mars, faisons nos corvées et déjeunons avant de faire un peu de sport nous prenons le repas de midi tous ensemble puis allons nous habiller en tenue d'apparat pour la cérémonie.

On sortant sur le champs de Mars, je vois mon unité dans leurs habits de cérémonies, ils sont beaux, Pietro est sublime, je lui souris discrètement viens me placer avec mes collègues. Le général appelle toutes les unités puis vient notre tour. Enfin le tour de l'unité Delta.

\- Par odre alphabétique j'appelle. Le Caporal Robert Bruce Banner, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Unité d'Instruction et d'Intervention de la Sécurité Civile. Vous devez attendre encore une année pour passer à l'échelon 3 de l'échelle 3 du grade de caporal. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Dit Banner souriant.

\- Le Caporal James Buckanan Barnes, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à la Section Spéciale Tireurs d'Élite. Vous devez attendre encore deux ans pour passer à l'échelon 3 de l'échelle 3 du grade de caporal. Félicitations.

\- Merci, mon colonel. Dit Barnes le regard toujours aussi froid.

\- Le 1er classe Matthew Carl David, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et vous avez choisi de retourner à la vie civile. Vous passez tout de même à l'échelon 2 de militaire de rang de première classe. Félicitation. Bonne chance soldat

\- Merci, mon colonel.

\- 1er classe Ian Devon Jackson, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Escouade Reconnaissance Bravo. Vous êtes promu Caporal, échelle 2, échelon 1. Félicitation Caporal.

\- Merci, mon colonel. Dit Jackson fièrement.

\- Sergent William James, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à la Section Spéciale Tireurs d'Élite. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de l'échelle 2 du garde de sergent. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Dit James avant de me regarder et de me signer de la tête.

\- 1er classe Benjamin Jonhson, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Escouade Reconnaissance Bravo. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de militaire de rang de première classe. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Annonçe Jonhson.

\- 1er classe Pietro Django Maximoff, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et vous avez choisi de retourner à la vie civile. Vous passez tout de même à l'échelon 2 de militaire de rang de première classe. Félicitations. Bonne chance soldat.

\- Merci mon colonel. Lance Pietro.

\- 1er classe Peter Benjamin Parker, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Équipe Opérationnelle de Déminage. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de militaire de rang de première classe. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Répond Parker.

\- Caporal Clayton Rhys Remington, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Escouade Reconnaissance Bravo. Vous devez attendre encore une année pour passer à l'échelon 2 de l'échelle 2 du grade de caporal. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Dit Remington fiers de lui.

\- Sergent James Rupert Rhodes, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Escouade Reconnaissance Alpha. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de l'échelle 2 du rang de Sergent. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Répond Rhodes fièrement.

\- Sergent-Chef Steven Grant Rogers, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Escouade Reconnaissance Alpha. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de l'échelle 2 du grade de Sergent-Chef. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Répond Rogers toujours aussi droit comme un piquet.

\- Caporal Anthony Edward Stark, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Équipe Opérationnelle de Déminage. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de l'échelle 2 du grade de Caporal. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. S'exclame Stark.

\- Caporal-chef Henry Wayne Wallace, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Unité d'Instruction et d'Intervention de la Sécurité Civile. Vous passez à l'échelon 2 de l'échelle 2 du grade de Caporal-Chef. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Dit Wallace.

\- Caporal Samuel Thomas Wilson, vous avez réussi votre examen haut la main et êtes affecté à l'Équipe Opérationnelle de Déminage. Vous devez attendre encore une année pour passer à l'échelon 2. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Répond Wilson en souriant.

\- Adjudant Clinton Francis Barton, vous avez fait de votre unité, une unité prestigieuse. Vous êtes promu au grade d'adjudant-chef, échelle 3, échelon 1. Félicitations.

\- Merci mon colonel. Repondis-je.

\- Caporal Howard Virgile Potts, mort au combat reçoit pour distinction honorifique. La médaille du dévouement. Reposez en paix soldat.

\- Merci pour lui mon colonel. Ajoute ai-je. Pusi le colonel Ross continu avec l'unité Écho. Puis nous pouvons enfin nous féliciter mutuellement. Tous me félicite pour mon grade. Je les félicite moi aussi.

On va donc se restaurer au mess avec un repas digne de ce nom, restons un peu au mess puis partons nous coucher.

 **Jour J Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Il est 5h, je vais reveiller mon unité, enfin mon ancienne unité, ils ont leurs corvées à faire. Et ils ne se lèveront pas si je ne vais pas les saquer.

\- Debout les gars. C'est le réveiller du non-supérieur. Dis-je en riant. C'est notre dernière journée. Vous avez vos corvées et quartier libre. N'oubliez pas ce soir. C'est la dernière soirée. La hiérarchie a préparé une soirée pour la dernière. Allez rendez-vous à 6h, au champs de Mars.

Je retourne dans ma chambre puis rejoins les champs de Mars. Nous faisons nos corvées puis neons ensemble. J'ai quartier libre moi aussi. Rogers vient me voir, il me propose de se joindre à lui, Barnes, Wilson, Pietro et James. Avec Rogers, on rejoints les autres, ils jouent à la belote. Pietro me sourit directement, James baisse les yeux.

On s'installe à leur côtés. Pietro me sourit toujours. James lève les yeux et demande à me voir. Je me lève et nous allons plus loin. Il fait les cents pas puis me lâche.

\- Merci... je sais que c'est grâce à vous qu'ils m'acceptent à l'US.

\- Vous êtes toujours un des meilleurs snipers que je connaisse, je pouvais pas vous mettre à l'écart à cause d'une petite rivalité.

\- Vous me considériez comme votre rivale?

\- Vous l'étiez. Vous êtes aussi bon que moi au tir. Et... et Pietro craquait sur vous donc...

\- Il vous aime. On a parlé un peu. Je sais qu'il vous aime, il me l'a dit. Et il m'a apprit aussi pour votre union.

\- Vous viendrez.

\- Vous m'invitez?

\- Lui, le fera. Félicitation James. Vous en valez la paine.

\- Merci mon adjudant.

\- Bon allez, je vais vous mettre tous une branlée à la belote.

James rit et me suit. On s'installe à leur côté. Rogers et Barnes sont en binôme et ils dépouillent Pietro et Wilson, Puis Rogers et Barnes arrêtent de jouer et s'éloignent un peu de nous. Eux aussi vont être séparés même si ils restent sur la même base. Je me retrouve avec James, Pietro et Wilson. Je fais équipe avec Wilson, on les dépouille. Quelques parties plus tard, on rejoins les autres au mess.

Après le repas de midi, on décide de passer notre dernière après midi tous ensemble. Toute l'unité monte sur la colline. Certains sortent des bouteilles, d'autres jouent aux cartes, ou même font des concours de bras de fer, d'abdos ou de pompes; tous ça en buvant biensure. Moi, je picole, c'est pas bien mais je suis un peu retourné. Avec Stark, James, Pietro, Rhodes et Jackson. On est un peu pompette mais on s'enfout ,on rigole bien.

Il est 19h lorsqu'on rejoint le mess. On mange tous ensemble puis la soirée commence.

Après avoir bu je ne sais plus combien de verre. Avoir gagné de nombreuses partie de jeux de fléchette et rit à plein poumon, je pars me coucher. Il est 1h du matin. J'envoie juste un petit message à Pietro. "Bonne nuit mon futur mari." Puis je m'endors illico.

 **J+1, Rasheed military base, Irak.**

Je me lève avec un pincement au coeur et vais voir mes gars.

\- Réveil les mecs... garde à vous... bon un petit discours. tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis fiers de vous, de tous. Vous avez été un exemple et vous êtes mon unité, j'ai pris beaucoups de plaisir à vous apprendre tout ce que je sais, maintenant à vous de faire votre route.

Punisher, bon retour à la vie civile et félicitation pour votre enfant à naître..

Spidey, affirmez-vous. Vous êtes un bon élément.

Faucon, vous êtes un médecin en or. Et je suis fiers de vous.

Iron man, calmez-vous un peu et ne lâchez pas votre sulfateuse, elle vous va tellement bien.

Rhodey, suivez les pas de Rogers, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Capsicle, justement. Vous êtes un exemple pour nous tous.

Ultron, dépensez-vous. Vous êtes une pile.

Bim, ne renoncez jamais. Vous êtes un bon soldat.

Bulleseye, Tentez l'unité sniper dès que vous le pouvez.

Hulk, je suis fiers de votre choix, on manque de médecin comme vous.

Gromit, pareil que Banner vous êtes un exemple.

Hansel, vous êtes un excellent sniper et je suis content d'avoir appuyer votre candidature.

Bucky. Enlevez-votre masque, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un nounours. Et tout comme James vous êtes l'élite des snipers.

Quicksilver. Toi, je tepouse dés notre retour. voila ... ah! j'ai une pensée particulière pour Carotte qui nous a quitté trop tôt. Qu'il repose en paix... bon, ben ,voila, c'était les au-revoir. Bonne chance les gars. Dis-je en leur serrant à tous la main.

Je retourne me préparer puis les rejoint au champs de Mars, nous faisons ensuite nos corvées silencieusement puis préparons nos affaires. On se rejoint tous pour la dernière fois sur le champs de Mars, nos sacs à nos pieds. Nous saluons une dernière fois notre étendard puis grimpons dans les blindés qui nous amèneront jusqu'à l'aéroport de Bagdad.

Dans le blindé, j'en profite pour annoncer notre mariage

\- Bon, je vous invite tous à mon mariage.

\- Votre mariage? Dit Banner.

\- C'était pas une blague? Lance Jonhson.

\- Vous vous mariez vraiment avec quicky? Enchaine Stark.

\- Quicksilver, quicky est copyrighté. Glisse James.

\- Et non c'était pas une blague. Pietro et moi, on va se marier. Informe ai-je.

\- Félicitation! Nous dit toute l'unité.

Dans l'avions qui mène à Koweït, le silence est de mise. Sûrement le stress qui retombent.

 **Koweït City, Koweït.**

C'est dans l'avion qui mène à Tampa. Que je coince Pietro qui revient des toilettes.

\- Ça y'est t'es plus militaire. Lui lance ai-je.

\- Et oui. Dit il seulement en souriant.

\- Et je suis plus ton supérieur du coup. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Aussi. Dit-il en riant.

\- Du coup, je peux t'embrasser. Annonce ai-je.

\- T'as intérêt. Me réplique t-il en chopant ma nuque à la vue de tous. Nos lèvres se percutent puis il me serre contre lui, on entends alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Timidement on s'assoit, il entrelace sa main dans la mienne. Puis me chuchote à l'oreille. " Je peux toujours continuer à t'appeler mon adjudant au lit, si tu veux." Je souris à sa réflexion puis lui dépose un autre baiser. Je suis heureux d'épouser un gars tel que lui. C'est sûre. Je vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui.

 **Fin.**


End file.
